De atração ao amor
by Gude Potter
Summary: Após a morte de Sirius, Tonks consola Lupin, que descobriu o verdadeiro assassino de seu melhor amigo. Alem disso, Snape começa a se comportar estranhamente com a auror. Por algum motivo, Remo começa a sentir ciumes...
1. Uma visita nada agradável

Uma visita nada agradável

A dor da perda era realmente terrível. Fazia apenas alguns dias em que ele se fora. E para sempre. Haviam sido amigos desde crianças, passaram por momentos bons e ruins, estudavam, passavam as noites de lua cheia juntos, mesmo que em formas diferentes, e descobriram segredos de Hogwarts que ninguém conhecia. Porem, o que eu estava feito estava feito e não podia retificar nada.Apenas...sim, havia um jeito de mudar o passado...um vira tempo seria a solução. Mas não havia nenhum com ele, seu uso era acompanhado pelo Ministério da Magia.Sem chances de um lobisomem conseguir um. Ainda mais agora que descobriram que ele retornara ao poder e o mundo bruxo entrava em guerra. Era o fim. Jamais veria seu melhor amigo de novo. Outro se fora e tinha que aceitar o destino, pois a vida continuava.  
Remo J. Lupin estava sozinho com todos esses pensamentos na cozinha da mansão Black, sentado numa das cadeiras, apoiando-se nas pernas traseiras dela. Lembrou de repente que Sirius Black sempre fazia isso durante as aulas.Mas agora Belatriz Lestrange o matara. Suas lembranças não iam embora e ficou um bom tempo no cômodo, com as mãos sobre a mesa e olhando para elas.Até que...  
-É falta de educação ignorar alguém falando, mas não machuca tanto comparado quando se espera você aparecer no St. Mungos para me levar para casa- disse uma doce voz conhecida.  
Lupin desviou o olhar das mãos e olhou assustado na direção em que vinha a voz . Ninfadora Tonks estava parada na porta observando-o com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Usando um vestido que ia até os joelhos e seus cabelos espetados e curtos: tudo rosa berrante. Seus olhos negros brilhavam com tanta intensidade que quem a visse não diria que esteve num hospital , parecia que a simples presença de Lupin a animava..  
-Ninf...quer dizer, Tonks me desculpa. Esqueci totalmente que você tinha alta hoje e devia te buscar- disse Remo, levantando-se rapidamente, indo até ela e a conduzindo pela mão para uma cadeira para acomodar-se, como se a garota não o conseguisse fazer.  
-Quando cheguei aqui- disse Tonks enquanto olhava Lupin sentar ao seu lado- Te cumprimentei e perguntei como estava.Você nem me respondeu.  
- Desculpe de novo, eu estava...hum...  
- Pensando no Sirius- completou a mulher- você estava muito concentrado.  
- Você sabe...não é fácil para mim...  
- Bem, chorei muito no St. Mungos quando Quim me contou...foi minha culpa... fui burra o bastante para não derrotar minha tia enquanto podia e...  
- Não, não fale isso- Lupin segurou suas mãos com força, não sabia de onde veio o impulso de fazê-lo.Por alguma razão, sentiu Tonks estremecer.  
- Não sei o que pensar ou quem culpar pela tragédia- confessou a garota , enquanto enxugava um lagrima que escorregava por sua bochecha rosada.  
- Eu sei quem foi culpado nisso tudo.  
Tonks o fitou curiosa por um momento até que alguém saiu das chamas verdes da lareira. Um vulto alto, com vestes negras, um nariz gancho e cabelos oleosos emoldando seus rosto pálido. Severo Snape.  
Rapidamente, Lupin se levantou, pegou sua varinha de dentro das vestes e avançou para o recém-chegado. Tentando evitar uma possível briga, Tonks agarrou o seu ombro e sua cintura por trás, fazendo o parar de andar, mas olhando furiosamente para o professor de poções e tentando desvencilhar-se dos braços de Ninfadora.  
-Você seu maldito ranhoso...  
-É melhor tomar cuidado Lupin, assim como você, sou um membro da Ordem mas nem por isso iria lhe poupar se precisasse me defender- falou Snape pegando sua varinha também, porem sem sair do lugar em que estava.  
- Foi você quem insistiu para Sirius sair do Largo Grimmauld naquela noite, você ficou provocando-o todo o tempo ultimamente, dizendo que ele não prestava para a Ordem. Se ele está morto, a culpa é toda sua porque você o incentivava a sair enquanto nós tentávamos fazer o contrário pelo bem dele!  
- Nunca controlei a vida do seu amiguinho, ele sabia que ia morrer lá e mesmo assim foi. Não fiz nada, apenas joguei a verdade na cara dele. Mas, pensando bem, acho que a morte dele será melhor para todos e que Belatriz nos fez um favor.  
Tonks precisou de muita força para puxar Remo para trás, que queria avançar de qualquer modo para cima de Snape. Queria bater, arranhar, causar dor, matar...  
Parecia que era noite de lua cheia e não conseguia nem queria se controlar.  
-Muito sensato da sua parte, Multi-cores – disse Severo guardando sua varinha nas vestes e indo em direção à lareira, pegando pó de flu- É melhor mesmo cuidar de seu namoradinho, pois seria terrível acontecer ...hum...podemos dizer assim...mais acidentes. Como não há ninguém de importante da Ordem aqui para discutir umas questões, irei embora.  
-Já devia ter feito isso- disse Tonks, apertando Lupin com mais força ainda, pois estava difícil contê-lo – Adeus, Snape – encarando- o com um olhar severo.  
Snape deu um sorriso irônico ao ver novamente os dois e desapareceu na lareira. Quando teve certeza de que ele já havia ido, Tonks soltou Lupin, que guardou a varinha empunhada e começou a massagear os lugares doloridos do seu corpo em que a bruxa o apertara. Em silencio,ela observou – o enquanto ele ofegava ainda.  
-Lamento que você tenha presenciado isso- comentou o lobisomem quando finalmente se sentou em uma cadeira novamente- você acabou de sair de um hospital e não devia passar nervoso.  
-Não se preocupe, sou mais forte que pareço- falou dando um sorriso e sentando-se também- o que você falou é verdade? Snape insistiu para meu primo ir ao Ministério, sabendo que talvez jamais voltasse vivo?  
-Sim, não consegui fazer Almofadinhas mudar de idéia, embora teria sido mais fácil sem a intervenção do ranhoso.  
Tonks sorriu brevemente e falou:  
- A culpa não é totalmente de Snape, Remo.  
- Não o defenda- disse Lupin olhando bravo para ela.  
- Não estou fazendo isso, mas acho que sua ...hum ...inimizade com ele não pode atrapalhar.  
- Estou muito agradecido por ele ter feito as poções p/ mim em Hogwarts, mas tenho que ser justo.  
- Isso é justamente o que você não está sendo- Tonks agora se levantara- Vou ao meu quarto, tenho uns pergaminhos para entregar ao Ministério antes do anoitecer.  
- Ok e me desculpe de novo- disse Lupin também se levantando.   
Sem pensar, Tonks o abraçou fortemente, pondo suas mãos em seu pescoço, enquanto ele apertava suas costas, conseguindo sentir o cheiro suave de seus cabelos , suas orelhas se tocando e seu peito pressionado contra o dela. Nenhum dos dois soube quanto tempo ficaram ali parados, mas um passou para o outro a sensação de proteção e apoio que ambos precisavam desesperadamente.

**N/A: OI gente...essa é minha 1a fan fic que faço e q publico aqui .**

**Como sou nova no ramo de autora eu gostaria muito de saber o que acharam do meu trabalho deixando uma reviews.**

**Beijos.**

**Gude Potter.**


	2. Um Plano

Um plano

A sala na masmorra estava vazia, escura e silenciosa, com exceção dos gritos dos alunos que vinham de longe, comemorando o ultimo dia de aula pois na manhã seguinte seguiriam para suas casas no Expresso de Hogwarts. De repente, a lareira passou a ter chamas verdes e Snape saiu dela bufando. Andou até sua cadeira de couro de dragão atrás da escrivaninha, sentou-se e contemplou o teto pensativo.  
Estava cada vez mais difícil manter duas personalidades diferentes ao mesmo tempo.Aos olhos de Dumbledore, tinha que ser um homem prestativo e alguém que se arrependeu de seus erros; mas sua mente estava com o Lorde das Trevas. Sempre gostou das artes negras e poder. Sempre fora o braço direito de seu amo em tudo e espionava a Ordem da Fênix sob suas ordens.  
Agora,Lupin já sabia que fizera Black ir ao Ministério. Foi fácil provocá-lo e convencê-lo a salvar o afilhado e seus planos deram certo. Seu inimigo estava morto graças a ele e à Belatriz. Sem um dos membros da Ordem, as forças do grupo de Dumbledore diminuíam e seu chefe lhe daria grandes honras por isso.  
Snape nunca esqueceu do que os marotos fizeram para ele numa noite de lua cheia num dos últimos anos dele como estudante na escola. Quase fora morto ou pior: poderia ter sido transformado num lobisomem. Digam o que quiserem mas Tiago estava envolvido no plano e ele, Sirius, era quem tivera a idéia da armadilha, tinha certeza. Black sempre fora criativo. Mas ele estava morto o que era um prazer para Snape quando pensava nisso, porem ainda queria se vingar mais dele.Queria que onde quer que Sirius estivesse sofresse. E Lupin também, pois era um dos responsáveis pelo "incidente" naquela noite. Agora, ele já havia descoberto que o professor de poções não era tão leal a Dumbledore como todos pensavam.  
Sim, era isso , tinha que se vingar dos três: Potter, Black e Lupin, mesmo depois de tanto tempo do "acidente" na casa dos gritos, afinal a vingança é um prato que se come frio.  
Iria continuar perseguindo Harry na escola até ser expulso,agora mais do que nunca,  
porque viraria uma presa fácil para o Lorde das Trevas.  
Quanto a Lupin e Black era mais difícil. Ambos não tinham filhos. Teria que fazer algo que atingisse os dois ao mesmo tempo então. Mas o que?  
Snape se levantou e andou pela sala. Sua mente se esforçava ao máximo, pensando como colocar o lobisomem em seu devido lugar. Quando uma idéia surgiu em sua cabeça. Sim, não pensou nisso antes? Era tão obvio. Sirius também não iria gostar nada se a idéia fosse posta em prática. Teria que pensar com muito cuidado nos detalhes para que fosse bem sucedido.  
Com um sorriso malicioso, Snape voltou a se sentar na cadeira e começou a pensar cautelosamente como faze –lo.  
Na noite de lua cheia, os marotos levaram a melhor com seu plano, agora era a vez dele, de Snape ganhar.

**N/A: Hum, esse capitulo é curto, mas fundamental p/ fanfic.**

**Quero agradecer a Michelle por ter me ajudado com minha fan fic. **

**Vlw mesmo Mi, t adoro.**

**Não esqueçam d comentar e dar susgestoes.**

**Dani: fico feliz q esteja gostando da fic. Tentarei atualiza-la o + rápido possível.**

**Pretendo atualizar a fic pelo menos uma vez por semana.**

**Beijos.**

**Gude Potter .**


	3. Imprevistos

Imprevistos

Os meses de férias pareciam voar , pois passaram muito rápidos. A Sede da Ordem da Fênix pareceu endoidar de uma hora para outra, ela praticamente se trancara e conseqüentemente, todos que a ocupavam deviam deixa-la. Os Weasley, Tonks e Lupin. Parecia algum feitiço da família Black. Os Weasley voltaram para A Toca, Tonks tinha seu próprio apartamento numa rua trouxa de Londres e Lupin teve que voltar para a hospedaria que sempre ficava antes de se mudar para o Largo Grimmauld.  
Quando todos já estavam com as malas nas mãos e prontos, Dumbledore os reuniu na cozinha e disse lentamente:  
- Mesmo que a sede da Ordem tenha que mudar devemos continuar fazendo nossas atividades do mesmo jeito , pelo menos por enquanto, ate que encontremos outro lugar para as reuniões.Entrarei em contato com vocês qualquer coisa.  
Ao terminar todos saíram sem dizer uma palavra, apenas carregando seus pertences. Todos menos Tonks. Ela ficou observando cada detalhe da cozinha. Lupin a fitou por alguns momentos em silencio, enquanto as pessoas iam na sua frente, até que ela falou quando finalmente ficaram sozinhos:  
- Esse lugar vai me deixar algumas recordações.  
- Em mim também.  
- Quebrei vários copos aqui – apontando para a pia seca- derrubei aquela perna de trasgo no corredor, fiz um monte de estragos neste lugar, sem falar que aqui minha mãe cresceu.  
- Mas vamos voltar ainda.Todos acham essa mansão...hum...é...confortável quando está bem limpa. Lembro que o Sirius ..  
Mas parou de falar, o tempo ainda não havia apagado totalmente a lembrança de seu amigo.  
- Não Remo, não fique assim, devemos deixar o passado para trás e aproveitar o presente enquanto podemos- Tonks tentava consola-lo de qualquer maneira, lhe doía vê-lo sofrer- Olha tive uma idéia , que tal tomarmos um sorvete juntos hoje?  
- Mas e o seu trab..  
- Eu não trabalho de sábado, bobinho- disse ela rindo-se.  
- Não tenho...  
- Dinheiro? Isso não é problema e não me olhe com essa cara. Não faz nenhum mal uma mulher pagar um sorvete.Vamos, não quero mais discussões.Vamos deixar nossas coisas aqui.  
- Não sei se devo Ninfa.  
- Chega.Vamos logo, senão fica tarde- olhando em seu relógio que estava quase caindo do pulso- Que raiva desse relógio, depois eu concerto a pulseira dele..Bem...  
voltando ao assunto...agora é verão e está um dia muito quente.A Florean Fortescue deve estar cheia.  
E estava. A famosa sorveteria do Beco Diagonal estava com uma considerável clientela para a situação de guerra entre os bruxos. Parecia que ninguém tinha medo de ser atacado ali, pois havia muita gente.  
Lupin escolheu o sabor de menta e Tonks o de chiclete, ambos sorvete de casquinha, juntos se sentaram numa mesa na calçada, onde era um dos poucos lugares que tinha sombra. Conversaram sobre Harry, o Ministério, mas sempre com muito cuidado de não estarem sendo espionados.  
- Eu disse para Scrimgeour que meu trabalho está maior e mais cansativo agora com essa obsessão de segurança e ele não está nem aí- contou Tonks lambendo seu refrescante sorvete, que derretia em sua mão, e olhando para seu acompanhante- Tive que pedir para Dawlish me ajudar senão ia ficar louca, mais do que já sou.Olha que coruja preta legal ali.  
- Ultimamente vocês estão muito próximos- comentou Lupin sem dar importância à coruja que acabara de voar- Estão namorando?- mas reparou que não devia ter feito essa pergunta e aparentemente ela também percebeu seu pensamento- Desculpe.  
- Imagina, não precisa se preocupar.O problema é que estamos no mesmo departamento por enquanto e então estamos trabalhando juntos mas não namoramos não - "será que ele está com ciúme?"-pensou.  
Remo sentiu um alívio por dentro, não sabia o que acontecia com ele.Não, sabia sim. Nos últimos tempos pensava demais em Ninfadora e até tinha pensamentos impróprios em relação a ela. Sempre estava ali para ajuda-lo, consola-lo e sentia prazer em te-la ao seu lado. Nenhuma mulher o tratava como ela. Tinha se encantado com seu jeito às  
vezes tímido, carismático e desastrado também. Porem não era só encantamento. Não poderia estar sentindo.. amor. Claro que não.Só sentia atração por ela e carinho, mas não amor.  
- Em que pensa Remo?- interrompeu Tonks seus pensamentos.  
- Nada, apenas pensava em ...nós.  
A bruxa engoliu em seco. O que ele devia estar pensando? Será que...não , isso era impossível. Ele não a amava, não poderia. Como alguém como ele podia se interessar por alguém idiota como ela. Não, definitivamente não podia se iludir, pois ela sentia um grande interesse por ele. Não se importava dele ser mais velho, nem dele ser pobre, nem de ser um semi-humano, mas ao seu lado sentia-se de um jeito inexplicável.  
- Como assim?  
- Você é maravilhosa Tonks e estou completamente agradecido pela sua ajuda em tudo.  
- Francamente Lupin, faço tudo com o maior gosto.  
Os olhos dele faiscaram de alegria quando encararam os dela. O que ela sentia por ele?  
- Eu quero te dizer algo, Lupin.  
- Remo, por favor.  
- Certo, bem, não sei por onde começar ...  
Mas o momento foi interrompido. Várias pessoas estavam correndo em todas as direções, quando o casal viu o lobisomem Greyback junto com quatro Comensais da Morte que ambos não reconheciam, mas que também pareciam ser da mesma espécie mágica.Avançavam pelo Beco Diagonal derrubando tudo o que viam pela frente. Com o alvoroço, alguém empurrou Lupin, que estava levantado, fazendo-o cair e bater a cabeça na mesa, ficando inconsciente.  
- REMO! –Tonks berrou, levantando-se também da cadeira e empunhando sua varinha.  
Sem saber como, sua varinha saiu de sua mão e escorregou pela calçada, porem alguém a puxou pelo pescoço e levou-a para dentro da sorveteria,que não havia ninguém  
quase.Tonks viu quem era seu salvador e levou um susto.Era Snape.  
- Você ? Porque voc..  
- Agora não, Ninfadora.  
- Não me chame d..  
- Shhh...quieta- disse tampando os lábios da moça com sua mão, se aproximando mais dela.  
Alguns minutos mais tarde tudo pareceu que se acalmou. Snape destampou sua boca e  
falou para ela:  
- Parece que o problema já foi solucionado. O Ministério já deve ter cuidado deles.  
- EU sou do Ministério!Eu devia ter enfrentado eles, mas você me impediu.  
- Como você esperava enfrentar cinco lobisomens sem uma varinha?  
- Eles não estavam transformados! Podia ter feito algo.  
- Não desarmada, eles são meio-bruxos também, lembra?  
Tonks refletiu. Talvez teria sido idiotice da parte dela discutir com Snape algo óbvio. Ela murmurou um "obrigada". Ele, por sua vez, agarrou sua mão e levou-a até seu peito, segurando-a fortemente.  
- Cuidado com o que faz Tonks, não quero perder você.  
Nesse instante, Lupin chegou com uma mão na cabeça. Parou ao ver os dois naquele momento: Snape segurando uma de suas mãos delicadas no seu peito e ambos estavam se olhando profundamente nos olhos. Com o susto, Tonks desviou o olhar para pôde esquecê-lo lá? O que ele deve estar pensando dela assim junto com Snape? Imediatamente, se soltou de Snape e foi até ele.  
- Remo, como você está?  
- Bem, com uma dor de cabeça- disse lhe dando um sorriso forçado e olhou para  
Severo.  
- Parece que já está tudo certo por aqui, tenho que voltar à Hogwarts. Lembre-se do que te disse Tonks-( Lupin olhou curioso para a bruxa) falou Snape caminhando ate a porta da sorveteria, que estava toda destruída. - Nos vemos.  
- Até.  
"Já é um começo" pensou Snape na calçada, rindo.  
- O que aconteceu por aqui? – perguntou Lupin.  
- Nada, depois te explico, tenho que ajudar a equipe do Ministério agora.  
E ela saiu pelo mesmo caminho que Snape. Não foi muito agradável para Remo ver aquele homem segurando a mão dela. Um momento depois e Lupin a seguiu.

Só no fim da tarde Tonks conseguiu deixar o Beco Diagonal,pois tinha muito trabalho para fazer lá.Todos os Comensais da Morte fugiram quando os aurores chegaram no lugar. Nenhuma pista de onde poderiam estar no momento. A dor de cabeça de Lupin aumentou e Tonks não queria deixa-lo só.  
- Não seja teimoso, quem vai cuidar de você? Você não o fará porque eu te conheço. Vamos para o meu apartamento, faço uma poção e você melhora num segundo.  
- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia.  
- Você tem que parar com essa mania de estragar prazeres ! Vamos. Segure em mim que eu mostro o caminho.  
Ele segurou em seu braço e ambos desaparataram. Chegaram num corredor frio, de paredes cinzas com o reboque que começava a cair e em frente de um elevador. Tonks fez um aceno com a varinha, que já tinha pego no chão do Beco Diagonal, e a porta do apartamento se abriu. Ela acendeu a luz.  
- Entre, fique a vontade mas não repare a bagunça.  
Realmente havia uma pequena bagunça ali. Casacos em cima do sofá, livros na mesa da sala e no chão.Havia uma televisãozinha na estante. Era um apartamento simples e pequeno.  
- Depois que me mudei para o Largo nem vim quase mais aqui- disse pegando os casacos que estavam no sofá – vou ao meu quarto guardar isso- e mostrou os casacos- e começar a preparar sua poção, ela não demora para ficar pronta.  
- Obrigado- falou Lupin olhando sua anfitriã.  
Tonks sorriu e saiu da sala, indo para o seu quarto. Curioso, Lupin olhou cada objeto trouxa. A televisão, o telefone e folheou brevemente as páginas de alguns livros jogados a esmo e foi ao quarto de Tonks. Ao chegar, viu um armário de mogno na parede ao lado da porta, uma janela na parede em sua frente e a cama de Tonks, na qual sua cabeceira encostava na parede entre a janela e o armário. Ela era de casal e feita com mogno também. Por uma fração de segundo imaginou os dois deitados ali, sem usarem nada, embaixo dos lençóis,ele beijando seu pescoço e ela abraçando-o e suspirando. Voltou a procurar Tonks, que estava num canto,agachada, procurando uns ingredientes numa estante. Ela se assustou quando viu a imagem de Lupin refletida no espelho do toucador, que estava do seu lado. Levantou-se e virou para ele.  
- Quer algo?  
- Não,apenas pensei que podia te ajudar.  
- Não há nada o que você possa fazer aqui, Remo.  
- Então vou a cozinha beber um copo d'água.  
- Vai lá- ela finalizou, voltando sua atenção para a estante.  
Enquanto ia, a campainha soou.  
-Abra a porta para mim Remo, por favor- ele ouviu a voz de Tonks vinda do quarto.  
Lupin o fez e se deparou com Snape na porta.  
- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Lupin asperamente.  
- Não acho que meus interesses são de sua conta.  
- Interesses, que tipo de interesses?  
- Acho que não devo dar satisfações sobre o que venho fazer nas minhas visitas à Tonks- disse Snape enquanto entrava no apartamento.  
Lupin ficou parado olhando no corredor do prédio, tentando assimilar o que Snape lhe dissera. Tonks saiu do quarto e parou surpresa olhando o professor.  
- Snape, eu não te esperava.  
- Tenho um recado de Dumbledore, aos dois.  
- O que aconteceu? – perguntou a moça e Lupin fechou a porta.  
- Depois do ocorrido dessa tarde no Beco Diagonal, ele mudou os planos. Lupin você terá que conviver com os lobisomens por uns tempos, para espiona-los. Eles não te viram hoje porque você estava desmaiado.  
- Você acha que acredito em você?- Disse Lupin se alterando, mas ouviu Tonks fazendo um ruído assustado com a boca.  
- Estou fazendo meu trabalho. Quanto a você Tonks, Dumbledore quer mais segurança para Hogwarts e creio que terá que se mudar para Hogsmeade o mais rápido possível.  
A bruxa o fitou séria. Lupin disse:  
- Como vou saber que não está mentindo?  
- Pergunte a Dumbledore, então. Mas não mande corujas, porque podem ser interceptadas. Eu já vou.  
- Obrigada Snape pelo recado e...a não...esqueci da poção. Remo acompanhe- o ate a porta por favor – e Tonks saiu correndo em direção ao quarto, tropeçando nos próprios pés.  
- Boa sorte na sua missão, lobisomem.  
- Você não deseja boa sorte para ninguém, te conheço- disse Lupin acompanhando  
Snape até a porta.  
- Como quiser. E...- olhando em todas direções para ver se ninguém o ouvia- não se preocupe, cuidarei bem da Ninfa enquanto estiver em Hogsmeade.  
Lupin ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. Snape deu seu famoso sorriso irônico e se virou em direção ao corredor do andar, onde desapareceu. Lupin , porem, continuou a observar preocupado o lugar em que Snape sumira.  
Ninfa...desde quando ele tinha essa liberdade com Tonks? Não sabia se o que deixou mais aborrecido foram suas palavras ou seu sorriso de falsidade, porem não gostou nada da idéia de Tonks ficar perto dele em Hogwarts enquanto ele ficava no subterrâneo cheio de criaturas incontroladas.

**N/A: Hum...é a partir desse capitulo que a fic realmente começa.**

**Esse Snape é um cínico ...esperem p/ ver o q eu ele vai fazer no próximo capitulo. **

**Não percam e comentem, please.**

**Beijos.**


	4. Eu não sabia que você era tão legal

4. "Eu não sabia que você era tão legal"

A notícia de que teria que se mudar para Hogsmeade, tinha deixado Ninfadora pensativa. Estaria mais longe de Remo e ele estaria em maior perigo. Se Grayback descobrisse que ele é um espião... Tonks sentia que seu estômago se contraia quando pensava na idéia. Mas quando decidiu se aliar com a Ordem da Fênix estava disposta a fazer tudo o que lhe pedissem, então não tinha outra maneira senão seguir as ordens de Dumbledore. Nem desfez as malas que trouxe da Mansão Black e no dia seguinte desaparatou para Hogmeade.  
Começou a procurar um lugar para morar. Entrou em vários estabelecimentos à procura de casa e boas condições para viver. Depois de tanto tempo de procura encontrou uma casinha simples e térrea para alugar ao lado da casa de chá de Madame Puddifoot, um lugar que uma vez Cho trouxe Harry. Depois que assinou o contrato com o dono do lugar, fez um aceno com a varinha e todos seus móveis do apartamento apareceram no seu novo lar. Tonks resolveu sair e averiguar o povoado, conferindo se não há nada suspeito. Viu vitrines, reparou nas pessoas com atenção e até encontrou uma coruja preta em cima de um telhado. "Talvez seja a mesma de ontem", pensou.  
Resolveu ir até um lugar que sempre tinha medo de ir quando estudava em Hogwarts: a Casa dos Gritos. Sempre pensou que era mal assombrada, mas depois que seu primo Sirius contou a história dos marotos ela até achava normal aquele lugar. Lembrou novamente de Remo. Nem faziam 24 horas que tinham se visto pela ultima vez e já estava com saudade?  
Na volta, estava indo distraída para o povoado quando uma voz disse:  
- Como alguém como você pode andar desprotegida por aí?  
Tonks parou e olhou em volta. Novamente era Snape. Começou a se perguntar o motivo de tanta coincidência.  
- É você Snape. Caso não saiba sou uma auror e sei me defender sozinha- falou Tonks andando e olhando para frente, com Snape no seu encalço.- Como me achou aqui?  
- Apenas supus que você queria checar o povoado e como as aulas ainda não começaram, tenho tempo de te ajudar.  
- Você não mora aqui nas férias, mora?  
- Não, cheguei antes de ontem, tenho que começar a preparar tudo para minhas aulas, que começam semana que vem.  
Tonks nem reparou, mas já haviam passado dois meses depois da morte de Sirius.  
- Bem...Já olhei tudo. Parece que a turma do Você-sabe-Quem está calma hoje. Eu vou para casa porque estou morrendo de fome.  
- Tive uma idéia melhor. Que tal comermos algo na Madame Puddifoot? Eu também adoraria um lanchinho da tarde e é bem do lado da sua casa.  
A bruxa levantou uma das sobrancelhas. "Como ele sabia disso?"pensou.  
- Não sei se devo- e Tonks lembrou-se repentinamente da mania de Remo.  
- Por favor, estou cansado de sempre comer sozinho na minha sala de tarde.  
- Tudo bem, vamos então.  
"Snape querendo companhia? Milagres acontecem"-pensou Tonks.  
Snape sorriu. Ela estava caindo como um patinho. Entraram na casa de chá e se sentaram em uma pequena mesa redonda.  
Ele fez levitar duas cervejas amanteigadas e alguns petiscos, que estavam em cima do balcão e vieram flutuando até eles. Quase ao mesmo tempo, ambos começaram a comer.  
- Sempre achei esse lugar esquisito- disse Snape olhando demoradamente pelo teto colorido.  
- É um lugar mais para casais e não se enquadra no seu perfil.  
- Ai Tonks, não sou como você pensa, nem me conhece direito.  
- Você praticamente matou meu primo- disse Tonks, começando a alterar sua voz.  
- Eu não fiz isso, são idéias absurdas do Lupin.  
- Eu estava na cozinha aquele dia quando vocês dois discutiram e ..  
- E interpretou tudo errado. Você lembra...eu cheguei,ele já queria me atacar e começou a falar um monte de coisas sem pé nem cabeça.  
- Mas você confirmou tudo –olhando desconfiada.  
- Claro. Naquele momento tive vontade de me vingar dele porque simplesmente ele queria descontar sua dor em cima de mim. Às vezes, acho que Lupin não sabe se controlar. Eu entendo que perdeu o amigo, mas mesmo assim ninguém deve culpar o primeiro que aparece. Você acha que se realmente fosse eu quem tivesse convencido Sirius a ir ao Ministério, Dumbledore não saberia?  
- Lupin disse a Dumbledore- falou olhando para os seus olhos diretamente.  
- Eu sei e Dumbledore não acreditou porque confia em mim e sabe que não faria algo contra a Ordem- Disse baixinho a ultima palavra.  
- Bem...eu não sei...a confiança de Dumbledore não é pouca coisa ...mas ao mesmo tempo, você odiava meu primo.  
- Nunca odiei o seu primo, o problema é que nós não tínhamos a melhor das amizades na escola , só isso.  
Tonks o olhou séria por alguns momentos, mas não conseguiu ler a mente dele.Sem duvidas ele era um oclumente melhor que ela. Snape pensou que era melhor tentar convence-la de que estivera falando a verdade de outro modo. Olhou para a mesa ocupada ao lado e disse:  
- Stowpers, hum. Os mais famosos Stowpers estão aqui! Você gosta?  
- Nunca tive a curiosidade de experimentar.  
- É uma comida bruxa excelente e exótica. Os daqui são os mais gostosos do mundo mágico. Vou pegar uma porção para você provar e ver se gosta.  
Ele levantou e foi falar algo com Madame Puddifoot, que foi a até a cozinha e voltou, trazendo um prato com algo que parecia macarrão com alguma coisa verde misturada.  
Deu o prato à Snape que o trouxe para a mesa e se sentou.  
- Aqui está. Veja se gosta.  
Ela pegou o garfo e retirou uns pedacinhos da comida, levando-os em seguida à boca. A princípio, fez uma careta mas depois começou a mastigar com prazer.  
- Nossa, eu não sabia que era tão bom assim- e começou a comer mais e a beber aos poucos sua cerveja amanteigada.  
- Não disse? O que você gosta de comer?- ele perguntou.  
As horas foram passando muito rápidas enquanto estavam ali,conversando sobre comidas, poções, os alunos de Hogwarts e dos tempos em que eram professor e aluna.  
- Mas não tive culpa que aquela poção explodiu na minha cara. Não era minha intenção empurrar o caldeirão para o lado.  
E ambos riam. Ele estava estranhamente simpático com ela, que o encarava enquanto tomava sua cerveja amanteigada, ainda rindo. Quando a terceira garrafa terminou, ela o contemplava, sorrindo.  
- O que foi? – perguntou ele também sorrindo.  
- É que eu não sabia que você é tão legal, desculpe mas sinceramente não parece.  
- Todos conhecem meu lado professor e não meu lado pessoa.  
- Pode ser, porque eu realmente não conhecia esse seu lado. Já deve ser tarde é melhor nós irmos.  
- Por falar em horas- ele tirou algo de suas vestes- Você deixou escorregar do seu pulso ontem no Beco Diagonal.  
Tonks viu o que era. O seu relógio com a pulseira frouxa estava segura na mão de Snape. Tinha esquecido dele, na verdade nem percebeu que tinha perdido. Pegou da mão do professor e esperou Snape pagar a conta.  
Ele a acompanhou até a porta de sua casa, que era ao lado.  
- Obrigada Snape, foi uma noite encantadora- disse ela olhando-o enquanto abria a porta de sua nova casa.  
- Eu tenho a mesma opinião, posso te chamar de Ninfa? É mais bonito que Tonks ou Multicores.  
- Mas é claro que pode. Multicores, Severo?  
- Sim, você muda a cor de seus cabelos toda hora. É melhor você entrar e dormir. Amanha é segunda-feira.- disse num tom carinhoso.  
- Tem razão, boa noite .  
Ao dizer isso, Tonks deu um beijo em Snape. Porem, ele já previra isso e quando ela ia encostar seus lábios na bochecha, ele virou discretamente o rosto, fazendo com que o beijo ficasse no canto de seus lábios. Um pouco confusa, Tonks se afastou de Severo e ia pedir desculpas, porem pulou para trás quando viu um Remo Lupin, paralisado e chocado com o que acabara de ver, a apenas dois metros de distâcia.

**N/A: Oi, vlw por ler minha fan fic e por ter comentado , no caso a Ana Torres.**

**Ana: obrigada pelos elogios, acho q vc está revoltada com o q o Morcegao fez no fim desse capitulo não? Ele ainda vai continuar por um bom tempo ser o antagonista da historia.**

**Continuem comentando...sou carente de comentários (nossa, exagerei.fui muito dramática, huahuahuahuahua).**

**Enfim, beijos.**

**Gude Potter**


	5. Sensaçoes e sonhos

Sensações e sonhos

-Nos vemos amanha, Ninfa- disse Snape, que ainda não notara a presença de Lupin.  
Sem dar importância a Snape, ela quase que gritou:  
- Remo, não é o que voc..  
Mas ele já havia se virado e saído de lá. Tonks foi em seu encalço. Snape ainda estava ali parado, apenas contemplando os dois saírem correndo. Sem dúvida, isso ia ser divertido e a encomenda estava lhe saindo melhor que o combinado. Alem de ter uma relação mais intima com Ninfadora, que era linda, Lupin viu o beijo que ela mesma lhe dera,embora não tivesse essa intenção. A vingança contra Sirius e Lupin estava indo de vento em polpa, e ainda ficaria melhor, isso era uma promessa.O que diria Almofadinhas se visse ele envolvido com sua prima?

Após uns minutos perseguindo Remo, Tonks conseguiu puxa-lo pelo braço enquanto corria, fazendo –o parar. Ambos estavam ao lado da Casa dos Gritos.Ele voltou- se para a bruxa.  
- Remo, você viu tudo errado eu e Snape tivemos uma tarde um tanto agradável e..  
- Então você confessa que estava se jogando para cima daquele ranhoso?  
- Não...eu...- até com as palavras ela era desastrada- nos encontramos por acaso e ele me convidou para comermos algo..  
- COMO VOCÊ PÔDE FAZER UMA COISA ASSIM COM SIRIUS? SERÁ QUE NÃO ENTENDE? SNAPE É O PRINCIPAL CULPADO PELA MORTE DO SEU PRIMO!- gritou Lupin a plenos pulmões, fazendo Tonks começar a chorar.  
- Não... você não entende...não ...não foi ..e-e-le – soluçou a bruxa, um tanto intimidada.- v-você-ê ..in-interpretou ..mal. Snape...fa-falou aquilo..na na mansão.. .só para ..  
- CHEGA.JÁ NOTEI QUE VOCÊ ACREDITA MAIS NELE DO QUE EM MIM, MAS TUDO BEM, FAÇA COMO QUISER.  
- R-Remo...não...por favor-r  
- Pensei que você fosse diferente. Uma amiga para todas as horas, verdadeira, sincera. Mas vejo que você não é nada disso. Você simplesmente está confraternizando com aquele..  
- PÁRA, PÁRA.Não vou mais deixar você falar comigo como quiser. Não estou traindo a memória do meu primo. E nem sei por quê você ficou tão alterado. Foi apenas um beijo...- Disse ela enxugando suas lágrimas quando foi interrompida.  
- Nos lábios, eu vi perfeitamente você se atirando para cima dele.  
- Só um minuto. Não somos namorados, noivos, casados, amantes nem nada. Apenas amigos , mas estou duvidando disso nesse momento, quer me dizer qual o motivo da rebeldia?- Tonks enumerava os elementos nos dedos .  
- Você simplesmente fica com graça para cima dele e já disse isso mil vezes. A propósito, desde quando ele te chama de "Ninfa"? Pensei que só eu te chamava assim- agora ele estava de braços cruzados e com um ar muito sério.  
- Lupin, por acaso você está com ciúme?- perguntou Tonks num tom mais ameno.  
- Era só o que me faltava. Eu tô nem aí para vocês. Façam o que quiserem. Apenas lamento por Sirius. Onde quer que esteja, está se revirando- Lupin deu as costas para Ninfadora e desapareceu em algum lugar na fachada da Casa do Gritos.  
Ela ficou parada ali por alguns minutos e depois resolveu voltar para casa.Aquele dia tinha sido agradável com Severo,mas com Lupin uma tortura. Enquanto caminhava de volta para casa lentamente no meio da noite pensou em várias coisas.Talvez, seria um favor se Comensais da Morte a atacassem ali mesmo. Ele não a amava e deixou bem claro : "Eu tô nem aí para vocês. Façam o que quiserem".Snape tinha razão, Lupin só pensava em prejudicá-lo sem saber da história completa. Pela primeira vez, Lupin não acreditou nela e isso era uma apunhalada. Ao chegar na porta de casa, notou que Severo não estava mais lá, o que era bom, pois queria ficar sozinha.Foi até o quarto, se atirou na cama, agarrou o travesseiro e chorou um choro desesperado por horas e horas.  
Lupin chutou com raiva a cadeira ao seu lado. Estava inconformado com o que tinha visto. Sentou –se na cama, ainda bufando. Como ela pôde fazer aquilo? Como pôde deixar de acreditar nele? Desde quando ela e Snape eram tão "amigos"? Essas perguntas não deixavam a cabeça de Lupin. E Sirius? O que devia estar pensando? Pobre de Almofadinhas...Como aquele anjo poderia estar se envolvendo com alguém do partido das trevas? Pois ela sabia disso, tinha que saber.  
Ele deitou exausto na cama com estrado quebrado que estava com lençóis todos rasgados, onde se encontrava uma camada de pó. Tentou dormir, mas a imagem de Tonks não o deixava. "Como pude me encantar por ela?" –pensava.

No dia seguinte, Tonks quase perdeu a hora, mas acordou, com os olhos inchados e doloridos. Tomou um banho fervendo e, quando estava finalmente despertada, notou, ao olhar para o espelho ainda enrolada na toalha, que seus cabelos rosas e espetados desapareceram. No lugar estavam cabelos pretos e ondulados que iam até a cintura- típico da família Black. Seus olhos não estavam mais escuros, mas verdes. Essa era sua imagem real. "O que aconteceu? Não me lembro de ter mudado de aparência ontem.." Ela fechou os olhos fazendo uma cara de como se estivesse tentando lembrar de algo e, quando os abriu, viu que suas madeixas continuavam iguais. Tentou cinco vezes depois e nada aconteceu. Tinha perdido seu poder de metamorfomaga. Apenas uma emoção muito grande poderia faze-la perder seus poderes. A briga com Lupin.Só podia ser. Colocou suas vestes de bruxa que costumava ir trabalhar, um vestido longo azul marinho liso de alça e sua capa preta. Desaparatou para o Ministério. Ao chegar lá, teve que pegar o elevador até o seu departamento. Todos bruxos e bruxas pareciam olha-la discretamente. Tinha muito trabalho para fazer, embora não tivesse nenhuma vontade.  
Lupin acordou às três horas da tarde na Casa dos Gritos. Estava com a coluna toda torta pois dormiu em más condições. Pensou tomar uma Poção Analgésica para aliviar a dor. Mas lembrou que tinha brigado com Ninfadora e nem queria ver Snape; nunca se dera bem com poções . O problema era que não tinha dinheiro para pagar o St. Mungos, caso comprasse uma.. Resolveu então deixar de lado sua saúde e foi falar com Dumbledore sobre sua nova missão com os outros lobisomens.  
- É melhor você ir ao subterrâneo nesse domingo à noite porque começa o ciclo de lua cheia desse mês.Assim que ele terminar, você fica por lá e começa seu trabalho como espião.- disse Dumbledore, sentado em sua cadeira atrás da escrivaninha.  
- Tudo bem.  
- Seria melhor se mandasse relatórios semanais e ..tome cuidado com o que diz. Grayback é muito esperto com as palavras.  
- Terei cuidado, professor- Lupin já se virava para ir embora quando Alvo o intrrompeu.  
- E mais uma coisa, Remo.  
- Hum?  
- Peça a madame Pomfrey uma poção para melhorar sua dor nas costas. E te aconselho a resolver _todos_ seus problemas antes de partir domingo.  
Lupin o encarou com um olhar curioso, mas Dumbledore sabia que Remo entendera perfeitamente a dica. O lobisomem voltou para a porta e saiu, indo para a enfermaria.Definitivamente era difícil esconder algo do diretor, até mesmo uma dor física e outra sentimental.

A semana foi passando, Tonks e Lupin não haviam voltado a a falta dele, a bruxa sentia-se cada vez mais vazia, como se faltasse um pedaço de si. A saudade não parava de aumentar. Queria ficar com ele para sempre, mesmo que ela a desprezasse. A lua cheia estava chegando e ela queria estar com Lupin para ajuda-lo ao máximo. Sim, ela o amava. Teve que acontecer um desentendimento entre eles para perceber isso. Todas as noites chorava no travesseiro.Não adiantava ir falar com ele pois, com certeza, lhe daria as costas de novo. Snape percebeu o que acontecia com ela e oferecia seu apoio, tentando consola-la, conquista-la.  
No sábado à noite, Lupin arrumava suas malas para o dia seguinte Não tinha ninguém agora com quem contar. Os marotos estavam mortos e Dumbledore trabalhando sem parar para descobrir planos de Voldemort. Tonks fazia mais falta a ele do que imaginava. A frase do diretor de Hogwarts não saía de sua mente: "E te aconselho a resolver todos seus problemas antes de partir domingo." Sim, era o único modo. Não parou de pensar nela um só minuto durante a semana. Definitivamente, o que Sirius poderia estar pensando de Ninfa não era exatamente o que aborrecia Lupin. Algo a mais no "beijo" de Tonks o incomodava, mas não sabia o quê nem o por quê. Precisava vê-la e dar uma chance de se explicar, pois poderia jamais voltar vivo da "aldeia" de lobisomens. Lupin pegou sua capa negra, vestiu-a e aparatou de dentro do seu quarto.

Eram quase onze horas. Caía uma forte chuva em Hogsmeade. Tonks estava arrumando uns pergaminhos no quartinho que lhe servia de escritório. O trabalho no Ministério, naquele momento era a única coisa que apagava Lupin de sua mente, mesmo que por pouco tempo. Concentrada, parou ao ouvir um barulho na porta da frente.Imediatamente, ergueu sua varinha e seu levantou. Sem querer, seu penhoar ficou preso na fechadura duma gaveta aberta. Ela era desastrada ate mesmo em situações de alerta.Desprendeu a roupa e continuou avançando cuidadosamente ( se isso era possível).  
Ao chegar perto da porta, viu a silhueta de um homem. Num movimento rápido que aprendera durante seu curso para ser uma auror, abriu a porta com um estrondo e posicionou-se para um ataque contra o visitante mas relaxou ao ver de quem se tratava. Remo Jonh Lupin estava ali fora, completamente encharcado pela chuva. Tonks sentiu uma breve vontade de rir naquele momento porem se conteve.  
- Lupin, o q..  
- Sei que não devia estar aqui e agora. Mas precisava ver você.. e se pudesse entrar, aqui está gelado- disse ele tremendo.  
Ela deixou espaço para ele passar. Molhado e com a roupa grudada no corpo, Remo ficava muito mais charmoso.  
- Veio para me ofender de novo?- ela disse enquanto fechava a porta  
- Não, queria pedir que me desculpe, fui infantil e um idota.  
- É fácil para você vir aqui e pedir desculpas depois de tudo que vo..  
- Olha, entrarei em missão daqui a algumas horas e quero resolver meus problemas.  
- Me acha um problema então?  
- Não. Quero ir sem nenhum peso na consciência. Mesmo sabendo que você e aquele ranhoso...  
- Está vendo? Como quer que te desculpe se você não se arrepende de verdade? Você só se importa com você mesmo e não com o que os outros sentem, nem se importa se magoa alguém ou não.- Disse isso se aproximando dele alterada.  
- Me importo muito com você, Ninfa.  
- Mentira.  
- Duvida?  
- Claro que sim.  
- Ótimo, então veja você mesma.  
Ele a puxou para si tão rápido que ela não conseguiu escapar, em seguida juntou seus lábios aos delas com paixão. Tonks tentou empurrar seu "agressor" com violência, mas ele era mais forte e, aos poucos, foi cedendo aos seus instintos, agarrando aqueles cabelos grisalhos fortemente, enquanto as mãos dele, que à principio estavam na cintura da bruxa, começaram a correr suas costas com rapidez , procurando apalpa-la por inteiro. O beijo que começou feroz se tornou cada vez mais ardente. As línguas exploravam as bocas sem timidez, as mãos iam pelos corpos opostos e a roupa de Lupin molhava a de Tonks.Para ele, era uma satisfação que era correspondido e percebeu que seus movimentos confirmavam o que sentia ...amor, não mais atração. Por outro lado, Tonks sentia o tórax de seu companheiro firme, embora com a respiração mais acelerada a cada instante. A cada carícia sentia que era desejada e amada com desespero. Os beijos no pescoço, suas pernas entrelaçando. Há quanto tempo vinha imaginando o que estava acontecendo naquele momento? Ela só queria sentir o momento e pensar que aquilo nunca ia acabar. Lupin a apertava em seus braços, deixando-a mais frágil àquilo tudo que nem percebeu que o conduzia para o quarto.  
A cama macia até fez um breve barulho quando o colchão se afundou sob o peso de ambos, deitados, ele sobre ela.Lupin beijava Tonks, ainda vestida, em todos lugares do rosto. Sentia-se como se estivesse numa noite de lua cheia, a adrenalina, a falta de controle, tudo estava presente naquele momento.Parecia um adolescente, apesar de fazer muito tempo que não ficava assim com nenhuma outra mulher, muito tempo mesmo.  
Tonks apenas fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar por ele. Provavelmente, a espera para finalmente terem um tempo intimo a sós deixava seu "lobo" assim: incontrolável, mas estava gostando.Nunca havia passado por uma situação como aquela, porem a cada momento, adorava mais. E o melhor ainda estava por vir.  
Remo continuou a acaricia-la e ao mesmo tempo a tirar seu penhoar, desamarrando-o na cintura, abrindo-o, e assim mostrando uma camisola rosa bebê no corpo dela; fazia tudo suavemente, para aproveitar ao máximo a cena. Ela, por sua vez,tirava sua capa de viagem ensopada e jogou-a longe. Abria sua camisa velha, mas parou, quando viu uma cicatriz enorme e horrível em seu peito.Parecia que as conseqüências da ultima lua cheia não haviam melhorado. Discretamente, uma lágrima caiu de um olho, mas Remo não percebeu pois beijava freneticamente seu pescoço e depois o seu colo. Pobre Remo, Não tinha ninguém nos últimos tempos e ainda devia enfrentar suas transformações mensais dolorosamente. Que cruz aquele homem carregava!  
Tonks queria que isso mudasse, que ele não ficasse só.Iria ficar com ele até o fim, o amava de mais e não queria que nada de ruim , em todos os sentidos, lhe acontecesse.  
Lupin, ao perceber que Ninfa parara de despi-lo, pois ficou perdida em seus pensamentos, olhou frustrado para ela , tentando descobrir o motivo.Ao ver que ele também parou com os movimentos, ela disse:  
- Eu te amo Remo, nunca vou te deixar.  
- Eu também te amo e muito, minha Ninfa.  
Ao ouvir isso, ela sentiu como se jamais voltaria das nuvens. Aparentemente, Remo também notou essa sensação e começou a tirar sua camisola lentamente, revelando ao longo do tempo um corpo nu e suave.Diante daquela imagem, Lupin começou a mordisca-lo e beija-lo com delicadeza, ate mesmo nas partes mais intimas, fazendo-a vibrar de prazer. Tonks continuou tirando sua camisa e hesitou um pouco em tirar a calça, morrendo de vergonha ainda. Quando percebeu a demora dela, ele sussurrou em seu ouvido:  
-Não se preocupe, só mordo nas noites de lua cheia e, é claro, quando você me pedir.  
Ela riu em silencio e continuou suas descobertas e explorações com a boca e com as mãos ao longo do corpo do companheiro.  
Num momento, ambos, já totalmente despidos, entraram debaixo dos lençóis e os movimentos começavam a acelerar novamente,mas agora como nunca. Sensações inexplicáveis vinham aos dois. Tonks passou as pernas envolta da cintura de Remo, estimulando-o ainda mais. Os corpos,molhados pela chuva, saliva e suor,deliravam. Gritos e até gemidos eram possíveis serem ouvidos na sala. Ora Tonks sobre Lupin, ora ao contrário; Ninfadora arranhando ferozmente com as unhas as costas de Remo a cada delírio que ele dava a ela. Com o passar do tempo, a agitação diminuía. Remo ficou com a cabeça sobre os travesseiros e Tonks com o rosto apoiado em seu peito, acariciando-o levemente. Até que ambos finalmente dormiram abraçados.  
Não muito longe dali, um certo professor em Hogwarts suava durante seu sonho com uma certa mulher de cabelos curtos rosa choque, que o beijava loucamente.

**OI gente, **

**Estou triste pois já faz + d 2 semanas q ninguém comenta minha fic e eu gostaria muuito d sabr o q vcs acham. C ninguém quase comentar eu terei q parar d posta-la. **

**Odiaria isso...enfim...**

**Beijos.**

**Gude Potter**


	6. A Ordem do Lord Voldemort

6. A ordem do Lorde Voldemort

Os raios de sol entravam timidamente pela janela do quarto. Já passavam das 10 horas. Lupin acordou e contemplou o teto por alguns segundos e foi aí que lembrou da noite passada. Virou-se na cama mas não encontrou ninguém, apenas se viu nu e enroscado nos lençóis. O quarto estava deserto, com roupas espalhadas por toda parte no chão. Ele olhou o teto novamente e ficou pensando. De onde tirou aquela idéia? De tudo que já fizera ela batia recordes em termos de loucura.Não era sua intenção quando chegou à casa , porem não conseguiu resistir à tentação de estar com Ninfadora, mesmo que só uma noite.  
Minutos depois ouviu barulhos no corredor que levava à sala, parecia algo se quebrando. Logo Tonks apareceu no quarto com os cabelos novamente curtos e rosa, carregando uma bandeja com café da manhã e usando somente o penhoar da noite anterior. Sentou na beira da cama do lado de Lupin e colocou a bandeja no colo dele.  
- Bom dia, meu amor, não se preocupe, foi só um vaso que caiu mas já consertei- disse ela dando um sorriso ao ver a cara de preocupação dele.  
- Bom dia, como passou a noite?-agora retribuindo o sorriso e segurando a bandeja nas laterais.  
- Melhor impossível!- ela estava chegando mais perto dele, animada.  
Lupin fitou por um momento as roupas largadas no chão, sério.  
- Parece que você não gostou- disse ela desfazendo o sorriso.  
- Não é isso. O problema é que fizemos a maior loucura de nossas vidas. Não devíamos..  
- Shhh- ela pôs seu dedo indicador em seus lábios, calando-os - já te disse para parar com essa mania de estragar prazeres. Adoro loucuras e essa foi a melhor de todas, porque te amo e sei que você sente o mesmo por mim.- ela o beijou, sendo correspondida.  
- Mesmo assim, isso pode ter conseqüências no futuro- dando uma mordida na torrada com patê, depois do beijo.  
- Não terá conseqüências, e se tiver...não me importo. Apenas quero ficar com você.- e o beijou novamente, dessa vez agarrando sua nuca.- Hum...você me surpreendeu na verdade ontem.  
Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
- Ah Ninfa... não pareço nem sou tão velho assim.  
- Não, não me referia a isso.- disse ela rindo- Quero dizer que você fica aí com essa cara de certinho e todo tímido mas esconde uma outra face quando está na cama.- e ela sorriu.  
- O que você disse é verdade, mas só acontece quando eu amo alguém com sinceridade.  
Os olhos de Tonks brilharam, mas se fecharam quando o beijou, sentando agora em seu colo e derrubando a bandeja e tudo o que havia nela no chão.Ele interrompeu o beijo.  
- Por que não me disse que até ontem ainda era...bem...você sabe ...que ainda não tinha feito...  
- Ia fazer diferença? Fico feliz por ter sido com você e quero que saiba que foi a melhor noite da minha vida e que você me fez muito feliz.  
Era a vez de Lupin beija-la apaixonadamente.

Lupin saiu de Hogsmeade antes do almoço, pois tinha que terminar de arrumar suas malas. Tonks o fez jurar que ficaria bem, afinal não o queria perder. Ainda mais naquele momento. A primeira noite de lua cheia foi suportável a transformação, teve até que conviver com os outros lobisomens, o que foi fácil ate então. Ao fim da semana, o ciclo de lua cheia terminou mas apenas agora começava o trabalho de Lupin como espião. Grayback era o líder e organizava sempre planos com os outros para atacar pessoas, por ordem do Lorde das Trevas. Era o sul do país e uma floresta muito escura que se abrigavam, afinal não podiam se reunir em qualquer lugar.  
Grayback, que sempre suspeitou de tudo e de todos até que se prove o contrário, pensou que Lupin podia ser um possível espião, e o deixava às margens de seus ataques aos humanos, impedindo Remo de contar à Dumbledore o que acontecia de importante. O líder da alcatéia só confiaria a Lupin os planos do Lorde caso ele provasse que era digno de confiança.  
Quase três meses se passaram desde que ele e Tonks se separaram, mas não podia escrever para não levantar suspeitas e estava morrendo de saudades.

O Ministério tinha vários problemas no momento. Havia alguns ataques de lobisomens, muitas pessoas acusadas de Comensais da morte. Os aurores nunca paravam em seus gabinetes, sempre estavam saindo para resolver situações externas estranhas e Tonks se destacava por isso, tendo sucesso nas suas missões. A cada dia o mundo trouxa estava mais perto de saber a existência dos bruxos e o Departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes mágicas teve muito trabalho para corrigir os danos feitos pelo partido das trevas. Tonks chegou umas dez horas da noite em seu gabinete, pegou alguns pergaminhos e livros e desaparatou para sua casa. Nem comeu nada porque estava sem fome, apenas se atirou na cama exausta e pensou em Remo. Tinha certeza que estava vivo. Os aurores não estavam indo muito bem em suas capturas de bruxos das trevas, o lado negro ficava cada vez mais forte.

Hogwarts também estava agitada.Todos com medo. Draco tentava arrumar a ligação entre a Sala Precisa e a loja de Borgin,mas numa noite finalmente conseguiu. Não podia ir à Sala toda hora porque chamaria a atenção, então esperava até de madrugada para isso. Malfoy confidenciou também a Snape seu progresso para executar o plano que Voldemort lhe dera. Eram quase 3 da madrugada quando o professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas e o sonserino se encontraram na Sala Precisa para discutirem como realizar o combinado.  
- Draco, já falei para deixar isso.Fiz o voto com sua mãe e me encarreguei de te proteger. Não quero mais você envolvido!- Snape disse nervoso.  
- Não, eu serei o mais fiel ao Lorde depois que fizer minha missao.Mais fiel até que você e não quero você e minha mãe envolvidos nisso, tenho que fazer sozinho.- Draco também estava nervoso, quase gritando com Snape.  
Num momento alguém saiu do armário, tirou os cabelos embaraçados,negros e longos da frente do rosto escaveirado,usava vestes negras também e contemplou o professor e o aluno.  
- O Lorde tinha certeza que estavam aqui agora e me mandou. Ele ainda está esperando seu trabalho Draco.  
- Belatriz, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que...  
- Depois conversaremos Severo- Ela lhe deu um olhar zangado.  
- Não se preocupe tia, já terminei de consertar a ligação porque senão você não conseguiria estar aqui agora. Só falta..  
Ela soltou uma gargalhada rouca.  
- Como você é ridículo! Essa ligação faz apenas que um Comensal passe por vez e isso demora. Não podemos ficar aqui escondidos até todos chegarem da Borgin. Você precisa fazer uns "ajustes" nessa travessia para que todos cheguem ao mesmo tempo.  
- NÃO SE META!- berrou Draco- TÔ CANSADO DE VOCÊS TENTAREM ME IMPEDIR DE CUMPRIR MEU OBJETIVO.  
- Draco, se o Lord souber que algo deu errado, você receberá uma punição que nunca imaginou ter. Melhor seguir o conselho de sua tia e arrumar isso –disse Snape passeando pela sala e apontando para o armário que Belatriz saira.  
Malfoy suspirou e falou , mais calmo:  
- Está bem, vou começar agora.  
- Não- interrompeu Belatriz- agora é tarde, faça amanha. Tenho que conversar com seu professor em particular, deixe-nos a sós.  
Draco olhou-os desconfiado mas fez o que lhe foi pedido.  
- É melhor abrir bem seus olhos sobre esse menino. Se ele fizer algo errado, será um grande problema.  
- Eu sei, estou tentando impedi-lo de fazer qualquer burrice.  
- É melhor mesmo, ao invés de ficar pra lá e pra cá com a minha sobrinha mestiça.  
- Do que está falando?  
- Não se faça de desentendido. Você e a filha da Andrômeda estão muito amiguinhos ultimamente.  
- Como sabe?  
- Não é apenas a Ordem da Fênix que tem seus espiões, você sabe muito bem disso. Também sei que o Lord não deu essa missão para você. A questão é: por que tão interessado na minha sobrinha mestiça?  
- Como sabe se o Lord não me deu nenhuma missão? Você não é a mais o braço direito dele , depois daquele fiasco no Departamento d..  
- CALA BOCA! – berrou Belatriz- aquilo não foi minha culpa! Sei que o Lord não lhe deu nenhuma missão porque venho trazer uma agora para você cumprir. Ele quer que você se livre dela.  
O estômago de Snape se revirou, ele parou de andar e a fitou.  
- É isso mesmo, não me olhe como se pedisse o impossível. Ninfadora Tonks está atrapalhando com seu trabalho de auror no Ministério- era a vez de Belatriz começar a andar pela sala.- Ela está conseguindo destruir alguns casos que o Lord se interessava. E quem melhor que você para mata-la, afinal você conhece toda sua rotina e mora perto dela.  
- Por que eu? Por que não outra pessoa?  
- Você é o mais indicado, ninguém precisa saber que foi você.  
Snape bufou.  
- É impressão minha ou você não quer cumprir uma ordem do Lord?  
- Não seja ridícula. O problema é que trabalho, aplico provas, corrijo tarefas. Tenho mais o que fazer, enquanto você..  
- Eu gostaria de fazer isso mas seria muito arriscado para mim vir até Hogwarts.  
- Se não me engano , você está em Hogwarts nesse momento.-indagou o bruxo sarcasticamente.  
- É diferente. Teria que ir à Hogsmeade e mesmo Dumbledore estando fora, a escola está bem protegida.- ela parou, refletiu e continuou- Por falar nisso, onde ele está?  
- Não sei, ele não diz a ninguém aonde vai.  
- Que pena, está perdendo a confiança dele?- ela riu.  
- Chega! Acha que não estou cansado de ficar sempre na barra das vestes dele como se fosse um cachorro atrás do dono?Cansei disso.  
- Então melhor ainda. Ache uma forma de acabar com Tonks logo, antes dele voltar a Hogwarts.  
Snape a encarou friamente.  
- Você já ouviu falar em Poção Polissuco?  
- Claro que sim, mas seria arriscado para mim ou outro Comensal fazermos o trabalho enquanto ainda estamos sendo procurados para voltarmos a Azkaban.Qual o seu medo? Aceita matar Dumbledore no lugar de Draco mas não quer matar Tonks, que é alguém muito mais fraca.  
- Tonks não é fraca!- ele quase que berrou.  
Belatriz se aproximou perigosamente de Severo.  
- Você está muito estranho. Não quer realizar uma ordem do Lord pela primeira vez. Isso porque ele te perdoou por não procura-lo nesses anos de trevas para ele. Vai fazer uma desfeita dessas? Será que você não está apaixonado por aquela auror mestiça, Severo?  
Snape hesitou.  
- Acho que Azkaban te afetou mais que imagina, Bela.  
- Tomara que sim, ou senão, receberá uma punição considerável do Lord por sua insolência.  
Snape gelou por dentro.  
- Vou indo. Aproveito e digo sua decisão com relação às ordens ao meu amo.  
- Bela.  
A mulher, que já entrava no armário para ir embora, se virou e fitou Severo.  
- Não decepcionarei o Lord, diga isso a ele.  
- Ótimo.E não esqueça. Faça-o mais rápido possível, antes que Dumbledore volte de uma de suas viagens.  
Ela sorriu e desapareceu pelo mesmo lugar que aparecera, deixando Snape com seus pensamentos.

Eram quase duas da madrugada. Depois do que Belatriz lhe disse, Snape não conseguiu dormir por duas noites, pensando no que faria em relação às ordens do Lord. Não queria nem pretendia desobedece-lo, mas também não tinha intenção de fazer nenhum mal à Tonks, que se tornara uma amiga e tanto. Jamais pensou em mata-la e até relutava contra essa idéia. " Será que você não está apaixonado por aquela auror mestiça, Severo?" Essa fala de Belatriz não saia de sua cabeça. Ele não poderia, não mesmo. Um Comensal da morte não pode sentir amor por ninguém, nem por ela. Apenas estava interessado em sua beleza e corpo.Só podia ser isso. E era. Lembrou de sua vingança contra Sirius e Lupin e então um fogo de uma antiga inimizade ardeu dentro dele. Tinha que terminar o que começara.  
Snape rolou na cama mais uma vez e decidiu se levantar, pois não conseguiria pegar no sono. Iniciou então a planejar como seria a morte de Ninfadora Tonks.

Na noite seguinte, Tonks estava terminando de arrumar a cozinha, mesmo que com magia, ela precisava continuar se distraindo ao Maximo. Nunca fora de ter muitas amigas e, as poucas que tivera estavam fora do país ou mortas com aquela guerra, então não poderiam se encontrar para conversar pessoalmente e fazer o tempo passar . Ultimamente andava muito irritada e achava defeitos em tudo. Lupin não lhe mandara nenhuma mensagem desde aquele domingo. Não podia ficar perguntando toda hora Dumbledore, mesmo porque ele estava viajando e ninguém sabia onde exatamente se encontrava no momento. Alguém batera na porta e eram quase onze horas da noite. Tonks ,sem querer, fez com que a louça se quebrasse com o susto. Não esperava ninguém. Ao chegar na sala, olhou para o vulto na porta e se lembrou da maravilhosa noite em que Lupin a visitara, que fora mais ou menos naquele horário. A bruxa até chegou a pensar que seu amor voltara daquele lugar cheio de lobisomens e deu um sorriso.Caminhou até a porta e, sem cuidado algum, abriu-a. Encontrou dessa vez Severo Snape. Hogsmead estava totalmente deserta e escura, isso fez com que sentisse um leve calafrio.  
- Severo! Eu não te esperava! Aconteceu algo?  
- Preciso falar com você, Ninfadora.  
- Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que meu nome é Tonks?  
Mas ele não lhe deu atenção e avançou para a sala, enquanto ela fechava a porta . Estava com uma cara muito séria.  
- Você chegou na hora certa Severo. Logo eu ia me deitar mas eu gostaria de conversar com alguém. Ultimamente estou tão sozinha e como o Remo- Snape engoliu em seco -está longe, eu...  
- Ninfadora, vim aqui te dar uma má noticia.  
A metamorfomaga sentiu-se empalidecer, nem corrigiu Snape por chama-la de Ninfadora.  
- O que aconteceu? –sua voz estava quase sumindo.  
- Professor Dumbledore mandou me uma coruja e disse que estava investigando várias alcatéias de lobisomens e...  
- Fala logo, Severo!- agora sua voz entrava em desespero e derramou uma lagrima, indiscretamente.  
- Parece que Grayback não estava muito satisfeito com Lupin, porque que ele não demonstrava muita lealdade para com os outros.Acho que Grayback não resistiu e..  
- E o que?- Tonks já estava em pânico e segurava com força a gola das vestes de Snape.  
- Bem, você sabe, não me faça repetir. Parece que ele matou Lupin à mordidas.  
Tonks paralisou.  
- NÃO! É MENTIRA! NÃO ACONTECEU NADA DISSO COM ELE! VOCÊ ESTÁ MENTINDO!- se descontrolando totalmente, enquanto Snape tentava abraça-la.  
- Ninfa, eu nunca, você sabe, jamais faria algo que te magoasse. O próprio Dumbledore escreveu para mim. Acha que eu inventaria uma história como essa?  
- NÃO, NÃO, NÃO ! EU SABIA QUE AQUELE LUGAR NÃO ERA PARA ELE. POR QUE? POR QUE? ELE NÃO MERECIA, NEM EU.  
- É melhor você se acalmar.  
- Não pode ser, não pode ser, não pode..- mas ela desmaiou em seus braços.  
Snape ajoelho-se e pôs a cabeça dela no seu peito.  
- Desculpe Ninfa, mas tenho ordens para acabar com você.- sussurrou em seu ouvido.  
Realmente, toda a história de Grayback e Lupin era mentira. Snape sequer recebera uma carta de Dumbledore. A intenção era arrumar uma desculpa para conversar com ela, magoa-la, depois confessar-lhe tudo. Que sempre foi leal a Voldemort, que sempre esteve espiando Dumbledore sob suas ordens, que fora o principal culpado pela morte de Sirius e que a usou para se vingar de uma brincadeira que os marotos fizeram com ele durante seus anos em Hogwarts. E depois iria mata-la. Não podia fazer isso assim, sem ela estar acordada. Queria que ela presenciasse tudo até sua morte. Snape havia concluído antes de chegar na casa de Ninfadora que o amor e a compaixão eram para fracos; e ele não era fraco. Carregou-a até o quarto e colocou-a na cama. Snape sentou-se na beirada da cama e decidiu esperar ela voltar a si da crise de nervos para continuar seus planos. Tonks estava tão linda ali, com seus cabelos roxos e longos, com um pijama azul. Snape sentiu aquele perfume delicioso vindo dela, seduzindo-o. Ele se lembrou que havia muito tempo que não ficava com uma mulher, na verdade, nunca tivera muita sorte com mulheres. Seu passado com elas era meio...traumatizante. Tonks era a única que o fizera sentir-se melhor, apesar de tudo. Na mente de Snape passavam pensamentos impróprios que o deixavam excitado. Ele até poderia aproveitar a inconsciência de Ninfadora para...ter um momento prazeroso. Severo aproximou-se dela e logo ficou sobre ela de joelhos, com cada perna do lado de sua cintura bem feita, apenas observando-a. Talvez não fosse uma idéia inteligente,mas estava disposto a correr os riscos e começou a desabotoar lentamente os botões da camisa do pijama azul da moça...

N/A: Imagino q estão com tanta raiva do Snape assim como eu quando escrevi esse capitulo. Desculpem a demora...mas tava em semana d provas.. 

**Agora os agradecimentos...**

**Ana Torres: Estou ansiosa para ler a continuação da sua fanfic, serio mesmo. C aceita uma sugestão, ficaria legal c + tarde vc envolvesse o Lupin com a Tonks como a J. K fez. Adoro esse casalzinho como vc sabe...Fique tranqüila pois o "Remo impulsivo" vai aparecer nos próximos capítulos. Fico feliz q esteja gostando...adoro esse capitulo. Aposto q vc tambem ficou com raiva do Morcegao nesse capitulo d hj não?**

**Eunice: Obrigada pelos elogios...d verdade...posso t adiantar q os laços d Snape com Tonks ficarao mais íntimos agora.**

**Lu Hockey: Continuo adorando sua fic e peço para q atualize logo. Vlw por considerar q eu escrevo bm e add nos favoritos. Estou no inicio do ramo das fic...huahuahuahuahua.**

Obrigada meninas 

**Coloquem suas opiniões sobre o q acham q vai cr o futuro da fic.**

**Não eskeçam o comentário para todos q leiram o capitulo, por favor.**

**Beijos**


	7. Mudança de Planos

7. Mudança de Planos

Novamente, os raios de sol entraram por frestas das janelas e acordou Tonks, que havia dormido como uma pedra naquela noite. A bruxa despertou, despreguiçou-se e somente quando sentou percebeu que tinha algo errado. Ela se encontrava no chão de uma espécie de hospedaria abandonada. Se levantou e analisou o lugar com o olhar. Era um salão imundo na qual dormira, com janelas em duas das paredes mas com os vidros embaçados e as cortinas, que outra ora foram brancas, estavam sujas e rasgadas, quase que desfiadas quase como os quadros, havia um balcão de madeira corroída por cupins em uma das paredes sem janelas, não tinham mesas nem cadeiras, uma escada levava para um corredor cheio de portas. Tonks tentou subir por ela, porem parou ao perceber que não estava com sua varinha.Não seria sensato explorar lugares novos estando desarmada e sozinha, mesmo para uma auror. Olhou pela janela e viu algo atrás dos vidros embaçados, parecia uma floresta. Tentou se lembrar de como fora parar ali. Lembrou-se que lavava a louça quando Severo chegou e mais tarde deu a triste noticia sobre Lupin.Não conseguia se lembrar de mais nada, nem como viera parar naquele lugar horrível. Estava só, agora em todos os sentidos. Ele jurou que ficaria bem durante esse tempo, não conseguia acreditar, nem queria. Ela, ainda contemplando o exterior da hospedaria,começou a chorar como não fazia a mais de um mês. Ficou uma meia hora num choro desesperado, até que lhe veio um horrível enjôo. Correu para um lado e vomitou. "Ah ótimo, tudo que precisava. Estou nesse fim de mundo e agora passo mal com essa mudança nervosa que sofri."pensou. Quando se recuperou um pouco, contemplou a outra janela até que ouviu um estrondo no andar superior, paralisando-a com o choque. Da porta mais próxima da escada saíram Grayback com mais quatro homens em seu encalço indo em direção a ela. Tonks reconheceu todos pois já os vira naquele sábado no Beco Diagonal a uns meses, quando tomara sorvete com Lupin, mas não sabia o nome de nenhum deles, exceto seu líder. Se aproximaram dela e a encurralaram numa parede.

Como passou a manhã, Multicores? – perguntou Grayback sorrindo.

Coitada, deve ter sido horrível para ela, que é praticamente da nobreza bruxa, dormir no chão por algumas horas.E...credo. A Multicores vomitou aqui. O cheiro do ambiente não lhe agradou? – comentou um lobisomem baixo e gordinho, com cabelos loiros curtos, fazendo cara de nojo e apontando para o lugar que a bruxa passara mal.

Calma Heliot, nossa convidada de ter tido algum problema- afirmou Grayback. Ninfadora teve a impressão que vira um pouco de sangue em sua boca.

Seja como for, não agüento mais esperar. Minha boca precisa de sangue.- falou um lobisomem de estatura media, com cabelos morenos e olhos verdes. Ele puxou a bruxa para si, que com o impacto perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão, ficando de joelhos e com as mãos atadas pelas mãos de seu agressor. Até tentou se desvencilhar dele, enquanto todos riram ao ver a cena, menos Grayback.

Seu imbecil. Não quero que ninguém toque na Multicores, pelo menos ainda. Estou pensando em como nos livrarmos dela de uma forma bem...hum...divertida, para nós é claro. Um jogo. Você gosta de jogos, Multicores? Se prepare para a noite então. E quanto a vocês, fiquem longe dela, entendeu Given?

O bruxo de segurava Tonks assentiu.

Estou me segurando para não fazer uma carnificina aqui e quero que todos façam o mesmo. Se algo acontecer a ela...- e mostrou seus dentes pontiagudos, que intimidaram os demais.

Ao mesmo tempo, um sexto lobisomem entrou no recinto.

Ah Lupin, veja o que recebemos esta manhã- Grayback indagou.

Tonks, que estava fitando o chão até aquele momento, olhou o recém-chegado e não acreditou no que viu. Lupin estava descendo as escadas e olhando o grupo ao mesmo tempo. Parecia cansado. Ela nem acreditou no que via, queria chorar, sorrir, não sabia o que fazer, mas não queria denunciar o espião, então ficou quieta, o que foi muito difícil. Remo mostrava-se indiferente com ela.

Quem a trouxe?- interrogou Lupin.

Isso não interessa no momento- disse Grayback novamente.- Estava comentando com ela que faremos um jogo esta noite. Ainda não sei o que faremos , ainda vou pensar.

Entendo.

Tonks, por dentro estava diferente. Algo em si fazia se sentir incomodada, até que desmaiou, com Guiven ainda segurando seus pulsos.

O que aconteceu com ela? – perguntou um dos lobisomens que até então não falara nada.

Ela teve a pressão abaixada, Mardrow, por isso desmaiou, senti isso em seus pulsos- respondeu Guiven.

Deixe ela aí- falou o outro lobisomem que ainda não mencionara nada.

Não, Frilong. Vou examina-la. Há uma doença que foi descoberta agora que é contagiosa a tal Vandelus Vírus e ela apresenta todos os sintomas. Ainda não perdi a prática de curandeiro.

Ótimo, fique com ela e depois diga seu diagnostico, estamos lá fora.- afirmou Grayback e saiu com os outros no seu encalço. Lupin hesitou uns momentos, olhou para Ninfadora, que estava caída no chão, e subiu as escadas, deixando ela e Guiven sozinhos, o que não lhe agradava muito.

Em Hogwarts, Snape aproveitava a hora do almoço para continuar a concertar a conexão entre a sala precisa e a loja de Borgin. Estava cansado de ter que convencer Draco a ficar longe de tudo isso, mas era quase que inútil. O garoto estava determinado. O professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas estava na tal sala lendo alguns tópicos de uns livros para conseguir tornar o "transporte na conexão" mais rápido, quando outra vez Belatriz Lestrange saia do armário.

Você de novo- disse Snape entediado, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

Acredite, não sinto nenhum prazer em te ver.- respondeu a bruxa com desdém.

Então seja breve para podermos evitar maus momentos na sua visita.

Serei. O Lorde está esperando que você realize seu trabalho. Ainda não saiu nos jornais a morte da auror.

Snape desviou o olhar do livro e fitou Belatriz pela primeira vez desde que chegara.

Foi rebaixada a isso? Uma mensageira. Você? A mais leal do Lord, segundo você mesma.

Não fui rebaixada a nada e ainda sou a mais leal do Lorde das Trevas, que nem me mandou aqui hoje, caso queira saber.

Então?

Já faz alguns dias que dei a ordem e...nada.

Severo sorriu ironicamente.

Você deu a ordem? Está ficando importante Bela.

Aconselho a não zombar de mim.- disse empunhando a varinha e apontando-a para ele.

Você não se cansa de ser ridícula não é mesmo? Para sua informação, já dei um destino para a Multicores.

É mesmo? – agora a voz de Belatriz mudava e ficava mais suave, enquanto se sentava no canto na mesa em que Snape estava usando. – O que fez com ela?

É uma longa história.

Pare de rodeios e me conte.

Certo. Ontem a noite fui à casa de Ninfadora Tonks e começamos a conversar. De repente, ela desmaiou.

Por quê?

Bem, eu disse algumas coisas que abalaram ela. Depois a levei para a turma de Grayback e lá iam cuidar dela. Foi só.

Como assim "lá iam cuidar dela"? É você quem devia cuidar dela. A ordem foi para você.

Houve uma mudança de planos,Bela. Ela vai acabar morrendo mesmo. E você nem deveria falar isso para mim. No fim, eu acabarei fazendo a tarefa de Draco em vez dele e a missão não é minha.

Nunca concordei com essa idéia de Narcisa tirar o garoto de suas responsabilidades.

Mas foi sua mão segurando sua varinha que fez o voto perpétuo. Não é mesmo?

Ela hesitou um pouco.

Certo. Você venceu. Espero ver a noticia de morte dela amanha.

Tenho certeza que verá- Snape voltou sua atenção ao livro esquecido em sua mão.

Ótimo. Adeus- e ela saiu por onde viera.

Sozinho, Severo fechou o livro e começou a lembrar dos fatos da noite anterior, enquanto fitava o chão.

Não era sua intenção fazer mal a Tonks, à principio, mas não conseguiu se controlar ao dizer à ela que Remo se fora e depois leva-la ao quarto, depositando-a na cama. Até começara a desabotoar seu pijama azul, deixando-o aberto até o colo praticamente. Queria muito passar uma noite com ela, porem isso não aconteceu pois ele não atreveu a continuar sua idéia. Nunca havia feito aquilo com qualquer outra mulher, não queria que Tonks fosse a primeira e nem que também as coisas acontecessem daquela maneira. Talvez Severo ainda tivesse um pingo de compaixão naquela hora, mas só um pinguinho. Ao deixar o juízo tomar conta dele novamente, ele saiu de cima de Tonks e caminhou lentamente pelo quarto, esperando ela acordar para dar seqüência ao seu plano de contar toda a verdade.

Enquanto isso não acontecia, continuou a analisar o lugar, até que viu uma lua cheia pairando sobre Hogsmeade. Então teve uma idéia: levaria a metamorfomaga para os lobisomens "cuidarem" dela, mas teria que esperar até o dia seguinte para faze-lo. Snape então teve outra idéia: foi imediatamente para o castelo e pegou um pouco da poção do sono que tinha de reserva, embora não fosse mais o professor de poções, e a levou para Tonks que, por sorte, continuava desmaiada. Ele inclinou seu rosto para frente levemente, forçando-a tomar o líquido, para faze-la dormir o resto da noite. Ao terminar, Snape colocou o pequeno cálice encima do criado mudo, retirou a varinha dela do pijama e colocou-a junto com o cálice. Em seguida, foi até o sofá da sala e adormeceu. Horas depois a manha chegou e acordou com um pouco de dor nas costas e foi ao quarto de Ninfadora, pegou-a no colo novamente e saiu da casa discretamente, indo para o terraço para poder aparatar sem ser impedido pelo feitiço de anti-aparataçao.

Ele foi parar num lugar deserto que parecia ter sido um dia uma hospedaria, contudo no momento estava tudo se decompondo. Encontrou um pacote instalado num canto. Severo colocou a moça no chão e caminhou até aquela coisa "estranha". Era Grayback que dormia e com a boca toda suja de sangue. O professor explicou a situação, contando que tinha ordens do Lorde e tudo o mais. O lobsomem garantiu que iria providenciar o fim de Tonks e saiu por uma porta depois da escada. Snape olhou pela ultima vez a adormecida desaparatou para Hogwarts. E ali estava ele agora, se lembrando dos últimos acontecimentos. Ajeitou os livros e saiu da sala precisa para sua próxima aula.

Tonks estava deitada no chão do salão, apenas esperando. O quê? Não sabia bem ao certo. Sabia que Remo estava vivo, mas não entendia porque Snape mentira. Talvez Dumbledore obteve uma informação errada e escreveu-a na carta. "Snape não mentiria para mim se não tivesse um motivo" pensou. Outra coisa que a inquietava era o fato de Grayback chamá-la de Multicores, coisa que somente Snape o fez. "É coincidência. Dumbledore confia nele. É, é isso" tornou a pensar. Tornou a se despreguiçar e sentiu seu estomago roncar mais uma vez. Estava faminta. A porta de sempre tornou a se abrir e Grayback entrou, acompanhado por Frilong, um dos outros lobisomens. Ambos riam.

Já decidimos o que vamos fazer com você Multicores.

É mesmo? – retrucou a bruxa em tom de desafio.

Vamos ver até onde vai essa sua arrogância, Srta. Tonks.Acho que minha idéia talvez a destrua.- Disse Grayback.

E qual é sua idéia? – ela o encarava séria, sem demonstrar desespero.

Bem, como deve saber, já estamos no ciclo da lua cheia desse mês e esta noite é a 2a. Simples, é mais um jogo. Nós vamos levar um brinquedo à floresta e deixa-lo lá só por alguns momentos. No momento em que a lua cheia surgir, todos nós mudaremos de forma para sermos monstros, como vocês bruxos nos chamam. O lobisomem que encontrar o brinquedo na floresta ganha uma gratificação do Lorde das Trevas. Adivinha quem é o brinquedo?- Grayback perguntou.

O olhar de Tonks tornou-se sombrio e sentiu-se empalidecer. Ela seria uma isca viva.

A floresta é fechada e impossível de se fugir. Alem disso, colocamos um feitiço de anti-aparataçao nela. Amanha de manhã veremos quem

conseguiu achar o brinquedo ou o que sobrar dele, isto é , seus restos mortais.

Ambos lobisomens gargalharam loucamente.

Todos nós estaremos nesse jogo. Eu, o Frilong aqui, Guiven, Wontaire, Dowlows, Lupin, enfim todos, acho que tem mais de trinta.

Não fique com essa cara Multicores. – indagou Frilong- pense que ainda tem algumas horas antes da lua nascer.

E ambos riam enquanto saiam do lugar, deixando Tonks sozinha com seus pensamentos. Era o fim, ninguém ia salva-la. Talvez até mesmo seria Lupin quem a matasse, mesmo que sem essa intenção, afinal ele não tem a poção mata-cao. Ela se levantou e tentou fugir, mas era inútil: não havia nada para quebrar as janelas e as portas estavam trancadas por fora. Sentou-se ao lado do balcão e resolveu esperar uma oportunidade. Se aparecesse uma...

Grayback e Frilong caminhavam por um longo corredor ainda rindo do "jogo" e toparam com Lupin sem avisos.

Eu estava procurando vocês –disse Remo.- Já decidiram o que vão fazer com ela?

Sim. Conte a ele Frilong.

E Frilong contou. Ao terminar, Lupin ficou pasmo, não podia acreditar no que ouvira. Era o plano mais covarde que já soubera, mas tentou se fazer de indiferente para não levantar suspeitas.

Afinal, quem a trouxe para cá?

Snape- respondeu Frilong- ele tinha ordens de elimina-la e mandou para nós. Gentil da parte dele não?

Muito- disse Remo. A raiva pelo professor aumentando cada vez mais.

Guiven saiu de uma porta de ferro na frente de onde estávamos outros três.

Então Guiven, examinou a multicores? O que ela tem? É contagioso?

Depende do ângulo que você vê, Grayback . Se você considera uma gravidez como algo contagioso...

Lupin empalideceu-se enquanto os outros riam da situação de Tonks. Não podia deixar nada acontecer com ela nem com o bebê, que também era seu .

**N/A: Olá gostaria d agradecer novamente minhas leitoras, especialmente as q comentaram.**

**O q vcs acham q vai acontecer... como a "pequena"família vai c livrar dessa?**

**E como vai ser o "joguinho" de Grayback?**

**Essas e outras respostas no próximo capitulo.**

**Agradecimentos: **

**Ana Torres: eeeeeeee, obrigada pela review. Espero q suas perguntas foram respondidas nesse capitulo. Huhauhuahuahuahuahauhau. O Morcegao não é tão ruim assim, até agora... Claro q pode dar sugestões...adoro quando os leitores fazem isso. A sua idéia eu já tinha pensado nela antes e vou coloca-la na fic, porem vai demorar um pouco , mas quando acontecer...**

**Victoria Black-Lupin: Vlw pelo comentário. Ele não ficou no quando vc mandou...mas eu o coloquei depois.**

**Espero q tenham gostado desse capitulo ...até mais...**

**Beijos**


	8. O Destino de Ninfadora

8. O Destino de Ninfadora

O sol se punha rapidamente aos olhos de Tonks. Era impossível colocar na sua cabeça a idéia de que era a ultima vez que o via, mesmo que fosse entre aquelas janela imundas. Devia faltar apenas alguns minutos para a lua cheia surgir e Lupin ainda nem viera lhe salvar, provavelmente nem virá. Não tinha como se comunicar com alguém, seus enjôos não pararam e estava desarmada. "Esse é um dos piores dias da minha vida" pensou, olhando para o teto. A porta abriu mais uma vez e dela saíram uns trinta homens vindo em sua direção, mas o grupo era liderado por Grayback. Todos formaram um circulo com uns três metros de raio em volta da bruxa, que olhava assustada para todos e procurava localizar Lupin. Até que encontrou- o do seu lado, mesmo ainda estando na extremidade do circulo e olhava-a com uma espécie de nojo. Grayback se aproximou de Tonks e disse:

A lua já vai aparecer, Multicores. É melhor você já ir para o lugar combinado.

Nesse instante, um outro lobisomem, totalmente desconhecido, pegou as mãos dela por trás e as torceu, fazendo- a bruxa soltar um gemido quase inaudível de dor. Vários daquela sala riram. O lobisomem empurrou Tonks com força para frente, enquanto guiava a moça por trás. Ele era tão bruto com ela que Ninfadora não agüentou e perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo encima de Lupin. Este a segurou pelos ombros e ela se apoiou em seus braços, contudo notou algo diferente. Remo usava um lenço vermelho amarrado no pulso esquerdo. Tonks enrugou a testa e o lobisomem que a prendia continuou guiando-a para fora do salão, levando-a para a floresta.

Realmente aquele lugar era bem fechado com arvores tão altas que mal podia avistar o céu. A maior parte da neve do inverno ficava retida no topo delas. Tonks tropeçava em galhos e cambaleava, mas o lobisomem não a soltava e continuava obrigando-a a andar. Pouco depois, ele jogou a bruxa no chão quando chegaram numa clareira junto com o grupo.

Está tudo pronto. Vamos deixa-la por alguns instante, Multicores –Falou Grayback.

Todos deram as costas e deixaram Tonks caída no chão. Quando ficou completamente só, ela levantou-se e começou a explorar a floresta, na esperança de se salvar. Um silencio mortal inundava o lugar e a auror começou correr para poder escapar. Ia em todas as direções, nem sabia aonde iria terminar, sabia apenas que devia continuar. Depois de alguns minutos correndo, decidiu parar um pouco e tomar fôlego, então se encostou numa arvore. Sentia fome e frio. Mesmo sem a luz do sol, Tonks percebeu quando escureceu e até poderia jurar que sentia uma luz prata sobre sua cabeça. Quando avistou uma fresta entre uma das longas arvores perto da onde que estava descansando, olhou para o alto e viu uma linda e brilhante lua cheia no céu, que não possuía nenhuma estrela. De repente ouviu um uivo vindo de algum lugar perto dela e viu vários passarinhos voarem para longe da região do barulho. Ela tornou a se endireitar e mudou a cor de seus cabelos para uma cor preta: não sabia se a visão de um lobisomem transformado era boa ou não, então decidiu evitar chamar a atenção com seus cabelos rosa choque, mudando a cor. Começou a correr novamente o mais rápido que pôde. Não podia parar.

Depois de uns cinco minutos, Tonks exausta apoiou a mão num tronco de arvore e ouviu um barulho atrás de si e olhou para identificar o que era. Parecia que se aproximava a cada segundo.A bruxa, em desespero, retornou a correr pela floresta, até que chegou a uma região em que as arvores eram muito mais juntas e com cipós todo enrolado nelas, bloqueando a passagem. Ela olhou para os lado e viu em não havia por onde fugir, enquanto isso o barulho se aproximava. Teve uma idéia. Fez com que seus cabelos crescessem até os joelhos, tornou-os verde e volumosos, coloriu sua pele no mesmo tom de verde também para tentar se camuflar, depois se encolheu toda atrás de um arbusto e esperou o que quer que fosse passar. A situação seria engraçada e não fosse tão séria. Não demorou muito e dois lobisomens corriam um atrás do outro e não perceberam a presença de Tonks. Era sem duvidas uma perseguição, porem eles acabaram abrindo caminho pelas arvores e cipós, destruindo-os. Quando o perigo passou, a auror saiu de seu lugar e voltou para sua aparência anterior. Olhou para todos os lados e continuou a andar pela trilha que as criaturas abriram. Sem perceber, havia andado muito pela trilha recém- formada e nem pensou que a qualquer momento poderia encontrar-las e foi o que aconteceu.

Num determinado trecho Ninfadora viu novamente os dois lobisomens, mas desta vez estavam lutando. Garras contra garras, carne contra carne, dente contra dente; uma cena horrível de se presenciar e, por sorte, nenhum havia visto a bruxa, que estava atrás de uma arvore. Um deles já estava sangrando aos montes por causa das mordidas do outro. A briga continuou e, finalmente, o mais ferido caiu inerte no chão. A metamorfomaga abafou um grito com as mãos e o primeiro pensamento que lhe ocorreu foi que o morto pudesse ser Lupin, criaturas assim eram tão parecidas. O vitorioso apenas olhava para o cadáver e Tonks percebeu que o nariz dele se contraia e as narinas dilatavam por algum motivo, só depois que ela se tocou: o lobisomem sentira o cheiro dela. Antes, quando ele estava com o outro correndo pela floresta, não sentiu o odor da bruxa pois passou muito rápido por ela e nem percebeu sua presença, agora era diferente. Ele, que estava de costas até aquele momento para ela, virou-se e fitou- a. Ela, por sua vez,virou-se e começou a correr pelo caminho que a trouxera até ali. Corria mais e mais rápido, mas suas pernas já estavam cansadas e o lobisomem se aproximava. De repente, Ninfadora viu uma outra criatura vindo em sua direção. "Perfeito, estou cercada" pensou sarcasticamente. Ambos se aproximavam dela e, quando faltavam apenas uns centímetros para os três se chocarem, Tonks saltou para um lado, caindo de mau jeito encima da base de uma arvore, machucando seu pé direito, não conseguindo sair do lugar. Essa reação fez com que os dois lobisomens se trombassem de frente e se atacassem. Em menos de dez minutos, a auror presenciara duas lutas entre membros dessa espécie. A nova luta era tão feroz como a anterior, ou pior. Um arranhava o outro selvagemente, ate que um deles, o que havia cometido um assassinato um pouco antes, saiu correndo pelo caminho que viera.

O lobisomem que ganhou a briga estava cheio de machucados e hematomas, mas fora isso era alto, quanto tinha as duas patas no chão, pêlos castanhos que cobriam-lhe o corpo, focinho alongado e orelhas pontudas em pé. Ele se aproximou de Tonks e tentou levanta-la, segurando-a pelo braço. Ela tentava desvencilhar-se dele, dando bofetes e chutando-o, mas parou ao perceber algo: ele tinha um lenço vermelho amarrado no pulso esquerdo.

Lupin? – Disse ela insegura.

A criatura assentiu.

Mas como...?

Ele colocou a pata em sua boca, calando-a. Conseguiu levanta-la, segurando-a pela cintura, enquanto ela se apoiava na arvore. Sem hesitar, ela o abraçou com força, pois estava vivo e com ela naquele momento. Era uma cena estranha de se ver: um semi-humano e uma bruxa se abraçando.

Mesmo mancando, Tonks o acompanhou, agarrando-se no pescoço de Lupin. Sempre atentos aos ruídos, ele a levou para uma pequena caverna numa parte mais isolada da floresta, onde não havia quase arvores nem nada. Remo colocou Ninfadora no chão cuidadosamente e sentou-se ao seu lado, encostando-se na parede do lugar. Ela, mesmo que machucada, se arrastou até ele e aconchegou-se em seu peito, que continuava forte. Lupin a envolveu em seus braços, sujando-a de sangue e fazendo com que seus "rostos" roçassem um no outro carinhosamente.

No fundo, sempre soube que você não ia me deixar sozinha, que iria me salvar.

Ele fez um ruído com a boca. Aparentemente, ele concordou com sua amada. Ali, sem mais nem menos, dormiram juntos e abraçados, não demoraram muito um se esquentar com o calor do corpo do outro, fazendo todo o frio acabar.

**Q romântico a ultima parte não?**

**Esse não é um dos meus capítulos favoritos mas é fundamental para a historia.**

**Prometo q o próximo será melhor...é o q + gosto ate agora!**

**Continuem comentando...**

**Soh tive um comentário nesse capitulo...q triste...sei q tm gente q le e não comenta...**

**Hpmaniaca: Obrigada por ler minha fic e dizer q escrevo bm, fico muito feliz...adoro a sua fic tambem...**

**beijos**


	9. Uma notícia boa e outra má

9. Uma notícia boa e outra má

Os dois dormiram abraçados e deitados na caverna e, felizmente, não tiveram nenhum problema pelo resto da noite. Estava frio lá dentro. O estomago de Tonks deu um ronco forte, acordando-a, afinal não comia nem bebia a um dia inteiro e estava mais faminta do que nunca. Ela olhou para o seu companheiro: Lupin dormia tranqüilamente, com um dos braços enlaçando-a pela cintura, com a cabeça voltada para cima e com as roupas velhas todas rasgadas e sujas de sangue, algumas cicatrizes a mais do que o normal. Por algum motivo, essa aparência o deixava bem sexy. Tonks ajeitou a própria cabeça em seu peito, e começou a acaricia-lo por debaixo dos rasgos da camisa surrada. Não demorou muito, Lupin acordou e fitou a moça. Os dois olhares se encontraram e ambos começaram a sorrir como se tivessem tido a melhor noite de suas vidas.

Como você está? Passou bem a noite? Está sentindo alguma coisa? – perguntou Lupin à ela preocupado.

Bom dia para você também. Nossa quanta atenção comigo. Preciso ser seqüestrada mais vezes.- disse Tonks rindo.

Não fale isso nem de brincadeira- Remo a abraçou mais forte.

Eu não entendo...Como...como...como você não me atacou se não tomou a poção mata-cao?

Quem disse que não tomei?

Mas como? De onde você arranjou uma?

Ah, bem. Desde de que Dumbledore me enviou para cá, sempre manda poções mata-cao uma noite antes da lua cheia de cada mês. Tenho que vir até esta caverna aqui às três da madrugada e esperar a coruja dele chegar trazendo esse meu remédio. Tudo para que Grayback não perceba. Mesmo assim não posso manter contato com ninguém do mundo bruxo. Não tenho coruja e se tivesse, seria suspeito, não acha?

Ela concordou.

Tomo a poção regularmente e tento impedir ataques às outras pessoas. É claro que

às vezes eu falho, porque não posso estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo sem um

vira-tempo. Felizmente,no dia seguinte ninguém se lembra do que aconteceu na

noite anterior, a menos quem tomou a poção.

Entendi. Você espia Grayback e tenta controlar a turma ao mesmo tempo. Mas não

é Dumbledore quem prepara as poções é?

Não. É Slughorn. Por quê?

Pensei que fosse Snape.

Lupin soltou um longo suspiro.

Ninfa, Snape não é quem parece ser.

Quantas vezes mais vamos discutir sobre isso? Ele praticamente salvou minha vida naquela tarde no Beco Diagonal quando tomamos sorvete, ele me consolou quando nós dois brigamos e Dumbledore confia nele.

Dumbledore está enganado.

Mas..

Escuta, foi Snape quem trouxe você para os lobisomens. Frilong me contou. Parece que tinha ordens para acabar com você, acho que era uma missão dada pelo Voldemort e te levou a Grayback. Eu sempre suspeitei que ele era um agente duplo. Do que você se lembra antes de vir para cá?

Tonks se mexeu um pouco e analizou sua lembrança. E se de fato Snape a fizera perder os sentidos de propósito, inventando uma mentira? E se Dumbledore nunca tivesse informado a ele sobre a suposta morte de Lupin? Era difícil assimilar suas conclusões, mas tudo parecia-lhe obvio.

Snape me disse que Grayback te matou.

Como se atreveu? – Lupin socou o chão.

Ele foi em casa e me contou. Me falou que Dumbledore lhe enviara uma carta dizendo isso. Lembro que desmaiei e que acordei no dia seguinte num lugar abandonado.

Quando eu o encontrar não vou poupa-lo. Pelo menos o plano dele não deu certo. Tentei ser indiferente com você para não levantar suspeitas sobre os outros. Acho que Snape nem imaginava que tomo a poção para me controlar na lua cheia. E ainda consegui colocar um lenço no meu pulso para você mais tarde me identificar mesmo transformado e te ajudar. Procurei você como um louco pela floresta e só a vi quando era perseguida pelo Mardrow. Estava disposto a morrer para te salvar, Ninfa. Você e o nosso filho.

Tonks arregalou os olhos e se virou, ainda deitada, de barriga para baixo, apoiando os cotovelos no chão e fitou profundamente Lupin séria. Ele apenas retribuiu o olhar.

O que você disse?- perguntou ela incrédula.

Que eu morreria para te salvar.

Não essa parte. O quê? Filho? Eu não...

Mas deixou a frase no ar. Finalmente assimilou o que Lupin disse.

Filho? Um filho? Não pode ser. Eu teria..

Parou de falar por um minuto, mas logo prosseguiu.

Quem te disse?

Guiven. Ele te examinou depois de você ter vomitado e desmaiado.

Ela balançava a cabeça lentamente sem tirar os olhos dos de Lupin.

Ainda não consigo acreditar.

Pensei que já sabia. Se passaram meses desde que nós... nos vimos pela última vez. Você não se sentiu diferente ultimamente?

Bem, agora que falou, de alguns dias para cá tenho ficado mais irritada do que de costume e meu corpo parecia estranho, mas nem dei atenção a isso porque tinha tanto trabalho no Ministério... Um filho...isso muda tudo Remo.

Eu sei. Não pretendo te deixar só. Essa foi a melhor noticia que recebi nesses últimos tempos. Quero que se cuide, especialmente enquanto trabalha.

E a beijou. Quando terminou, continuou:

É melhor você ir. Grayback já deve estar procurando os seus restos. Não vai ficar satisfeito quando concluir que você fugiu.

E riram.

Você vai ficar bem?

Claro. Mas vá logo antes que ele te encontre. Nessa caverna não há feitiço de anti-aparataçao. Quando nos encontrarmos novamente veremos o que vamos fazer.

Eu sei o que vou fazer.

É mesmo? O quê, Ninfadora Tonks?- Disse ele em tom de desafio.

Te levar para a cama mais próxima.- falou rindo, enquanto se levantava, nem se deu ao trabalho de corrigir o uso de Ninfadora.

Não conhecia esse seu lado.

Quem sabe a noticia de ser mãe tenha me mudado e feito aproveitar a vida ainda mais? Espero descobrir ainda.

Lupin, que se levantara também, a envolveu pela cintura e a beijou longamente. Primeiro devagar e depois mais ardentemente, fazendo as línguas se tocarem e os dentes se entrechocarem. Finalmente se separaram e Tonks deu um giro em torno de si própria que a fez desaparecer no mesmo instante.

Tonks aparatou em frente de sua casa. As ruas de Hogsmeade ainda estavam vazias. Os poucos transeuntes nela usavam sobretudos e cachecóis grossos por causa do frio, que parecia mais forte que na caverna, e da neve, que caía em pequenos flocos. Entrou na sala e observou-a: tudo estava como a vira pela ultima vez. Antes de mais nada, foi até a cozinha e tomou um café da manha como não fazia a muito tempo. Reparou que havia uma louça quebrada no lugar. Comeu frutas, rosquinhas que ainda restavam na dispensa, sanduíche, tomou suco de laranja. Não sabia se sua fome era porque havia muito tempo que não comia, se era por causa do bebê, ou as duas hipóteses juntas. Um bebê...não pensou que aquela maravilhosa noite com Remo teria conseqüências desse tipo. Nem passara pela sua cabeça. Realmente sua vida iria mudar e, talvez complicar. Como poderia ir em missões grávida? Como seria sua vida e da criança nesses tempos difíceis? Quando conseguiria se unir finalmente ao seu "lobinho"? Apesar de tudo, não se arrependera do que fizera. Teria algo de Lupin até o fim de sua vida. Antes mesmo de nascer, essa criança já era amada. No momento, Tonks não tinha quase dinheiro guardado e decidiu que a partir daquele momento iria começar a economizar, afinal Lupin não trabalhava, não porque não quisesse mas porque ele não tinha nenhuma chance no mundo bruxo.

Caminhou até seu quarto para pegar uma roupa limpa e tomar um banho mais que necessitado. Antes de se despir, decidiu ligar o chuveiro para deixar a água esquentar e percebeu que ela estava fria. Não poderia tomar um banho assim.Tonks teve uma idéia: lançar um feitiço para a água se aquecer. Sorriu ao contemplar a idéia, mas depois se lembrou que estava sem sua varinha e começou a pensar onde a vira pela ultima vez, caso Grayback não a tivesse pego. Foi quando a lembrança de Snape batendo em sua porta e fazendo-a quebrar a louça com o susto veio a sua mente. Sua varinha poderia estar na cozinha e não reparou antes quando esteve no cômodo se ela estava realmente lá. Saiu do banheiro e ia na direção da cozinha quando avistou o que procurava em cima do criado mudo. "Snape deve ter colocado-a ali" pensou. Aproximou-se para apanha-la e viu algo do lado da varinha: um pequeno cálice.

Isso não é meu - murmurou para si mesma.

Examinou o objeto e cheirou o liquido que sobrara nele.

Poção do sono!

Era estranho, não havia feito nenhuma poção desse tipo, a menos...

Snape deu para mim. Ele fez com que dormisse a noite toda com isso- e balançou o

cálice.

Lupin tinha razão. Fora Snape que lhe mandara para a morte. E ela tonta acreditando na inocência dele. Isso a deixava revoltada consigo mesma.

Calma, tenho que me acalmar. Depois terei uma conversinha com aquele... aquele...ranhoso.

E voltou ao banheiro, onde tomou um banho quente ( com a ajuda do feitiço _aquecium) _e demorado. Quando terminou, se sentiu enjoada mais uma vez e vomitou no vaso sanitário. "Tomara que essa etapa passe logo" pensou enquanto limpava a boca, escovando os dentes. Vestiu uma blusa de manga comprida lilás, calça jeans, casaco e uma bota cano curto: tudo preto. Mudou a cor dos cabelos, deixando-os loiros e lisos que lhe caiam um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Guardou a varinha, saiu de casa e desaparatou para o Ministério da Magia.

O Ministério estava muito mais agitado que o normal por algum motivo. Gente correndo para todos os lados, o numero de memorandos parecia que havia sido dobrado, até as escadas pareciam estar sendo mais utilizadas do que de costume. Tonks precisava falar com Rufo Scrimgeour para contar o motivo da sua falta do dia anterior. Mesmo sendo agora o Ministro da Magia, ele ainda comandava a seção de aurores. Com certeza, se a bruxa lhe mandasse uma coruja se justificando, ele não acreditaria. Seria melhor contar pessoalmente. Pegou o elevador (depois de tanta demora) e chegou até o nível dois, que ficava o quartel dos aurores e ficava o escritório do Ministro. Se dirigiu até lá. A porta estava entreaberta e Tonks conseguiu escutar algumas coisas enquanto estava sentada numa cadeira do lado de fora.

Estou lhe dizendo. A comunidade bruxa está cada vez mais descrente com a competência do ministério é verdade, mas não adianta simplesmente mandarmos prender pessoas que estavam perto do lugar do crime para mostrar nossa "evolução". Stanislau Shunpike não fazia nada de errado ontem, apenas se encontrava no lugar errado, na hora errada, isso é possível de acontecer, senhor. Não é justo mandar-lhe para Azkaban.

Não venha me dar conselhos, Shackebolt. Sei que é um ótimo profissional, mesmo assim ainda sou seu chefe. Quero que levem Shunpike para Azkaban agora.- respondeu um homem, que Tonks reconheceu como sendo Scrimgeour.

Alguém suspirou dentro da sala.

Sim, senhor. A decisão é toda sua. Tenho que terminar um trabalho na minha sala.

Com licença.

Quim Shackebolt saiu quase que fumegando da sala do ministro que nem olhou a colega de trabalho.

Quim?- perguntou a moça se levantando e olhando o rapaz de costas a medida que se afastava alterado da sala.

Stra. Tonks? –Rufo chamou a bruxa apoiado na porta- Fico feliz que tenha vindo. Temos que conversar.

Eu sei, senhor. Vim aqui para isso.

Ela entrou e Scrimgeour fechou a porta com um aceno da varinha. Ele deu a volta na escrivaninha cheia de papeis e sentou-se na sua cadeira de couro de dragão, apontando uma cadeira livre a sua frente para que Ninfadora também se sentasse.

Senhor ministro, eu..

Mas ele ergueu a mão para que se calasse. Pigarreou e começou:

A Senhorita leu o Profeta Diário hoje? – disse suavemente.

Não senhor, não tive tempo porque..

Não sabe o que aconteceu então?

Bem, não senhor mas..

Como pôde uma auror como a Senhorita faltar no trabalho em dias como esses em que o futuro é mais imprevisível que nunca? Em dias em que o você-sabe-quem ganha poder cada vez mais, enquanto meus aurores se dão ao luxo de faltar no serviço.

O que aconteceu?

Oito Comensais da Morte entraram em um "showing", um lugar com varias lojas em que os trouxas fazem compras eu acho, e lá fizeram um pequeno showzinho na frente de todos. Onze trouxas morreram por causa do Avada Kedavra. Alguns dos presentes descreveram um dos agressores e as características coincidiram com as de Belatriz Lestrange. Parece que ela comandava os outros.

Ela de novo –disse Tonks desanimada.

Sim. Nós do Ministério temos um grande problema com isso. Todos bruxos do Departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas foram para lá, junto com os aurores. Não conseguimos capturar ninguém, menos um homem espinhento. Precisávamos desesperadamente de aurores e onde a Senhorita Tonks estava? Folgando é claro. Pensa que está cansada e que pode fazer tudo que quiser não?

Não, senhor. Estive ausente o dia inteiro ontem porque fui seqüestrada.

O quê? Explique-se.

Bem, antes de ontem eu dormi na minha casa e até então tudo bem. No dia seguinte acordei num estabelecimento abandonado e logo reparei que lá era um lugar para lobisomens. Grayback era o líder e quis fazer uma brincadeira comigo. Me levaram para uma floresta fechada e esperaram até a lua cheia surgir no céu para me caçarem como se fosse uma isca. Por sorte consegui aparatar e vim para minha casa.

Scrimgeour analisou as palavras ao mesmo tempo que fitava a bruxa, que ficara com o rosto um tanto vermelho. Ele perguntou com os braços cruzados:

Como foi parar lá?

Não sei. Apenas acordei lá.

Ele a olhou desconfiado. Tonks não queria contar toda a verdade. Primeiro porque ninguém ia acreditar. Snape era um professor de Hogwarts que estava fora de qualquer suspeita e tinha a proteção de Dumbledore. Apesar de ter encontrado um cálice com poção do sono, não era o suficiente para acusar o professor. Segundo porque queria ter uma conversinha com Snape antes de qualquer coisa.

E por quê não aparatou antes da lua cheia nascer?- interrogou o ministro.

Ela mordeu os lábios inferiores e respondeu:

Me esqueci de qualquer tipo de magia. Estava sem minha varinha.

Ele a olhou profundamente, fazendo com que a moça sentisse um leve arrepio. Queria omitir o fato de Lupin estar envolvido com os lobisomens para evitar problemas para ele mesmo e para a Ordem da Fênix.

Stra Tonks, eu já ouvi muitas historias no mundo da magia sem sentido e com erros de coerência, mas a sua bate todos os recordes. Se você quisesse um dia de folga até poderíamos conversar sobre o assunto e chegarmos a um termo, porem inventar algo desse gênero é inaceitável.- Disse o ministro enquanto dava sorrisinhos falsos para Ninfadora.

Senhor eu não estou..

Sua versão falta muitas partes senhorita.

Por favor, acredite em mim, senhor. É a verdade.

É uma historia fantástica.

Até mesmo com uma poção _Veritaserum. – _ela estava desesperada para que conseguisse convencer o chefe, mas se arrependeu de ter dito o que disse. Com isso pode denunciar os planos da Ordem e fazer com que Dumbledore arrumasse mais problemas com o Ministério. Tentou usar a oclumência.

Gostaria de ser submetida a poção, Senhorita?

Não...quer dizer ...não há necessidade. Meu depoimento será igual.

Senhorita, odeio falar isso mas está mentindo descaradamente. Você se envolve com lobisomens e depois quer jogar a culpa de sua irresponsabilidade em cima deles?

O quê? Como assim?

Olha, naquele dia no Beco Diagonal quando os lobisomens o invadiram, já faz um tempinho, você estava com um tal de Lupin, que é um deles.

Lupin não é como Greyback!- Tonks começou a se alterar.

Seja como for, lobisomens estão com o você-sabe-quem e a senhorita é uma auror. Não podem confraternizar.

O senhor não pode acusa-lo sem provas.

Ele a fitou demoradamente.

Humm, vejo que tem uma consideração muito grande para com esse Lupin. E que faria qualquer coisa para defende-lo.

Sim faria.- Tonks disse em tom de desafio.

Scrimgeour ergueu uma das sombrancelhas.

Bem, nesse caso, terei que tomar medidas contra a senhorita.

Que tipo de medidas?

Bem...eu ainda...

Não pode fazer nada comigo.- ela o interrompeu.

É mesmo? Por quê?

Porque estou grávida.

Um silencio demorado pairou sobre eles. O Ministro voltou com sua voz calma.

Não sabia disso. – ele mirou o chão deprimido- Deve ser dessa criatura não?

Ela baixou os olhos também e permaneceu quieta.

Isso comprova o que disse. Você vai continuar a defende-lo até o fim contra o Ministério, não é?

Sim. Até o fim, senhor.

Rufo soltou um demorado suspiro e continuou.

Então não me resta outro remédio, senhorita Tonks.- e suspirou novamente- Você está demitida.

h 

N/A: Olá ...esse é um dos meus capítulos favoritos até agora. Faz duas semanas que não atualizo, aí aproveitei o feriado.

Mas estou chateada...ninguém comentou nessas 2 semanas...

Please comentem !Ou me mandem um e-mail. É o único jeito d saber q meu esforço e tempo não estão sendo jogados no lixo.

Bom feriado e beijos


	10. A conversa de Snape

A conversa de Snape

"O quê?" – Perguntou Tonks perplexa e começando a sentir um enjôo.

"Isso mesmo, stra Tonks. Está demitida"- repetiu Scrimgeor.

"Isso não é justo! A única coisa que fiz foi ter um relacionamento com alguém bom e nobre, mesmo que não seja cem por cento humano. Mas claro, se eu me envolvesse com algum bruxo rico e puro sangue a situação seria diferente. Talvez eu até receberia uma promoção, não é?"

"Como se atreve?" - levantou-se Rufo, foi mancando até uma prateleira na parede e começou a mexer em uma pasta vermelha em cima dela.- "Isto é um ato de insolência."

A bruxa deu um longo suspiro. O enjôo ainda persistia.

"Não pode fazer isso comigo, ainda mais no meu estado. Estou no Ministério a mais de dois anos e sempre fiz meu serviço corretamente."

"Stra Tonks, talvez se lembre da primeira lição do seu curso para auror. Ela dizia que todo auror deve proteger a comunidade bruxa contra qualquer arte ou ser das trevas e você não cumpriu o seu trabalho direito. "

"Me despedir agora é contra a lei, senhor."

"E confraternizar com essas criaturas também. Seu trabalho é caça-las e não dormir com elas. Desrespeitou leis feitas por Dolores Umbridge contra lobisomens. Se você faz isso com esses mestiços, o que fará com os Comensais da Morte?"

"Isso me ofende."-protestou Tonks se levantando e dando um soco na mesa.

"Mas foi assim que agiu Stra Tonks."- Ele achou finalmente alguns papeis na pasta, leu alguns tópico e entregou-os a Ninfadora. – "Leve isso até Fudge. Ela acertará todas suas contas por ter servido ao Ministério da Magia. Lamento stra Tonks, era uma ótima auror."

Tonks pegou os papeis ferozmente das mãos de Scrimgeor, quase rasgando-os e saiu em direção a porta. Seu rosto não tinha uma expressão definida; se era tristeza ou raiva. Foi até Cornélio, que virara uma espécie de encarregado do Ministro. Preencheu os requisitos nos papeis, assinou e recebeu tudo o que lhe era de direito. Imediatamente desaparatou para frente de sua casa em Hogsmeade e entrou. Felizmente, o mal estar havia cessado. Se atirou no sofá, deitou-se de barriga para baixo e começou um choro desesperado, escondendo o rosto nos braços cruzados apoiados no móvel macio.

Continuou assim por quase quarenta minutos. Havia algo pior a lhe acontecer? Lupin

estava com os outros lobisomens correndo mais perigo a cada dia; Snape era um

"amigo" traidor; ela acabara de ser despedida; não sabia exercer outra profissão sem ser

auror; estava sozinha, suas economias no fim e Remo não tinha como lhe sustentar nem

a criança. Tonks contemplou a sala bem decorada demoradamente. Teria que desocupar

o lugar e voltar a morar em seu pequeno apartamento desarrumado e pequeno. Não tinha

mais dinheiro para pagar as despesas do aluguel da casa e começaria a economizar

cada centavo mais do que nunca.

O enjôo começou a querer voltar. Correu até uma prateleira no banheiro e tomou um

comprimido contra mal estar. Não tinha muito costume de usar medicação trouxa, mas

as vezes obtia resultado.

Foi até a janela do seu quarto, abriu-a e admirou a neve recém-caída no povoado. Viu Hogwarts e por algum motivo, a escola parecia-lhe morta, como se fosse um prédio abandonado. Lembrou-se de Dumbledore.Tinha que conversar com ele. Pedir para que fosse substituída na vigilância em Hogsmeade por causa de sua situação financeira. Decidiu ir ao castelo. Pegou um cachecol no guarda-roupa e saiu. No caminho, fez a mesma coisa quando Harry havia sido deixado no trem de Hogwarts: conjurou um patrono para avisar a Hagrid sua chegada. Ficou olhando por alguns minutos o animal prateado em forma de lobo correr no mesmo sentido que andava. Quando Tonks chegou no portão trancado, não viu ninguém lhe esperando. Passou uns minutos ali, sob a neve que caia, mas por sorte, estava bem agasalhada. "Talvez Hagrid estivesse na floresta proibida e demorou um pouco a voltar" pensou. Foi entao que avistou uma criatura saindo da porta principal e se aproximando do lugar que em estava. Mas não era Hagrid. Era alguém, ou algo muito menor que o meio-gigante. Menor pelo menos cinco vezes. Ele caminhava contra a luz e parecia ter duas orelhas da forma de asas de morcegos, era magro e caminhava com raiva, pisando firme. Ao chegar mais perto da visitante, Tonks exclamou:

- "Monstro!"

O elfo vinha de má vontade até o portão, parou e começou a encarar a visitante mal-humorado. Tonks não sentia nenhum prazer ao vê-lo também. Primeiro porque ele traiu a Ordem da Fênix e fora um dos principais responsáveis da morte de Sirius. Segundo porque o elfo nunca a tratara bem, afinal sua mãe, Andrômeda, não fizera um casamento com um bruxo puro-sangue como suas irmãs. Apoiou as duas mãos nos portões e perguntou com desprezo:

"Onde está o Hagrid? Mandei a mensagem para ele."

"Aquele gigante fedorento está dando aula agora, entao o seu patrono veio ate a cozinha e coube a Monstro receber a mestiça imunda."

"Não estou nem um pouco satisfeita em vê-lo também, Monstro, mas quero que me leve até a sala de Dumbledore."

"Não vou. Monstro só recebe ordens de sua mestra Belatriz."

"Belatriz não é sua mestra, Monstro. O único mestre que você tem é o Harry Potter e mesmo assim, você serve para Dumbledore e Hogwarts."

"Ah, que triste destino o de Monstro. O que minha senhora diria se visse Monstro servindo aqueles pirralhos indignos de magia?"

"Olha, sua mestra morreu. Me leve para a sala do diretor."

"Monstro não vai acatar uma ordem da mestiça imunda!"- falou cruzando os braços e virando o rosto , emburrado.

"É mesmo?" – Tonks empunhara a varinha. O elfo estremeceu todo ao ver o objeto na mão da bruxa. Abriu o portão e deixou espaço para ela passar. Monstro guiou –a por isso foi na frente. Ele resmungava coisas do tipo "mestiça imunda e folgada", "Monstro infeliz" e "pobre senhora".

"Onde estão todos, Monstro?" –perguntou Tonks ao perceber os corredores vazios enquanto andavam pelo castelo.

"Todos alunos estão em aula, enquanto Monstro fica na triste missão de cuidar da cozinha com os elfos ingratos."

"Olha, quero falar logo com o Prof . Dumbledore, será que não pode acelerar o passo? Ou terei que obriga-lo a fazer isso?"- A bruxa apontou novamente a varinha para Monstro, que soltou um guincho e começou a andar mais depressa.

"Chega mandando em Monstro. Quando aquele velho gagá voltar de viagem, vou pedir demissão."

"Como é? Dumbledore está viajando?"- Tonks parou e olhou espantada para Monstro.

"Ontem ele estava no jantar, mas hoje no café não mais."

"E só me diz isso agora?"

"A mestiça não perguntou sobre o velho. Apenas queria ir até a sala dele."

"Monstro, você tem um segundo antes d..."- mas Monstro havia desaparecido enquanto Tonks falava.

"Elfo idiota."

Deu a meia volta e enquanto caminhava em direção ao portão ouviu a sineta para a hora de almoço. Vários alunos saíram de duas salas próximas. Foi entao que se lembrou que tinha algo para fazer ainda em Hogwarts. Caminhou até a sala de defesa contra as artes das trevas que, outrora, estudara em seus tempos de Hogwarts. Ao chegar no corredor em que a sala se localizava viu alguns alunos saindo ainda do lugar e resolveu esperar todos irem embora. Quando o corredor ficou deserto, dirigiu-se a sala de aula, porem alguém saiu de lá. Parecia um grande morcego. Era Snape. Ele continuou seguindo para a outra extremidade do corredor, sem perceber que Tonks olhava suas costas se afastarem. A ex-auror resolveu segui-lo, pois ele não se dirigia para o Grande Salão. Snape subia varias escadas e chegou finalmente ao sétimo andar, ou melhor, à Sala Precisa. Tonks se escondeu atrás de uma estátua de um cavaleiro e ficou apenas observando-o. Ele fez o famoso ritual para entrar na Sala. Quando a porta se abriu, o professor entrou e segundos depois, Ninfadora o acompanhou silenciosamente sem ser notada. O lugar havia se transformado num ambiente com mesas, cadeiras, vários armários de todos os tipos e muitos livros, tantos como se fosse a biblioteca da escola. Snape se sentou numa cadeira e começou a folhear um livro que já estava separado numa das mesas. Tonks até entao estava vendo-o por trás de uma das prateleiras e ia se manifestar para ele para tirar satisfações com relação aos últimos dias, quando uma figura magra, feia, com pálpebras caídas saia de dentro de um dos armários. Tonks a reconheceu imediatamente com Belatriz Lestrange. "É verdade. Ele está do lado das trevas" conluiu e permaneceu escondida para ouvir a conversa.

"Quantas vezes ainda terei que te receber, Bela?"- perguntou Snape, olhando-a com desprezo.

"Snape, seu idiota, aposto que a Multicores continua viva, não? A noticia de sua morte não foi publicada."- Belatriz caminhou até o bruxo e o fitou.

"É mesmo, não foi publicada, mas li um artigo muito interessante sobre um ataque a um shopping trouxa. E você estava nele. Meus parabéns pelo êxito. Com relação ao outro assunto, fiz o que devia fazer. Se Grayback não fez é problema dele com o Lord das Trevas."

"Por sorte sua, o Lord concordou com essa sua idéia ridícula de oferecer a garota aos lobisomens."

"Entao está tudo resolvido."

"Não, não está. O lobisomem contou ao Lord que não sabe como a Multicores escapou, porque ninguém a encontrou durante a noite toda. Não é estranho isso? O que tem a me dizer?"

Por uma fração de segundo, os lábios de Snape se contraíram, mas logo disse:

"O que eu teria a dizer? Todas essas criaturas são umas tolas. Como conseguiram deixa-la escapar?"

"Isso que me intriga.O lugar estava com feitiço que impedia a desaparataçao. Somente alguém que conhecia a região poderia leva-la a um lugar que o feitiço não estivesse aplicado. Não acha? Snape?"

Ele a olhou desconfiado.

"Você está me acusando de alguma coisa ou é impressão minha?"

"Bem, você é mais esperto que pensei. Achei estranho a idéia de levar aquela mestiça até os lobisomens. Você nunca faz nada que não seja premeditado. Poderia jurar que sabia que ela tinha chances de escapar de lá."

"Seja mais clara."

"VOCÊ MANDOU NINFADORA TONKS PARA OS LOBISOMENS PORQUE SABIA QUE ELA TERIA CHANCES DE SE SALVAR."- Bela perdeu o controle ao perceber que Snape a enrolava.

"Como eu saberia que ela iria se salvar?"

"Não sei. Talvez soubesse que ela tinha...hum...sei lá...algum amigo entre aqueles animais imundos. Alguém que poderia ajuda-la."

Tonks, que ouvia cada palavra, prendeu a respiração.

"Como vou saber se Tonks é amiga de um deles?"

"Não sei. Vocês andam tão juntos ultimamente. Talvez você já visasse cumprir a ordem do Lord e ao mesmo tempo se livrar dela. Talvez algo não deixasse você matar a Multicores por algum motivo."

"Por exemplo?" –desafiou o professor.

"Você poderia estar apaixonado pela minha sobrinha e tentou mata-la mas achou um jeito para que ela não morresse, se é que você me entende."

A ex-auror ainda escutava a conversa pasma, sem saber o que pensar. Snape voltou sua atenção para o livro.

"Pela sua cara é verdade. Ama a Tonks e tentou livra-la de sua missão, por isso que você relutava em cumprir a ordem do Lord."

"Seja como for, a responsabilidade é do Grayback não minha e se o Lord concordou que foi uma boa idéia..."

- "Bem, o que está feito está feito. O Mestre me disse que não quer mais a morte da

ex-auror, pelo menos por enquanto."

"Ex-auror?" – Snape a fitou curiosa.

"Sim, ela foi demitida nessa manhã."

"Como sabe?"

"Temos informantes no Ministério, esqueceu?"

"E por quê?"

"Ninguém sabe. Parece que ela brigou com o Scrimgeor."

Nesse momento, Tonks sentiu o enjôo mais uma vez, não conseguiu resistir e vomitou ali mesmo, atrás de uma prateleira de livros. Embora tentasse não chamar atenção deles dois, a bruxa fez alguns ruídos quando pôs tudo para fora. Belatriz ouviu e murmurou para si própria um "o que foi isso?" A metamorfomaga empunhou a varinha junto com Snape e Lestrange, que andavam cautelosamente. Tentou chegar até a porta e passar despercebida, pois estava em desvantagem de dois contra um. Ao avistar a porta, Tonks saiu correndo no Maximo silencio que conseguia produzir, até que...

Estupefaça – Belatriz gritou ao avistar a intrusa.

Um raio vermelho atingiu Tonks bem no peito, que caiu pesadamente no chão e logo em seguida Lestrange mandou outro feitiço estuporante na bruxa inconsciente.

"Só para garantir e deixa-la ainda pior"- Disse Belatriz- "Ela ouviu tudo. Se livre dela Severo."

Snape fitou o corpo de Tonks por uns momentos. Não gostara nada do que a mulher de Rodolfo acabara de fazer e indagou.

"Não seja burra. O Lord me dispensou dessa missão e também como eu iria sair da Sala carregando um cadáver nos braços?"

A bruxa puro-sangue refletiu.

"Coloque uma capa de invisibilidade e leve o corpo daqui."

"O Ministério descobriria com um vira tempo que fui eu e perderei a confiança de Dumbledore. Isso alem de uma entrada para Azkaban."

"Está bem"- concluiu a Comensal- "mas leve- a daqui e mude sua memória."

Ela entrou no armário sem mais nem menos: não gostava de ser contrariada. Snape foi até um dos outros armários,pegou uma capa de invisibilidade surrada, colocou Tonks em seus braços e cobriu-se com dificuldade com a capa, ficando assim invisível.

Saiu da Sala Precisa e foi até os portões; por sorte, não houve imprevistos pois todos da escola estava almoçando. Tirou a capa e ia levando Tonks até a gelada Hogsmeade quando mudou de idéia. Ela recebera dois feitiços estuporantes no peito e poderia ter complicações para a bruxa caso fosse levada para casa ao invés de ir ao St. Mungus. Também, estava preocupado com ela e queria que recebesse cuidados e atenção necessária. Aparatou para o hospital e lá entregou a bruxa para um dos curandeiros e deu os dados necessários sobre Ninfadora. Tonks foi levada imediatamente para uma sala de exames e Snape foi obrigado a voltar a Hogwarts, pois o almoço estava no fim e logo começaria outra aula.

Foi até a cozinha e praticamente "engoliu"um lanche que os elfos lhe fizeram.

Após todas as aulas restantes do dia, Snape foi falar com McGonagall, que estava com aula vaga, sobre o que aconteceu naquela tarde.

"Eu combinei de almoçar com Ninfadora nessa tarde e quando estávamos saindo de sua casa, Belatriz Lestrange apareceu e estuporou duas vezes a Tonks. Acho que ela não quis fazer me mal porque pensa que estou com o Lord. Poderia estar enganado mas acho que visava mata-la." –mentiu Snape

"É quase impossível acreditar que Lestrange veio para Hogsmeade. Dumbledore precisa saber. O que fez depois, Severo?"

"Levei-a para o St. Mungus"- concluiu o professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas.

"Fez bem. Receber mais de um feitiço estuporante não é muito saudável, digo isso por experiência própria, porem ela é jovem e se recuperará logo."

"Eu estive pensando em ir vê-la agora. Minhas aulas de hoje acabaram."

"Sim, faça isso, Severo e depois me conte sobre o estado de Ninfadora."

Snape saiu e foi direto para o hospital em que deixara Tonks. Perguntou na recepção onde era o seu quarto (462) e rumou para ele. Ao chegar lá, um curandeiro saia dele com uma cara desanimada e o professor perguntou sobre Ninfadora.

"É o senhor Tonks?" – interrogou o curandeiro, intitulado no crachá por Sr. Rowdor.

"Não. Sou amigo e a trouxe para cá. Ela vai ficar bem?"–disse Snape surpreso.

O Sr. Rowdor suspirou e disse:

"Acho que não fará mal se lhe contar o que aconteceu."

"O que foi?"

"Bem, a Sra Tonks sofreu dois ataques estuporantes seguidos bem no peito. A recuperação não foi muito ruim porque ela é jovem, mas terá conseqüências desse acidente."- o curandeiro falou desanimado.

"Que tipo de conseqüências?" – Snape erguera uma de suas sobrancelhas.

"Ela perdeu o bebê que esperava."

N/A: Obaaaaaaaaaaaa...comentários novos! Sei q alguns ficaram chateados com o fim desse capitulo...eu tambem fiquei...mas a trama tinha q ser assim.

Mara Potter: Vlw pelo comentário e fico faliz q vc tenha gostado da fic...d verdade.

Cada comentário por capitulo? Q fofo...obrigada. As vezes esse site me dá raiva tambem.

Samantha D.: Mesmo vc lendo a fic antes e não comentando, obrigada pelo carinho. Tambem adoro esse casal...pretendo escrever mais fics sobre eles no futuro. Q bom q vc acha ela uma das suas favoritas.

Obrigada a todos q leram e comentaram...espero semana q vm atualizar...

Beijos.

Gude Potter.


	11. Tonks volta a si

Tonks volta a si

Snape piscou, perplexo.

"Bebê?" – falou ainda sem entender – "Ninfadora estava grávida?"

"Parece que o senhor não sabia"- respondeu Rowdor- "Ela estava no terceiro mês de gestação."

"E como ela está agora? Já acordou?"

"Não. Como ela perdeu o bebê por causa dos feitiços, tivemos que dar uma poção Revigorante para recuperar as forças perdidas. Ainda está fraca e acho que só acordará dentro de quatro dias, mas ficará bem."

"Posso vê-la?"– perguntou Snape, olhando para a porta ansioso.

"Sim, porem não faça barulho, senhor. Até logo, tenho outras emergências para atender"- disse o Sr. Rowdor ao ver uma luz vermelha piscando numa lâmpada no alto do corredor, onde aparecia também o numero do andar e quarto que solicitavam ajuda.

Snape respirou fundo e entrou. Tonks estava deitada com a cabeça voltada para o teto e dormia profundamente. Vestia uma camisola branca de mangas compridas, cabelos novamente longos, negros e ondulados. A moça estava coberta por uma manta marrom muito grossa. Severo a contemplou sorrindo. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele ao certo. A princípio se aproximara de Nifadora para se vingar de Lupin e Sirius. Queria brincar com seus sentimentos, fazer os marotos sofrerem, porem tudo havia mudado. Se achava mais envolvido com Tonks mais do que queria e, de alguma forma, se sentia culpado por vê-la naquele estado. Gostava dela, do seu jeito mas gostava.

Se aproximou mais da cama e acariciou seus cabelos. Felizmente, não acontecera nada de ruim ao seu "anjo colorido", porem havia um bebê...sim. Tonks estava grávida e perdera seu filho. Mas por quê não lhe contara nada antes? Quem seria o pai? Snape sentiu o sangue gelar em si mesmo. "Lupin"pensou. Só podia ser o lobisomem. Lembrou-se do dia em que ela o beijara por acidente e Lupin vira tudo. Tonks ficara desesperada e correu atrás do bruxo.Talvez ele teria ganhado o coração da metamorfomaga, mas ele, Snape, não deixaria barato. Sua ex- aluna era maravilhosa, bonita, simpática, uma mulher que não via igual a muito tempo. Agora sem esse filho tudo ficava mais fácil. Lupin estava longe, ela desempregada, Black morto, quem sabe se ela não passasse para o lado das trevas para acompanha-lo? O professor não alterou a memória da moça, deu um selinho em Tonks e saiu do quarto, porem não foi embora do hospital e sim para a recepção...

Dois dias se passaram e a bruxa não voltara a si. Snape vinha vê-la todas as noites e lhe dera flores: rosas, pois era a cor favorita dela.

No terceiro dia contudo, Tonks despertara. Olhou assustada para os lados, viu um pequeno sofá e flores sobre o seu criado mudo. Não sabia onde estava mais uma vez. Tentou se levantar mas não conseguiu porque seu ventre, por algum motivo, estava dolorida. Um curandeiro entrou no quarto para examina-la e ficou feliz ao saber que ela voltara de seu sono. Foi entao que Tonks se lembrou do que aconteceu e aonde provavelmente estaria.

"Sra Tonks. Fico feliz que acordou. Nos deu um grande susto quando chegou aqui inconsciente outro dia. Permita-me que me apresente. Sou o curandeiro responsável pela ala oeste do St. Mungus, meu nome é Raphael Rowdor" – e estendeu a mão para a moça, que o cumprimentou.- "Como se sente?"

"Bem, um pouco...não sei...tonta..."- disse Tonks ao olhar detalhadamente o quarto- "quem trouxe essas rosas?"

"Ah, o seu amigo. Ele vem todos as noites te visitar, acho que logo chega."

O coração de Tonks deu um salto. Será que era Lupin que a visitava? Provavelmente ficou sabendo do ataque de Belatriz e viera correndo lhe ver. Uma lagrima escorreu dos olhos da bruxa de felicidade.

"O nome dele é...Snape...isso...Severo Snape. É professor de Hogwarts foi o que me

disse."

A felicidade de Tonks se fora tão rápida como viera. Snape aquele traidor? O que ele viera fazer ali todos os dias? Se certificar que sua amiguinha matara-a? Ninfadora olhava inconformada para o tapete sob a cama. Ele que a enviara para os lobisomens. Queria vê-la morta. Ela e seu...

"Filho. O meu filho, como ele está senhor?" –perguntou a moça dando um pulo na cama.

O curandeiro a fitou com um olhar triste. Odiava aquela parte de sua profissão.

"Sra Tonks..."

"Stra, por favor."

"Certo, Stra Tonks. A senhorita recebeu dois ataques em seu peito. Conseguimos salva-la sem quase dificuldade, mas quanto ao seu filho...ele não...eu sinto muito."

O mundo de Tonks desabou naquele instante. Não poderia ser...não estava ouvindo direito...talvez ainda estivesse sob o efeito de alguma poção que lhe tirou a perfeita audição por alguns momentos. Ao mesmo tempo, sabia que ouvira perfeitamente bem. Ela não acreditava, tinha tantos planos para o futuro. Começou a chorar desesperadamente. Nada em sua vida estava dando certo nos últimos tempos.

"Não senhor. Não é possível. Deve haver algum engano..."

Mas sabia que não tinha enganos.

"Eu sinto muito Stra Tonks, mas a senhorita é jovem, pode ter muitos outros ainda. Nem tudo está perdido."

Mas ela não parava de chorar sob nenhum consolo. O curandeiro saiu e a deixou só com seus pensamentos e lamentações.

A noite, após a ultima aula. Snape foi para St. Mungus pois Sr. Rowdor lhe mandou uma coruja avisando que Ninfadora recuperara os sentidos. Avisou McGonagall sobre a melhora da integrante da Ordem. Ao chegar no quarto de Tonks, Snape a encontrou com o rosto inchado e vermelho de tanto chorar, enquanto contemplava o teto tristemente.

"Tonks?"

"Saia daqui. Não quero ver ninguém" - a bruxa desviou o olhar do teto para fitar Snape. Seus cabelos agora não tinham brilho nem vida. Estavam opacos.

"Olha eu sei que o que você ouviu na sala precisa te chocou, mas não é o que parece. Você entendeu errado."

"Entendi errado? Você fala que planejou minha morte livremente e eu entendi errado? Você é um traidor."

"Não, olha escuta. Você sabe perfeitamente que espio o Lord das Trevas a mando de Dumbledore. As minhas ordens eram para mim te matar, mas eu não o fiz. Poderia? Sim. Tive oportunidade? Sim. Mas não o fiz."

"Mentiu para mim. Disse que Remo estava morto. Me deu uma poção do sono."

"Bem," - ele estava desconcertado e mentiu- "minha intenção era faze-la se irritar e acalma-la dormindo para te levar a Grayback. Eu o conheço. Sabia que ele faria algum tipo de joguinho com você e também sabia que Lupin, quando tomasse a poção mata –cão, arrumaria um jeito de te salvar."

"Você sabia da poção?"

"Sim, uma vez fui até as masmorras falar com Slughorn e o vi preparando um caldeirão com a poção. Conclui que era para Lupin, afinal Slughorn está do lado de Dumbledore. Não podia recusar uma missão do Lord pois senão estaria morto no dia seguinte,entao a levei para os lobisomens na esperança de Lupin te salvar e aposto que foi o que aconteceu, não foi?"

Tonks o encarava desconfiada com sua cara ainda chorosa, não estava convencida.

"Belatriz estava com você."

"Sim. Ela pensa que trabalho para o Lord e me perguntou por que não havia acabado com você. Isso se lembra não?"

"Ela não deveria estar em Hogwarts, sabe o que isso significa?"

"Eu contarei ao Prof Dumbledore quando voltar de viagem."

"Mentira."

"Bem, ele confia tanto em mim como em você. Quer outra prova que falo a verdade?"

Ela o olhou curiosa.

"Belatriz te estuporou. Lembra-se disso? Não acha que teria te matado caso não fosse impedida?"

"Você a impediu?"

"Sim. Eu a convenci de que era um erro, pois não conseguiria tirar o corpo do lugar e tudo o mais."

"Como é?" – fitou-o com raiva.

"Não me olhe assim. Não acha que era um argumento convincente? Ela concordou e se foi. Mas te previno: caso alguém pergunte algo do seu ataque, diga que íamos almoçar e que aquela bruxa apareceu e te atacou. Porque senão vão pensar que trabalho para o Lord e irei para Azkaban. Nem Dumbledore conseguiria me salvar."

Toda a historia, por mais que negasse, fazia sentido. Ela ouvira claramente sua tia acusando Snape de ser desleal para com o Lord, porem ainda desconfiava de Snape.

"Tonks" – ele interrompeu seus pensamentos- "eu soube que estava esperando um bebê. Sinto muito. Era do Remo não?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, voltando a chorar. O professor sentou-se na cama ao seu lado e a abraçou, demonstrando seu afeto e apoio.

"Calma, sei que tudo dará certo. O que passou, passou. Você deve enxergar o futuro. Eu estarei com você."

Aquilo de alguma forma a confortava e ele também, indiretamente. A porta abriu e Molly e Gui Weasley entraram. Tonks e Snape interromperam o abraço e ele saira de sua cama.

"'Noite Molly e Gui"- cumprimentou Snape

"'Noite Snape"- respondera Molly e o filho quase que juntos.

"Recebemos uma coruja da Minerva quase que agora nos dizendo que voltara do sono. Nos deu um susto moça."

"Ficamos felizes ao sabermos que estava bem."- completou Gui.

Os olhos de Tonks começaram a marejar com as lagrimas novamente. Molly deu um chute discreto no pé do filho.

"Não fique assim querida. Tudo vai melhorar agora. Que acha de passar o Natal conosco? Para se animar um pouquinho, não pode ficar a vida inteira depressiva num canto."

"Não sei, Molly..."

"Vamos vai ser divertido."- disse Gui.

"Ah, eu já vou. Tenho algumas aulas para preparar ainda. Foi bom vê-los de novo Weasley. Cuide-se Tonks."

Ela não respondeu. Snape já colocara a mão na maçaneta e começou a gira-la quando ouviu da Sra. Weasley:

"Vamos querida, vai ser ótimo. Todos estarão lá: os garotos, a Fleur, o Arthur, o Remo ..."

O professor ainda ouvia às suas costas quando uma voz feminina disse um "Está bem Molly." Snape sentiu seu rosto enrijecer.

hr 

i Oláááá...

Essa Tonks...quase caindo na do Snape...

O q vcs tão achando...fiquei realmente muito feliz com os novos comentários!

Ana Lucia Torres: Mesmo q deu problema no site, obrigada por comentar...1 mês..realmente é um bom tempo...estranhei sua ausência. A parte do Sgringeor é d dar raiva...mas como aconteceu tudo tão de repente, a Tonks nem teve tempo d processa-lo por causa do filho, q nem existe +. O Remo protegendo ela é muito fofo. Ele é lindo. Calma q o capitulo da briga entre os dois logo chega. Beijos

Samantha: Realmente o capitulo é triste. E aviso q a Tonks não vai passar por bons momentos nos próximos. Beijos. Vlw pelos elogios.

Mara Potter: Obrigada pela atenção e Reveiw. Acho esse casal um dos + fofos...espero q continue gostando.

Certo, Mais uma vez peço p/ comentarem...please...feliz dias das mãe p/ qm é mãe.

Beijos e tudo d bom.

Gude Potter

Beijos e tudo d bom i 


	12. O reencontro de Tonks e Lupin

12. O reencontro de Tonks e Lupin

Faltava apenas 15 dias para o Natal. As ruas de Hogsmeade e a própria Hogwarts estavam enfeitadas, embora ainda existia um ar de medo no mundo mágico. Não era por que as festas chegavam que os Comensais folgavam.

Tonks havia saído do St. Mungus dois dias depois da visita dos Weasley. Porem, aconteceu um fato estranho. Quando a moça foi para a recepção pagar o que devia para o hospital, descobriu algo: sua conta estava paga. A ex-paciente não acreditou no inicio, mas quem quer que fosse lhe fez um grande favor...estava totalmente sem dinheiro desde que fora despedida. Mais tarde, desocupou a casa de Hogsmeade e voltara a morar em seu pequeno apartamento em Londres, que a muito tempo não o via. Molly convidou-a para jantar na Toca no sábado, a fim da metamorfomaga e a futura nora se entenderem. Fleur sentia ciúme de Gui, pois Tonks e ele estudaram juntos. Nessa tarde, a ex- auror resolveu chegar mais cedo para ajudar Molly com tudo, mas havia um outro visitante também.

"Remo"- murmurou a moça ao entrar na sala.

O bruxo estava sentado de costas para a porta no sofá. Sem duvidas, estava infeliz com algo. Ao ouvir seu nome baixinho, ergueu a cabeça e virou-se encarando a bruxa, que sorria timidamente.

"Fazia tanto tempo que não víamos Remo que decidimos convida-lo, já que não está mais com Grayback, mesmo que por pouco tempo."

Molly havia acompanhado Tonks quando chegara. Lupin estava com uma aparência mais cansada e rota mais do que nunca. Seus cabelos com uma pequena quantidade a mais de fios brancos e rosto com algumas rugas que não possuía antes. Ele a encarou friamente. A Sr. Weasley percebeu que ambos tinham muito o que conversarem e se dirigiu a cozinha.

"Eu te ajudo, Molly." – Tonks fez menção em segui-la.

"Não, não querida. Fique, a comida está quase pronta. Artur, Gui e Fleur logo chegam."

E a Sra. Weasley saiu do cômodo. Remo baixou os olhos e fitou o tapete velho. Tonks ainda estava com uma aparência deprimida pelo o que aconteceu, seus cabelos negros e sem vida amarrados com um elástico frouxo.

"Como você está?" – perguntou Remo.

"Bem, seguindo." – respondeu a moça desviando o olhar para o chão também. – "Você soube o que aconteceu?"

"Sim, Molly não queria me dizer mas eu insisti muito. E sua saúde?"-comentou meio que deprimido, mas ao mesmo tempo indiferente.

"Me sinto ótima, apenas triste. Tinha tantos planos para nós. Quando soube que nosso filho não sobreviveu, eu quis morrer junto com ele."

"Talvez tenha sido melhor o que aconteceu."- Lupin disse mais sério do que nunca.

"O quê?" – Ela olhou atônita para Remo. O que ele quis dizer com aquilo?

"Talvez tenha sido melhor essa criança não ter nascido, assim nada mais nos prende um a outro."

A bruxa piscou.

"O quê? Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo."

"É isso. O que aconteceu entre nós não devia ter acontecido."- Ele a encarou.

Tonks, ainda chocada, pegou no braço esquerdo de Lupin, fazendo-o se levantar. Ela o guiou até a porta e saíram.

"O que você está..."

Mas Ninfadora desaparatou com Remo antes que ele terminasse a pergunta. Apareceram num pequeno restaurante trouxa e simples, com poucos clientes no momento.

"Onde estamos?"

"Temos que conversar, Remo."

"Acho que não temos nada a conversar."

"Enganou-se, temos muito mais do que você pensa. Vamos nos sentar."

"Não devia gastar dinheiro com restaurantes."

"Não pretendo gastar nada. Venha."

E se sentaram numa mesa ao canto, do lado de uma janela. Remo evitava olhar para Ninfadora como se tivesse vergonha de si mesmo.

"Vão querer o quê?" – perguntou um garçom muito jovem e bonito, com um bloquinho de papel na mão esquerda e caneta na direita.

"Hããã ..."- Remo estava confuso- "Por favor, traga-me um chocolate."

"E para a sua filha?" - perguntou o garçom.

Tonks teria rido se as palavras de Lupin não revirassem em sua cabeça.

"Ela não é minha filha. É minha ex-namorada."– explicou aborrecido Lupin.

"Namorada?" – perguntou o rapaz, mas depois percebeu que não devia se meter na vida dos outros e continuou – "Desculpe... o que vai ser senhorita?"

"Traga-me um suco de laranja com bastante arsênico."– Ela olhou zangada para Lupin.

O garçom olhou para a moça e em sua cara estava estampado um _"Depois eu que sou louco_" e se retirou.

"Agora você vai me explicar tudo."

"Não tenho nada que explicar. Já disse: estou feliz de você estar bem depois de tudo e espero que continue assim, mas sem mim."

"Você está terminando comigo? É isso?"

"Sim, tem que ser assim."

"Não. Mas por quê? Por quê? Eu não me importo de você ser um lobisomem."

O garçom voltou, trazendo o suco e o chocolate e olhou espantado para os dois. _"Lobisomem? Esses aí tinham que estar num hospício_."pensou e saiu de perto, assustado.

"Tonks, eu estive pensando muito depois que Molly me contou sobre a perda do nosso filho. Não podemos mais continuarmos juntos."

"Mas por quê? Eu te amo, Remo."

"Eu sei e eu também te amo muito, por isso temos que vivermos separados. Você já perdeu seu emprego por minha causa, ninguém mais do Ministério te respeita como antes, depois de ter se envolvido comigo. Tonks, sou um lobisomem e não podemos mudar o fato. Uma auror deve me caçar e não ter filhos comigo."

"Não me importo com nada disso, Remo" – Ninfadora começava a chorar novamente.

"Mas _deve_. Supondo que ficássemos juntos, como seria nas minhas transformações? Nem sempre consigo ter comigo uma poção mata-cão. E se te morder? A uns anos atrás quase matei o Harry e mandaria Sirius de volta para Azkaban por causa da minha maldição. Eu já me acostumei com ela ,mas não quero que você corra nenhum perigo. Eu posso sair do controle. Será que você não entende?"

"Mesmo assim não me importo. Já sofri muito esses dias e não suportaria te perder."

"É o melhor. Mesmo por que eu sou muito velho. Você viu o que o rapaz agora pouco falou. Você está na flor da mocidade, merece alguém mais novo que eu para poder aproveitar melhor a vida."

"Quero você e não me importo de nada do que você me disse. Não posso acreditar que você gostou da morte do nosso filho."

"Eu nunca disse uma coisa dessas, porem talvez tenha sido melhor. Não tenho nem como me sustentar, imagina sustentar você e um filho. Ainda mais você sem emprego e por minha causa. Não, tudo isso aconteceu por que não é para ficarmos juntos. Sem mim, você pode tentar recuperar seu emprego. É melhor esquecermos tudo isso." –Lupin se levantou.

"Sabe o que eu acho? Que você é um covarde. Sim, fica aí arranjando desculpas e pondo culpa nessa maldição idiota. É isso. Não quer se dar a oportunidade de ser feliz depois de tantas coisas ruins que aconteceu na sua vida, porem se esquece que eu não mereço isso e no fundo até mesmo você não merece."

"Você está mal vista andando comigo, todos vão ficar te olhar com olhos tortos, não entende? Não quero compartilhar essa maldição com você."

Tonks fôlego e disse:

"Então vá. Não quero te ver nunca. Carregue sozinho essa maldição estúpida."

Lupin a olhou pela ultima vez e saiu. Tonks o contemplava se afastar através do vidro do restaurante até mais tarde desaparatar. O que ela havia feito? Jogou a felicidade pela janela, não podia deixa-lo. Já perdera seu filho, seu emprego mas não podia perder seu Remo. Ia saindo do estabelecimento quando alguém a agarrou pelo braço.

"Desculpe senhorita, mas não pode sair sem pagar"- falou o jovem garçom.

"Está ali o dinheiro. Em cima da mesa, estou vendo-o daqui."

Ele a largou e se virou, contudo não achou nada.

"Não mint..."- mas Tonks já desaparatara.Nem ela nem Lupin tomaram um gole de suas bebidas e mesmo assim não possuía moeda de trouxas consigo naquele momento.

"Não, não posso deixa-lo. Não me importo com nada do que ele me falou" pensou. Foi até seu apartamento e mandou sua coruja para Molly, pedindo desculpas por ter ido embora e que havia se desentendido com Remo. Em seguida, desapatarou para uma pequena e medíocre hospedaria para resolver os seus problemas.

hr 

Remo estava inconsolável. Odiou ter que falar tudo aquilo para Tonks mas era o que devia fazer. E fez. Agora era só torcer para que o tempo apagasse as lembranças dela em sua vida. Queria muito ter aquele filho mas foi melhor assim. Foi para um lugar trouxa que nem conhecia porem parecia ideal para afogar as magoas. Sentou-se no balcão e pediu um wisky. Não tinha costume de encher a cara mas a situação pedia isso. Esvaziou o copo num único gole e pediu mais. Mais. Mais. Chegou uma hora que bebia na própria garrafa. Ele já via as imagens borradas e estava decidido a beber até seu corpo, que ainda estava fraco pois a lua cheia terminara nos últimos dias, agüentar. Tonks... tudo o que via lembrava-se dela. Focalizou um copo quebrado logo ao seu lado e recordou de uma vez que ela quebrara um copo na cozinha do Largo Grimmauld e coube a ele, Lupin, fazer um curativo em sua mão. Aquela Multicores... tantas recordações, mas não podia ser ...tinha que viver cada um seu caminho separado.

Enquanto tinha esses pensamentos e lembranças, sentiu uma mão suave e feminina acariciando seu pescoço e seus ombros por trás, relaxando-os. Lupin se virou e viu uma mulher contra a luz, de cabelos rosa choque, espetados e curtos.

"Tonks, não. Eu já disse que.."

Mas era tarde. Ele foi envolvido num longo beijo. Ardente que fez ambos perder o fôlego. Aos poucos, ela foi se sentando no colo do lobisomem e aprofundando mais os beijos e caricias.

Não podemos...

A garota nem ouvia. Começava a apalpa-lo no abdômen, nas coxas e em lugares mais...íntimos do homem. Lupin se lembrou da ultima noite com Tonks; não permitiu que a razão dominasse seus atos. Nem sabia mais o que estava fazendo, mas queria continuar.

hr 

i Ola...

Obrigada por continuarem ler minha estória...

Mara Potter: Não chore, talvez as coisas melhorem...eu disse talvez. Obrigada por tr comentado.

Por favor, não eskeçao os comentários! Soh recebi um nessa semana..please gente, quero saber como vai meu talento p/ autora.

Gude Potter

Beijos i 


	13. Consequencias de uma noite

13. Conseqüências de uma noite

Lupin despertou porem não abriu os olhos. Seu corpo repousava em um colchão macio e cheiroso; estava deitado de bruços. Sua mão direita encontrava-se embaixo do travesseiro que apoiava sua cabeça e a esquerda estava em cima de um corpo. Uma barriga lisa. Remo massageou a e só depois conseguiu identificar o que tocava. "Não acredito"pensou. Caira em tentação. "Dormi de novo com Tonks; eu não presto"pensou.

Virou o rosto e abriu os olhos, mas não era Tonks quem estava do seu lado. Era uma loira inacreditavelmente linda. Em seu rosto havia uma maquiagem forte e, aparentemente debaixo dos lençóis, ela estava nua. Lupin olhou para o chão e suas suspeitas foram confirmadas: roupas espalhadas por todo o quarto, que era muito bonito. Sua camisa remendada, calça esfolada, meia furada, tudo estava misturado com uma saia, sandálias, lingerie vermelha e, perto da parede, uma peruca rosa...no outro lado do quarto, uma coleção de perucas de todas as cores e tamanhos.

Aquilo não podia ter acontecido. Não podia ter passado a noite com uma mulher que nem conhecia.

Um ruído em seu lado tirou Lupin de seus pensamentos. A loira, que possuía também um belo par de olhos azuis,acordara.

"O que...quem é você?"- Remo perguntou temendo a resposta.

"Humm...meu nome é Alicia."

"E o que estou fazendo com você?"

"Ah, Você não lembra? Estava tão empolgado ontem..."

"Eu estava bêbado!"

"Sim e também incontrolável. Você foi um dos meus melhores clientes."

"Cliente?"- a feição de Lupin mudara.

"Claro, onde você acha que veio?"

"Num bar, provavelmente"- respondeu incerto.

"Bar? Você se encontra no melhor bordel de Londres"- ela falou com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

"Bordel! Não pode ser"- ele fechou os olhos com força.

"Eu estive te observando desde quando chegou. Parecia tão triste que resolvi fazer-lhe companhia."

"Eu estava fora de mim."

"Eu percebi, mas não se preocupe. Coloquei a camisinha em você, estamos seguros."

Lupin olhou para debaixo das cobertas envergonhado e viu que a mulher lhe falava a verdade. Que idiotice cometera na ultima noite!

"Bem, se não se importa preciso arrumar o quarto para essa noite. – disse Alicia se levantando e buscando suas roupas."

A mulher começou a se vestir totalmente a vontade, como se ninguém estivesse lá, exceto ela própria.

"Agora, você me deve cem euros, mas se colocar mais trinta na minha calcinha eu faço um stripeease."

Lupin escondeu o rosto com as mãos. Como pudera se envolver com aquela mulher? Quando Alicia terminou de colocar a lingerie, Remo falou:

"Poderia me deixar sozinho para me vestir?"- perguntou encabulado.

Ela suspirou longamente.

"Tudo bem, embora ontem eu já tenha visto tudo isso que você esconde aí embaixo"- ela deu um sorriso malicioso, virou o rosto e olhou através da janela.

Lupin corou. Se trocou logo e, antes que pudesse sair, Alicia falou:

"Ótimo, agora me pague pelo meu trabalho."

"Hum...está certo.mas antes gostaria de fazer mais uma coisa com você antes. Feche os olhos."

"Hummmmmm"- Alicia sorriu maliciosamente.

Ela o fitou curiosa, porem trancou a porta para que ele não escapasse sem pagar e segurou a chave. Fechou os olhos. Lupin simplesmente desaparatou e aparatou no corredor em que ficava o seu quarto numa hospedaria. "Fazer o quê? Eu não quis ir com aquela mulher para a cama" pensou. Abriu a porta do seu lugar restrito e entrou.

O ambiente era minúsculo. Tinha uma cama de solteiro com lençóis rasgados e uma colcha fina desfiada. Uma janela sem cortinas e vidros ausentes, um parapeito empoeirado, um guarda roupa de mogno na qual os cupins haviam se apoderado.

Tirou a jaqueta de segunda mão e atirou-a numa cadeira perto da porta. Ia começar a despir o cinto quando uma voz sarcástica interrompeu.

"Bem, pelo menos você ainda mora aqui."

Remo se virou para a janela e, nela havia uma mulher de cabelos negros, ondulados, longos e brilhantes olhos verdes.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Tonks?"- Perguntou o homem com um tom de medo em sua fala.

"O que você acha?Vim te recuperar"- ela saira do parapeito e caminhava lentamente em direção a ele.

"Como sabia que moro aqui e como entrou no meu quarto?"

"Uma vez Sirius me contou e o fato de entrar aqui...bom... eu também moro num lugar trouxa Remo. Tenho meus segredinhos."

"Ah."

Tonks parou de andar até quando chegou a ficar uns trinta centímetros de Lupin. Ela respirou fundo e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

"Que cheiro é esse?" –perguntou desconfiada.

"O que...a isso...é meu perfume."

"É mesmo? Começou a usar perfume de mulher, Remo? Se você quiser emprestado eu..."- mas ela não completou a frase, pois viu algo estranho em sua camisa-" O que é isso?"

Ela apontou para a gola. Lupin se ajeitou e fingiu não ver nada.

"Não sei do que está falando." – ele disse se fazendo de desentendido.

"Isso é batom na sua roupa! Como...como você pôde? Umas horas apenas depois de terminarmos."

"Não é o que parece, Tonks."

"Ah não? Acho que estou louca então.E pensando em que poderia resolver tudo entre nós, mas quer saber? Não vou derramar uma única lagrima sequer por você mais. É uma promessa. Agora, sou eu quem terminou com você."- e bateu o pé e saiu correndo para a porta.

Lupin nem tentou impedi-la. Por mais que aquelas palavras lhe doíam era melhor daquele jeito. A amava demais para submete-la a noites de martírio, discriminações da sociedade, enfim...Tonks merecia alguém melhor...

Tonks aparatou na frente de seu prédio. Tudo estava calmo, sem carros, barulhos. Havia uma coruja preta...

"Você de novo!" – exclamou entediada.

Entrou em seu apartamento e despiu a capa vermelha, muito elegante. Durante o rápido caminho de volta, tivera uma idéia: Iria morar algum tempo com os pais. Nada mais prendia àquela parte de Londres. Estava só, não tinha mais emprego: Dumbledore a dispensara provisoriamente da Ordem, por seu pedido, e estava sem o seu ... não, ela não queria pensar nele. Começaria uma vida nova. Grazildz, sua coruja, que por acaso tinha também o nome da integrante mais velha do grupo musical As Esquisitonas, estava parada no parapeito há horas depois de deixar a carta para Molly. Tonks pegou um pedaço de papel e escreveu uma pequena mensagem para os pais.

"_Caros mamãe e papai_

_E aí, Beleza?Estou com vontade de passar uns dias com vocês e o natal; chegarei hoje à noite._

_Com amor_

_N. Tonks"_

Ela odiava Ninfadora mesmo que escrito, então abreviava. Enviou a coruja. No dia de domingo aquele, Andrômeda e Ted com certeza estavam em casa. Seu pai ainda não havia se acostumado em receber aquelas aves em suas janelas, isso o aborrecia.

Sim, agora voltaria a ser aquela moça alegre que desaparecera a meses, desde a morte de Sirius.

Tonks almoçou depressa e depois começou a fazer as malas. Nisso, a campainha soou. "Se for aquele traidor irei azara-lo" pensou.

"Quem é?"- Perguntou alto com a porta ainda fechada.

"Severo Snape."

"O que esse cara quer?" – murmurou mal-humorada.

Abriu a porta. Snape estava parado do lado de fora do apartamento segurando um buquê de rosas.

"Olá Tonks. São para você"- e lhe entregou o presente – "Como se sente?"

"Melhor, obrigada" – Tonks aceitou as flores mas não o deixou-o entrar.

"Posso entrar?"

"Não. Da ultima vez que recebi sua visita acordei no dia seguinte no meio de um lugar abandonado."

"Te expliquei tudo no outro dia, lembra?"

"Hum..."- ela bocejou- "está bem."

Ele entrou e a acompanhou até o quarto, onde arrumava suas coisas para curta a viagem.

"Para onde você vai?"

"Isso não te interessa"- ela respondeu com rispidez.

Ele suspirou.

"Não me trate assim.Te ajudei bastante. Até paguei sua conta no St. Mungus, não que esteja lhe cobrando..."

"Foi você? Não quero nada seu, quando puder vou lhe devolver cada nuque."

"Não, eu não quero. É o mínimo que posso fazer, mas para onde está indo?"

"Já disse que não te interessa!"

"Tonks, pensei que confiaria em mim de novo."

"Como posso fazer isso?"- disse enquanto separava uns blusões no guarda roupa.- "Por favor, Snape. Depois de tudo que aconteceu..."- ela deu outro bocejo- "Não acredito mais em você."

"Eu errei. Errar é humano."

"Você tem errado muito nesses últimos anos."

"Apenas cumpro ordens de Dumbledore. Nunca deixaria que aquele Grayback fizesse algo com você. Porque eu..."

Mas ele parou. Admirou a janela, que mostrava casas de Londres cobertas por neve.

"Você o quê?" – A voz da moça estava num tom diferente e o olhava profundamente.

Snape suspirou.

"Te amo." – falou simplesmente.

"O quê?"- perguntou a ex-auror abobada.

"Não me faça repetir. Eu não falo dessas coisas toda hora".- murmurou sem fita-la.

"Você está..."- bocejou novamente, pois estava morrendo de sono- "louco. Não sabe o que fala."

"Sei sim. Nunca senti isso por ninguém. Esse não sou eu. Mas você também não está nas suas melhores condições, não? Não dormiu essa noite."

"Eu...bem...fiquei a noite toda acordada, esperando alguém."

"Lupin?"

"Não importa"- e bocejou mais umas vez.

"É melhor dormir antes de sair do apartamento.Vem."

Ele a puxou pelo braço, a levou até a cama e a ajudou a se ajeitar nas cobertas. Uma lembrança de Tonks e Remo se abraçando entre as cobertas veio à memória da garota. Uma lagrima queria escorrer de seu olho direito. "Não, não vou chorar por ele!"pensou. Mas ainda sofria muito; apesar de tudo era uma menina rebelde que não queria ficar só. Queria atenção. E decidiu, talvez fosse uma idéia totalmente doida, porem precisava de alguém ao seu lado, um apoio. E sem maldade nenhuma disse:

"Snape, durma comigo, não quero ficar só."

O professor, que estava caminhado em direção à porta, parou. Se virou lentamente e mostrou um sorriso malicioso, mas Tonks não o viu. Sem duvidas, ainda restava algumas gotas de ódio aos marotos dentro de si. Ele se aproximou da cama, tirou os sapatos e o cachecol negro e entrou embaixo das cobertas. Acariciou aqueles cabelos negros, ondulados e depois abraçou a dona deles. Ambos adormeceram como dois "amigos".

Olá, q mancada do Snape em dizer q ama Tonks não?

O q vcs acham?

Agradecimentos:

Ana Torres: EEEEEEEEEE...obrigada pelo e-mail, vc nunca c esquece d mim, não? Sua pergunta sobre a moça misteriosa foi respondida nesse capitulo não? O Remo é bm teimoso, realmente, como no livro...

Gaby Granger: oba leitora nova, bm vinda! Obrigada pelo carinho e dedicação...amo quando as pessoas gostam do meu trabalho...sinto q não estou escrevendo em vão...eu não gosto d chantagens emocionais...huahauahauahauahauahuau...mas estou acostumada...

Samantha D. : q bom q gosta da fic...adoro isso

Mara Potter : não chore , please...prometo q tudo vai melhorar...

Obrigada por tudo gente...

Please comentem...estou curiosa p/ saber as opiniões...

Beijos


	14. As poções

As Poções

Snape despertou e sentiu um peso em cima de seu peito. Olhou para ele e viu Tonks, adormecida e com o rosto vermelho, provavelmente chorou dormindo. Ela apoiava sua mão esquerda próximo ao pescoço do "amigo", que por sua vez, sua mão descansava na cintura da moça. Tentou se espreguiçar sem acordar-la, porem foi em vão. Ela olhou para o bruxo, esfregou os olhos manhosamente e o fitou.

"Severo, você está aqui"- sua voz quase sumia.

"Me pediu para que dormisse com você, lembra?"

"Sim. Me senti protegida. Obrigada...Nossa...já é noite. Eu devia estar com meus pais." – ela quase que deu um salto.

"Vai passar o Natal com eles?"- Snape a acalmou, deitando-a novamente ao seu lado.

"Sim. Molly me convidou, mas mudei de idéia. Não quero encontrar _algumas _pessoas."

"Lup...?"

"O importante – ela o interrompeu bruscamente- "é que ficarei com minha família."

"Interessante"- disse o professor fitando o teto pensativo.

"Interessante?" – perguntou ela curiosa.

"Sim. É provável que nos encontremos para trocar presentes- e riu- e também faz muitos anos que não vejo sua mãe, Andrômeda."

"Ah bem, não sabia que vocês se conheciam."

"Antes dela ter se casado com seu pai, seu tio Lucio me apresentou a ela num aniversário de Narcisa."

"Hããã...Eu diria que a sua vontade de querer trocar presentes seria porque..." – mas parou a frase na metade.

"Por que...?"

"Nada. Esquece."

"Por que...?"

"Esquece."

"Agora você vai dizer."

Ela suspirou.

"Porque você está com alguma intenção para comigo."

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, enquanto ela meio que se sentou ao seu lado.

"Como pode saber que não é assim?"

"Do que você está falando?"

"Já te disse mais cedo. Eu te amo".

"Não. Não pode ser."

"E porque não?"

"Porque você é incapaz de amar...não sabe o significado dessa palavra. Você é o monstro da escola, o pesadelo dos alunos. Como poderia amar? Não conseguiria, esse não é você."

"Na verdade, nunca disse isso a nenhuma outra mulher. Me dê uma chance. Esqueça o Lupin, comece de novo."

"É fácil falar mas..."

"Fazer também é. Tente. Poderíamos ter uma chance. Olha só, já até dormimos juntos!"

"Dormimos, nada mais. É algo inocente... diferente de outras coisas. Enfim, não quero mais conversar sobre isso."

"Promete que vai pensar?"

"Não. É difícil, preciso de tempo antes de mais nada."

"Então terá todo."

Snape sorriu. "Todo o tempo?" Não, não seria isso não. Ele daria um _jeitinho._ Tonks finalmente se levantou e olhou aborrecida para o guarda-roupa.

"Que preguiça arrumar o resto!"

"Isso não é problema. _Fazer malas" _– falou ele com um aceno da varinha.

Tudo que se encontrava espalhado pelo quarto se organizou. Roupas entraram em malas e automaticamente, o que sobrava voltava para onde veio.

"Se esqueceu que é bruxa, Ninfadora?"

"Sou muito aérea às vezes e não me chame de Ninfadora."

"Está bem, Ninfa."

O sangue gelou em Tonks. O único que a chamava assim era Lupin.

"Nem de Ninfa- falou para dentro."

"Você deixava antes"- Snape saiu da cama e começou a calçar os sapatos.

"Isso foi antes. Me chame de Multicores vai. É menos ruim."

"Esse é a sua cara." –ele comentou enquanto pegava seu cachecol de volta.

Dois minutos depois e a ex-auror estava pronta para aparatar até a casa de seus pais.

"Valeu pelo ânimo, mas nem por isso as coisas entre nós mudam."

"Pense no que lhe disse."

Ela suspirou, vencida.

"Está bem, mas não prometo nada."

"Mesmo assim, é um começo. Até mais".

E lhe beijou a bochecha. Ainda queria humilhar Lupin, apesar do breve sentimento que sentia pela moça. Saiu do apartamento e desaparatou para Hogsmeade.

Tonks levara as quatro malas até o hall enfrente à porta de seu lar com muita dificuldade, pois tropeçara nas bagagens duas vezes e em uma delas machucou o joelho no impacto com o chão. "Eu mereço!"pensou. Desaparatou para a casa dos pais do outro lado de Londres.

Na vista externa, era uma casa pequena tipicamente trouxa. A moça apareceu e tocou a campainha. Um homem de meia-idade abriu a porta, sorridente.

"Finalmente! Mais um pouco íamos cear."

"Perdi a hora, pai."

E a moça o abraçou com vontade. Havia muito tempo que não via sua família. Entrou no hall e colocou suas bagagens no chão e seguiu para a sala.

"Como está tudo por aqui, pai?" – perguntou ela, andando abraçada com o homem pela sala.

"Bem, é melhor conversarmos no jantar. Sua mãe está na cozinha."

Ninfadora foi até lá como se fosse uma criança atrás de doce. Uma mulher de cabelos negros, ondulados e médios, olhos verdes, estatura normal; muito parecida com a filha. Andrômeda Black Tonks era uma mulher bonita, porem era muito mais quando era adolescente. Não apenas por ser mais jovem mas também porque era rica e tinha o respeito do resto da família Black. Agora, sua situação financeira não era como antes, mesmo assim não se arrepende da decisão que tomou com relação ao seu casamento. Ela guardava a louça limpa no armário usando uma varinha quando parou ao ver a filha única vindo na sua direção.

"Oh, meu bebê! Como vai Ninfadora?"

"Não me chame de Ninfadora, mãe!" – a mulher exclamou. O que diria sua mãe se soubesse que seu "bebê" já havia feito outro bebê?

"O seu nome é Ninfadora então deve ser chamada de Ninfadora."

"Tá bom, mãe" – cedeu finalmente. Já tinha se acostumado a ter aquelas discussões com sua mãe sobre seu primeiro nome e sabia que o mais sensato era mudar de assunto.

"Quero saber de todas as suas novidades, mas nos conte no jantar. Agora, suba e se lave, seu quarto está pronto. Ah... Ia me esquecendo, tem uma visita para você."

"Ah não! Só falta ser aquele sem-vergonha do Lupin"pensou ela.

"Tonks!" – falou uma voz animada e feminina na porta da cozinha.

Ela se virou e identificou quem era.

"Sarah!"- gritou a metamorfomaga.

Sarah Tons era a prima mais nova de Ninfadora e a filha do irmão caçula de Ted. Ambas eram muito amigas, apesar de Sarah ser trouxa. Esta a principio teve ciúme da ex-auror pelo seu dom, porem agora se sentia feliz pela melhor amiga e tinha curiosidade pelo mundo mágico.

Elas se abraçaram e subiram as escadas rápido, indo para o quarto da recém-chegada e no banheiro de lá, ambas lavaram as mãos.

"Quando sua mãe recebeu a mensagem que dizia que você viria, ela me ligou e me convidou para passar uns dias e o Natal aqui. Estava com tanta saudade de você, prima.

Tonks suspirou.

"O que foi? Não está feliz com a minha vinda?"

"Não é isso."

"O que é então?"

"É que todo esse clima de festa, família, sabe, não me deixam muito bem."

"E isso desde de quando? Você sempre gostou de festas. É a pessoa mais maluca que conheço."

"Muitas coisas mudaram, Sarah."

"O quê, por exemplo?"

"É uma longa historia, depois eu conto."- disse enquanto enxugava as mãos na toalha felpuda roxa pendurada ao lado do espelho.

"Tudo bem, não vou mais insistir. Vamos descer, estou morrendo de fome e já são nove e meia."

As duas foram até a sala de jantar, onde o casal Tonks as aguardava.

"Vamos crianças."-falou carinhosamente Andrômeda.

Elas se ajeitaram nas cadeiras.

"Como vai o trabalho, Ninfadora?"- perguntou Ted, se servindo de salada.

"Eu me demiti, pai. Não estava mais agüentando o ministro da magia; estava prejudicando minha saúde aquela correria do dia-a-dia e não recebia nenhuma gratificação pelo meu esforço."- mentiu a moça.

Houve um breve silencio. Andrômeda a olhava séria, parecia que iria lhe dar uma bronca, mas...

"Nunca gostei daquele Scrimgeor. Fez muito bem Ninfadora, embora terá que procurar outro emprego."

"Hum hum"- resmungou a filha com a boca cheia, depois de ter se engasgado com a menção de seu primeiro nome.

Por sorte, a mãe não tinha talento para legilimência como sua irmã, Belatriz. O jantar prosseguiu. Ted contou às moças seus ocorridos no trabalho. Ele era um engenheiro. A mãe trabalhava no Banco de Gringotes.

Quando todos já terminaram e se despediram, Sarah e Tonks subiram e, no momento que a ex-auror encostou a porta...

"Certo, agora me conte tudo" – exigiu a prima sentando uma cadeira e prestando atenção na moça, olhando-a fixamente.

"Como você é curiosa! E não perde tempo."

"Por favor, priminha linda do meu coração."

"Está bem, mas me prometa que não contará a ninguém."

Sarah fez um gesto com a mão, como se fechasse a boca com um zíper invisível. Com um simples aceno da varinha, Tonks fez com que uma cama aparecesse quase ao lado da sua, onde havia vários ursinhos de pelúcia. A bruxa se sentou no próprio leito, suspirou e disse:

"Bem, foi assim. Quando meu primo Sirius morreu..."

E contou a historia toda, cheia de detalhes. Sarah nem piscava quase durante toda a narrativa. Quando a bruxa terminou, era quase meia noite.

"Puxa. Que louco! Quer dizer...lobisomens, Lorde das Trevas, mas esse seu ex foi malvado com você. Se vocês se gostam mesmo... Ainda mais com o que aconteceu com o seu filho. Lamento muito, Ninfadora."

"Tonks" – corrigiu- "É ..estou tentando superar, mas sozinha; não é fácil, sabe?"

"Você vai ver. Vai aparecer um gatinho bem gostoso para você!"

"Ai, ai Sarah. Como eu queria ter de novo meus dezenove anos e pensar como você."

"Então pense. Parta para outra prima. O que acha desse tal Snape?"

"Ele não é para mim. E também... não confio mais nele como antes, alem do fato dele ser incapaz de amar alguém."

"Será?"

Tonks sorriu. Sarah era sempre otimista e a admirava muito por isso. Estava sempre pronta para ajudar os outros. Ficaram trocando idéias até uma da manhã praticamente. Até que a bruxa disse:

"Vamos dormir, já é tarde. Amanha continuamos a conversa e não esqueça: boca fechada! Senão jogo uma azararão em você que vai fazer sua língua formigar até quando eu quiser que pare."

A prima riu. Ela não se parecia nada fisicamente com Tonks. Possuía cabelos ruivos, olhos castanhos; não era tão alta quanto Ninfadora, porem tinha um corpo bem definido. Ambas se ajeitava cada uma em sua cama e adormeceram.

hr 

Os dias se passaram . Tonks e Sarah estavam na casa de Ted e Andrômeda. Ambas se divertiam muito. Faziam compras, saiam, uma apresentava amigos para a outra, faziam a limpeza, faziam comida, essa tarefa em particular não era muito a especialidade delas. A ruiva tentava a todo custo fazer com que sua prima saísse da depressão. Lupin estava hospedado na casa dos Weasley e voltaria para junto com os lobisomens quando as festas passassem. Dera uma desculpa para os companheiros que devia fazer uma missão para o Lord; ninguém nunca se intrometia no que não era de sua conta e não se opuseram com a pequena ausência dele no grupo.

Faltavam dois dias para o natal e Snape não parava de corrigir tarefas e trabalhos dos alunos. Queria fazer todas suas responsabilidades de uma vez para ficar livre depois e pensar em algo com relação a Tonks. "Esperar o tempo que precisar? Não mesmo! Vou tirar aquele lobisomem dos seus pensamentos nem que seja a ultima coisa que o faça. Tonks tem que ser minha!" Pensamentos como esse passavam direto na mente do professor durante suas correções. Severo não sabia mais ao certo seu sentimento com relação a metamorfomaga. Não sabia se era algo nobre ou se sua obsessão por ela era apenas por vingança; cada vez que pensava ficava mais em dúvida. Só sabia que tinha que conquista-la. Estava mais decidido do que nunca.

Ao terminar seu trabalho, Snape levantou- se da cadeira atrás da escrivaninha e se sentou na poltrona voltada para sua lareira, começou a admirar o fogo que crepitava, afastando de lá o frio. Gostava de pensar sentado assim, confortavelmente. Precisava de um estimulo para Tonks se apegar a ele. Mas o quê? Um feitiço talvez...mas qual? Um Imperius...é claro. Snape riu para si mesmo, mas sua felicidade se foi quando um pensamento o invadiu. A bruxa foi uma auror e provavelmente conhece algum truque para escapar do feitiço, ainda mais nos dias de hoje. Não seria bom arriscar nesse caso. Continuou pensando...ficou mais de uma hora assim tentando achar uma solução para seu problema. Uma poção? Talvez...por que não? Ele foi e continuava sendo um mestre de poções. Precisava de algo para fazer a moça esquecer Lupin e se apaixonar por ele. Seria necessário uma ...

"Poção do Amor!" – exclamou alto, se levantando. – "Amortentia, a melhor de todas."

Foi até seu estoque particular que ainda possuía, afinal nunca sabia quando poderia usar novamente alguma poção. Por sorte, tinha tudo que a receita exigia. "Se começar agora, assim no natal ela pode beber". Foi até onde guardava seus livros de poções em sua estante, apanhou um, que por sinal só havia poções ilegais, olhou o índice e abriu na pagina 138. Lá explicava como fazer a mais potente poção do amor do mundo. O professor pegou seu caldeirão e começou a fazer tudo que as instruções mandavam. Era realmente muito trabalhosa. Quase duas horas depois, a poção já estava quase no fim. Depois de acrescentar um fio de pêlo de unicórnio, o livro dizia para deixar a poção descansar por quarenta minutos e em seguida colocar vinte e três gotas de sangue de dragão. Snape ergueu as sobrancelhas. Não tinha certeza se possuía ainda sangue de dragão. E realmente havia acabado. Ele não podia simplesmente abandonar a poção no fim...faltava apenas o sangue para terminar. Slughorn...é claro. Ele com certeza teria um pouco para lhe emprestar. Deixou a mistura descansando e foi para a masmorra do atual professor de poções.

Snape bateu na porta e ouviu um educado...

"Entre".

Ele entrou. Procurou por Slughorn e o avistou no fim da sala e, aparentemente, também preparava uma poção.

"Ah, Severo, venha aqui, sim?"

Snape se aproximou e perguntou:

"Também está preparando uma poção. Vim justamente pedir sua ajuda. Pode me emprestar algumas gotas de sangue de dragão?"

"Oh, claro. Só um minuto, não posso parar de mexer aqui. Logo termino essa poção para o Lupin."

"Poção mata-cão, suponho." – disse alisando o queixo.

"Sim, essa mesmo. Só falta colocar umas coisinhas e está feita."

"Hum. É claro. Mas a lua cheia é daqui a uma semana não?"

"Sim, mas Dumbledore sempre me pede com uns dias de antecedência."

Nesse momento, alguém bate na porta. E um outro "entre"é dito. Uma aluna do primeiro ano da lufa-lufa com cara de desesperada entrou na sala.

"Professor Shughorn, posso falar com o senhor?"

"Srta. Cauldwell, já conversamos antes. Não posso lhe dar outra chance para entregar sua tarefa. Direitos iguais para todos."

"Mas não foi minha culpa o que McMelian fez com minha poção. Mereço outra chance."

"Sinto muito."

A garota começou a chorar descontroladamente.

"Não senhorita, pare. Não é motivo para chorar."

"É sim. O senhor est...está..á...se...sendo muito injusto co..comigo!"- a pobrezinha soluçava.

"Se acalme."

"Não."

O professor a fitou sentindo pena. Parou de mexer, pois o numero de "voltas"que dera era o suficiente e foi até a mocinha.

"Se acalme ok? Olha, vamos até a cozinha, você come algo e poderemos encontrar uma solução para o seu problema. Vamos. Snape termine a poção por gentileza? Falta apenas adicionar a essência de semente de girassol."

Snape afirmou com a cabeça. A senhorita enxugou as lagrimas e seguiu o professor de poções para fora. Quando Severo ia para as prateleiras pegar o ingrediente restante, uma idéia lhe ocorreu. Aquela poção era para Lupin, não? E se em vez de uma poção mata-cão lhe enviasse _outra._ O ultimo ingrediente sempre definia tudo. Sim, poderia alterar a poção e Slughorn não ficaria sabendo. Apanhou vários ingredientes e começou a deposita-los no caldeirão. "Tomara que Horácio demore para voltar" desejou. Dez minutos depois, terminara. A poção mata-cão virou uma poção que atiçava ainda mais os instintos e sentidos dos animais, era ótima para treinar testrálios. Também os deixavam mais ariscos. Se um lobisomem bebesse... Isso faria com que Lupin aprendesse uma liçao... Sim, somente um verdadeiro mestre de poções poderia transformar uma poção semi-concluída em outra. Felizmente para o professor, o cheiro, a aparência e até o sabor eram semelhantes. Nem Slughorn suspeitaria da troca. Iria separar Tonks de Lupin de qualquer jeito.

Não demorou muito e o professor de poções retornara.

"Esses alunos! Sempre acabam me convencendo a fazer algo. Ah, vejo que terminou a poção para mim Severo. Obrigado."

"Por nada, foi um prazer- e sorriu, realmente havia sido um _prazer_ ajuda-lo."

"Ah, sim. Tenho que pegar as gotas de sangue de dragão. Aqui estão." – e lhe entregou um frasquinho negro.- "É o suficiente?"

"Mais do que suficiente. Obrigado. Me ajuda muito. Até mais professor Slughorn." – e saiu da masmorra.

Chegou a sua sala. O tempo de descanso da poção já terminava. Quando isso aconteceu, Snape colocou o ultimo ingrediente e finalizou a poção do amor para Ninfadora. Ele aspirou a fumaça em forma de espiral e sorriu.

"É. É melhor a Multicores aproveitar seus últimos momentos de sonhos com aquele lobisomem."

hr 

i N/A: Vcs devem querer me matar depois desse capitulo, não?

Desculpa gente, mas prometo q a vida da Tonks vai melhorar...

Agora aos agradecimentos...

Apenas para Mara Potter, pois sei q foi a única q leu e comentou.: Não julgue Lupin tão severamente, ele errou, mas ...faz o q? Realmente, o Snape não ama a Tonks, como vc viu nesse capitulo...ele soh qr se vingar d Lupin e d quebra c aproveitar dela. Cachorro, não?

Pela 1a vez, Snape não teve nada a ver com Remo ir naquele bordel, a menina com a peruca e tal foi o acaso, tanto q ela tinha uma coleção d perucas coloridas, d acordo com o cap. 13. Foi erro do Lupin mesmo.Obrigada pelo comentário..o único

Beijos e peço a todos q façam uma autora feliz comentado...por favor...

Gude Potter


	15. O brinde

15. O brinde

O natal finalmente chegou. A casa dos Tonks estava linda. As meninas não pararam um só instante de decora-la. Arvore com arranjos, luzinhas piscando, a mesa cuidadosamente arrumada, o peru assando no forno; tudo simplesmente perfeito e sem magia, pois haveriam convidados trouxas, como parentes mais afastados de Ted. Tonks vestia um vestido vermelho longo mas quente, os cabelos estavam presos num charmoso rabo-de-cavalo, embora ainda continuassem sem vida. Sarah fizera questão para que a prima ficasse linda e conseguira. A mocinha também não estava nada feia: usava uma saia preta que ia até os joelhos, um par de botas de cano alto da mesma cor e uma blusa de lã de uma cor meio que avermelhada, que combinava indiscutivelmente com os cabelos ruivos. Avós, tios, tias, primos, parentes distantes estava todos reunidos. Todos, menos a família de Andrômeda, primeiro porque não possuía quase familiares vivos e segundo porque ninguém dos que restavam gostariam de se misturar com trouxas. Os parentes de Ted Tonks reparavam muito ausência deles e a mulher sempre inventava desculpas.

"Eles estão na França, foram aproveitar essa época do ano.

Ninfadora não estava se divertindo num festa pela primeira vez na vida. Sentia-se vazia, como se lhe faltasse algo. Assim, vendo toda a família reunida e alguns de seus priminhos correndo pela casa, sentia- se com uma grande angustia.

"Tonks, pare de ficar assim. Mude de cara ou todos irão perceber."- Sarah lhe falou ao seu ouvindo.

"Vou tentar."

"Não, você vai i _conseguir. /i "_

Faltavam quinze minutos para a meia noite quando Ted sugeriu:

"Que tal irmos para a sala de jantar?"

Todos o acompanharam. Tonks ainda estava absorta com seus pensamentos: será que Lupin estaria se divertindo na casa dos Weasley? Ou estaria tão chateado quanto ela? "Não, com certeza não" pensou. Foi a ultima a sair da sala e no momento que o fazia uma luz verde esmeralda brilhou às suas costas e chamou sua atenção. A bruxa se virou e viu Snape saindo da lareira e logo sacudindo suas vestes negras para tirar as cinzas.

"O que você faz aqui?" – perguntou enquanto se certificava se ninguém o vira chegar.

"Eu disse que trocaria presentes com você no natal, lembra?

"Pensei que fosse brincadeira."

"Não, apenas me atrasei porque estava numa das festinhas de Slughorn em Hogwarts."

"Como descobriu onde eu moro?"

"Tenho meus meios."

"Deu sorte. Nem consigo imaginar o teria acontecido caso você saísse da lareira enquanto todos estivessem aqui."

Ele se aproximou um pouco dela.

"Acredita em destino?"

Ela o encarou. Andrômeda apareceu na porta.

"Venha Ninfadora, está quase na hora e...quem é você?"

"Não se lembra de mim?"

"Eu te conheço de algum lugar..."

"Lucio nos apresentou quando Narcisa fez aniversario a mais de vinte anos atrás. Sou Severo Snape."

"Snape.. Snape...Snape...não lembro apenas...espere... i _ranhoso /i . _Oh, me desculpe meu primo Sirius fazia muito essa brincadeira."

"Tudo bem. Faz tanto tempo."- Uma pontada de ódio o incomodou e sorriu falsamente. – "Combinei com Tonks de nos cumprimentarmos no natal então trouxe um presente para os anfitriões.- e lhe entregou um embrulho, que a senhora Tonks não hesitou em abri-lo."

"Nossa que linda esta bolsa!"

"Não sabia o que comprar mas todas as bruxas gostam de uma boa bolsa de couro de dragão."

"Sim eu adoro, não precisava se incomodar é claro que irá ficar conosco essa noite, não?"

"Não era essa minha intenção senhora."

"Mas agora é. Ted gostará de conhece-lo. Vamos, Ninfadora terá o prazer em lhe mostrar onde é a sala de jantar. Vou guardar meu presente."- e subiu as escadas.

Tonks o pegou ameaçadoramente pelo braço assim que a mãe desapareceu de vista.

- "Não se atreva a contar nada para minha família sobre eu, o Lupin e tudo o mais."

"Não se preocupe, mas é melhor nos apressarmos não? "

E se reuniram aos outros. Todos viram o novo convidado e se calaram. Ted perguntou :

"Ora, quem é ele Ninfadora? "

"Pai, esse é meu colega, Severo Snape, é um conhecido da mamãe também. "

Sarah fez um ruído com a boca ao saber de quem se tratava.

"Ah, um colega de minha filha. Seja bem vindo senhor. "

"Obrigado e boa noite a todos. Trouxe uma lembrancinha para o senhor- e lhe entregou outro embrulho. "

"Oh, um champagne francês e um dos meu favoritos, mas sente-se, senti-se. " - repetiu.

"Meu pai apreciava muito esse. " - disse enquanto se acomodava numa cadeira ao lado de Tonks, enquando recordava do pai trouxa.

"Quando chegou sr. Snape? Não ouvimos a campainha. " - perguntou a avó de Tonks

"Eu o vi pela janela. Ele veio de táxi- respondeu a moça antes que Snape tivesse tempo para isso. "

"E de onde se conhecem? " - a Sra Tonks ainda interrogava.

"Bem nos conhecemos a muitos anos mas nos encontramos meio que recentemente na Ordem d... "

"Do trabalho. Snape trabalhou junto comigo. " – respondeu Tonks interrompendo-o bruscamente.

"Hum... " - os demais murmuraram.

Andrômeda entrou no local.

"Então, já é natal. "

Todos se cumprimentaram como de costume e depois cearam. A comida toda estava deliciosa, embora uma das carnes estivesse um pouco salgada, afinal foi Tonks quem a fizera. Snape não mencionou Lupin nem o mundo da magia nas conversas em que participava. Curiosamente, não estava de cara carrancuda como sempre fora em Hogwarts. Quando todos estavam se despedindo, Snape puxou Tonks num canto e ninguém viu, pois estavam sozinhos na cozinha. Ela disse:

"Ainda não lhe entreguei seu presente de natal. " - e tirou uma caixinha preta do bolso das vestes sociais.- "Sei que faz tempo mas... "

Tonks abriu e olhou fascinada.

"Nossa Severo, você ainda lembra! "

A moça pegou o delicado relógio de pulso com detalhes de ouro e o admirou.

"Do jeito que você é cabecinha oca, acho que ainda não consertou o outro que lhe devolvi quando o perdeu no Beco Diagonal. "

"Nem o usei de novo, mas agora vou usar este. Obrigada, mas fico sem jeito pois não tenho nenhum presente para você. "

"E nem quero, guarde seu dinheiro. Você sabe qual é a única coisa que eu quero de você. "

Ela suspirou.

"Já falamos disso antes. Não me pressione. "

Snape a fitou sério, porem acrescentou:

"É claro, me desculpe. Mas veja só...nós dois não brindamos. "

"Por que iríamos brindar? "

"Porque é natal. Pela primeira vez, comemoramos juntos. "

"Você está muito amável. Estou estranhando. "

"Estou feliz por estar com você, sem falar no fato de que terei uns dias de folga. "

"Entendi. "

"Bom, você está me enrolando. Vou pegar aquela bebida trouxa amarela com bolinhas. Onde tem uma garrafa aberta? "

"É champagne o nome. Na geladeira tem. "

"Na gela-onde? "

"Geladeira, aquele armário branco fechado, está na porta eu acho, ali do outro lado da parede. "

Snape foi até lá e abriu a porta.

"Nossa, é meio friozinho aqui dentro. "

"Por isso se chama geladeira. Serve para conservar os alimentos. "

O professor pegou a garrafa semi-cheia, fechou a porta, pegou duas taças limpas no escorredor de louça. Na própria pia e de costas para a bruxa, Snape pegou em seu bolso um frasquinho azul escuro e com um conta-gotas colocou nove gotinhas vermelhas em cada taça vazia. Em seguida, acrescentou o champagne a elas. Os líquidos se misturaram e ficaram da cor da bebida alcoólica mesmo. Era agora... Severo guardou o frasquinho em seu bolso, se voltou para Ninfadora e caminhou em sua direção.

"Aqui está. "

"O que você estava fazendo na pia? " – perguntou a moça, enquanto aceitava sua taça cheia.

"Estava tendo problemas para abrir a garrafa" - mentiu o bruxo e usou seus talentos para oclumencia, impedindo Tonks de interpretar seus pensamentos.

"Hum...Se esqueceu de que é bruxo? "

"As vezes sou meio aéreo. "

"Ei , essa fala é minha! "

"Eu sei, você está me influenciando. "

Ambos riram.

"Vamos brindar então? " – Sugeriu Snape.

"Sim, a que? "

"Ao natal. "

"Certo, ao natal. "

Ambos ergueram as taças e fizeram-nas se encostarem, produzindo um breve tinir dos vidros. Contudo, antes que bebessem, Tonks o interrompeu.

"Acha mesmo que vou cair nessa? "

Snape se assustou com a pergunta.

- "Do que está falando? " - se fez de desentendido.

"O que você acha? Esse champagne está sabotado. "

"Você está louca? "

"Ainda não. Mas poderia jurar que você colocou algo nela enquanto estava de costas para mim na pia. Aposto que colocou alguma poção embora eu não tenha conseguido entrar na sua mente. "

"Multicores, você está insegura depois do que aconteceu quando foi parar no meio dos lobisomens. "

" E não é para estar? Ainda desconfio de você. "

"Aquilo passou. "

"Tudo bem então. Não se importaria se trocássemos as taças, não é? Afinal, não há nada de errado na minha, segundo você mesmo. "

"Por mim está ótimo. "

Os dois trocaram.

"Agora podemos brindar Snape. "

"Certo, mas verá que esteve enganada. "

"Ao natal. " - falou a moça

"Ao natal. "

Repetiram o breve ritual e dessa vez beberam os líquidos. Severo esvaziou a taça, mas Tonks deixou um restinho. Foi tão fácil...como os dois copos continham amortentia, ela tomaria a poção de qualquer jeito. Ele também ingeriu o liquido, porem não poderia se apaixonar por si mesmo...assim, a poção não lhe fazia efeito.

"Tome tudo, seria um desperdício se não o fizesse. "

"Não quero mais. "

"Então eu tomo. "

O champagne não precisava ser esvaziado inteiro, porem não queria que mais alguém o tomasse . Não seria muito agradável se alguém da casa Tonks por acidente resolvesse acabar com o restinho da bebia e caísse de amores pelo o bruxo. Era melhor não deixar vestígios. Esvaziou a taça dela também. Não sabia exatamente quanto tempo iria começar a fazer efeito, isso varia muito de pessoa.

"Eu já vou indo. Até mais. " - e se direcionou para a porta.

"Severo, espere. "

Ele parou. Será? Tão rápido...

"Sim? " –voltou-se para ela.

"Ainda é cedo. Fique mais. "

"Preciso ir. "

"Não, não precisa. Quem precisa de algo aqui sou eu. "

"E de que você precisa? "

Ela hesitou.

"_ i De você. /i _"

Snape piscou.

"Eu vi, percebi, que você não está me enrolando, que o que me disse é verdade. "

"Sobre? "

"O fato de me amar. Eu... eu me sinto bem com você, não quero que nos separemos. "

"Bem...isso é um pouco difícil, não? "

"Não, não é. Tudo em você me fascina, seus olhos, seus cabelos, seu corpo. "

"Eu? Mas e o Lupin? " - perguntou. Estava adorando aquelas atenções e elogios.

"Quem...? Ah, ele. Bem, não quero mais sofrer por ele. Quero alguém mais como você. "

"E como eu sou? "

"Alguém que me deixa louca. Que me desperte sensações. " – ela se aproximava dele perigosamente- "Que me entenda. Que me ame. "

"Você não pode ter mudado de repente de opinião. " – tentou-se fazer de inocente.

"Estive cega. Não quero mais saber de Lupin, nem de filho, nem de nada. Só você me interessa. "

Ele sorriu. Aquilo não poderia estar melhor. Ela nem se importava mais com o lobisomem nem com o filho. Realmente, essa poção a deixava com os pensamentos nele diretamente. Tonks estava a centímetros de distancia de Snape.

"Me perdoe, só agora eu percebi o quão você é especial. Nunca quis me matar e tudo o mais. Agora cheguei numa conclusão: eu te amo. "

Era o que ele queria ouvir. Sem avisos, Tonks o envolveu lentamente pelo pescoço e ergueu a própria cabeça até que encontrou os lábios pálidos de Snape. Ele sentiu seu estomago cair, levou as duas mãos para as costas da moça, lentamente. Fazia tanto tempo que não se relacionava assim com alguém...essa nunca foi uma grande ambição na sua vida. As bocas ficaram assim por alguns instantes, até que Ninfadora aprofundou as caricias com os lábios e a língua e, inacreditavelmente, ele a acompanhou conforme o ritmo, afinal sentia prazer ao ficar assim com ela.

Poucos minutos depois, ambos se separaram, meio que ofegantes.

"Satisfeita? "

"Sim, mas você também gostou. "

"Sem duvidas. Tenho que ir agora. "

"Desse jeito? Sem se despedir? "

Ela se aproximou e repetiu a cena novamente. Quando terminou...

"Adeus. "

"Adeus não. Quero te ver de novo. "

"Sim, assim será"

Deu um selinho nela e foi para a sala. No caminho encontrou com o casal Tonks e Sarah em se encalço.Esta olhava-o com desconfiança. Os todos se despediram e, antes que sumisse nas chamas verde-esmeraldas, Ted lhe perguntou:

"Gostou de passar o natal conosco? "

"Sim" - respondeu Snape- "Foi muito melhor que eu imaginava. "

E desapareceu.

N/A: Hum... agora a historia pegou fogo...o q acharam da nova Tonks?

Espero q tenham gostado do novo capitulo...o próximo soh semana q vm...

Agradecimentos:

Mara Potter: Nossa: "Se vc morrer quem eh q vai terminar essa fic!" Q triste da minha parte...Acho q no capitulo 17 q tudo melhora c não me engano...tm q esperar...férias? q sorte!

Gaby: huahauhauaauhua...é a Tonks foi feita p/ sofrer mesmo...mas vai melhorar...prometo..

Ana Torres: É...a Tonks tomou a poção do amor nesse capitulo...agora...tm q ler p/ vr...

Mais uma vez obrigada, d verdade. E peço d novo para q comentem...adoro saber opiniões. Desculpe qualqr coisa, mas estou com pressa agora.

Beijos /i 


	16. A tentativa frustrada de Molly

A tentativa frustrada de Molly

"O quê? Você beijou aquele cara?

"Foi"- disse Tonks simplesmente enquanto arrumava sua cama.

"Eu não acredito. E o Lupin? Você não o amava tanto?"m

"Ah, isso foi antes."

"Mas...mas..você se apaixona por esse tal Snape sem mais nem menos? É tão estranho."

"Não sei como aconteceu. Ele tem algo que me completa.- comentou a bruxa, pensativa."

"Não ser amaldiçoado, por exemplo?"

"Não, não é isso. Snape é diferente e me ama."

"Ah prima. Ele parece ser um traidor e me deu uma impressão de mentiroso. Não confio nele. Ele esconde alguma coisa."

"Está sonhando Sarah...Severo é perfeito!"

"Perfeito! Ele é horrível! É mais pálido que um fantasma. Os cabelos são sebosos, acho que não os lava à uma semana. E o nariz? Aquilo é um gancho, aposto que serve até como cabide. Pensei que o tal professor fosse um gatinho."

"E ele é.'

"Fala sério! Que mau gosto. Agora...Vocês estão namorando?"

"Não...mas acho que isso não vai demorar muito."

"Ótimo. Faça bom proveito porem não diga que não avisei. Vamos dormir agora."

Ambas se ajeitaram em suas respectivas camas. Sarah demorou muito a adormecer. Snape não era para sua prima e sabia disso. Talvez estivesse tramando contra Tonks. Não seria a primeira vez afinal. Precisava fazer algo, abrir os olhos da prima. Para isso seria necessário uma ajuda de um bruxo...ou uma bruxa.

Snape se atirou na cama. O colchão até estalou sob seu peso. Não era ótimo o que aconteceu? Era perfeito, Tonks estava caidinha por ele. Pobre Lupin...não tem muita sorte. Aqueles beijos... tão profundo... tão delicioso...ele queria mais ...muito mais... e sabia que ela sentia o mesmo, graças à Amortentia. Ele pegou o travesseiro e afundou a cabeça nele. Dormiu rapidamente.

Com certeza, dormir numa cama dos Weasley era melhor que no chão de um lugar abandonado. Lupin já estava debaixo dos cobertores e não parava de pensar em Tonks. Estava com a consciência pesada em terminar com ela, mas era o melhor. Queria tanto ter passado o natal com ela ...não podia evitar a saudade. Molly conversou com ele, tentou convence-lo a pedir perdão à moça e voltar com ela, porem foi inútil. Remo se acomodar melhor na cama. Dois dias depois do ano novo estaria de volta a sua missão com Grayback, Dumbledore lhe enviaria a poção mata-cão e tudo recomeçaria. Se pudesse ver Ninfadora antes...

Sarah, que mal dormira, se levantou cedo, tentou sair do quarto sem acordar a prima. Desceu as escadas e foi para a cozinha, onde Andrômeda fazia o café da manha.

"Olá, querida. Acordou cedo hoje.'

"Oi, tia. Eu não dormi direito.'

"E posso saber o que te aflige?"

A garota hesitou.

"Estava tendo umas idéias."

"Sobre?"

"O aniversario de Ninfadora."

"Mas é daqui a alguns meses. Vai demorar."

"Eu sei, mas não tenho contato com o mundo da magia. Queria começar a procurar os amigos bruxos dela."

"Bem, isso não é tão difícil."

"Tia, você conhece Molly Weasley?"

"Sim, mas faz tempinho que não a vejo. Somos primas distantes."

"Pode entrar em contato com ela?"

Andrômeda ergueu uma sobrancelha e a encarou.

'Por que não pede pra Ninfadora, Sarah?"

"Pensei em uma festa surpresa tia."

"Entendi. E porque precisa de Molly?"

"Bem, minha prima me disse que essa mulher era uma espécie de "mãe" da Ordem da Fênix e seria bom se ela pudesse nos ajudar."

"Nossa, vejo que meu bebê te conta tudo. Mas acho que não é uma má idéia a sua. Eu perdi contato com quase todos da Ordem desde quando me casei."

Poderia telefonar para ela?"

"Bem, mandar uma coruja é mais comum entre os bruxos. Vou pedir para ela vir aqui um dia desses."

"Como se manda uma coruja?"

"Você escreve a mensagem e pede para a coruja levar para o destinatário."

"E a coruja sabe?"

"Claro. Acho que seria ótimo uma festa para minha princesinha. Ela anda tão desanimada ultimamente. Podíamos chamarmos a Ordem, os colegas do Ministério, o Snape..."

Sarah suspirou.

"Snape? Você gostou dele, tia?"

'Me parece ser alguém bem atencioso. Não gostou dele, minha linda?"

"Não é isso. Eu apenas estranhei você menciona-lo" – mentiu a garota.

"Bem, vou falar com Ted e depois mando a carta para Molly. Você quer suco de laranja ou café com leite?"

Felizmente, Ted concordou com a idéia da sobrinha e estava disposto em convidar bruxos para a festa. Sarah, por outro lado, queria falar com a Sra. Weasley, para ela ajudara localizar Lupin. Tonks lhe contou na noite em que chegou na casa dos pais que confidenciara uma vez a Molly sua paixão pelo lobisomem. O fato do aniversario era uma desculpa apenas.

Andrômeda mandou a coruja de Tonks, Grazilds, levar uma mensagem para a Toca, sem o conhecimento da dona da ave. Molly respondeu a carta, dizendo que adoraria se encontrar com a Sra.Tonks para discutir sobre o aniversario de Ninfadora.

Quando Sarah soube da disposição da Sra. Weasley, mandou-lhe outra mensagem, mas sem a tia saber. Ela chamou Grazilds e pediu que enviasse a nova carta.

" Cara Sra. Weasley

Saudações

Meu nome é Sarah Helen Tonks e sou prima de Ninfadora Tonks e sobrinha de Andrômeda Tonks. Gostaria de encontrar a senhora, pois tenho um assunto urgente para conversar.

Agradeceria se não contasse a ninguém de minha família sobre isso.

Atenciosamente

Sarah Helen Tonks"

Molly recebeu a carta e respondeu no dia seguinte, dizendo que concordava e se poderiam se encontrar no 3 Vassouras,em Hogsmeade. Sarah aceitou embora nem soubesse onde era esse lugar. Decidiu então perguntar para a prima.

"O que é Hogsmeade?'

"Onde você ouviu isso?"- perguntou Tonks, enquanto tirava pó de um quadro no escritório magicamente.

"Sua mãe falou algo para o seu pai com esse nome"- mentiu a ruiva.

'Bom, é uma pequena vila bruxa, perto de Hogwarts. Você sabe o que é Hogwarts, não?"

'Sim. Como se chega nessa vila?"

"Há vários modos. Eu uso o pó de flu às vezes, mas também aparato, sabe, sumir num lugar e aparecer em outro."

"E como é esse pó?'

Tonks ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiada.

"Quer saber tudo isso por quê?"

Nada, simples curiosidade.

"O pó de flu é isso aqui"- e mostrou à moça uma caixinha, que estava dentro da gaveta da mesa do escritório, com o pó escuro dentro –" você joga no fogo da lareira, entra nele e diz onde você quer ir, que no caso seria "Hogsmeade"."

"O que é o 3 Vassouras?"

"Ah, é um restaurante muito gostoso de Hogsmeade. Também ouviu minha mãe falar nele?"

"Sim. Parecia ser legal."

"E é. Vamos, temos que continuar limpando o escritório e acabar logo com isso."

Dois dias depois, chegou o momento de Sarah se encontrar com Molly, sem Andrômeda saber. Foi ao escritório, pegou um pouco de pó de flu na caixinha que lhe Tonks mostrou. Caminhou até a lareira da sala e fez o que sua prima contou na lareira, que havia autorização na Rede de Flu. A trouxa foi parar dentro da lareira de um lugar muito agitado e perguntou para uma mulher do balcão:

"Onde é o 3 Vassouras?"

"Você está nele, mocinha"- respondeu a mulher, abrindo um grande sorriso.

"E Molly Weasley está aqui?"

A bruxa a encarou.

"Você não é daqui, não é mesmo?"

"Não. Combinei de me encontrar com a Sra. Weasley."

"Bem, eu sou Madame Rosmerta e estou à sua disposição. Quando a Sra. Weasley chegar, eu a levarei até você. Temos mesas vazias logo ali no canto.'

Sarah escolheu uma mesa ao canto e ficou observando os demais clientes. As vestes eram diferentes, as comidas...todos tinham um breve ar de medo.

Uma senhora gordinha, de cabelos vermelhos e que carregava uma sacola de tricô, entrou apressada no estabelecimento, conversou uns instantes com Madame Rosmerta no balcão e se direcionou para onde a garota estava. Parou em frente a mesa e indagou:

"Você é Sarah Tonks, não?"

"Sim e você é Molly Weasley?"

"Sou. Fiquei com medo de ser um plano dos Comensais da Morte se encontar comigo, por isso sugeri o 3 Vassouras, tem bastante gente aqui." – falou enquanto se ajeitava numa cadeira.

"Fiquei sabendo desses caras. Tonks me disse e é sobre ela que te peço ajuda."

"O que ela tem?"

"Bem, a senhora sabe sobre a paixão dela por um tal de Lupin, não?"

"Tonks comentou.'

"Então, no natal apareceu em casa um cara, chamado de Severo Snape..."

E contou o resto da historia. A mulher ouviu atentamente e, ao terminar, Sarah perguntou:

"O que acha?"

Molly pensou por um momento.

"É muito estranho. Ninfadora está apaixonada por Remo e de repente muda, dizendo que ama Snape. Tem algo de estranho."

- 'Eu sei, por isso queria sua ajuda'

- "O que posso fazer, querida?"

"Falar com esse tal Lupin."

"Eu já tentei neste Natal, mas ele está irredutível."

"Então eu falarei. Preciso do endereço dele. Não posso deixar Tonks com aquele morcego gigante. Algo nele não me agrada; ele pretende alguma coisa, não ama minha prima."

Molly riu.

'O que foi?" –perguntou Sarah, desconfiada.

"Você também não gosta dele."

"Como assim "também"?"

"Bem, veja só: meus filhos, o amigo de um deles, o falecido Sirius, o ...'

"É isso!"- exclamou Sarah, dando um soco na mesa- "Tudo se encaixa. Como não pensei nisso antes?"

"Como assim?"

'Olha, esse Sirius era primo da Tonks, não? E Lupin namorado dela. É claro..._Snape quer se vingar..."_

"Se vingar? Do que?'

'Sei lá. Tonks me disse uma vez que a turma desse Lupin odiava o Snape. É isso. Esse cara fez algo com ela para que o Lupin sofra."

"Que imaginação fértil..."

"Não é imaginação. Tem sentido. Ninfadora não está em seu juízo perfeito. Recebeu algum feitiço, sei lá."

'Ainda acho..."

"Sra. Weasley, mesmo que não seja uma vingança, Snape fez algo, tenho certeza."

"Bem, isso é bem possível. Sua prima amava muito Remo."

"Entao...tenho que falar com ele, onde o encontro?"

"Ele está na minha casa agora, mas no 2o dia do ano novo volta para os lobisomens.'

"Por favor, diga-lhe que é urgente, tenho que convence-lo a voltar com a Ninfadora.'

"Receio que seja perda de tempo, querida."

"Por favor, Sra. Weasley- Sarah fez uma cara de desespero sincero."

"Está menina. Eu tentarei, mas me chame de Molly, sim? Sabe, gostei de te conhecer."

"Eu digo o mesmo. Nunca conversei com uma bruxa que não fosse minha parente.

Molly abriu um sorriso."

"Como faço para ir embora?"

A Sra. explicou para ela o modo. Ambas se despediram e cada uma foi para o seu lado. Sarah voltou para a casa dos Tonks. Por sorte, a sala estava vazia, mas enquanto subia as escadas, uma voz ríspida tirou a trouxa de seus pensamentos.

"Vejo que suas perguntas sobre o pó de flu foram alem de uma simples curiosidade."-Disse Tonks, na porta da sala de jantar.

"Eu ...bem..."-Sarah a encarou, surpresa, tentando encontrar uma desculpa.

"Aonde você foi? Não me obrigue a usar legilemância."

"Está bem. Fui até o 3 Vassouras. Queria conhecer o mundo em que você vive- mentiu a ruiva."

'Por que não me pediu para te acompanhar?'

"Quis ir sozinha. Por favor, me entenda, mas falo a verdade, pergunte àquela tal de Rosmerta.'

Tonks a encarou desconfiada. Para a prima saber da dona do 3 Vassouras, era necessário conhece-la, ou ter ouvido falar nela. Depois de pensar um tempinho,finalmente cedeu, sem precisar usar legilimância.

"Não faça mais isso! É perigoso, sabia? Tem Comensais da Morte por aí e se souberem que você é parente trouxa de uma ex- auror..."

Sarah bufou.

"Desculpe, realmente exagerei."

"Tudo bem, temos que ir ao mercado. Papai deixou dinheiro na mesinha."

"Por que tanta pressa?"

"Vou me encontrar com Severo mais tarde."

Sarah mordeu os lábios, com raiva.

Molly chegou na Toca e encontrou Lupin lendo um livro no sofá da sala. Mal sabia

ela que ele não conseguia se concentrar em nenhuma palavra. A mulher se aproximou dele e perguntou:

"Posso falar com você, Remo?"

Claro Molly. Sobre o que?"

"É sobre a Tonks. Ela..."

Mas Lupin ergueu a mão para cala-la.

Pare, não me tente convencer de novo.Acabou tudo."

"Não, não é isso. É que Ninfadora está estranha..."

Lupin ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Estranha?"- sua indiferença desapareceu.

"É, parece que o Snape..."

"Chega Molly.Não quero saber nada deles."- a raiva brotou de seu peito de repente. Lembrou-se daquela noite em Hogsmeade, em que Tonks beijara o ranhoso.

"A prima dela gostaria de conversar com você."

"Prima? Não, eu não tenho nada a ver com a Tonks. Não podemos ficar com estávamos."

"Mas Remo..."

"Não e por favor não insista Molly."

Lupin fechou o livro e saiu da sala revoltado, dando passos firmes e decisivos.

Molly suspirou. Seria difícil convencer Remo a se encontrar com Sarah.

N/A: Ahhhhhhhhhh,nenhum comentário...nem por e-mail nem pelo site...q triste gente . Please, não façam isso.

Enfim, beijos

Gude Potter


	17. O aniversário de Snape

O aniversário de Snape

O 1o dia do ano chegou e cada um passou a virada acompanhado. Tonks com Sarah, os pais e parentes distantes; Remo com os Weasleys, Fleur e Harry; Snape com os outros professores de Hogwarts. Ele odiava aquelas datas comemorativas, preferia muito mais cumprir alguma missão do Lorde das Trevas. No 2o dia de janeiro, Lupin voltou para a "aldeia" de lobisomens. Na madrugada foi até a caverna, que uma vez ele dormira com Tonks, receber a poção de Slughorn e a bebeu. O gosto e aparência do líquido estavam iguais que das outras vezes. Bebeu tudo num gole só; mal sabia que a poção que ingeriu era sabotada.

Na manhã seguinte, Grayback reuniu todos os lobisomens e falou:

"Recebi uma ordem do nosso mestre. Devemos atacar hoje, que é a primeira noite de lua cheia desse mês, uma pequena cidade trouxa perto de Londres. Parece que ali há muitas criancinhas"- e sorriu, mostrando seus caninos pontiagudos – "Quero que não poupem ninguém; quero que mordam, destruam, pilhem, tudo que quiserem. Temos que mostrar ao Lorde que os lobisomens são tão bons ou melhores que os cretinos dos bruxos."

Todos concordaram. Lupin também, mas em sua mente ocorria outra idéia: ia impedir o máximo possível de estragos àqueles pobres trouxas, ia avisar Dumbledore e ajudaria também, afinal ele tomara a poção "mata-cão", ou o que pensava que fosse.

hr 

"Eu juro que tentei querida, mas não consegui. Ele está decidido a esquecer Ninfadora."

"Não pode ser... deve haver algum jeito para traze-lo à realidade."

Sarah começou a freqüentar a Toca e aos poucos ela e Molly se tornaram mais intimas, passavam até tardes tomando chá...Nenhum dos Tonks sabia dessa relação.

- "O pior é que ele saiu há dois dias daqui de casa, senão você poderia conversar com ele- disse Molly enquanto guardava a louça usando a varinha e Sarah a observava, impressionada. Sua tia Andrômeda não fazia tanta magia em casa e Tonks também, pelo menos em sua frente, para não despertar inveja da prima."

"Quando ele voltará aqui?"

"Não sei, minha filha. Ele saiu no dia 2 desse mês. Duvido que volte logo. Grayback pode suspeitar da ausência dele."

"Que cabeça dura esse tal de Lupin."

"Sim e eu não posso mandar nenhuma coruja para o Remo- comentou a Sra. Weasley, sentando agora pesadamente numa cadeira da mesa da cozinha."

Ambas mulheres ficaram pensando alguns minutos, até que Sarah perguntou:

"Que horas são?"

"São...seis e quinze- respondeu Molly, consultando o relógio de pulso."

"Seis e quinze! Devia estar em casa às seis."

"Como o pó de flu, você chega rápido em casa, querida."

"Mesmo assim, não posso perder mais nenhum minuto aqui. Até Molly, me avise qualquer novidade."

"Certo. Tchau, meu anjo."

"Tchau e obrigada por tudo."

Sarah voltou para a casa dos tios através do pó de flu, que virou seu transporte favorito depois que o descobriu. A Sra. Weasley ajeitou a mesa, na qual ela e a convidada comeram um lanchinho. Enquanto isso, o fogo da lareira tornou- se verde esmeralda e dele saiu alguém todo arranhado, com o rosto quase que desfigurado e que mal podia andar. Molly gritou:

- "Remo!"

hr 

Sarah chegou em casa e subiu para o quarto que dividia com Tonks. Por sorte, ninguém estava no imóvel, pois seus tios tinham ido trabalhar, sua prima não dissera aonde ia e havia saído de manhã. A trouxa tomou um banho demorado, pensando num jeito de resolver a situação de Ninfadora. Esta não parava de falar em Snape; qualquer motivo o nome do ranhoso era pronunciado. Ted e Andrômeda acham até normal, afinal a filha era amiga dele, mas Sarah sabia que tinha algo errado nessa historia.

Quando terminou de se vestir, a ex-auror entrou no quarto, colocou um embrulho que trazia consigo na mesa vazia e se jogou em sua cama, cansada.

"Nossa, finalmente você chegou. Onde esteve?"- perguntou a prima, curiosa.

"Hum...de manhã fui procurar emprego em Hogsmeade. Fiquei horas lá. Depois do almoço fui comprar um presente para Severo. É aniversário dele sábado. Passei um tempão escolhendo...não sei exatamente o que ele gosta"- disse se agarrando ao travesseiro e olhando pensativa para o teto.

"E você está apaixonada por um cara que nem sabe os gostos?"- perguntou Sarah penteando os cabelos ruivos.

"Sim, amo o Snape, mas não sei o que me faz sentir assim. É algo que não consigo explicar..."

A prima fez um ruído com a boca.

"Você é quem sabe... o que comprou?"

"Uma pedra Ônix."

"Só isso! Você ficou um tempão para comprar isso? Se quer dar algo para ele, devia ter ido na lojinha de R$1,99 aqui na esquina."

"Não é uma pedra Ônix qualquer. Ela possui poderes mágicos contra tudo de ruim que pode atingir um bruxo, feitiços, poções, maldiçoes, sabe? Essas coisas. Isso quando alguém usa. É muito rara."

"Você acredita nisso, Tonks? Isso é pura fantasia."

"É mesmo? E ter uma prima e tia bruxas também é?"

Sarah cruzou os braços. Ninfadora conseguira deixa-la sem argumentos. Vencida, perguntou:

"E por que os bruxos não usam isso? Se é tão útil...ainda mais em época de guerra."

"Por causa do preço."

"Foi muito caro?"

"Nossa, nem me fale. Gastei todas minhas economias e peguei dinheiro emprestado com minha mãe."

"Você é louca? Como pode gastar tanto dinheiro num presente? E ainda mais para aquele cara!"

"Não se meta no que não é da sua conta, Sarah Helen Tonks. A vida é minha e não preciso de ninguém cuidando dela. Até concordo que você não goste do Severo, mas se intrometer no que devo ou não fazer é outra história."- Tonks deu um pulo que até assustou a trouxa.

"Desculpe. Você está certa, porem acho que..."

"Você não acha nada...é melhor esquecermos esse assunto não quero brigar com você. Assunto encerrado, vá tomar um banho, assim você relaxa um pouco."

A metamorfomaga separou sua roupa e foi ao banheiro. Sarah olhou mal-humorada para o pequeno embrulho encima da mesa.

"Isso já foi longe demais."

hr 

No dia oito de janeiro, numa sexta- feira, a coruja dos Weasley, Errol, veio trazer uma mensagem de Molly para Sarah.

" i Querida Sarah,

Boas notícias! Depois de muitas horas de tentativa, fiz com que Remo enxergasse a razão e tentasse ao menos te ouvir. Sugeri para ele que vocês poderiam se encontrar no 3 Vassouras amanhã às três. Você concorda? Aquele lugar onde nos vimos pela primeira vez. Mas aviso: Remo não está em suas melhores condições, então vá com calma.

Com carinho,

Molly Prewet Weasley /i "

A jovem releu a carta quatro vezes. No acreditava no que ela dizia. Finalmente conheceria o tal Lupin e tiraria Tonks daquele Morcegão seboso. Imediatamente, escreveu uma resposta para a Sra. Weasley, confirmando tudo.

hr 

A tarde seguinte chegou. Em dez para as três e Sarah (com cuidado para não ser vista)usou o pó de flu para chegar ao 3 Vassouras. Não havia muitos fregueses naquele horário. A ruiva sentou na mesma mesa da outra vez, bem no canto, e esperou Remo Lupin procura-la.

O tempo passou e eram quase quatro e quinze quando um homem de olhos castanhos, algumas cicatrizes, roupas velhas, cabelos loiros entrou no estabelecimento e foi na direção dela. A trouxa se assustou e fez menção de sair dali mas o estranho lhe perguntou, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa:

"Você é Sarah Tonks?"

"Você é Remo Lupin?"

"Sim. E então? É prima de Tonks?"

"Sou."

Remo se ajeitou na cadeira defronte à Sarah. Ele parecia muito mal e cansado. A garota logo entendeu o por quê de Molly dizer para ir devagar com ele.

"Então? Soube que queriam conversar comigo...Molly me disse que era uma moça ruiva. "

"É. Gostaria que conversasse com minha prima..."

Mas ele ergueu a mão para cala-la.

"Olha, srta., não sei o que você sabe sobre o que aconteceu com Tonks e eu, porem afirmo que acabou. Não sei qual é o problema dela e nem me interessa. Acabou tudo."

"Mas..."

"Não, chega. Vim aqui porque a Sra. Weasley insistiu muito e porque estou morando na casa dela por alguns dias. Apenas por isso."

"Mas Tonks..."

" É só. Não quero mais saber"- respondeu o lobisomem bruscamente, fazendo menção em se levantar, mas parou. Sarah nem imaginava que a cada palavra que ele dizia partia a alma dele. Tudo tinha que terminar e deixar bem claro para aquela moça e Molly que Tonks não lhe interessava, embora não fosse exatamente verdade isso.

"Você poderia ouvir..."

"Você não entende? Eu não quero saber nada sobre..."

"SNAPE FEZ ALGUMA COISA COM TONKS!"- ela praticamente berrou. Todos do lugar olharam pra a mesa do casal. Aos poucos, as atenções foram se dissipando. Lupin a fitou, boquiaberto.

"O que aquele maldito fez com ela?" – perguntou o meio-bruxo, esquecendo de fazer-se de indiferente.

Sarah abriu um grande sorriso.

"Então você não está tão desinteressado quanto aparenta."

Remo engoliu em seco e cedeu.

"Está bem, você me venceu. Acabou com meu disfarce. Quero que Ninfa esteja bem e seja feliz, contudo longe de mim"- e baixou os olhos.

"Por que você não quer que ela fique com você? Você também a ama."

"É verdade, mas não pode ser. Eu sou um ...cara errado para ela."

"Acho que o fato de ser um lobisomem não vai fazer Ninfadora Tonks desistir de você."

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Aquela ruiva sabia bastante sobre a vida da prima e não ia desistir de juntar os dois. Lupin tinha certeza de que a metamorfomaga realmente não se importava dele ser um monstro, mas ela seria prejudicada com isso. Já até fora despedida por sua causa. O bruxo e a trouxa se tornaram amigos logo e passaram horas conversando; foram se tornando íntimos. Era quase noite quando:

"O que aconteceu na aldeia de lobisomens?"

Ele hesitou por um instante.

"Vou lhe contar, mas não quero que espalhe para ninguém."

Sarah o olhou atenta.

"Quando passou o ano novo, tive que voltar para junto dos outros. Mas dessa vez tinham uma missão: atacar uma cidadezinha de trouxas. Nos posicionamos em suas redondezas e quando a lua nasceu nos transformamos, porem notei algo estranho em mim. Percebi que estava mais arisco que normalmente, meus sentidos mais aguçados; minha transformação foi muito dolorosa também, como a muito tempo não era. Nunca me senti tão feroz naquela noite. Em vez de impedir os outros de fazerem mal às pessoas, eu os ajudava. Por sorte, chamei Dumbledore antes do anoitecer e... você sabe quem é...?"

"Sim, o diretor de Hogwarts."

"Ah, é, sim"- ele ainda não se acostumou de conversar com uma trouxa sobre magia.- "Então, ele estava com uma equipe de auror junto e... você sabe...?"

"Sei, sei"- interrompeu, fazendo um gesto com uma mão, demonstrando impaciência- "Continue."

"Se não me engano, eu briguei com um lobisomem e quase matei um trouxa. Dumbledore me impediu. Ele conseguiu me acalmar, me levou para o St. Mungus..."

E parou.

"Eu sei o que é. Pode continuar."

'Está bem, fiquei lá um tempo e depois fui para a casa dos Weasley.'

Ao terminar a narrativa, Lupin suspirou.

"Essa é a causa dos seus machucados?"

"Sim. Gui fez alguns curativos em mim nesses dias; já estou melhor."

"Mas... porque você está morando com os Weasley?"

"Parece que Grayback não ficou muito satisfeito com Dumbledore me tirando de lá. Acho que ele suspeita que eu era um espião. Estou me escondendo dele e enquanto não arranjo um novo lar..."

"Entendi, mas você não devia estar aqui."

"É só uma vez, depois o 3 Vassouras vai demorar em me ver."

E deu uma risadinha forçada.

"Você tomou a poção mata cão, não?"

"Sim."

"Então por que não funcionou? Ao contrário, complicou ainda mais a situação."

"Quem a preparou foi Horácio Slughorn. Ele foi meu professor e é muito competente; deve ter errado por acidente, não é sempre que faz isso. Se fosse Snape, teria errado de propósito."

Sarah o fitou curiosa.

"Será que não poderia...?"

"Claro que não. Snape já fez coisas terríveis, mas mexer em uma poção..."

"E por que não? Tenho certeza que fez algo com Tonks."

"Olha, já percebi que você não gosta dele, e para ser sincero nem eu. Ele matou meu amigo, pôs em risco a vida de Ninfadora e do meu filho, alem de ser um traidor. Mas temos que ser justos. Você está exagerando."

"Se você..."

Porem Sarah não chegou a completar a frase.

"O que foi?" – perguntou Lupin.

Ela simplesmente apontou para a porta, hipnotizada. Remo seguiu seu olhar e fitou boquiaberto com o que viu: Tonks e Snape entravam abraçados no lugar. Lupin não acreditava, tanto que nem piscava. O casal escolheu uma mesa no lado oposto do 3 Vassouras.

"Ainda acha que estou exagerando, Remo?"

O lobisomem não tirava os olhos de Severo e sua acompanhante. Ambos pareciam bem felizes.

"Eu ainda não acredito- murmurou."

hr 

Na outra mesa, Severo pediu duas cervejas amanteigadas. Não gostava muito de sair, ainda mais acompanhado e num lugar público, mas Ninfadora insistiu para que comemorassem seu trigésimo oitavo aniversário.

"Ah, Severo, ia esquecendo...aqui está seu presente."

Ele abriu o embrulho que ela trazia na bolsa. Tirou a embalagem, viu a pedra mágica e ergueu as sobrancelhas, espantado. Aquilo era uma fortuna. Tonks devia "ama-lo" muito para gastar o que tinha e o que não tinha com ele. É, realmente ter um relacionamento com ela seria muuuuuuuuuuito vantajoso.

"Obrigado, Multicores. Mas não devia gastar tanto comigo."

"Não seja idiota. Eu gastaria isso e muito mais por você."

"Você iria falir então."

A metamorfomaga riu (Remo não gostou muito de ver ela se divertindo com o ranhoso).

- "Você vai ver, essa pedra Ônix vai te proteger de qualquer mal."

"Você pensa em tudo"- comentou o professor.

"Você gostou?"

"Sim."

"Que ótimo" – Tonks fez menção de se levantar e beija-lo, mas Snape a impediu.

"Aqui não."

"Ah, Sr. Severo Snape...relaxe.Eu sou uma moça de família."

"Humm, vou me lembrar disso."– ele sorriu maliciosamente e ela retrucou no mesmo nível.

hr 

- "Você viu? Agora acredita em mim? Ela quase o beijou. Você vai me dizer que ele não fez nada?"– perguntou Sarah, revoltada. Remo ainda estava paralisado com o que acabar de ver. Tanto com a cena como com o que o ranhoso recebera. Como ela pudera gastar tanto dinheiro com um presente, e para o Snape?

"Ela está feliz. É melhor assim."

"O quê?"– perguntou Sarah, pasma-"Vá falar com ela e dê uma surra naquele folgado!"

"Não"-respondeu o lobisomem-"ela simplesmente me esqueceu e está reconstruindo sua vida. Eu lhe pedi isso."

"Mas..."

"Sei que você tem a melhor das intenções. Desejo felicidade para eles."

hr 

"Então? O que vamos fazer depois que sairmos daqui?"– questionou a bruxa, que na ocasião usava cabelos laranja.

"Você volta para a casa e eu para Hogwarts. Que mais poderia?"– falou Snape mal-humorado. Definitivamente não agüentaria Tonks por muito mais tempo.

"Humm...eu havia pensado em lhe dar uma noite bem...romântica"- a metamorfomaga pegou na mão áspera de Snape, ao lado de sua garrafa na mesa. Ambos estava sentados um de frente para o outro( o estômago de Lupin se contraiu desconfortavelmente; sua acompanhante murmurou um "está vendo?")

"Uma noite romântica..."- o plano de Tonks agradou ao professor e seu mal-humor desapareceu.

"Vejo também que aprecia a idéia. O problema é... onde?"- Ninfa ficou pensativa.

"No meu quarto de Hogwarts. Assim economizamos com Motel."- ele sorriu.

"E como chego nele sem chamar atenção?"

"Pó de flu. Use a lareira aqui no 3 Vassouras e apareça no meu quarto e depois... bem, nós veremos- seus lábios fizeram outro sorriso malicioso."

"Bem, nesse caso...é melhor nos apressarmos para não perdemos tempo. Assim a noite dura mais."

"Você está absolutamente certa. É melhor você indo na frente."

"Sim, por sorte trouxe um pouco de pó de flu comigo na bolsa e ...não...sou mesmo um desastre..."

Ela derrubou a bolsa, que estava encima da mesa e todos seus pertences caíram no chão. Tonks se agachou e com varinha colocou tudo de volta no lugar. Nesse intervalo de tempo, Snape colocou o conteúdo de um frasquinho na cerveja amanteigada da bruxa, sem que ela visse. Lupin e Sarah, porem, perceberam o que aconteceu e a trouxa teve que segurar o homem pelo pulso, pois queria se levantar.

"Remo, não."- murmurou.

Depois de segundos, ela conseguiu acalma-lo.

"Que tal fazermos um brinde, Ninfa?"

"Claro, depois vamos indo"-e piscou- Ao seu aniversário.

"Saúde."

E brindaram. Quando terminou...

"Vai indo. Eu pago a conta"- disse Snape, afinal o que ia gastar no 3 Vassouras era pouco, comparado ao que ia ganhar naquela noite.

Tonks foi até a lareira, jogou seu pó de flu no fogo, murmurou o lugar que queria ir e entrou nas chamas, onde desapareceu. Snape pagou a conta e saiu, ia a pé para Hogwarts.

"É melhor irmos embora. Já está tarde."- Comentou Lupin, observando Severo ir embora.

"É. Minha tia deve estar preocupada. Mas se Tonks estiver na sala e me vir?"

"Sei que você resolve isso logo, mas não sei se realmente ela vai estar em sua casa. Boa noite."- disse o semi-humano, tentando dispensar a moça o mais rápido possível.

"Boa noite."- e ela voltou para a casa.

O bruxo saiu atrás do professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas e antes que chegassem aos portões da escola, o lobisomem gritou.

"Então você pensou que ninguém ia descobrir a sua trapaça?"

Snape se virou assustado e,ao ver de quem se tratava, provocou:

"Ora, ora, ora se não é o lobisomem que em vez de ajudar a Ordem a prejudica ainda mais. Soube da sua performance da outra noite. Me diga: quantos trouxas você matou?Não consegue nem se controlar com a poção mata-cão!

"Não fuja do assunto"– Remo sentiu o sangue subir-lhe a cabeça- Você pôs algo na bebida de Ninfadora, não negue. Poderia até jurar que é uma poção do amor.

"Que imaginação! Você passou tempo demais na companhia daqueles selvagens e perdeu a noção de realidade. Achou que Tonks ia ficar o resto de sua vida atrás de um animal irracional como você? Que não voltaria a amar? Se enganou. Ela não precisa de poções ou algo do tipo. Tonks me ama, do contrário acha que namoraria o "assassino"do seu primo, segundo suas próprias acusações?"

"Tenho certeza que é uma poção do amor agora. E saiba que vou abrir os olhos dela."- comentou, se aproximando lentamente.

"De novo? Você tentou mil vezes, mas acho que não deu certo. Agora, se me der licença, combinei com ela de passarmos a noite juntos. Deixo para a sua fértil imaginação pensar no que faremos, ainda são"- e consultou o relógio de pulso- são sete e meia. Falta muuuuuuuuito tempo para acabar a noite. Mas estou com pressa, não quero perder um segundo. Até mais.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água para Lupin. Snape queria apenas se divertir com Tonks e ela estava apaixonada por um efeito de poção. Porem, o lobisomem não duvidava que ambos se encontrariam depois; De repente, Remo se lembrou da maravilhosa noite em que Tonks lhe dera; tinha que impedir...

'Se você pensa que colocará um só dedo em cima dela está muito enganado. Creio que terá que adiar sua noite de prazer."

Ao dizer isso, empunhou a varinha e Snape o imitou.

hr 

i N/A: eeeee...depois de 2 semanas resolvi colocar mais um capitulo. Fiquei bastante feliz pelos novos comentários. Agora que estou em férias, posso colocar mais de um capitulo por semana, mas preciso saber c vcs estão acompanhando e o q acham. Pode ser a pior opinião do mundo, mas não c eskeçam d clicar no "ok"em roxo, logo mais embaixo.

Atendendo a pedidos:

DEPOIS DE TANTOS PEDIDOS DA ANA LUCIA TORRES, EU FINALMENTE FIZ O CAPITULO DA BRIGA DO LUPIN COM O SNAPE. DESCULPE A DEMORA, ANA. MAS ESTAVA ESPERANDO O MOMENTO CERTO PARA COLOCAR NA ESTORIA. AÍ VAI UMA PREVIA DO SERÁ O PROXIMO CAPITULO ( c vc não quiser ficar na curiosidade, não leia):

** b A luta continuava empatada; os dois eram realmente muito bons nos duelos.**

"**Sabia que você logo iria apelar para magia negra, porque você é um covarde; não consegue brigar limpo."**

"**Eu teria medo se fosse você. Afinal, está lutando com um Comensal da Morte."**

"**Talvez esteja, mas com um Comensal que não teve a capacidade o suficiente para fazer alguém se sentir atraído por ele próprio e teve que recorrer para o uso de poções."**

**Snape corou intensamente.**

"**Vai se arrepender por isso Lobisomem!" /b **

Certo, me xinguem mesmo. Parei no melhor momento. Agradecimentos:

Michelle Santos: Como vc deixou 3 comentarios, deixarei 3 agradecimentos. Fico feliz por vc tr voltado à ativa...toh curiosa p/ saber o desfecho da sua fic tambem. Em q capitulo vc está? Eu tambem me perco quando paro d lr uma fic ...ai tenho q ler tudo d novo...jah to acostumada.

Michelle Santos: ahhhh, vc tah no capitulo q o Lupin flagra a Tonks "beijando"o Seboso. É...o nosso lobinho não quis admitir amar a Multicores, mas ele vai mudar d ideia quando sentir sua falta...a Tonks não tm muita sorte mesmo.

Michelli Santos: Obrigada pelo elogio, mas vc não pode c queixar. Suas fics são ótimas...tanto pelo português quanto pela historia...Snape Tarado? Q capitulo vc tah...agora eu q toh meia perdida...Obrigada por seus comentários...adorei.

Mara Potter: eeeeeeee...obrigada d verdade em ter deixado uma review...vc leu o kptulo num dia e comentou no outro...foi muita consideração sua...nessas ultimas semanas nem consegui escrever nada...tava em semanas d provas...é horrível, mas como disse toh d férias e poderei postar + d uma vez por semana. Garanto q os capítulos q estão as respostas das suas perguntas viram logo...não falta muito. Quando vc disse q minha fic t deixava deprimida confesso q levei um susto. Pensei q vc não estava mais gostando dela e fiquei tristinha. Nunca achei q ela fosse mexer com alguém tão profundamente...

Mais uma vez, digo q estou agradecida pelo carinho e peço novamente para q comentam sempre q puderem...senão não vou ficar colocando capitulos no meio da semana.

Beijos.

Gude Potter.


	18. A briga de Snape e Lupin

N/A: ESSE CAPITULO É DEDICADO À ANA TORRES, QUE INSISTIU MUITO PARA MINHA FAZER UMA CENA DE BRIGA ENTRE OS DOIS. EU TIVE A IDEIA E ELA ME ESTIMULOU EM QUASE TODO SEUS COMENTÁRIOS A ESCREVER A BRIGA. Espero q goste, Ana.

A briga de Lupin e Snape

"Ah, o lobinho ficou ofendido com o que eu disse?" – perguntou Snape em tom de desafio.

"Como já disse, você não tocará em Ninfadora."

"Veremos."

Nisso, o professor lançou um feitiço não-verbal, mas por sorte, Remo se desviou, saltando para o lado. Em seguida, retrucou, usando um Rictusempra,

também não- verbal. Severo se defendeu com um simples aceno da varinha. Este lançou um raio azul na direção de Lupin, que por sua vez atacou com um raio roxo. Ambos feitiços se atacaram de frente, um empurrando o outro. Ora o raio azul ganhava espaço, ora o raio roxo, mas o morcegão interrompeu a ligação, se atirando para o lado e rolando no chão. Ao cair de mal- jeito, ralou o seu joelho esquerdo e ele podia sentir um pedaço de dele arder e sangrar. Lupin avançava cada vez mais e o oponente tentava se levantar, se agarrando com dificuldade em uma arvore com neve, que estava do seu lado. Antes que o lobisomem pudesse fazer algo, um sectusempra em pensamento foi jogado nele. Graças aos seus anos de experiência, o meio-humano pôde se defender com a varinha, embora isso fosse algo difícil de ter sucesso. A luta continuava empatada; os dois eram realmente muito bons nos duelos.

"Sabia que você logo iria apelar para magia negra, porque você é um covarde; não consegue brigar limpo."

"Eu teria medo se fosse você. Afinal, está lutando com um Comensal da Morte.

"Talvez esteja, mas com um Comensal que não teve a capacidade o suficiente para fazer alguém se sentir atraído por ele próprio e teve que recorrer para o uso de poções."

Snape corou intensamente.

"Vai se arrepender por isso Lobisomem!"

"Você acha...?"

Porem Remo não terminou de completar a frase, pois uma maldição Crucio, vinda de Snape, o acertou em cheio no meio do peito. Era a dor que ultrapassava a dor. Algo insuportável que Remo nunca sentira em todos os seus anos de experiência contra as artes negras, até aquele momento. Pareciam mil facas entrando em seu corpo de uma única vez. Perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão de uma única vez. Começou a se contorcer como se houvesse recebido um choque elétrico, se encolhendo no chão e gritando o mais alto que pode. Tinha certeza de que seus gritos seriam ouvidos nos 3 Vassouras, porem ninguém veio em seu socorro. Snape se divertia em vê- lo naquele estado: fraco, gritando de dor...aos seus pés. Querendo ainda mais o sofrimento do lobisomem, perguntou:

"Isso dói? Quer que eu continue?"

Lupin não respondeu. Não porque não ouviu, mas porque não conseguia se concentrar com nada naquele momento. O professor continuou:

"E então? Não vai dizer nada nem suplicar? Vamos...suplique para que eu pare."

O oponente continuou a gritar.

"Ah, vamos...quero te ver implorar, suplicar, rastejar aos meus pés, pedindo para que eu pare. Assim minha noite ficará ainda melhor. E você e Tonks contribuirão com isso."

Lupin apenas entendeu o nome de Tonks em tudo em que o seboso disse.

Aquele anjo...tinha que continuar a resistir contra a maldição; não deixar Snape vencer. Porem, aos poucos sentiu que começava a perder a razão, a parte sã de seu corpo. Sentiu que jamais voltaria a pensar, a raciocinar. E iria realmente acontecer isso, caso Severo não parasse. Este, por outro lado, ao ver a expressão de angustia no rosto do lobisomem, decidiu retirar o feitiço. Não seria conveniente para ele próprio que o ex de Ninfadora ficasse louco, afinal iria ser descoberto o responsável pelo feito. Não, não poderia se arriscar, ainda mais naqueles dias em que um inocente já era mandado para Azkaban sem motivo algum, apenas para o Ministério provar sua competência para todos. Nem Dumbledore o salvaria. Estava se arriscando muito nos últimos tempos. Alguém poderia ouvir, embora tenha colocado uma magia isolante no local para ninguém perceber nada. Tirou o Crucio de Remo. Este continuou no chão, imóvel, sem dizer uma palavra. A varinha apontada a esmo, contudo ainda em sua mão direita.

"Não vou continuar, seu semi-humano imundo. Espero que lhe sirva de lição. Agora...tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer."- e sorriu maliciosamente, olhando para o Castelo de Hogwarts. Girou os calcanhares e começou a nadar novamente na direção dele, deixando Lupin ali.

"Acho que você não entendeu. Já disse que você não fará nada com Tonks, por mais que eu esteja mal."

E ele realmente estava. Seus corpo dolorido e sua voz saía rouca e baixa, pois mal podia abrir a boca com os músculos dormentes. Snape parou seu trajeto e se virou mais uma vez para encarar o bruxo moribundo.

"Ainda vai me enfrentar? Você é muito corajoso...ou muito idiota, mas estou quase concluindo a segunda hipótese."

A vítima ergueu a cabeça alguns centímetros com uma certa dificuldade.

"Interprete como quiser. Estou cansado de você se meter na vida dela."

"Bem, você não pensou que eu vou ficar com ela para sempre, pensou? Não, eu apenas quero o que ...digamos assim...ela tem a me oferecer. Tonks é louca. Você acha que não tenho vergonha em sair com alguém com cabelo colorido e que a cada cinco minutos derruba algo? Cinco minutos, isso se tiver sorte."

"É, agora mais do que nunca vejo como Sirius e Tiago estavam certos em pensar que você era um mal caráter. Pelo menos descobri a tempo."- Remo começava a sentir suas forças voltarem devagar. Se pudesse distrai-lo até melhorar um pouco mais...

"Sim e veja a recompensa de seus amiguinhos. Veja aonde estão. Se fosse você, deixaria Ninfadora e Eu vivermos nossas vidas. Seja esperto."- seus lábios crisparam num sorriso.

Lupin refletiu alguns segundos. Tinha que ganhar tempo. Fingiu

pensar no que lhe fora dito.

"Talvez esteja certo. Ela já tem idade o suficiente para perceber o que a rodeia. Por

Que estou atrás dela? É de você que ela gosta."

Snape o fitou, desconfiado. Era estranho o seu rival mudar tão rápido de opinião. Tentou usar a legilimência, mas Lupin se prevenira, bloqueando uma possível invasão a sua mente com a oclumência

"De fato."

Remo se levantou com uma certa dificuldade. Severo sorria ao vê-lo assim.

"Então, vá atrás de Ninfadora."

"Sim, e sabe o que mais?" – O professor se aproximava perigosamente do lobisomem. Queria deixa-lo ainda pior. Fixar a idéia de que perdera Tonks- "Esta noite, faremos amor e tenho certeza de que ela irá se esquecer da vez em que fez com você." – Snape estava cada vez mais perto de Lupin, os rostos a centímetros de distância – "Quem sabe até tenhamos um filho e posso até garantir que ele não terá o mesmo destino que o seu bebê. Enfim... que seja bom enquanto dure."

Aquilo foi a gota d'água. Tinha certeza que se Eles tivessem uma criança aquele traidor iria abandona-la. Esqueceu de todo o seu fingimento e fez algo que jamais fizera em sua vida: reuniu todas suas forças restantes e deu um soco na cara de Snape. Ele cambaleou, porem não caiu. Notou, segundos depois, que seu nariz gancho sangrava. Realmente, algo daquele tamanho iria sangrar com facilidade. O Comensal sentiu uma breve tonteira por causa da perda do liquido vermelho, mas não se intimidou e retribuiu a agressão, acertando o estomago de seu inimigo, que perdeu todo o ar de uma só vez. Mesmo assim, Aluado colocou suas mãos envolta do pescoço de Severo e o empurrou contra um muro perto dali. Ele bateu com força a cabeça,que o deixou quase a ponto de perder os sentidos, porem continuou consciente. Não conseguia reagir. Lupin apertava cada vez mais o colarinho de Snape, deixando-o por pouco sem ar.

"Escuta aqui ranhoso: deixe Tonks em paz. Quero que ela esteja bem, mesmo longe de mim. Caso contrario, acabo com você."

"Acha-a mesmo ...que..que...ela-a não o es-squeceu? Já disse...nã-ão é necessá-ssá rio nunhuma-ma poção"- comentou praticamente sufocado. – "Um lobisomem não po-po-pode ficar tanto tem-tempo com alguém-m como ela. Sentiria vergonha ao sair com você."

Severo não gaguejou na ultima frase pois fez o possível para falar firmemente. Nervoso, Remo o empurrou contra o muro novamente, mas dessa vez o professor desmaiou. Ao ver isso, o meio-bruxo o soltou, deixando o corpo inerte desabar no chão. Respirou fundo e apontou a varinha para ele.

"Estupefaça"- Snape deu uma breve tremida como se houvesse recebido um choque de leve, mas permaneceu inconsciente.- "Essa foi por Tonks. Estupefaça" - repetiu.-"E esse pelo meu filho."

Dois feitiços estuporantes, assim como Tonks recebera de um Comensal da Morte e que mudara sua vida. A aparência de Snape piorou. Ficou mais pálida que o normal. Agora sim estava vingado, porem poderia fazer algo a mais. Um feitiçozinho ou talvez uma maldição...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O cheiro de mofo era predominante naquele lugar. Poeira para todos os lados, vidros de janelas embaçados, cortinas rasgadas, os quadros e suas molduras imundas, espelhos riscados, reboque das paredes se decompondo, a lareira estava cheia de fuligem. Realmente, ali não era limpado por muitos anos. Apesar disso, alguém estava ali, numa cama, deitado sob os lençóis, que haviam sido lavados recentemente, mas era a única coisa que parecia ter passado por uma faxina.

A pessoa que se encontrava naquele quarto dormia, porem sem avisos acordou e fitou o teto por alguns minutos. Depois, levantou o tronco demoradamente e permaneceu assim, focalizando o ambiente. Conhecia aquele quarto muito bem, afinal pertencera aos seus pais em sua infância. Ele ajeitou os cabelos sebosos em torno do rosto e suspirou. Snape tentou ficar completamente de pé, mas seu corpo estava paralisado. Não demorou muito e uma mulher entrou no quarto e ele disse desanimadamente e baixinho:

"Você!"

Belatriz Lestrange entrava no local, trazendo uma bandeja que continha um cálice vazio e uma garrafa fumegando. Era sem duvidas uma poção. Ela depositou o objeto no criado mudo empoeirado e olhou para o bruxo.

"Acredite, não pedi para estar aqui."- comentou com um certo desdém na voz.

"Então?"

"O Lord das Trevas me mandou para cuidar de você, junto com Rabicho"- e fez uma careta.

"O que aconteceu?" – perguntou Severo enquanto massageava a nuca.

"Parece que andou se metendo em brigas, não? Poderia jurar que foi por causa da mestiça da minha sobrinha."

"Você consegue ser chata quando quer Bela, mas se não se importa quero saber o

que aconteceu comigo.

"Ah, será que nunca vai abandonar a arrogância? Nem mesmo quando é estuporado?"

"Estuporado? Do que está falando?"- havia se esquecido de quase tudo sobre a outra noite.

"Parece que não se lembra de nada e que terei a tediosa missão de lhe contar o ocorrido."

O professor bufou. Era incrível como odiava aquela mulher. Não apenas por sua irreverência mas também por seu exibicionismo. Fazia de tudo para agradar ao Mestre e sempre tentava prejudicar ele, Snape, afinal jamais aceitara a idéia dele ser um dos mais leais ao partido das trevas. A Comensal não gostava de concorrentes.

"Então comece sua tediosa missão ou terei que comunicar ao Lord que não está ajudando exatamente como deve ser."

A puro sangue corou. Nem sempre servir ao seu amo era prazeroso e essa era uma das ocasiões.

"Foi Draco quem me contou. Parece que você teve um _briguinha_ com um lobisomem e que ficou nocauteado e ...é incrível de como você é palerma até mesmo contra uma criaturinha dessas."

"Bem, não fui eu quem perdeu um duelo com um garoto de quase dezesseis anos no Ministério e foi necessário que o Mestre viesse em seu socorro."

Belatriz voltou a corar, enquanto Snape deu um sorriso irônico para mostrar que vencera suas provocações.

"Isso não vem ao caso. Parece que você estava caído, inconsciente, no chão e acho que Lupin, é esse mesmo, acho que era um amigo do meu _adorável _primo Sirius..."

"Vamos logo com isso."

"... ele apontava a varinha para você e estava prestes a te jogar um feitiço. Por sorte, Draco estava por lá e atacou o lobisomem por trás."

"Matou-o?" – perguntou Snape esperançoso.

"Não, apenas atingiu-o com um feitiço Impedimenta e o deixou lá. Meu sobrinho não consegue nem matar um coelho, imagine um bruxo. Narcisa o mimou demais. É tão covarde como o pai."

"O que Draco estava fazendo em Hogsmeade no sábado à noite?"

"Esperava que você soubesse. Tive a impressão de que ele foi falar com Rosmerta. Você sabe de algo?"

"Não, mas ele ainda está com a idéia de matar Dumbledore e não aceita que eu o faça."

"Sim, ele está irredutível."

"É, porem suspeito que você ensina oclumência para ele, estou errado Belatriz?"

Ela contraiu os lábios.

"Apenas estou ensinando-o a se defender contra o inimigo. Enfim, Draco paralisou Lupin, procurou uma lareira, foi avisar minha irmã e eu por acaso estava com ela.. Então tive que vir te salvar, se não o diretor da escola iria desconfiar de você como Comensal e acho que não seria conveniente. Uma briga entre dois membros da Ordem...Contei ao Lord sobre o que aconteceu e me disse para cuidar de você"- Bela suspirou.

"Bom, eu fui estuporado e Draco me viu, e depois?

"Nãããão. Você é um idiota, sabia? Você estava com Lupin e ele te fez perder os sentidos. Antes de Draco chegar você foi estuporado duas vezes, segundo disse Guiven, sabe aquele lobisomem curandeiro? Malfoy viu Remo antes de te atacar pela terceira vez e jogou um feitiço nele. Depois, procurou Narcisa e eu estava com ela. Vim aqui, te levei para o Lord, que me mandou cuidar de você até se fortalecer aqui nesse vilarejo imundo, que estive aqui antes do inicio do ano letivo. Foi isso. Mais alguma pergunta ou seu cerebrosinho evoluiu nem que seja um pouquinho a ponto de entender o que falei?

Snape se ajeitou nas cobertas. Tomara que esse período de recuperação não demorasse muito.

"E onde está Rabicho?"

"No meu quarto, lhe dei a tarefa de limpa-lo."

"Acho que não ficará satisfeito."

"Você não pode me criticar. Aposto que fazia pior com ele."

"Talvez. Quanto tempo estive aqui?"

"Algumas horas. O Mestre tem um grande talento com magia, conseguiu fazer com que você se recuperasse sem demora. Felizmente, os i mocinhos /i não têm esse conhecimento mágico ainda. Um estuporamento demora dias para alguém se recuperar. Contudo, deve tomar a poção Revigorante a cada cinco horas. Tome aqui. É bom que se cure logo, o Mestre espera que você volte o mais rápido possível para vigiar Dumbledore, mesmo porque não gosto de estar nesse lugar de trouxas e com você."

"Farei o possível para ir embora rápido. Agora, me dê a garrafa e o cálice."

A bruxa obedeceu. Severo se serviu e antes de beber o líquido, aspirou seu perfume.

"É, parece que está tudo em ordem."

"Não fui eu quem fiz, foi Guiven. Você sabe que sou um desastre em poções."

"Por isso fiz um teste, minha cara."

"Pois então beba logo. Vou mandar Rabicho fazer o jantar, assim posso sair e torturar alguns trouxas para me distrair."

E ela saiu, deixando-o só. Pensou em várias coisas. Em como estava ganhando a briga e de repente Lupin se fortalecera. Maldito Lobisomem...ganhou a luta. Já era uma vergonha ter que admitir que fora salvo por Belatriz e Draco, um menino ridículo do sexto ano. Aquilo ficaria marcado. Foi uma das piores humilhações de sua vida, perdendo talvez da vez em que Tiago o "salvou" de um animal enlouquecido na Casa dos Gritos e de quando os marotos tiraram suas roupas intimas na frente de todos, depois de fazer seus NOM's. Mais um motivo para se vingar daquele pobretão. E pensar que se nada disso tivesse acontecido, ele e Tonks...o coração de Snape acelerou. _Tonks. _Havia se esquecido dela. A noite em que finalmente teria uma mulher em sua cama, e era a mulher, deu tudo errado. Mas a tão esperada noite ia chegar, disso ele sabia. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ia chegar...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

PLAFT.

Esse foi o barulho que acordou Tonks no domingo de manhã. Ela se levantou num pulo e, como outrora aprendera a se defender para ser uma auror, tinha bons reflexos, então apontou a varinha, embora não tivesse exatamente uma direção certa. Olhou para o seu redor à procura do causador do som. Foi aí que viu Monstro apagando a lareira magicamente fazendo ruídos desnecessários. O elfo se voltou para a bruxa, horrorizado.

"Que Vergonha! Você! Uma imunda mestiça mas que possui o mínimo possível de sangue da minha senhora correndo nas veias sendo encontrada num quarto de um homem solteiro? Ah, que vergonha ter umazinha assim na família Black! A Filha da Rejeitada mas que ainda é sobrinha da minha Senhora. Aonde chegamos? Parece mais uma..."

"Quieto Monstro! Não me obrigue a ..."- e mirou a varinha na criatura. Já descobrira que o medo deles, além de receber roupas, era uma ameaça mais séria.

"Você jogou o nome dos Black na lama vindo se encontrar a sós com aquele

i oleoso /i . – comentou Monstro com nojo em sua voz.

"Retire o que disse."

"Não, Monstro apenas tem a tarefa de arrumar os quartos e quando chega aqui vê a mestiça ..."

"Saia daqui seu elfo traidor, antes que eu..."- mas ele desapareceu, produzindo um pequeno estalo ao sair.

Ninfadora bufou longamente . Odiava alguns "integrantes"de sua família materna, porem já se acostumara a viver com suas indiferenças. Antes de fazer algo,deu uma boa olhada no lugar que se encontrava. Era um quarto muito bonito, mas não se lembrava como chegou nele. "Ótima, fui seqüestrada de novo" pensou. Observou mais atentamente tudo e mudou de conclusão. Finalmente, conseguiu recordar de tudo. Da saída com Snape, da proposta romântica, de seu transporte pela rede de flu e sua looooooonga espera pelo seu "amado". Ela havia sentado numa cadeira defronte a lareira e aguardaria o professor aparecer. Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, mas parecia uma eternidade quando pegou no sono. Dormira sentada na própria cadeira de estofado marrom, com a cabeça jogada para trás, apoiada no encosto. Então, no dia seguinte Monstro a desperta. Nenhuma das pessoas dos quadros estavam, a cama continuava arrumada, tudo igual a noite anterior. Era certo que Snape não voltara. Brincou com ela, deixou-a esperando a noite inteira e ...nada. Mas Tonks não se importava. Amava-o muito e suportaria tudo, embora não pudesse esconder uma profunda mágoa por ter ficado ali à toa e um mal-humor crescente. Permaneceu no quarto por alguns minutos mas desistiu de espera-lo. Iria dar lhe uma noite inesquecível, porem não faltaria oportunidade. Era obvio que Amortentia estava fazendo efeito naquele exato momento. A metamorfomaga deixou o lugar e foi até Hogsmeade para aparatar para a casa dos pais.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lupin também acordou num cenário que não era o que estava acostumado. Olhou a sua volta, porem reconheceu-o imediatamente. A Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts. Quantas vezes viera ali após a lua cheia? Quantas vezes recebeu visitas? Quantas vezes viera ali para visitar os seus amigos, que se metiam em encrenca e nem sempre se saíam bem dela? Ou talvez, quantas vezes viera ali para acompanhar algum aluno durante uma detenção de intitular rótulos de poções curativas sem varinha? Pelas janelas, raios tímidos de sol entravam. Daqui uns dias a neve iria desaparecer totalmente. Estava se levantando quando Madame Pomfrey avançava em sua direção.

"Ah, Remo. Que bom que acordou."- disse a mulher.

"O que estou fazendo aqui? Quem me trouxe? Não consigo me lembrar de nada.

"Vá com calma. Quem te trouxe aqui foi...deixe me ver...era Tonks, sim Tonks, Sarah Tonks, agora me lembro."

" Quem?" – Lupin não conseguia assimilar o que lhe dizia.

"Sim, Sarah Tonks. Acho que é parente daquela moça de cabelos coloridos da Ordem da Fênix. Lembro-me que aquela garota sempre vinha até a Ala porque se machucava. Ela era muito desastrada. Conhece essa Sarah?"

O lobisomem assentiu.

"Como...como...como ela me encontrou...onde eu estava?"

Ah, eu não entendi muito bem, parecia que ela estava com pressa, mas me disse algumas coisas. Parece que ela voltou para a casa, retornou para o 3 Vassouras e queria saber o que você ia fazer com relação a um certo assunto que não sei qual é. Aí, ela foi atrás de você e te encontrou desmaiado em Hogsmeade. Veio correndo para a escola e encontrou Hagrid no portão. Bem, ele trouxe você para mim e a menina se foi. Não queria entrar em Hogwarts, não sei porque. Com a descrição de Rubeo, ela era bonita mas garanto que nunca a vi por aqui. E se quer minha opinião, acho que ela é trouxa. Um simples contra- feitiço o traria de volta e como os terrenos daqui aceitam receber trouxas...é possível que..."

"Quem me deixou inconsciente?"

"Ah, eu não sei. Ninguém sabe. Sorte sua a garota ter aparecido, há tantos bruxos das trevas por aí disfarçados e também...aonde você vai, Remo?"

"Já fiquei tempo demais aqui. Tenho que ir. Os Weasley devem estar preocupados."- falou depois de se levantar e ajeitar o casaco.

"Está bem, sua recuperação foi fácil e rápida. Vá então."

" Obrigado por tudo Madame Pomfrey." – E fez uma reverência. Em seguida caminhou até Hogsmeade para aparatar.

Ao passar os portões da escola, o loiro continuou a caminhar mesmo

que não precisasse mais para sumir. Quem o teria feito desmaiar? Cada vez que pensava menos concluía algo. Snape estava inconsciente no chão. Havia sido alguém por trás, mas quem? E Tonks? Será que conseguiu passar a noite com aquele Ranhoso? Será que a mesma pessoa que o atacou fez com que o professor voltasse ao normal e pudesse ir atrás de Ninfadora? Será que eles...? O estômago de Lupin se revirava só em pensar _naquilo_. Era obvio que a bruxa havia tido a primeira vez com ele próprio, mas não suportava a idéia de outro a possuir. Ele a amava muito, embora ele cometera alguns erros. A noite com Alicie foi um deles.

Andava com esses pensamentos na cabeça, quando de repente viu uma cabeleira laranja caminhando numa das travessas da rua em que Remo se encontrava. Sua amada ia despreocupada esua cara era de pouco amigos. Estava com a mesma roupa do dia anterior... o bruxo engoliu em seco. Ela dava passos firmes. Será que ela e Snape... Lupin chacoalhou a cabeça negando a idéia. Tinha que falar com ela; contar Snape não a ama, que ele deu uma poção do amor para ela. Sim, pois tinha certeza de que era uma. Correu em direção a moça e iria chamar seu segundo nome, contudo...a ex-auror desaparatou. O lobisomem parou e fitou o local onde ela sumira. Perdeu a chance...e perdeu sua Ninfa.

Tonks chegou em casa e subiu imediatamente para o seu quarto. Ao abrir a porta, viu Sarah sentada numa cadeira, muito concentrada, lendo um livro de algum autor trouxa. A garota parecia nem notar a presença da prima. Nenhumas delas disse uma só palavra. Ninfadora depositou sua bolsa na penteadeira e rumou para o banheiro, mas parou, ao ouvir:

"Perdeu a educação com as pessoas não- bruxas?"

Tonks parou, porem não se virou.

"O que você quer dizer com isso? "

"Que você sequer me comprimentou. O que houve? Está de mal-humor?" – perguntou sem tirar os olhos do livro

"E se estiver? O que lhe interessa?"

"Nossa, realmente está. Mas por ter passado a noite fora, posso adivinhar o que aconteceu. Snape não se encontrou com você, não?"

Os lábio de Tonks tremeram.

"Você não sabe de nada."- murmurou.

"Quando vai me ouvir? Esse cara só quer se aproveitar de você . Seja mais esperta."

"Eu pedi sua opinião por acaso? Não! Não me meto na sua vida, então não se meta na minha!"

"Tonks, por favor..."

"Você é igual aos outros: não acredita que Severo mudou. Ele é outra pessoa e não vou permitir que fale mal dele na minha frente.- e apontou a varinha para a prima, que arregalou os olhos e recuou alguns passos. Apesar de estar magoada com Severo, ela ainda iria defende-lo ate o fim."

"Tonks, não faria isso." – comentou, desviando os olhos da leitura.

"Se voltar a falar algo assim do Snape, juro que o farei."

"Entenda, quero o seu bem. Eu e o Lupin."

"O que Lupin tem a ver com isso?" – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Nós vimos aquele cara colocando um líquido na sua bebida ontem no 3 Vassouras."

"Estava me espionando!"

"Bem, não ...exatamente. Tinha que falar com o seu ex, e você por acaso apareceu lá."

"Acha que vou acreditar nisso?"- perguntou a bruxa, aumentando o seu tom de voz.

"É a verdade, Tonks. Remo te ama e no fundo você também o ama, mas está confusa por causa da poção."

"Que poção?"

"A poção do amor que aquele Morcegao lhe deu."

Tonks jogou um feitiço na direção de Sarah, que por sorte se atirou para o lado. A mágica fez a janela se estilhaçar em pedacinhos.

"Eu disse para deixa-lo em paz. Você e Lupin não devem se meter entre eu e Severo. Aquele lobo me fez sofrer muito. Prometi a mim mesma que não iria derramar uma única lágrima por ele. Felizmente, me apaixonei pelo Snape."

"Felizmente? Tonks, deixe me te ajudar. Entenda...ele não presta, ele matou, indiretamente, seu primo, te mandou para os lobisomens, é o principal causador das morte de seu filho, um traidor, mentiroso, covarde, ai..."

Ninfadora lançou outro feitiço e a prima se desviou pó pouco. A metamorfomaga avançou em direção a Sarah, que começou a correr pelo corredor, desceu até a sala, com Tonks em seu encalço.

"Pára, você vai me machucar, não tenho como me defender".- gritou.

"Você não é digna de falar uma palavra contra o meu namorado."

"Por favor compreenda..."- já caiam lágrimas no rosto de Sarah.

"Não, cansei de você, seu pessimismo, mas sabe? Eu imaginou qual seja o seu problema. Está com inveja de eu ter alguém que me ame, enquanto você não."

"Está louca! Por favor, Tonks, somos amigas desde crianças, não pode deixar de confiar em mim."

"Não preciso de você. SAIA DAQUI."

Nisso, Andrômeda e Ted chegaram em casa e entraram pela porta da sala, apressados e pararam ao ver a cena: a filha apontando a varinha para a sobrinha.

"Ninfadora, o que significa isso? Ouvimos gritos lá de fora".- perguntou a Sra, Tonks.

"Essa menina está me provocando."

"Mas com o quê?" – perguntou Ted.

"Snape, o namorado dela, a engana, brincando com seus sentimentos. Tenho tentado avisar desde o começo, mas ela não quer acreditar."

"Calma meninas. Não é motivo para tanto."

"Não se meta, pai. Deixe-me em paz!"

"Cuidado Ninfadora"- advertiu Andrômeda.

" Não vou deixar ninguém me dominar ainda mais _essazinha." _

Por alguns segundos, Sarah ficou paralisada com o que ouvira. Sua melhor amiga jamais disse isso dela.

"Tudo bem, prima. Se você quer assim... Obrigada por tudo tia, mas receio que chegou a hora de voltar para a casa dos meus pais. Passei muito tempo aqui, mais que o previsto."

"Não se preocupe tio. Eu ficarei bem. Sério. Se a Tonks acredita mais naquele homem do que em mim..."

"Não é assim, querida."- falou Andrômeda, tentando melhorar a situação.

"É exatamente assim, mãe. Deixe-a ir."

"E você? Não tem vergonha de fazer isso com sua prima? Ameaça-la com uma varinha?"

"Não pai. Ela merece."

"Não, Sarah é sua prima, não pode troca-la por um namorado. Ela sempre foi boa e atenciosa com você." – Ted parou e olhou atentamente o corpo da filha. – "Ninfadora, você está com a mesma roupa de ontem. Onde passou a noite?"

Todos olharam para a moça.

"Isso não interessa."- falou, desconcentrada.

"Claro que interessa. Você briga com sua prima, começa a namorar sem nos dizer nada, passa a noite fora e ...- mas a mãe puro sangue parou, sua fisionomia mudara como se tivesse sido jogado um balde de água fria em si. Ela apoiou a mão no ombro esquerdo do marido- "Ah, não Ted...meu bebê...não me diga que você passou a noite com ..."

"Não, mãe. Não passei."

"Então onde?"

"Bem, eu ..."- a bruxa não sabia o que dizer. Se falasse a verdade estaria se condenando; se mentisse, iria se complicar, como sempre. Afinal, era desastrada até com as palavras.- na verdade...eu...

"Ninfadora, não acredito que ..."- Ted murmurou.

"Olha, chega de ofensas e críticas. Sou eu quem vai sair desta casa agora. Não agüento mais vocês pegando no meu pé! Vou voltar para o meu antigo apartamento. Ao menos ninguém me aborrece lá. Realmente, apenas devia ter passado aqui o Natal."- E subiu as escadas rapidamente, sem encarar nenhum dos presentes. Andrômeda, que também chorava, fez menção em segui-la, porem Ted a impediu.

"Não vá. Ela precisa aprender sozinha. São com nossas burradas que se aprende."

Em menos de trinta segundos, desceu com suas malas prontas e cara

fechada. Quando alcançou a porta do hall, falou:

"Não se preocupe mãe, pagarei todo o dinheiro que me emprestou."

Andou alguns metros e desaparatou. Sarah girou os calcanhares e se direcionou para onde os tios se encontravam.

"Me perdoem. Só quis ajudar."

Sra. Tonks soluçava e chorava, abraçada ao marido, que respondeu à sobrinha:

"Sabemos disso, não foi sua culpa."

"Mesmo assim. Acho que já fiquei aqui tempo demais. É melhor eu voltar para casa dos meus pais."

Dez minutos depois, Sarah também deixou o lar dos Tonks.

N/A: Adoro esse capitulo, acho q eh um dos melhores q jah escrevi.Acontece bastante coisa: a luta dos dois, a briga da Tonks com a família...tudo isso por causa de uma poçao! Quem diria? Nem o Snape pensou q teria conseqüências desse tipo. Eu não disse q postaria no meio da semana? Mas agora soh sábado...

C vcs quiserem, podem ler um trecho do próximo capitulo...

b Desculpe, eu errei- Lupin hesitou, ignorando o breve comentário- Mas você tomou uma poção...

Do amor?- Ninfadora o interrompeu.- Já me disseram.

Ah- ele preferiu não insistir. Pelo visto, sua amada não acreditaria.- Como vão você e Snape?

Mais ou menos, nós...- ela piscou. Pensou por um instante numa idéia, até que a indagou- _Foi você_! Foi você quem atacou Severo. Como não pensei nisso antes? Foi você Lupin!

Do que você está falando?

Não finja! Foi você quem atacou Severo e não um Comensal. Ele te encobriu, quis tirar a sua culpa para não te prejudicar. Como pôde fazer isso? /b 

Voltando...coitada da Tonks, por causa dessa poção está perdendo todos seus amigos, enfim, fazer o quê?

Agradecimentos...

Mara Potter: Olá...minha fiel leitora, sempre comentando...q bom q sua depressão c foi! Agora, as coisas vão melhorar p/ Tonks. Como vc viu, não foi o duelo q decidiu o fim da historia...O fim do Snape mesmo vai ser em outra briga com o Lupin. O nosso lobisomem vai impedir o Ranhoso d fazer algo extremamente horrível. Adoro seus comentários. Sábado tm mais emoção.

Ana Torres: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...espero q tenha gostado do capitulo q vc me pediu varias vezes. Não tenho muita experiência em descrever brigas, essa foi minha primeira. Desculpa c não ficou bom. Mas pelo menos, o Snape levou um cheque-mate do Lupin não? Finalmente ele c ferrou um pouco. É sempre o Remo q quebra a cara. Ele e a Tonks. Pensei q vc tinha c eskecido d mim...não mandou mais e-mails...

Michelle Santos: Nossa...vc deve tr lido mais de dez capítulos! Pelo o q vc falou eu conclui isso. Eu odeio quando estamos ocupadas com coisas importante e não podemos fazer algo p/ nosso lazer...relax eu t entendo muito bm. Obrigada por dizer q eu escrevo bm. Minhas notas d redação não são as melhores...fazer o q? Eu ia encerrar a fic no capitulo 10, com a Tonks grávida e o Remo com ela e todos viveriam felizes para sempre, mas mudei d idéia. C fizer isso não tm graça. Aí eu lembrei q o Snape é Mestre em poções e poderia usar isso d alguma forma. Atualizei um dia depois do seu coments, não foi tanto tempo assim foi? O snape levou a pior na briga...bm feito!

Cadê minhas outras leitoras? Vcs não tão mais gostando da fic? Apareçam, please.

Obrigada aos comentários d verdade e espero q a luta tenha ficado boa...vlw pelo apoio de todas...

Beijos

Gude Potter


	19. Fofocas e Tapas

19. Fofocas e Tapas

Tonks chegou em casa e largou suas coisas no meio do caminho. Foi até a cozinha, bebeu um copo d'água e suspirou. Mais uma vez estava só. Sem Lupin, Snape a abandonara sem nenhuma satisfação e agora arrumou uma briga com seus pais e sua melhor amiga. Sem seu filho, sem seu emprego e ainda devia dinheiro para sua mãe. O que havia com ela nesses últimos tempo? Tudo dava errado! Faltava também ser atacada por um Comensal. Ao pensar nisso, ela engoliu em seco :já havia sido atacada por Belatriz Lestrange, sua tia. Foi para o quarto, tomou um demorado banho e, em seguida, tirou um cochilo.

Dias se passaram desde que a metamorfomaga saiu de casa e pouca coisa mudou. Sarah voltou para a casa dos pais, os Tonks continuaram suas vidas como se nada acontecera nos últimos dias, embora fosse difícil, Ninfadora procurava emprego, Lupin finalmente deixou a casa dos Weasley e começou a morar na casa de um tio, que vivia sozinho. Remo nunca gostou do velho, porem ele sempre oferecia abrigo ao sobrinho, que sempre recusava pois queria ganhar a vida sem ajuda. As circunstancias eram outras. Grayback sabia que ele era um traidor e sem duvidas viria atrás dele. Tinha que se proteger o Maximo possível, ter poucos contatos com o mundo exterior, pelo menos por enquanto. Snape ainda permanecia na casa dos pais.

"Eu já disse que posso fazer a poção, Belatriz!"

"Sim, mas o Lord manda uma dessa todos os dias para você. Reclame com ele."

Os dois seguidores de Voldemort não estavam tendo seus melhores dias naquela semana. O professor exigia e a serva se recusava a fazer o que quer que fosse. No fim, sobrava para Rabicho executar tudo, isso sob ameaças de ambos bruxos. O rato estava cada vez mais saturado daquilo. Sua missão era ajudar em algumas coisas na recuperação de Snape e não fazer tudo. O Ranhoso já estava bem melhor, podia andar, comer na cozinha, ler livros, preparar aulas e até dar umas voltas pelo povoado. Na manha de quarta-feira escreveu para Dumbledore uma carta, dizendo que fora estuporado por Comensais da Morte em Hogsmeade e que estava se recuperando num lugar que não podia dizer o nome, pois a mensagem poderia ser interceptada. Mesmo quando sua saúde voltou ao normal, o Mestre ordenou para que ele ficasse na casa de seus pais por mais algum tempo, porque planejou algumas missões para o fiel servo.

"É estranho, não acha? O Lord queria que eu voltasse a ativa logo para espiar, agora muda de planos."

"Não questione o Lord. Ele é mais inteligente que nós dois juntos."- Comentou Belatriz, em meio a uma tarde em que passeavam na margem do rio imundo do vilarejo. Seu nojo crescia a cada passo. Tudo estava deserto. Ela fora obrigada a ir; recebera ordens de não deixar Snape sozinho e estar atenta à suas necessidades, para sua enorme aversão. O odiava. Primeiro por ser um dos melhores Comensais, segundo que fora perdoado pelo seu Amo e, ela tinha certeza, que Severo fingia.

"De fato, não o questiono, mas com relação de nós sermos menos inteligentes, mesmo juntos, que o Lord eu concordo. Você não tem muito no que contar quando se trata de inteligência, não?"

"Acredite, estou fazendo o possível para te tratar bem, mas se me irritar..."

"Prestará contas ao Lord. Pensa que ele lhe perdoará? Ele não perdoa, não esquece."

Snape estava certo, teria que agüenta-lo até o fim daquela tarefa. Como ele era arrogante... Ai, que fardo! Ela se calou.

"Até você sabe que sou um membro importante no clã, não quer admitir, mas sabe disso. Sou poderoso e engenhoso."

"Ah,é mesmo? E como me explica o fato de ter sido salvo por um garoto de sexto ano. Um Malfoy! Um Malfoy!"

"Nem todos podem ganhar todas."- resmungou o professor, mal-humorado, tentando imaginar a cena. – "Assim como você no Ministério."

A bruxa sentiu o sangue ferver nas veias, contudo mudou de assunto logo.

"O que não entendo, nem os outros Comensais, era o motivo que o levou a ir ao 3 Vassouras naquela noite. Por que foi? Você não é de sair e muito menos de ir a lugares públicos."

"Tive um encontro de negócios."- disse Severo, usando seus talentos de Oclumencia.

"Tá certo. Me engana que eu gosto."-comentou a mulher com sarcasmo na voz. - "É verdade. Eu sei o motivo. Você realmente estava esperando alguém. Deixa eu ver se acerto"- e fez uma cara que quem tentava pensar em algo hiper difícil, mas que mostrava que era puro fingimento.- "Ninfadora Tonks!"- falou, estalando os dedos.

Ele contraiu os lábios. Era um bom mentiroso, porem dessa vez parecia que a resposta estava estampada em sua testa.

"Pela sua cara, eu acertei. Vamos me conte, o que há entre vocês dois?"

"É melhor sentar, porque vai demorar para saber a resposta."

A mulher corou. Ninguém falava assim com ela, nem mesmo ele. Possuía outros artifícios para obter uma resposta.

"Se não quer me dizer, tudo bem. Mas lembre-se que tenho recursos que te obrigue a isso."

"Por exemplo?"

"Eu reviso a comida que Rabicho faz. Não seria impossível você ingerir com ela algumas gotas de Veritasserum. Isso não é uma ameaça. É ...digamos...um comentário."

Snape apertou os dentes. Estava perdido. Dependia diretamente dela e daquele rato. Se as ordens de seu Mestre fossem diferentes...

"Está bem. Sua sobrinha estava envolvida no problema de sábado à noite."

"Me conte. Preciso me animar um pouco."

Ele a fitou desconfiado.

"Está bem. Talvez você goste. Como sabe, eu incentivei Sirius Black a ir até o Ministério naquela noite. Lembra-se?"

"Prefiro não lembrar"- comentou Bela com cara de desdém. Fora naquela ocasião que seu Mestre teve que se apresentar pessoalmente porque não conseguira obter a profecia.

"Como queira. Você deixou Tonks desacordada naquela ocasião e teve que ser levada para o St. Mungus para..."

"AVADA KEDAVRA."- gritou a bruxa, apontando a varinha para algo atrás de um carro abandonado. Eles correram até ele e viram o corpo inerte de um cachorro vira-lata.

"Podia ser um espião."

"Estamos seguros aqui, nesse lugar. Ninguém bruxo vem."

"Então, continue"- disse, guardando a varinha nas vestes.

E Severo contou a historia, mas com poucos detalhes, apenas o necessário. Quando terminou, ambos já se encontravam no centro da sala da mãe do professor.

"Você fez tudo isso?" – perguntou a puro sangue, chocada.

"Sim."

"Não sei o que dizer. Nunca pensei que pudesse levar tão a sério sua vingança contra os marotos. Se superou dessa vez."

Snape lhe lançou uma cara de tédio. Umas das portas se abriu e dela Rabicho saiu, carregando uma pilha de roupas sujas. Andava reclamando. Belatriz se dirigiu a ela.

"Ei, você. Traga-me um chá."

Ele parou no meio de seu trajeto e se voltou para a dupla.

"Por que você não faz? Caso não tenha visto, estou ocupado."

"Oh, Rabicho eu vi. Mesmo assim eu te ordeno!" - falou com autoridade.

"Não vou te obedecer! Só atendo ao Lord."

"Como queira."

Numa fração de segundos, Lestrange lançou um raio laranja contra Pedro. O feitiço o atingiu bem nas nádegas e com a dor saiu em direção à cozinha, espalhando pelo chão as roupas, com as mãos segurando o traseiro.

- "Continue Severo."

Este fitou desconfiado a porta na qual o animago saíra.

"Ele já foi" – disse Lestrange olhando para a mesma direção.

"Ele é um traidor, temos que tomar cuidado."

"Sim, mas prossiga. O que vai ser agora?"

"Humm...já disse. Quero ter todos os direitos de um homem num relacionamento de casal. E depois ...quem sabe?"

"Pretende assumir algo sério?"

Snape bufou.

"Definitivamente, Azkaban te enlouqueceu."

"Não fuja do assunto. É claro que não assumiria nada. Você sempre sai de algum problema usando seus talentos de persuasão, afinal fez isso quando o Lord perdeu tudo."

"Você não muda"- afirmou o professor, sorrindo ironicamente para a acompanhante- "Mas com relação ao compromisso acertou. Eu não assumiria nada. Nunca deixaria de servir ao Lord, ainda mais por ela."

"O que vai fazer quando voltar para Hogwarts?"

"Provavelmente colocar os assuntos em dia com Dumbledore, corrigir algumas tarefas..."

"Não se faça de imbecil. O que será da Multicores perguntei."

"Bem, vou explicar a ela que fui atacado em Hogsmeade, o que foi verdade. Em seguida darei mais uma dose de Amortentia. Tenho um caldeirão cheio no meu escritório."

"Mas é o intervalo que você deve dar a ela a poção?"

"A cada três semanas. Senão perde o efeito."

"Humm...bem, então acho que vai conseguir."

"Tenho certeza, agora, se me permite vou me trocar para o jantar."- e o professor saiu, subindo as escadas.

Bela permaneceu na sala por alguns instantes, encarando os móveis envelhecidos pelo tempo. O que ambos não sabiam era que durante a conversa, Rabicho estava lá, ajuntando as roupas sujas no chão. Quem diria que um feitiçozinho lançado pela puro sangue nele seria tão útil...

Tonks voltava para seu apartamento depois de uma longa caminhada por Hogsmeade. Finalmente, depois de mais de um mês de desempregada, conseguiu trabalho. Não era exatamente como de um auror. Na verdade, nada tinha a ver com auror. Conseguira um emprego de vendedora na Zonko's. Seu salário era pouco, porem era melhor que nada. Possuía uma grande dívida com sua mãe por causa da Pedra Ônix. Se surgisse uma oportunidade melhor na área profissional...tantos anos de estudo para auror e agora isso não servia para nada. Ao menos, ficaria próxima de Snape e poderia fazer uma cobertura melhor na segurança da escola. E de quem era a culpa de ter sido despedida no Ministério? Lupin, é claro. Tudo isso por ele ser um lobisomem. Nunca devia ter se envolvido com ele. Agora, pagava o preço disso. Se houvesse pensado em Severo antes... sua vida teria sido muito melhor.

Decidiu ir até Hogwarts para saber notícias de seu amado, pois desde de que sumira não conseguia dormir direito. Será que lhe acontecera algo? Será que estaria morto? O estômago da moça se revirou...não agüentaria isso. Morreria junto com ele.

Estava fechando a porta de seu apartamento, quando alguém aparatou em sua frente: Pedro Pettigrew. O assusto foi imenso, tanto que a metamorfomaga tropeçou em seus pés, mas por sorte se apoiou na parede para não cair.

Calma, só quero conversar. – falou Rabicho.

Nesse instante um jato azul saiu da varinha de Ninfadora e não acertou o animago por muito pouco.

"Seu rato imundo, assassino."

"Eu vim em paz. Tenho que lhe contar algo."

Um feitiço acertou o servo do Lord na mão anteriormente mutilada. Ele soltou um gemido e empunhou sua varinha também para se defender.

"Escute, tenho que lhe contar algo. É sobre o Snape, se estiver interessada. Não se pergunta o motivo de ter desaparecido?"

A garota engoliu em seco. O que aquele cara poderia saber sobre Severo?

"O que você sabe sobre Severo?"

"Vim aqui abrir seus olhos."

"O que você disse?"

"Isso mesmo, pensei que seria bom eu te contar sobre o que o seu adorado Severo faz."

"E o que ele faz?"- perguntou a moça com os braços cruzados, entediada.

"Ele lhe dá uma poção do amor, só isso."- comentou como se fosse pouca coisa.

Ela jogou o pescoço para o lado direito e aos poucos sua boca fez um sorriso, que aumentava a cada segundo. Depois de um tempo, ele se transformou numa gargalhada. Pedro a observava, abobado. Por que ela fazia isso? Quando o ataque de riso cessou, ela prosseguiu.

"Que piada! Acho que não está cumprindo as ordens do seu Amo corretamente e tem sido torturado tanto que seu cérebro foi afetado."

"Talvez não acredite, mas ouvi uma conversa entre seu _amorzinho_ e Belatriz."

"Claro que ouviu." – falou com uma voz sarcástica.

"É sério. Ele apenas quer se aproveitar de você e larga-la depois."

"Vem cá. Por que está me dizendo isso? Por que está prejudicando Snape?"

Foi a vez de Rabicho engolir em seco. Fazia tudo aquilo pois queria se vingar de Snape. Dos maus tratos, da arrogância, da preferência do seu Senhor. Queria acabar com ele.

"Não te interessa." – respondeu.

"Sei. Se já acabou, faça o favor de deixar minha casa senão..."- ela empunhou a varinha.

"Está bem, mas lembre-se do que lhe falei."

E o bruxo desaparatou.

A moça ficou perdida em seus pensamentos ali mesmo. Pedro era a segunda pessoa que afirmava tal coisa. Impossível...Severo jamais faria algo contra ela. Ele a amava, disso sabia. Salvara sua vida mais de uma vez... e Lupin também. Por algum motivo, o estomago de Tonks se contraiu ao pensar no ex. Não, Remo era página virada em sua vida, embora Snape não fosse flor que se cheire. Talvez ele...a metamorfomaga sacudiu a cabeça freneticamente, como se quisesse afastar de si uma mosca que voava em torno dela. Seu amor seria incapaz de engana-la...nunca, nunca, nunca faria isso. Continuou a fechar a porta de seu apartamento e rumou para Hogwarts.

O inverno já não estava tão rigoroso como antes. De vez em quando, tímidos raios de sol se encontravam no telhado da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria. A neve aos poucos derretia e formava pequenas poças d'água. A própria Hogsmeade parecia ter mudado de visual com o fim da estação. Tonks aparatou na frente dos portões de Hogwarts e mandou um patrono avisar alguém do castelo que queria entrar. Ao conjurar a proteção contra dementadores, notou que o animal quadrúpede e grande, que aparecia desde a morte de seu primo, surgiu ao pensar "Expectro Patronum". Era estranho...não amava Lupin mais. O vulto lobisomem deveria ter mudado de forma novamente, pois estava apaixonada por Severo. O que Ninfadora não sabia era que no fundo de seu coração amava Remo, porem a poção do amor a impedia de enxergar isso. Hagrid veio atende-la e convidou-a para entrar.

"Como vai Ninfadora, faz muito tempo."

"É verdade Hagrid. Dumbledore se encontra?"

"Não, acho que teve que sair para resolver algumas coisas com Scrimgeour. Mas logo volta, vem esperar na sala dele."

"Como está tudo por aqui?"

"Na mesma. Com poucas novidades. Quem tem novidade é você, não é mesmo?"

"Eu?"

"Sim. Fui na Zonko's mais cedo hoje e me disseram que vai trabalhar lá agora. Parabéns pelo emprego."

"Obrigada. Não é o trabalho que sempre almejei ,contudo não tenho muita opção."

"Agora poderá ficar na segurança novamente com a gente."

- "É. Escuta Hagrid. Onde está Snape? Não o vejo a duas semanas."

"Você não soube? Ele foi atacado por um Comensal."

"O QUÊ?" – gritou Tonks, parando de andar.

"Shhhhhiiii...quieta. Os alunos estão comendo no Salão Principal, vão te ouvir."

"Hagrid, por favor, me conte o que aconteceu."

"Calma Ninfadora."- Tonks nem se deu ao trabalho de corrigir o uso de seu primeiro nome porque estava desesperada por Snape. –"Parece que um Comensal o atacou em Hogsmeade, por sorte ele conseguiu se recuperar e escapou, mas sua saúde foi afetada. Ele mandou uma carta para o Prof. Dumbledore avisando que está tudo bem."

"Onde ele está?"

"Não sei. Ele não disse para ninguém saber, porem garantiu que voltaria logo."

"Não acredito, por que ninguém me avisou?"- perguntou ela nervosa.

"Bem, porque faríamos isso? Pensamos que você não tinha tanta amizade com ele assim"- ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Quase nenhuma pessoa sabia de seu envolvimento com o professor.

"Sou da Ordem, quero saber o que acontece."- disfarçou.

"O diretor achou melhor manter sigilo. Dissemos aos alunos que Snape foi viajar com urgência e Olho Tonto está no seu lugar. Receio que não vá ficar muito tempo, ele não quer assumir o cargo."

"Não acredito, não acredito. Não devia ter deixado ele sozinho voltar para a escola. Devia ter ido com ele."- Comentou ela, deixando escapar algumas lágrimas.

"Ninfadora, você o viu naquela noite?"

"Foi, o cumprimentei no sábado, que era seu aniversário."

"Viu algo?"

"Não, saí antes dele."

"Calma Tonks. Ele se recuperou. Pronto...chegamos. Pode esperar o Prof. lá em cima. _Ordem da Fênix."_

A gárgula, que impedia a entrada para a sala de Alvo, se desviou para o lado, revelando uma escada em espiral, na qual Tonks subiu sozinha. Hagrid voltou para o Salão Principal.

A moça chegou no andar superior e se deparou com a porta fechada. Enxugou o rosto e entrou no lugar. Aqueles objetos de prata nos mesmos lugares, livros e mais livros nas prateleiras, os quadros estavam todos acordados olhando para alguém sentado de costas para a porta. Tonks se aproximou um pouco do outro visitante ate que...finalmente reconheceu os cabelos castanho-claros daquele homem.

"Sr. Lupin!"

O homem se virou e aqueles belos olhos castanhos encararam os verdes dela ( sua aparência voltara a recusar a metamorfomagia depois do sumiço de Snape). Sr. Lupin? Desde quando ela o chamava assim? Senhor era tão formal...nem parecia que ambos já tiveram um filho juntos. Eles se olharam por quase um minuto. Algo dentro dela queria faze-la correr até ele e o beijar como a tempo não fazia, porem era impedida pela Amortentia. Remo se levantou e a cumprimentou como ela o fez:

"Como vai, Srta Tonks?"

"Bem, vejo que veio falar com Dumbledore também."

"Sim, me mudei da aldeia de lobisomens. Agora moro com meu tio Gerald Lupin. Vim comunicar isso ao diretor. Se Grayback me encontrar..."- ele baixou a cabeça deprimido. Era incrível como a conversa estava fria.

"O quê?"

Remo a encarou.

"Ele acabará comigo. Depois do que eu fiz..."

"E o que você fez?"

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Alguém dos quadros pigarreou.

"Sua prima não lhe contou?"

Nesse momento, caiu a ficha em Tonks.

"Por falar nela, soube que vocês andaram se metendo onde não são chamados. Quem lhes deu permissão? Alguma vez fiz isso com você?"

O lobisomem se calou. Que direitos ele tinha? Como ela mesmo disse uma vez, não eram namorados, noivos, casados, amantes, nada. Aquilo não era de sua conta.

"Você está certa."

"Que bom que entende. Não pense que só porque tivemos um filho você pode se intrometer na minha vida."

Uma diretora de um dos quadros murmurou "Que absurdo!Eles nem são casados para terem um filho!"

"Desculpe, eu errei- Lupin hesitou, ignorando o breve comentário- Mas você tomou uma poção..."

"Do amor?"- Ninfadora o interrompeu.- "Já me disseram."

"Ah"- ele preferiu não insistir. Pelo visto, sua amada não acreditaria.- "Como vão você e Snape?"

"Mais ou menos, nós..."- ela piscou. Pensou por um instante numa idéia, até que a indagou- "_Foi você_! Foi você quem atacou Severo. Como não pensei nisso antes? Foi você Lupin!"

"Do que você está falando?"

"Não finja! Foi você quem atacou Severo e não um Comensal. Ele te encobriu, quis tirar a sua culpa para não te prejudicar. Como pôde fazer isso?"

"Não fui eu. Nem sei como ele sumiu."

"Mentiroso!"

"Ninfa..escuta.."

"NÃO ME CHAME DE NINFA DE NOVO! FOI VOCÊ QUEM COMEÇOU COM ISSO. QUEM QUIS TERMINAR TUDO ENTRE NÓS? EU SEI O QUE ACONTECEU. VOCE NÃO GOSTOU DE EU TER TE ESQUECIDO POR ISSO TENTOU ATRAPALHAR TUDO COM SEVERO." – Tonks chorava novamente e berrava.

"Calma, eu juro que não foi assim. Calma, Ninfa."

"Eu te conheço. Sempre tentando me afastar dele"- ela diminuiu o tom de voz pois perdera a força e murmurou – "Eu não sou mais sua Ninfa."

Lupin se sentou novamente e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Ele não a merecia. Um lobisomem em seu lado só traria problemas. Fez tudo aquilo porque a amava demais. Com relação ao uso da poção, era totalmente contra.

"Só não admito que diga que o ataquei. É verdade que tivemos uma briga, mas não o fiz desaparecer e nem sei como isso aconteceu."

"Ah, então vocês brigaram! Confesse tudo logo!"

"Me escute Tonks" – ele se ergueu. Não deixaria ela falar assim com ele.- "Não tive nada a ver com isso. Quem sabe o que realmente se passou? Quem sabe se foi atacado mesmo? Não seria a primeira vez que ele..."

"Está chamando-o de mentiroso?"

"Bem, não seria a primeira vez que..."

"Está chamando-o de mentiroso?"

"Estou."

Na hora, Ninfadora foi até ele e lhe deu uma bofetada bem na face esquerda do rosto. Ele nem conseguiu distinguir seus dedos, só sentia a dor incomoda.

"Espero que agora aprenda a respeitar um pouco mais Severo. Adeus."

Ela girou os calcanhares, rumou direto para a porta e a bateu com força. Dois minutos depois, Remo fez a mesma coisa, porem não foi atrás dela, e sim para a casa.

"Uma das vantagens de estar aqui é que podemos presenciar os barracos." – comentou um dos diretores nos quadros.

N/A: Quem diria, heim? Snape trocando confidencias com Bella? Sim, sim, eu sei que tm chantagem. Mais uma vez presenciamos uma briga do nosso casalzinho. Fazr o q? Tm q ter conflito.

Espero que tenham reparado num detalhe importante do capitulo: o efeito da poção está terminando...finalmente! Isso complica as coisas para o Snape...tadinho!

Desculpa a demora gente, mas estou arquitetando uma nova fic...uma q tm a historia q acontece anteriormente a "de atração ao amor". O nome vai ser " de amizade à atração"...sim, sim, sim, sim, eu sei q o nome é terrível, mas como jah disse é uma fic anterior à essa q vcs tão lendo. Vai ter comedia e mostrará como eles se conheceram.

Agradecimentos:

Michelle: Você quer que o Snape sofra? Q malvada! Mas infelizmente, para mim, isso vai acontecer. Quanto à poção...será no próximo capitulo q ela terminará totalmente e o Snape vai levar um fora da Tonks...hauhauahauahauahuah...

Ana: Por nada...eu jah tinha a idéia d fazer uma briga entre eles, mas vc me incentivou a isso. Acho q vc mereceu um capitulo dedicado. Que bom que você gostou, fico feliz que me saí bm dessa.

A Sarah vai aparecer d novo, sério...essa poção jah causou muito transtorno mesmo.

Tah escrevendo uma T/L? Quer ser a primeira a ficar sabendo quando ficar pronta, viw?

Mara: Não tem problema q vc demorou p/ comentar, o importante é q c lembrou d mim.eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhh...espero q esse capitulo tenha acabado com sua curiosidade...q bom q gostou da luta...fico feliz

Obrigada pelo carinho, e peço mais uma vez que comentem, sim?

Beijos


	20. O Paradeiro de LUpin

20. O paradeiro de Lupin

Ruas desertas, vento frio, o relógio marcava duas da madrugada, alguns restos de arvores que outrora foram maltratadas... nem sabia onde estava exatamente, porem tinha certeza que o lugar era aquele. Ali devia ter sido um lugar muito rico, mas poucos vestígios comprovavam isso. Não havia quase nada, só uma casa, na qual a fachada se decompunha descaradamente. Uma pessoa normal pensaria que apenas um louco moraria naquilo. Tudo era sujo, nojento, enferrujado e perfeitamente...seguro. Um esconderijo perfeito. Nem o mais inteligente bruxo de todos os tempos pensaria em procurar um assassino ali. Não era a Mansão Riddle, era uma moradia abandonada, provavelmente por trouxas, a mais de um século . Depois de quase trinta minutos andando, Snape parou em frente à porta úmida e encostou com delicadeza a ponta de sua varinha na fechadura. Com a mínima simplicidade, ela se abriu, dando espaço para o visitante passar. A imundice do hall era igual ou pior que o lado exterior. A cada passo, o barulho dos sapatos ecoavam. Uma longa escada no centro levava ao segundo andar. Os corrimãos todos empoeirados, vidros de janelas embaçados. Com certeza, alguém de fora não conseguiria enxergar a parte interior. Algo que lembrava finos fios de ouro contornavam as esquadrias e não deixavam duvidas que eram feitiços que impediam a quebra dos vidros, impossibilitando invasões. Os quadros eram vários, contudo estavam tão judiados pelo tempo que nem era possível identificar os desenhos pintados neles. Severo parou para admirar um. Parecia que haviam varias mulheres vestidas ao estilo Grécia Antiga, com pernas nuas, cabelos bem arrumados e que corriam atrás umas das outras, contudo nada na obra de arte se mexia. Era um objeto trouxa, numa casa trouxa. O apreciador continuou ali por alguns momentos. Aquelas senhoritas transmitiam algo familiar em Snape, mas não sabia o quê.

"São Ninfas, beldades da Antiguidade Grega. Eram mulheres encantadoras que faziam qualquer homem perder a cabeça." – Uma voz grave, que não ouvia a muitos anos, soou no alto da escada. Rodolfo Lestrange observava o colega Comensal. O ex prisioneiro estava definitivamente acabado: dentes mais amarelos que o sol, barba quase totalmente branca por fazer, grandes quantidades de cabelos grisalhos, corpo magro e até mesmo seus olhos castanhos perderam o brilho de antes.- "Gostou do quadro?"

"Diferente, posso dizer assim. Nunca vi arte trouxa."- disse o professor sem tirar os olhos do quadro.

"Nossa, que inocência! Se não soubesse que seus pais foram trouxas eu talvez acreditaria"– comentou o puro sangue com irreverência.

"Quem morou aqui?" – falou Ranhoso, tentando mudar de assunto.

"Trouxas. Nunca viríamos se não soubéssemos que é seguro."

"Mas você e Belatriz não moram aqui com o Lord, ou moram?"

"Não, eu moro no norte da Grã- Bretanha, numa mansão cheia de feitiços, impossível para qualquer intruso entrar. Agora Belatriz...você sabe melhor que eu onde ela mora agora."

Snape bufou discretamente. Rodolfo era muito ciumento. Se casara com Black pois sua família combinou com a de Bela. Sempre soube que nunca houve amor entre ambos, apenas conveniências, possessão, dinheiro e a paixão pelas artes das trevas. A maioria dos Comensais suspeitavam que a Sra Lestrange tinha um caso com Voldemort, porem ninguém nunca afirmou ou insinuou nada. Só suspeitas. Até mesmo o irmão de Rabastan desconfiava, mas nunca tirou satisfações com o seu senhor. Não era maluco, pois o Lord com certeza o mataria. A simples idéia da mulher morar só com dois homens numa casa abandonada o deixava roxo de raiva. Rabicho nunca colocaria um dedo em cima dela, Snape, por outro lado, faria que _ela_ colocasse o dedo em cima dele. O professor de Hogwarts era engenhoso e o puro sangue sabia disso. Quando quer algo, faz de tudo para conseguir. Não seria difícil fazer alguma trapaça para com Belatriz. Porem esta era muito esperta e não se deixaria levar.

"Como conseguiu se casar com alguém como ela? Insuportável."

"Ao menos, eu me casei."

Severo sentiu um músculo em sua bochecha tremer. Aquele cara era mais arrogante que si mesmo. Mas se Rodolfo soubesse de seu plano com Tonks...

"Onde o Lord se encontra?"

"Está lá em cima com Grayback."

"Ótimo, vou falar com ele."

"O Lord está ocupado. Não quer ser incomodado por ninguém."

"Acontece que não sou ninguém. Minha função é mais importante que a sua. Não fiquei escondido na minha casa depois do fracasso no Ministério."

Foi a hora de Rodolfo sentir o sangue ferver nas veias e, como se não bastasse, Snape percebeu o incomodo sentimento no "colega"e, com satisfação, sorriu, vitorioso. Subiu as escadas e caminhou para onde julgou ser o escritório. Uma porta estava entreaberta e o professor conseguiu identificar as duas vozes ali dentro.

"A culpa foi toda sua. Avisei que não queria erros no ataque àqueles trouxas. Como foi que fracassaram?"- um ruído igual ao silvo de uma cobra perguntou.

"Parece que havia um traidor entre nós, Milorde. Tenha paciência que o encontraremos e o faremos se arrepender de ter nascido."

"Paciência, paciência, paciência...é tudo que me pedem. Enquanto eu peço a vocês muito menos que isso. Mais de uma década tive paciência."

"Milorde, prometo que..."

"NÃO, NÃO QUERO MAIS SABER DE DESCULPAS! PEÇO A VOCES, LOBISOMENS, ALGO TAO PEQUENO COMO DESTRUIR UM VILAREJO E ME DIZEM DEPOIS QUE FORAM TRAÍDOS POR UM LOBSOMEM IMUNDO! NÃO QUERO APENAS QUE O FIM DESSE ANIMAL COMO TAMBEM QUERO MAIS CAPACIDADE DO SEU GRUPO, GRAYBACK."

Um breve rosnado foi ouvido. Segundos depois, um grito ensurdecedor como o de um cachorro sendo maltratado. Era obvio que o tal Grayback estava sendo torturado por Voldemort. Após uns momentos, o silencio voltou.

"Espero que tenha lhe servido de lição. Não admito falhas, erros. Encontre esse traidor ...e o mate. Ninguém atrapalha os planos de Lord Voldemort."

"Sim, Milorde."

Snape sentiu os joelhos darem uma breve tremida com a pronuncia do nome. Fenrir abriu a porta e saiu, sem antes olhar torto para o Ranhoso.

"Severo".- A voz semelhante à serpente o chamou. – "Entre."

O Comensal o fez. Aquilo nem era um escritório realmente. Os moveis estavam corroídos por traças e um sofá com tecido desfiado descansava no canto de uma parede. De costas para Severo mas de frente para a janela. Uma figura alta, encapuzada, com olhos vermelhos e longos dedos finos observava o horizonte negro.

"Vim assim que recebi seu recado de Belatriz, Milorde."

"Hummm...soube que foi nocauteado por um bruxo em Hogsmeade. O que aconteceu Severo?" – comentou Voldemort, sem encara-lo ainda.

"Tive uma briga, Senhor."

"Sei. Nunca pensei que pudesse brigar por causa de mulher."

Era incrível como seu Mestre era poderoso. Conseguia "ler" sua mente até mesmo de costas.

"Sim, Senhor."

"Hummm...deve estar se perguntando por quê o manti isolado. Tenho a suspeita de Dumbledore estar mostrando a Harry Potter documentos sobre meu passado e revelando segredos meus."

"E como...?"

"Não me interrompa! Como dizia, não posso deixar que isso continue, podem descobrir o modo de me derrotar."

"Mas o senhor é imortal."

"Ainda não. Preciso acabar com Potter antes. E preciso também de Dumbledore fora do caminho e é aí que você entra."

"Não entendi."

"Simples. Quero que o filho de Lucio mate-o, porem temo que falhará. Necessito de uma segunda pessoa para fazer o homicídio, alguém que encubra Malfoy."

"Está sugerindo...?"

"Sim. Fique de olho naquele garoto. Se ele conseguir, ótimo. Se não... você fará o serviço. Assim, cumpriria ao mesmo tempo o Voto Perpétuo que fez com Narcisa, não?"

Snape engoliu em seco. Belatriz, aquela...era obvio que contaria ao seu amo sobre o pedido da irmã.

"Milorde, devo explicar..."

"Não meu caro Severo, não precisa. Não me importa quem faça o trabalho, me importa que o façam. Sendo você ou não, tire aquele garoto da escola e traga-o para mim."

"Sim, Milorde"- Snape fez uma curta reverência.

"Sei que você vai conseguir fazer tudo. Como? Não faço idéia, contudo...se teve capacidade suficiente para pensar em uma poção do amor para dar à prima de Srius Black, um plano para matar Dumbledore também não será difícil."

Maldita Belatriz...devia saber que ela contaria tudo para o seu Lord, porem...aproveitando a deixa...

"Senhor, ouvi uma parte de sua conversa com o lobisomem Grayback enquanto estive no corredor. Soube que estão atrás de um lobisomem. Poderia me atrever a perguntar quem é ele?"

"Acho que você o conhece muito bem, afinal foi ele que o deixou desacordado a quase três semanas."

"Lupin?"

"Sim. Ele me atrapalha a tempos, desde quando os Potter viviam. Merece uma lição para aprender que ninguém atrapalha Lord Voldemort."

Mais uma vez os joelhos de Snape cambalearam com a menção do nome. Tentando disfarçar, falou.

"Se quiser posso descobrir onde ele está."

Pela primeira vez desde o inicio da conversa, o bruxo se virou e encarou o Comensal. Sua expressão era de ansiedade.

"Como faria isso?"

"Ainda não sei, mas tenho meus modos."

"Tenho certeza que sim. Seria uma boa chance de se vingar por ter te estuporado em Hogsmeade e teria o caminho livre para se divertir com a Multicores, não?"

Maldita Belatriz...pela terceira vez naquela noite. Fofoqueira...com certeza foi um erro contar a ela a historia com Tonks, embora o Mestre saberia de todos os jeitos possíveis.

"Farei tudo para ajudar ao partido das Trevas."

"Sei disso.É um dos poucos em quem confio totalmente. Não é como aqueles lobisomens, mas tenho que agüenta-los pois são importantes para a Guerra. Ah sim...é melhor que volte para Hogwarts amanha mesmo. Sua ausência foi comprida."

"Como queira, Senhor."

E com outra reverência, Snape se dirigiu ao Mestre e se retirou. Algo dentro de si era pura felicidade. Era uma honra receber uma tarefa daquelas do seu Lord pessoalmente, mesmo que fosse perigosa. Era tão superior, mais que os outros Comensais, que os lobisomens, que os gigantes, que os dementadores...

Ao terminar de descer as escadas encontrou Rodolfo, com a mesmíssima cara emburrada de antes e o fitava com os olhos semi-cerrados. Severo queria provoca-lo de algum jeito, mostrar que era melhor, ele o Seboso, o impopular da escola...

"Até logo Rodolfo, nos veremos logo."

"Com certeza nos veremos."

"É, darei lembranças suas à sua mulher lá em casa. Ela deve estar arrumando meu quarto agora..."

Nem olhou para o puro sangue. Com um sorriso de provocação no rosto, saiu da Mansão.

hr 

Finalmente, chegou o dia de Severo voltar a Hogwarts. Tudo estava arrumado. Saiu de casa, não sem falar para Belatriz que suas fofocas para o Lord serviram de algo. Possuía agora a mais importante missão de sua vida, porem devia ficar de olho em Draco para que ele não cometesse erros. Agora, os dois Comensais voltariam para suas antigas vidas: Rabicho voltaria para servir a Voldemort e Belatriz para o marido ciumento.

Ao aparatar em frente dos portões da escola, o professor foi atendido por Minerva, que o cumprimentou e o acompanhou até a sala de Dumbledore. O diretor escrevia num pedaço de pergaminho e parecia muito concentrado com o que fazia. Será que era algo relacionado com o passado de seu Mestre? Algo relacionado com Harry Potter? Se pudesse ver...

Alvo ergueu a cabeça, encarou Snape e deu um sorriso.

"Ah, Severo, fico feliz que tenha se recuperado. Como está?"

"Olá diretor. Estou bem, fiquei esses dias todos na casa de meu irmão trouxa". – o Ranhoso fez todos os seus talentos de oclumência se unirem naquele momento. Dumbledore nunca soube se Snape tinha ou não mais irmãos, ainda mais trouxa. Isso era possível, afinal seu pai era um trouxa.

"Fico feliz por você. Tenho certeza que os sonserinos sentiram sua falta nessas semanas."

"Os sonserinos e uma integrante da Ordem da Fênix.- completou McGonagall, que ainda permanecia na sala."

Seboso a encarou, levantou uma sobrancelha, demonstrando curiosidade, embora já soubesse quem era a pessoa.

"Ninfadora veio aqui várias vezes me procurar para saber de você.- afirmou o diretor.- Parecia muito abatida com sua ausência."

"Nos tornamos muito amigos nesses últimos meses."

"Isso é ótimo! É bom que pare com rixas antigas e tenha contato com os Black. Talvez Sirius não gostasse disso, mas acho que os laços entre os membros da Ordem seriam mais fortes."

"Sim, ela é uma garota encantadora."- Que Snape era esse? Até mesmo ele se assustou com o que dissera.

"Ninfadora veio aqui muitas vezes saber de você e até encontrou com Lupin."

Um velho ressentimento brotou no professor. Aquele lobisomem...de novo. De repente, algo veio à mente de Snape. A poção...seu efeito estava no fim. Eram quase três semanas de ausência. E aquele encontro com Lupin...poderia lhe dar uma recaída antes do tempo...precisava vê-la.

"O que Lupin queria?" – perguntou, tentando se fazer de mais inocente possível.

"Houve alguns problemas com os lobisomens. Ele se mudou da aldeia, está para me dizer onde mora mas não o localizo."

"Ele disse que iria para uma casa de um parente."- comentou um dos bruxos que tocavam alaúdes sentados em poltronas. – "Não me lembro quem."

"Tem certeza, Alécio?" – perguntou o diretor.

"Sim, ele falou para aquela mocinha parente dos Black, antes dela bater nele."

Hummmm...então Tonks sabia onde Remo estava! Lord Voldemort ficaria tão feliz em saber ...E Tonks e o lobisomem brigaram...? Que peninha...

"Acho que Lupin voltará para lhe contar Alvo. Se não o fez antes é porque não pôde."- argumentou Minerva.

"Sim, vamos esperar então. Seja bem-vindo de volta, Severo."

"Obrigado senhor. Se me der licença preciso me organizar para voltar às aulas."

"Sim, vá."

O professor saiu com um discreto sorriso no rosto. Tinha que encontrar Ninfadora rápido, antes de Dumbledore.

A campainha soou, tirando assim Tonks de seu jantar. Ela passou a comer cedo e ir deitar logo, pois não podia chegar a atrasada um segundo sequer no trabalho. Limpou a boca com o guardanapo e fez tudo que havia na mesa levitar até chagar à pia da cozinha.

"Quem é?" – perguntou quando ficou de frente para a porta, porem não a abriu.

"Snape."

O coração de Ninfadora deu um salto. Ela estranhou a visita, pois algo estava errado. Sempre pensou que quando Severo voltasse de seu inesperado sumiço, Tonks não acreditaria, começaria a chorar, contudo não foi o que aconteceu. Ela estava...normal.

Abriu a porta e olhou para o visitante, que não mudara nada. Ele apenas avançou, passou as mãos por sua cintura bem definida e a beijou. Foi um beijo morno, que demorou alguns segundos para a bruxa apoiar suas mãos nos ombros dele. Não havia intensidade, desejo, nada. Estava tão frio...Devia ser o choque dela. Ao terminarem, Snape comentou.

"Que saudade de você."- e deu um selinho nela, antes de fechar a porta.

"Nossa, eu não te esperava Severo."

"Eu sei, desculpa ter vindo agora, mas soube que trabalha na Zonko's não? Isso é ótimo, podemos nos ver com mais freqüência."- e sorriu.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso, porem foi visivelmente forçado. Algo não ia bem.

"Você está tão triste, o que foi?"

"Nada, apenas...acho que não tenho nenhum assunto para puxar conversa. Faz tanto tempo...fico feliz que esteja bem."

"Melhor agora."- a tomou em seus braços e quando ia beija-la novamente, a metamorfomaga enroscou com o sapato no pé de uma cadeira próxima a eles, impedindo das intenções de Snape se concretizarem. Tudo estava tão estranho...

"Vim lhe dar satisfações sobre a noite do meu aniversario. E fui atacado por um Comensal e ..."

"Eu sei que foi o Lupin"- comentou ela, se afastando do "namorado".

"Sabe? É foi ele mesmo."- Essa não era totalmente a verdade, mas queria complicar a vida do lobisomem um pouquinho.

"Eu o encontrei outro dia. Parecia bem triste, tadinho." – e Ninfadora olhou para o horizonte através do vidro da janela. Seus olhos mostravam tristeza. Severo insistia.

"Sei que fiz você ficar a noite toda me esperando, mas porque não compensamos juntos o tempo perdido?" – ele se aproximava novamente dela.

"O que sugere?

"Bem, a noite está tão bonita...o que acha de torna-la mais bonita ainda?" – dizia enquanto beijava seu pescoço e seus lábios subiam até sua orelha, seduzindo-a.

"Severo, eu..."- ela não queria, não sentia nada com seus beijos e toques.

"Shhiii...teremos muito tempo para conversar depois, amanha"- e a beijou de um modo possessivo. Agarrou-a com força, apertando seu corpo. Ela não correspondia, porem tentava afasta-lo com as mãos, enquanto ele a beijava no pescoço.

"Severo...não...não quero..."

Ele não ouvia. Queria ela. Adiou aquilo por muito tempo e não importava sua recusa, teria que acontecer, mesmo que fosse a força... A beijou na boca e sentiu que a moça acompanhava-o, porem num ritmo lento, despercebido, quase que nada. O desejo de antes, o amor, tudo acabou. Era como se tornasse comum, sem aquela antiga magia. Tão comum como piscar. Foi então que o agressor lembrou...o efeito da Amortentia já terminara ou isto estaria por acontecer. Por isso a frieza dela, é claro. Mas ele a queria e tinha que ser naquela noite. Se fosse por vontade própria seria muito melhor. Interrompeu tudo e, ofegando, pediu a ela:

"Desculpe, não consigo me controlar quando te vejo. Você teria um pouco de cerveja amanteigada?"

"Sim, também estou com sede. Espere um momento, vou buscar."

E assim ela saiu da sala. Sem ninguém o ver, Snape desarrolhou o pequena garrafinha que trazia consigo. Poção do Amor. Tonks precisava urgentemente daquela dose. A moça voltou trazendo duas cervejas amanteigadas nas mãos. Colocou sobre a mesinha de centro.

"Deixa que abro, Multicores."

Severo tentou tirar a rolha com as mãos e ficou algum tempo assim, enquanto Tonks ria.

"Para quê você tem uma varinha se não a usa?"

" Quero tentar algo diferente e...o que é aquilo na janela?"

"Ah, é minha coruja, Grazildz. Ela não é tão atraente, mas é muito eficiente".- comentou a ex auror, depois de olhar para a janela. Esse momento foi o essencial para o Ranhoso adicionar a poção à uma das garrafas, sem a acompanhante perceber.

"Vamos brindar então?"

"Sim. Ao seu retorno."

"Tim-tim."

Antes que bebessem, o fogo da lareira do apartamento tornou-se verde e dele saiu o rosto de Molly. Com o susto, a anfitriã derrubou a garrafa no chão, que se quebrou em mil pedacinhos. Snape olhou para os cacos como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Colocara toda a poção no conteúdo do objeto de vidro. Molly falou ao ver os dois:

"Ah, olá Snape. Soube que havia sido atacado, mas vejo que está muito bem."

"É, Molly, obrigado pela preocupação- comentou, com cara azeda."

"Tonks, querida, gostaria de almoçar com a gente no domingo?

"Ah, não sei. Está tão longe domingo...

"Por favor, seria muito bom. Se quiser vir também Severo, é bem vindo."

"Obrigado, Molly, porem tenho que me organizar. Passei tempo demais fora."

"Bem, gostaríamos que fossem. Qualquer coisa me avisem, sim?"

"Claro, Molly."- respondeu Tonks, animada.

"Até mais, se cuidem queridos."- e a Sra Weasley desapareceu.

"Queridos" quem ela pensava que era?

"Ah Severo, minha bebida..."

"Hummmm...tudo bem. Não vai faltar oportunidade para brindarmos". – falou mal-humorado.

"Sim, com certeza."

"Então? Você encontrou Lupin na minha ausência?"

"Sim. Ele está bem."- afirmou mais animada ainda, o que não agradou o acompanhante.

"Que bom. Onde está morando? Faz tempo que não o vejo."

"Ah, ele está com um tio, um tal de ...Gerald Lupin...é , esse mesmo. Acho que vou lhe fazer uma visita."

Por algum motivo, a lembrança da breve discussão com Remo se fora, como se esquecesse de tudo de mal dele e o perdoasse.

"Hummm...Gerald Lupin, ele mora nos arredores de Londres, se não me engano."

"Não sei disso, Severo."

"Tudo bem. Mas já é tarde, suponho que deva acordar cedo."

"Sim. Fico feliz que esteja bem Severo.Se cuide" – disse isso se levantando e abrindo a porta para o visitante sair.

"Pode deixar. Ficarei bem. Adeus Multicores."

E saiu. Ao ouvir a porta bater às suas costas, pensou "Ficarei melhor do que nunca, agora que o Lord saberá onde seu adorável lobisomem se encontra"

Gente,

Como vão?

Espero q bem. Me perdoem a demora da atualização, mas depois que voltaram as aulas, tudo aqui está muito corrido. Nem tenho quase mais tempo para ler, escrever ou atualizar fics, ainda mais esse ano de vestibular.

Mas... o que acharam do capitulo?

Finalmente, a poção perdeu o efeito sobre a Tonks, porem o Snape já voltou para Hogwarts e já sabe onde Lupin mora.

Agora é esperar até semana q vem, pois PRETENDO atualizar.

Os Agradecimentos...

Michelle: Olá...finalmente, o efeito da poção está passando...

Ana: Prometo q a vida do Remo vai melhorar...mas não agora.

Mara Potter: Bem, agora entendi sua pergunta. Na verdade, quando o Remo saiu perseguindo o Snape, ele queria impedir o professor d fazer algo realmente ruim: impedir Severo d c aproveitar de uma Tonks enfeitiçada. Foi isso. Ele queria separa-los e conseguiu!

Gente, sei q os agradecimentos estão ruins, mas eu toh sem tempo quase e tive q fazer tudo correndo...desculpem.


	21. Voltando aos velhos tempos

b N/A:

Olá, haverá um parágrafo no fim do capitulo que é um pouco N-17. Se você não quiser ler, não tem problema, pois não é de muita conseqüência para a historia a cena. A parte começa quando tiver 8o8 e termina com sua repetição. Não estou a fim de ler comentários grosseiros, por isso estou avisando. Boa leitura. /b

21. Voltando aos velhos tempos

"Tem certeza disso, Severo?"

"Sim, Milorde. Remo Lupin se encontra na casa do tio, Gerald Lupin. Se não me engano, ele mora nos arredores de Londres, meio afastado do centro."

"E como descobriu essas informações?- a voz de cobra soou baixa."

"Bem, tenho meus recursos."

Lord Voldemort analisou brevemente a mente do servo e concluiu, dando um sorrisinho. Snape fez o possível para bloquear a intromissão dele em seus pensamentos; não queria que o Senhor soubesse de seu "encontro frustrado com Tonks".

"Ah, então vai usar oclumencia contra seu Mestre?"

"Acredite Milorde, o que lhe digo é verdade."

"Não duvido, do contrario, coitado de você."

O professor engoliu em seco. É bom que a informação seja verdadeira, senão...

"Tenho certeza que é. Se me der licença Milorde, tenho que voltar para Hogwarts antes que Dumbledore suspeite de minha ausência. Com licença."

E fez uma curta reverencia. Antes de sair, Grayback entrou no escritório em que o Lord estava com Snape .

"Ah, que bom que chegou Grayback. Boas noticias para você. O tal Lupin foi localizado."

Fenrir sorriu mostrando seus dentes pontiagudos e sujos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O fim de tarde chegava, trazendo um ventinho gélido. Remo estava na cozinha da casa de seu tio, um lugar muito simples e pobre. Mais pobre que a casa dos Weasley. Quando os Potter ainda eram vivos, Gerald descobriu que o sobrinho era um lobisomem e o desprezou com todas suas forças, mas tal atitude teve o seu troco:amigos e vizinhos do tio o excluíram de encontros entre os bruxos. Como alguém assim podia ter um lobisomem como parente? Depois de anos de solidão, Gerald pensou melhor e chamou Remo para morar com ele, porem o sobrinho só aceitou o convite depois do "probleminha"com Grayback. Desde de então, ele saia apenas de noite e ia à lugares seguros.

Era entediante ficar em casa sem fazer nada, Mas que opção tinha? Se sair de casa poderia ser reconhecido. Poucas pessoas sabiam onde ele estava: o tio, Tonks e futuramente Dumbledore. Nem imaginava que Comensais da Morte já tinham sua localização exata.

Gerald estava por voltar a qualquer momento de seu emprego, no Beco Diagonal. Para passar o tempo, Remo resolveu subir e ler um livro em seu quarto, ou o que podia se chamar de quarto um cubículo com uma cama e um toucador, tudo muito antigo. Assim o fez. Escolheu um livro de comedia, na esperança de se divertir um pouco e não pensar em Ninfa. Sim, pensar em Ninfa era uma das coisas que fazia quando ficava só em casa. Aquele bofete lhe machucara. Não pela dor física, mas a sentimental, pois nunca sonhou em receber uma ofensa daquelas de alguém que ama.

Uma hora depois que iniciou a leitura, olhou para o relógio. Marcava sete e quinze e nem sinal de Gerald chegar. Talvez tivesse que fazer hora extra no trabalho. O pior é que o livro que escolhera não lhe levantou nem um pouco o astral. Por algum motivo estava triste. Tonks foi tão fria com ele no outro dia. Bem, ele escolheu esse destino, não podia reclamar de nada.

Sem avisos um barulho,que veio do andar inferior, foi ouvido. Remo levantou a cabeça e fitou a porta fechada, como se fosse capaz de ver através dela. Provavelmente, Gerald chegara. Tentou voltar sua atenção para a leitura, mas foi em vão. Estavam em Guerra, qualquer sonzinho estranho era suspeito. Intrigado, resolveu ir até a cozinha receber o tio. As escadas, os corredores: tudo escuro. Começou a tatear o ar com as mãos, tentando não bater em algo. De repente, chutou algo antes de chegar na porta da cozinha. "Que idiota, para quê eu tenho varinha se não a uso?"pensou. Era estranho, pois não havia nada no chão quando subiu.

"Lumus!" – exclamou, erguendo a varinha.

No momento em que o ambiente se iluminou, Remo viu o que era o "objeto" no chão da sala: o corpo de Gerald jazia ali, inerte. Ele sentiu o rosto empalidecer.É verdade que não gostava do tio, mas como...o que acontecera? Uma poça de sangue saia da enorme cicatriz no pescoço de Lupin. Parecia que a vitima teve o pescoço dilacerado, rasgado...por dentes. Remo logo identificou a cicatriz recém feita e concluiu baixinho.

- "Grayback está aqui."

Com a varinha em posição de ataque, Remo se virou e deu de cara com Fenrir Grayback olhando-o com cara de malicia. Junto dele estavam uns vinte lobisomens.

Lupin recuou alguns passos até que suas costas encontraram a parede. Os lobisomens avançavam.

"Olhem só, achamos o traidor. Como vai Remo? Espero que tenha aproveitado esse ultimo mês que esteve longe de nós."

Ao terminar a fala, o chefe dos lobisomens partiu para cima dele numa mordida arrasadora, bem no pescoço. Por sorte, Remo se desviou e Grayback deu de cara na parede, no sentido literal. O ex de Tonks apagou a varinha e se moveu para trás do sofá próximo dali sem que ninguém o notasse. Andava devargarinho em direção à porta, porem, com a luz do luar que passava pela janela, viu que um lobisomem bloqueava a saída. "Que ótimo! Terei que dar a volta" pensou. Havia uma sacada no quarto do tio, se pudesse chegar lá em segurança... tinha certeza que Grayback era capaz de matar alguém mesmo estando em sua forma humana.

"Não interessa como,mas quero que o matem."- Gritou Grayback.

Aluado andou sem fazer barulho no andar superior, mas sem intenção, deu uma bica na mesinha que estava no corredor, fazendo então cair o abajur de cima dela, ressoando um som agudo.

"Lá em cima!"- falou Guiven.

Dezenas de passos subindo as escadas foram ouvidos. Sem se importar com silêncio, Remo começou a correr rápido no escuro em direção ao cômodo de Gerald. Pelo menos os intrusos não conheciam a casa, o que faria ganhar tempo. Entrou no quarto, que estava mais iluminado por causa da grande janela perto da cama. Quebrou o vidro com um aceno da varinha, foi para a varanda e saltou para a rua deserta de Londres. Com os acontecimentos estranhos, ninguém mais saía de suas casas depois das sete. Remo correu o Maximo que pôde, tentando se afastar dez metros da moradia, pois havia ali um feitiço contra aparataçao que o defunto implantou.

Faltava apenas quatro metros...três metros...dois...um...Frilong saltou de trás de uma arvore solitária e agarrou Lupin bem no peito, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair de costas no chãos, com o lobisomem em cima de seu peito. Era obvio que Grayback mandou comparsas seus ficarem ao redor . Ambos lutavam freneticamente, um arranhando o outro e até mesmo mordendo. Finalmente, Lupin conseguiu pegar sua varinha e pensou um "petrificus totalis". Na hora, seu agressor congelou como se virasse uma estatua.

"Ali!"

Aluado ouviu dizerem a alguns metros de si. Continuou a correr como nunca o fez. Quando teve certeza de que era seguro, Ele desaparatou. Vários lobisomens param de correr ao ver o que aconteceu. Maldito Lupin...escapara pela segunda vez.

"O Lord não vai nos perdoar nunca." – murmurou Rawbion, um lobisomem que estava próximo a Grayback.

"Vacilamos muito. Teremos que procurar o traidor e nos livrar dele para conseguir o perdão do Lord."

Ou não.- respondeu Frilong, que voltara da petrificação, com a ajuda dos companheiros.

"Como assim?" – Perguntou Rawbion.

"Escutem, Lupin irá se esconder novamente, certo? Quem sabe quando voltará a ativa. Ele está com medo depois do que aconteceu hoje. Se o Lord das Trevas pensasse que Lupin morreu, seriamos recompensados."

"Até a hora que descobrir a farsa."- retrucou mal humorado Rawbion.

"Sim, mas até lá teremos feito algo para limpar nossa imagem, algum serviço que

Agrade ao Mestre. Acreditem, Lupin ficará desaparecido por um tempo, nem o Lord saberá que é mentira. Eu soube que o jovem Malfoy anda planejando algo em Hogwarts. Ele é um Comensal agora, tenho certeza que recebeu ordens. Se nos juntarmos a ele..."

Precisamos saber do que se trata sua missão."

"Isso é o de menos. O importante é fazermos com que o Lord acredite na morte do traidor."

"E como faremos isso?"

"Temos que mostrar ao mundo nossa façanha. O acontecido deve sair no Profeta Diário, mesmo que seja mentira e depois Grayback deve confirmar tudo. Tenho certeza que você consegue Fenrir."

Depois de muito tempo pensando, o líder da "alcatéia" assentiu com a cabeça.

"Então, vamos fazer com que a noticia que saia amanha seja bem...trágica."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mesmo que o inverno já havia passado, a cama de Ninfadora Tonks estava tão quentinha que ela nem tinha vontade de se levantar. Que preguiça! Mas seu novo emprego chamava. Realmente não ter que ir trabalhar tinha lá suas vantagens. Levantou na maior moleza, bocejou enquanto se espreguiçava, foi até o banheiro, tomou um relaxante banho, se vestiu e foi para a cozinha tomar seu café da manhã. Preparou bacon com ovos, porem teve um pouco de dificuldade, pois mesmo usando magia conseguia se queimar com o óleo quente. No parapeito da janela, Grazilds piava, querendo chamar a atenção da dona. Havia em suas garras um exemplar do Profeta Diário. Tonks foi até ela, pegou o jornal, fez um breve carinho em suas penas.

"Obrigada minha fofinha. Pode dormir se quiser, acho que você teve uma noite cansativa."

A coruja piou feliz e se direcionou para o quarto da bruxa, onde ficava sua gaiola.

Quando terminou de fazer sua refeição, começou a comer e a ler o Profeta. Na primeira pagina nada de mais. Uma nova complicação no Ministério como noticia de manchete, como sempre. Foi folheando as paginas, procurando algo interesante. Uma loja do Beco Diagonal fora assaltada, o valor do galeão diminuía, provavelmente Scrimgeour deixaria de ser Ministro da Magia no próximo ano ( Tonks sorriu ao ver essa noticia), as palavras mágicas cruzadas, um ataque de lobisomens numa casinha nos arredores de Londres...

O olhar de Tonks se deteve na foto que ilustrava a reportagem. Havia uma grande poça de sangue no chão; o cenário era de paredes arranhadas, sofás virados, quadros desfiados e alguns bruxos se mexendo e investigando tudo, umas três penas de repetição escreviam em bloquinhos nos cantos da foto. "Nossa, esses lobisomens pegaram pesado, de quem seria essa casa?"perguntou em pensamento. Olhou para a legenda da foto, que dizia:

i A casa foi encontrada na noite passada aos escombros, junto com o corpo do Sr. Lupin/i 

Ninfadora leu. Terminou e olhou abobada para a foto, que não tinha nenhum corpo. Uma furtiva lagrima caiu de seu olho esquerdo. Corpo do Sr. Lupin? Começando a entrar em desespero, Tonks começou a ler a matéria, segurando o jornal com as mãos trêmulas.

_i Ataque de lobisomens causa morte e destruição _

_Essas criaturas, que a muito tempo estavam desaparecidas desde o ataque no começo do ano à Birmingham, uma cidade tipicamente trouxa, apareceram nos arredores de Londres na noite passada numa casa bruxa. Não se sabe ao certo, mas parece que apareceram por volta das sete e meia e mataram Gerald Hustin Lupin, o proprietário do lugar. Tudo foi destruído pelos amaldiçoados de lua. Em toda a casa há marcas de unhas, sangue e moveis quebrados, como um abajur no corredor. _

_É possível que o sobrinho de Lupin, Remo Jonh Lupin, estava no local do crime e foi atacado também . Seu corpo não foi achado e não há vestígios de onde está, porem roupas com seu nome gravadas em etiquetas foram estraçalhadas e jogadas no chão. Vizinhos afirmam que viram o homem chegar a algumas semanas e que não saia para nada. Provavelmente morava com o tio. Há boatos que o Sr. Remo Lupin é um lobisomem, mas não trabalhou junto com seus parceiros dessa vez. /i_

A matéria foi lida umas sete vezes por Tonks. Lupin desaparecido? Era impossível, não podia ser... não devia ter brigado com ele, batido nele. Agora ele se fora e nada nem ninguém poderia ajuda-la. Que remorso horrível! Lupin não podia ter ido, não podia...Mas seu corpo não foi descoberto. E se Dumbledore soubesse onde ele está? Será que o diretor não o ajudou em sua fuga? Só havia uma maneira de saber. Pegou sua capa, vestiu-a e rumou para Hogwarts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de seu breve encontro com Harry no sétimo andar, Ninfadora se dirigiu para a saída. Seus olhos ainda marejavam pois o garoto não teve noticias de seu amor...sim...algo na noticia do Profeta diário fez com que Tonks voltasse à realidade. Ela amava Lupin e não Snape, sempre foi assim. O que aconteceu nos últimos meses para mudar de idéia? Definitivamente, a poção perdera seu efeito. Ao atravessar os portões encontrou com Minerva na porta.

"Tonks, quanto tempo? O que faz aqui a essa hora? Não devia estar na Zonko's?"

"Olá, Minerva. Eu devia mas alguns minutos atrasada não faz diferença. Vim saber se tem noticias do..."

"Snape? Oras, pensei que ele tivesse ido falar com você no outro dia."

Não não não. Não é de Snape. Quero saber de Lupin."

Bem, pensei que houvessem brigado noutro dia."

"Sim, mas li o que aconteceu ao tio dele e estou desesperada Minerva."

McGonagall ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Você não soube?"

"O que?"

Ela se aproximou e falou em seu ouvido.

- "Ele está aqui, na Ala Hospitalar. Aparatou ontem a noite procurando abrigo, estava meio ferido entao...Tonks, aonde você...?"

Mas a garota começou a correr para o interior do castelo.

Lobisomens, lobisomens, lobisomens...malditos sejam todos. Nenhum prestava. Como Grayback conseguiu falhar em suas missões? Primeiro quando não matou Tonks; segundo quando não destruiu a cidade trouxa; terceira deixou Lupin escapar vivo da emboscada. Sim, sabia que Remo fugira pois Snape procurava em seu estoque uma Poção Cicatrizante para entregar à Madame Pomfrey que pediu. Nem podia pensar em dar a poção errada senão seria descoberto. Depois de alguns minutos procurando, Severo achou o que queria, pegou o frasco,levando-o na mão e trancou seu estoque particular com um aceno da varinha. O Lord saberá que Lupin está a salvo e que os lobisomens imundos falharam...ah, se ia...

"Você já é paciente daqui não é, Lupin?"

Papoula cuidou cada segundo de Remo desde quando chegara. Passou a ser hábito do lobisomem ser curado na Ala Hospitalar da Escola. Apenas ele ocupava uma cama, o resto vazio. Aluado estava nu com algumas cicatrizes nos braços e pescoço. Todas em carne viva. Ao menos, Snape lhe traria logo uma poção para aliviar a ardência dos machucados.

"Sim. Meus problemas com a oposição nunca se resolvem."

Madame Pomfrey riu e Lupin a acompanhou sem fazer muito esforço. Tonks entrou sorrateiramente no lugar e encostou a porta, porem a enfermeira a viu.

"Ah, Srta Tonks, vejo que veio fazer uma visita ao Sr. Lupin."

Remo se calou e fitou Ninfadora, que se aproximava lentamente da cama.

"Vou deixa-los a sós para conversarem."

E se retirou, fechando a porta. Ninfa sentou-se ao lado do ex.

"Aiiii..."

"Desculpa, foi sem querer."- Mesmo em situações mais calmas ela estragava tudo. Sentara no braço ferido do integrante da Ordem. – "Como você está?"

"Bem, não foi tão ruim. Acho que já me acostumei"- ele deu um sorriso forçado, contudo ela não retribuiu.

"Fiquei com tanto medo em te perder. Me perdoe por ter te batido, você não merecia."

"Foi tudo pelo Snape."

"Eu sei, mas ele não é como você. Estou realmente arrependida do que fiz. Não repetiria nem mesmo por aquele Seboso."

Tonks falando assim de Snape? O que aconteceu? Só poderia ter uma resposta...a poção do amor terminara...é claro...

"Dói muito?"

"Agora parou um pouco a dor. Não devia estar no trabalho?"

"Sim, quis vir aqui te ver, mas acho melhor ir logo senão vendo você aí pelado acabarei por fazer coisas que sei que não devo fazer."

"Como o quê?"

Ela hesitou a principio, embora sua resposta tenha vindo em seguida.

"Como isto."

E o beijou.

8o8

Beijou como a muito tempo não fazia, nem mesmo quando estava com Severo. Ela pegou pelo pescoço e suas mãos delicadas desceram até os ombros nus dele. A cada segundo se inclinava mais em cima de seu tórax cheio de arranhões. Os braços machucados a seguraram pela cintura, pressionando-a mais contra seu corpo. O beijo começou devagar e foi se tornando mais desesperado, como se suas vidas precisassem disso para viver. Era tão diferente quando estava com Snape...ele era mais bruto, possessivo, enquanto Remo era romântico, mostrava sentimento e não desejo. A bruxa, já impaciente de ficar assim ergueu seu corpo, ficando de joelhos, com uma perna de cada lado do tronco de seu amado, tirou sua camiseta favorita das Esquisitonas, revelando um busto encantador para Remo, que massageava as laterais de sua barriga. Não satisfeita e querendo mais, a metamorfomaga levou as mãos dele às suas costas e obrigou-as a abrirem o fecho do sutiã vermelho, que foi jogada a alguns metros de distancia, caindo pendurado na fechadura da porta que dava para o corredor da enfermaria. O que Remo viu em Tonks o deixou totalmente imobilizado: o par de seios mais lindo de sua vida, excitados, esperando por ele. Não se lembrava de ter visto algo assim na outras mulheres, embora tenham sido poucas. A moça voltou para sua posição inicial. O lobisomem não se acanhou, continuou a beija-la e a mordiscar seu pescoço, gemendo e sussurrando coisas em seu ouvido, como "Você é maluca" e "te amo".Sim, ele a amava e ela sabia disso. Nunca aconteceu isso em sua vida: ficar deitada sem

quase vestir nada, em cima de um homem nu em plena Ala Hospitalar beijando-o, enquanto a única coisa que os separavam era um lençol levemente azulado com um cobertor. Se esqueceram totalmente onde se encontravam. Não demorou muito e Tonks sentiu algo duro pressionando sua coxa direita por baixo da roupa de cama . Se pudesse descer só um pouquinho com os panos azuis...

Ninfadora estava a ponto de faze-lo porem, sem nenhum ruído, Severo Snape entrou no quarto segurando o frasco numa das mãos. Encostou a porta devagar e viu um sutiã vermelho na fechadura. Ergueu uma sobrancelha "Quando eu pegar os resonsaveis por isso garanto que o casalzinho irá receber o maior castigo de suas vidas. Devem ser grifinórios"pensou. Segurou a peça de roupa e se voltou na direção das camas, foi quando viu uma Tonks quase totalmente despida deitada sobre um homem que estava nu embaixo do lençol.

8o8

Beijando-se freneticamente, que nem notaram sua presença.

i N/A: Sei q a censura da fic não é para maiores, mas achei q um toquezinho d NC-17 ficaria mais emocionante. Quis fazer uma vingança p/ Ranhoso. Espero q meu breve aviso no começo não tenho feito ninguém ficar com raiva d mim, mas saibam q eu jah vi fics q os comentários detonavam com o autor, apesar da legenda estar correta p/ tipo d leitura.

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa...finalmente Tonks c livrou da poçao..acho q vcs ficaram felizes, não? E muito curiosas p/ o próximo capitulo...agora é soh esperar a atualização.

Snape fofoqueiro...idiota...mas eu o amo...mas pq tinha q contar p/ lord? ( revolta da escritora...huahauhauahauaauahuuau)

Nao gostei muito da cena da fuga do LUpin, o q vcs acharam? Eu escrevi com pressa esse cap.

Entao...a cena do harry q me referi quando a Tonks vai p/ hogwarts é quando ele fala do sirius perto da sala precisa , isso tah no livro 6. Nao pus pq acho cansativo e tambem pq to sem meu livro aki...emprestei ele...espero nao tr cometido nenhum erro de coerência.

O q acharam do fim? Sejam sinceros please...

Agradecimentos:

Mara: obrigada por comentar e desculpe minha ausência...todas nos estamos sem tempo e o pior q queremos fazer algo e não podemos por causa disso. Como vc viu, eles tiveram uma breve reconciliação...ateh a próxima...

Gente, apesar da ausência e falta d atualização...vcs não c eskeceram d mim nem da fic...Estou muito agradecida mesmo...brigadao...e peço q não eskeçam d mim e comentem again, sim?

Beijos

Gude Potter


	22. Avada Kedavra

22. Avada Kedavra

Snape olhou atônico para a cena: os dois, ali, na Ala Hospitalar, a ponto de fazerem amor. Que vergonha...Sua Multicores estava tão linda...Era seu sonho vê-la assim...praticamente nua. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia olhar para nenhuma parte intima de seu corpo, tentando assim se aproveitar da situação. Maldito lobisomem, mil vezes, fez com que ela voltasse para seus braços. Snape sentiu inveja do "rival". Com raiva, jogou o sutiã no chão, não fazendo barulho. Daria tudo para estar com Tonks daquele jeito. Abriu a porta e saiu, novamente despercebido, deixando o casal aos beijos e caricias. Quando ia virar o corredor para voltar à sua sala, Madame Pomfrey veio na direção da porta da enfermaria. Snape a viu e se pôs em seu caminho, impedindo-a de entrar no lugar.

"Ah, Madame Pomfrey, que bom que a encontrei. Aqui está a poção que me pediu."- falou Severo, mas num tom de voz bem mais alto que o habitual com a intenção de alertar o dois.

Lupin e Ninfadora, que já jogaram os lençóis para fora e a calça da moça estava aberta a essas alturas, ouviram Snape do lado de fora. Ambos pararam de se beijar e olharam ofegantes para a porta fechada, como se esta os encarasse.

"Rápido, se vista".- murmurou Remo, enquanto tentava se ajeitar e destruir os vestígios do que acontecera a segundos antes. Tonks fechou a calça, olhou ao redor à procura do sutiã, que se encontrava perto da porta.

"Obrigada Severo. Isso fará Lupin melhorar logo."- e a enfermeira fez menção em passar pela porta, porem Snape a impediu.

"Sim. Por falar nele, quando sairá daqui?"

"Hummmm...acho que daqui à uma semana."

"Hãããã..."- respondeu, fitando o teto da escola.

"Com licença, tenho que dar esta poção ao meu paciente."- disse a mulher, pegando o frasco, que as mãos do professor seguravam, e entrou.

A enfermaria estava deserta, com duas exceções numa das camas: Lupin e sua acompanhante. Papoula teve a impressão de ter visto Tonks ajeitar o cabelo e ter parado quando ela entrou no ambiente. A cama de Lupin estava arrumada, embora em partes de seu peito pudesssem ser identificadas marcas de unhas e talvez de dentes que a dez minutos não estavam ali. A filha de Andrômeda permanecia não ter se movido um centímetro desde quando a enfermeira os deixou (**N/A: huahauahauhuhauahuahaua...soh parece, não? )**.

"Vejo que cuidou bem dele Ninfadora"- comentou a mulher.

Tonks e Lupin coraram. Se ela soubesse...

"Aqui está Sr. Lupin."- falou Madame Pomfrey, depois de ter passado o conteúdo do frasco para um cálice e o entregado ao enfermo.

"Obrigado"- respondeu o bruxo, tomando tudo num só gole e limpando os lábios com a língua- "Essa não é tão ruim."

"Bem, tenho que ir porque já perdi o horário no trabalho."- Tonks se levantou.

"Obrigado pela visita. Não vou esquecer disso."

"Nem eu"- a moça piscou quando a enfermeira não prestava atenção e foi para a porta. Definitivamente, aquela garota era louca.

/-/

Andando ainda com um sorriso nos lábios, Tonks ouviu uma voz cheia de amargura, atrás de si.

"E depois aparece dizendo que está grávida."

Snape vinha em seu encalço com uma cara de profunda raiva.

"Severo.."

"Como pôde fazer isso? Depois de tanto tempo declarando meus...sentimentos"- Ele se enroscou nesta parte- "e fazendo tudo por você, ainda me paga assim?"

"Do que você ..."

"Não finja! Tentei ser alguém melhor, me humilhei contando coisas do meu interior e você jogou tudo pela janela. Apesar de disso te ajudei a pouco. O que Madame Pomfrey falaria se os vissem daquele jeito?"

"Você ...você viu...?"- gaguejou Tonks envergonhada, temendo a resposta.

"Sim e os ajudei. Quanto tempo acha que esse lobisomem vai demorar para te desapontar mais uma vez? Como pode ser tão burra?"

"Não me chame de burra! Você não sabe nada!"

"Ótimo, então vamos esperar. Não quis acreditar em mim? Tudo certo senhorita, mas não digue que não avisei."

E se virou, fazendo com que a barra da capa negra farfalhasse ao seu caminhar. "Pobre Snape"pensou a metamorfomaga, sentindo uma ligeira compaixão do "amigo" voltando a andar em direção aos portões de gárgulas. Enquanto na cabeça de Snape passava tal pensamento: "Tenho que treinar essas cenas de ciúme, mas estou melhorando a cada dia" e de seus lábios surgiu um sorriso malicioso.

/-/

Conforme o diagnostico de Papoula, Lupin deixou a Ala Hospitalar uma semana depois, o que era ruim para Snape. Este estava pior do que nunca, descontando sua ira em seus alunos, principalmente em Harry. Amortentia em Tonks havia terminado, não tinha mais oportunidade de se encontrar com ela com confiança, o lobisomem estava vivo e poderia voltar com a Multicores quando quisesse. Sua vingança continuaria...até quando? Não sabia. Talvez até se cansar. O pior é que com essa idéia de dar o troco no maroto, fez com que o professor tivesse uma obsessão pela ex auror. Com esse novo...sentimento, não queria ceder tão rápido, do contrario, que espécie de Comensal da Morte ele era? Toda sua experiência não valeria de nada. A poção do amor era suspeita, até o Lord das Trevas já sabia sobre ela. Se houvesse outro jeito de separar o casal, que estava bem unido...

Todas essas idéias passaram pela cabeça de Snape, que se encontrava em sua sala, como sempre fitando o teto. Adorava pensar ali, sossegado e com calma. A única solução seria... i _alguém morrer /i ._ Sim, que jeito melhor? Por que um amaldiçoado como Lupin podia ter Ninfadora? Como um lobisomem conseguiu faze-la se apaixonar por ele? Enquanto Sanpe não possuía ninguém. Sua aparência não ajudava e não ia muda-la nem sob tortura. Mudar seu jeito por causa de uma mulher? Nunca! Lupin devia sair de cena. Facilitaria tudo. Um Avada Kedavra seria o bastante. Sem marcas nem nada.

Provavelmente, Remo está alojado na Toca, pelo menos ate arranjar outro lugar.Tinha que acha-lo, segui-lo e na primeira oportunidade mata-lo.

Vestiu sua capa negra de viagem, entrou na lareira, jogou o pó de flu e começou a rodopiar por entre varias lareiras diferentes até chegar na Toca. A sala estava vazia e, sem menos esperar, Molly desceu as escadas desajeitadamente carregando uma muda de roupas sujas nos braços. Ao ver Severo, a Sra. Weasley derrubou tudo.

"Ah, Snape. O que faz aqui?"

"Olá Molly, gostaria de me desculpar pessoalmente com você por não ter vindo almoçar aqui com vocês no outro domingo"- odiava bancar o simpático, aquele não era seu jeito.

"Está tudo bem. Ninfadora também não pôde vir. Antes eu e Arthur ficávamos sozinhos nas refeições com os meninos na escola, Gui no Egito e Carlinhos na Romênia. Ao menos, Remo nos faz companhia."

"Ele está aqui?" – finalmente o assunto por qual veio de verdade.

"Sim, depois com o que aconteceu com seu tio ... mas voltará essa noite para seu quarto na antiga hospedagem".- Houve uma pausa e a bruxa sussurrou- "Hoje é a primeira noite de lua cheia do mês"- Molly suspirou e prosseguiu- "Veio falar com ele?"

"Não, apenas quis lhe dar uma satisfação sobre minha ausência no domingo."

"Hummm...que sorte, porque Remo saiu. Foi ao _superatentado."_

"Aonde?"

"Ah, sempre me confundo com nomes de lugares trouxas. Artur quem deve saber isso direito."

"Supermercado"- corrigiu Snape impaciente. Conhecia algumas coisas trouxas por causa de seu pai- "Em qual?"

"Remo comentou. Era...hum...espera...hum...estou tentando me lembrar...""

"Era em Londres?

"Sim, era sim. Na rua atrás da igreja principal, agora lembrei."

"Eu sei onde é. Bem, vim apenas para me desculpar. Tenho que voltar a Hogwarts.

"Claro, até mais Severo."

"Severo"desde quando tinha aquela intimidade? Que ódio dos Weasley! Ao menos, tinham suas utilidades.

/-/

O mercado trouxa estava vazio. Remo queria passear então escolheu aquele estabelecimento. Não podia ir a nenhum lugar bruxo ou muito movimentado para não reconhece-lo. Andava despreocupado, sem levar nenhum carrinho ou mercadoria. Tudo era apenas para se distrair. Severo entrou no supermercado e procurou por Lupin, até que o avistou de longe. O lobisomem nem percebeu que era vigiado. Alguns clientes olhavam e até apontavam para as vestes de Snape, que eram bruxas, mas este nem deu atenção. Ele seguia Lupin. Era só esperar entrar num corredor vazio e ...pronto, tudo estaria acabado. Quem do Ministério suspeitaria de algum Comensal perambulando por um ambiente trouxa? Comensais não atacavam em lugares assim. Remo se direcionava para a parte de ferramentas...e não havia ninguém ali! Era agora, ninguém saberia...

Remo andava despreocupadamente até que, ao terminar um corredor e começar outro, deu uma trombada em uma mulher loira, muito linda. Severo continuou a observa-lo de longe.

"Ora, ora. Quem está aqui? Meu cliente caloteiro."

"Ah, desculpe,nos conhecemos?" –perguntou Remo, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Agora finge que não sabe de nada. Não faz tanto tempo assim. Foi...antes do Natal."

"Espere um momento. Seus cabelos..."

A garota sorriu.

"Seu nome era...?"

"Alicia, a pobre prostituta que dormiu com você uma noite. Ainda me deve cem euros."

"Ah, bem eu não tenho dinheiro, mas alguém tão linda com você pode conseguir muito dinheiro."

"Não sou mais garota de programa. Fazia aquilo para sobreviver. Agora tenho um apartamento aqui perto, vim no mercado para comprar uma chave inglesa, minha pia da cozinha quebrou e como não tenho dinheiro para pagar um encanador..."- realmente as roupas da trouxa eram bem comportadas.

"Fico feliz que tenha largado aquela vida."

"É, eu tinha que viver de algum jeito não? Resolveu seu problema com Ninfa?"

"Como?"

"Sim, naquela noite comigo você não parava de me chamar de Ninfa. Muitos homens já me chamaram de nomes de outras mulheres quando estavam comigo, mas ninguém foi tão persistente como você. Afinal, qual é seu nome?"

"Ah...bem...ah"- hesitou, mas respondeu- Remo.

"Que tomar um café comigo Remo?"

"Ah, eu acho que já tenho que ir."

"Por favor, não tenho amigos por causa do meu passado e minhas amigas de trabalho nem querem mais saber de mim depois que larguei tudo. Vamos, sim?"

Lupin refletiu. Apesar de tudo ela era uma pessoa com sentimentos, talvez uma saidinha não faria mal, porem dessa vez não iria ingerir uma gota de álcool.

"Está bem senhorita, vamos tomar um café."

"Ótimo, deixe-me apenas pagar a ferramenta no caixa."

O lobisomem a acompanhou e, depois que a conta foi paga, rumaram em direção ao Café Expresso da esquina. E Snape os seguiu. Quem seria ela? Era trouxa com certeza e já se conheciam os dois. Do lado de fora do Café, o professor ficou ali observando tudo sem ser notado. Tomaram café e conversaram sobre varias coisas. Sempre que a mocinha tentava toca-lo, Remo se afastava. Meia hora depois (após alguns beijinhos no rosto), o lobisomem saiu do local, enquanto Snape se escondia atrás de uma arvore. A loira tambem saiu, porem tomou o caminho oposto que o acompanhante. Ela ia por uma ruazinha deserta, onde saía na periferia de Londres. Varias casas amontoadas, uma sujeira horrível e mesmo assim a garota andava por ali. Provavelmente iria para sua casa, ou o que ela chamava de casa e Seboso sempre em seu encalço. Quando estava a uns quatro metros de distancia, ele a chamou:

"Ei, garota!"

Alicia parou e se voltou para o bruxo.

"Sim?"

"Tenho que lhe pedir uma coisa.

"Olha, minhas noites de vagabundagem acabaram, mas conheço um lugar bom se está interessado."

Snape não entendeu, porem continuou.

"Bem, nada me interessa. Para onde o seu acompanhante foi? Sou amigo dele e gostaria de fazer uma surpresa."- ele tentava arranjar assunto com a trouxa.

"Ah, você é amigo de Remo? Então talvez consiga convence-lo de me pagar pelo meu trabalho."

"Trabalho?"

"Sim, não gosto de jogar minhas noites à toa. Foram cem euros em troca do prazer dele."

"Prazer?!" – agora Severo entendia do que se tratava.

"É, por que? Algo contra as mulheres de programa?"

"N...não" – que tipo de mulherzinha era aquela? Trouxa imunda...

"Então?"

"É que queria sua ajuda."

"Que tipo de ajuda. Não sei onde Remo mora."

"Não é mais isso. Precisarei de você inteira para meu auxilio."

"O que?"

"Prometo que não vai doer."- disse tirando a varinha do meio das vestes.

"Não sei o que você quer, mas vou sair daqui e ilesa. Não tente me fazer nada, senão..."

"Senão?" – desafiou o bruxo apontando a varinha para a moça.

"Senão eu grito."

"Você irá gritar de qualquer jeito"- pigarreou e falou claramente- "Avada Kedavra."

Um grito que poderia ser ouvido a metros saiu da boca de Alicia. Um grito de dor. Segundos depois, seu corpo desabou sobre os joelhos, que perderam o equilíbrio. Os olhos arregalados fitando a esmo foram fechados pela palma da mão de Snape, que segurou seu pulso e desaparatou antes que qualquer curioso viesse ver o que acontecera.

**/-/**

**N/A: **Ah, muito bm leitores(as), podem me xingar. Eu sei q a Alicia não merecia apesar de tudo, eu sei, eu sei...  
Estava em duvida sobre o q fazer no começo do capitulo: fazer o Snape armar um escândalo ou não? Q duvida cruel, mas pensei e vi q um Snape barrakeiro não é muito parecido com ele. Bem, prometo q o capitulo seguinte vcs descobrirão qual é o interesse do Severo no corpo da Alicia.

...obrigada pelo carinho, agradeço do fundo do meu coração. Desculpe não agradecer um por um, mas eh q toh tanto tempo sem postar q me perdi nos comentários...na próxima eu o faço...prometo

Vlw por não terem me abandonado..huahauahuahaau...faz tempo...não esqueça de comentar, por favor. A fic tah na reta final.

Beijos e tudo d bom...

Gude Potter


	23. Adeus à Liberdade

23. Adeus à Liberdade

"Acorde. Acorde. ACORDE, SEU IMPRESTÁVEL!"

Grayback se mexeu um pouco enquanto dormia com a boca aberta, fazendo com que a baba escorresse pela barba por fazer. Depois de alguns gritos de Snape, o lobisomem despertou. Eles estavam num lugar abandonado, o mesmo em que Ninfadora foi entregue às criaturas noturnas meses antes. Fenrir bocejou, deixando os dentes pontiagudos à mostra, coçou a barriga e se levantou sonolento. Focalizou o professor, que estava segurando uma linda loira nos braços. Grayback sorriu e comentou:

"Ora, ora, senão é o Snape com uma mulher. Nunca pensei que veria esse dia"- e gargalhou.

"Ria enquanto pode. Tenho uma missão para você. "

"Para mim? Desculpe, mas não aceito ordens de nenhum bruxo. "

"Até mesmo do Lord? "

Fenrir contraiu os lábios. Odiava os bruxo ate mesmo Voldemort, porem concordava com sua idéias e queria acabar com a Ordem da Fênix.

"O Lord é uma exceção. "

"É claro. Enfim, vim lhe fazer uma proposta"- disse Severo, depositando o corpo de Alicia no chão.

"É mesmo? Qual? "

"Está vendo esta trouxa? Quero que faça um serviçozinho com ela. "

"Como o quê? Ela parece bem morta. "

"Sim, acabei de lhe tirar a vida, mas sei que hoje a noite começa o ciclo da lua cheia deste mês. Quero que a morda após sua transformação em lobisomem. "

Fenrir riu.

"Para que quer isso se ela já está morta? "

"Acho que não é da sua conta, é? É claro que você não conseguiu se livrar de Tonks, porem acho que dessa vez você consegue fazer a missão. "

A felicidade de Grayback sumiu tão rápido como viera.

"Não foi minha culpa. Desconfio que a Multicores foi salva pelo traidor Lupin. "

"Isso é obvio! Quero que tome essa poção agora. É a poção mata-cao dará a você juízo em sua forma animal. "

Grayback rosnou e fez menção em pular para cima de Snape, que empunhou rapidamente a varinha, conseguindo com que o animal se contivesse.

"Isso, aponte essa coisa para mim. É o que vocês bruxos fazem, mas saiba que não tomarei uma gota dessa coisa. "

"Como queira, se não vai me ajudar... mas garanto que o Lord saberá de seu fracasso. "

"Do que está falando, Snape? "

O professor sorriu. Adorava deixar os outros confusos.

"Parece que não conseguiu matar Lupin e não contou ao Lord das Trevas isso. "

Grayback engoliu em seco.

"Mentira. Meu bando matou Lupin! "

"É mesmo? Tive a impressão de vê-lo se recuperar na Ala Hospitalar outro dia. Ele tinha ferimentos de briga de lobisomens. Ou será que estou enganado? "- Snape fitou o teto do lugar. Realmente, quando queria ser sarcástico ninguém o superava.

"Ele está em Hogwarts? "- perguntou o outro.

"Não, se mudou novamente. "

"Para onde foi? "

"Isso não interessa. Agora, ou você morde essa trouxa ou o Lord saberá de tudo e lhe garanto que ele não terá muita piedade com você; está muito nervoso ultimamente. "

O lobisomem fitou o chão por alguns momentos e, vencido, murmurou.

"Está bem. Mas isso é mais uma chantagem que uma proposta. "

Severo sorriu.

"Talvez. Então, beba o conteúdo desse frasco"- e Severo lhe entregou uma frasquinho marrom.- "Ele tem a poção. Quando a lua surgir, morda essa mulher, mas não a desfigure. Quero que esteja reconhecível No meio da noite venho busca-la. Cuide para que nenhum de seus amiguinhos chegue perto dela. Se minhas instruções não forem seguidas ao pé da letra, você já sabe..."

Fenrir suspirou.

"Entendi, farei exatamente como me disse. "

Que noite agradável. Era muito mais fácil se tornar lobisomem sob o efeito da poção mata-cao. Lupin seria agradecido a Slughorn e a Dumbledore pelo resto de sua vida por isso. Com menos dor, grunhidos, sem roupas rasgadas. Remo se sentou na cama como se a noite houvesse sido igual às outras passadas. Levantou, foi até a janela, abriu-a e quando se virou levou um grande susto com o que viu: um corpo ensangüentado jazia ao lado de sua cama. Não soube quanto tempo ficou paralisado com aquela visão. O bruxo se aproximou da mulher e a identificou como sendo:

"Alicia! O que fizeram com você? "

Lupin tentou reanima-la mas era em vão. Quem faria isso? Como ela chegou ali? Porque estaria com ele naquele quarto? Sem avisos, uma voz desconhecida soou às suas costas.

"Quieto! Não se mexa! "

Remo parou, sem olhar para quem estava na porta, contudo conseguiu ouvir mais de dez passos se aproximando dele.

"Muito bem. Agora, devagar se levante e encoste na parede. "

Remo sentiu uma varinha em suas costas empurrando o contra a parede. Ao se virar para encarar o corpo de Alicia, viu seis pessoas em seu minúsculo quarto: duas mulheres e quatro homens. Todos usavam uniformes azuis. Uma morena e dois rapazes loiros apontavam suas varinhas para Lupin, deixando-o encurralado. A garota desarmou-o.

"Q-quem são-o vocês? "- gaguejou o lobisomem assustado.

"Somos parte do Departamento de Controle da Criaturas Mágicas, nós cuidamos de ataques de lobisomens. "

"Ataques...? " – então Remo entendeu. Alguém levou o corpo de Alicia até ele, mas quando? Realmente, havia dormido, porem não ouviu nenhum ruído estranho durante a noite. Prepararam-lhe uma cilada.

Os outros três agentes do Ministério mexiam no cadáver, à procura de identificação. Uma das mulheres abriram sua bolsa e achou seu R.G.

"Está aqui! O nome dela é Alicia Truman. Parece que é uma trouxa. "

"Não há duvidas que ela foi atacada por lobisomens. Essas marcas em seu pescoço são dentes de lobisomem típico. Esse homem foi o responsável, Sr. Baldrim. "- falou um jovem bruxo, que analisava os ferimentos da mulher e se dirigia para o outro integrante do Ministério. Um homem de cabelos grisalhos, olhos azuis e de alguns quilos a mais parecia ser o chefe daquela equipe. Ele assentiu a afirmação do colega de trabalho.

"Não fui eu. Nem sei como o corpo dela veio aqui. "

"A vitima foi encontrada em seus domínios, Sr. Remo Jonh Lupin, lobisomem registrado numero 963.457. Foi encontrado em flagrante depois da lua cheia. "- disse o Sr. Baldrim, consultando varias folhas de papel na mão.

"Não tenho nada a ver com essa morte. "

"Então como explica o ocorrido? Como a senhorita foi encontrada aqui, morta? "

Lupin abaixou a cabeça e murmurou um:

"Eu não sei. Acordei e a encontrei assim. "

"Isso não é o suficiente. Nosso Departamento recebeu nesta manha uma coruja preta trazendo um bilhete anônimo que dizia que neste endereço iríamos encontrar um lobisomem assassino com sua vitima. "

"Uma carta anônima? Não podem acreditar nisso. "- argumentou Remo. Mais essa em sua vida não!

"Desculpe, mas ela diz exatamente o que presenciamos. "

"Senhor, não há duvidas de que foi um assassinato. "- falou um dos agentes que examinavam o corpo.

"NÃO FUI EU! "- Lupin agora tentava se desvencilhar dos opressores. – "Eu tomei a poção mata-cao, podem ver que não há marcas de sangue no quarto. Ali está o cálice que bebi a poção mais cedo.- e apontou para o objeto em cima da mesinha. "

A equipe olhou ao redor e pensou por um momento. Uma das buxas pegou o cálice e aspirou seu cheio.

"Sim Sr. Baldrim. É a poção mata –cão. "

"Mas, então...? Não há sentido...a menos... "

Todos se voltaram para ele.

"A menos que esse homem fez tudo mesmo estando em plena consciência. "

"O QUÊ? " – a criatura noturna gritou.

"Sinto muito senhor Lupin, mas tudo indica que o senhor é o responsável pelo assassinato da Stra. Truman. Teremos que leva-lo para Azkaban. "

"NÃO, ISSO NÃO! "- Ele não podia fazer nada. Aquele lugar possuía feitiço de anti-aparataçao. Estava sem sua varinha e não havia com fugir.- ´NÃO FUI EU! ME ESCUTEM POR FAVOR. "- seu desespero era enorme.

"Lamento senhor Lupin, mas os lobisomens estão nos causando vários problemas hoje em dia e não podemos fazer vista grossa a isso. Foi um assassinato. Levem-no para Azkaban. "

Os agentes obedeceram. Dois seguravam Remo, e os outros andavam a sua volta com as varinhas apontadas, caso houvesse tentativa de fuga. O prisioneiro tentava escapar mas era tudo em vão, até que recebeu um estuporamento, que o fez desmaiar.

Tonks corria a Maximo que pudia. Como era possível perder a hora mais uma vez? Primeiro foi quando visitou Lupin em Hogwarts e, tinha que confessar, aquele dia valeu chegar atrasada na Zonko's. Por sorte, seu chefe rabugento, Senhor Clairfinger não percebeu, mas agora ele notaria sua ausência e lhe daria uma bronca. Era muito severo com seus empregados. Isso que resultava passar a noite em claro, pensando em como estaria Remo durante sua transformação.

A bruxa chegou e entrou pela porta dos fundos da loja. Guardou sua bolsa, ajeitou os cabelos, que haviam sido embaraçados com a corrida, e ao se virar topou com a pessoa que menos queria ver: Clairfinger. Este olhava para seu relógio com uma cara de profundo desagrado. Ninfadora tentava disfarçar, olhando para outro lado.

"Parece que chegar com um atraso de mais de uma hora não a incomoda muito senhorita. "

"Bom dia senhor Clairfinger. Eu tive que passar na casa de minha mãe antes de vir para cá. Caso de doença. "- Tonks usou oclumencia para impedir o chefe de detectar a mentira, mas foi em vão.

"Então por que esta cara de sono? A menos que a doente seja a senhorita. "

A jovem fitou o chão. Seria muita sorte se não fosse demitida. Primeiro porque chegara bem depois do horário de entrada; segundo porque sua mentira foi descoberta. Como precisava daquele emprego...

"Não vou puni-la hoje, porem não quero que se repita. Caso contrário... "

"Fique sossegado, farei tudo direitinho. "

"Espero, agora, vá trabalhar. Hoje os alunos de Hogwarts virão aqui. Esteja pronta, pois teremos grande clientela. "

"Sim, senhor e obrigada. "

Assim, a moça foi trabalhar.

Realmente, a vila estava agitada e as lojas lotadas. Tonks tinha tanto trabalho como num dos dias em que os aurores saiam para caçar bruxos das trevas. Pena que o salário era bem menor...

"Tia, tia, me vê dez sicles de tortinhas de abóbora. "

"Não, eu cheguei na frente! Quero dois pacotes de fio dental de mental, por favor. "

A Zonko's nunca estivera tão cheia como naquele dia, apesar de tudo. Tia? Ela nunca foi chamada de tia na vida! Mas tudo bem, dava um desconto para os estudantes do primeiro ano.

"Espera só um minuto sobrinho, vou buscar o fio dental primeiro. "

Tonks teve a impressão de ver o garotinho que a chamou de tia cruzar os braços e riu com isso. Os fios dentais ficavam do outro lado da loja, junto com uma rodinha de quartoanistas, que conversavam animadamente.

"Eu nem vinha aqui hoje. Minha mãe, que trabalha no Ministério, me mandou uma coruja dizendo que um lobisomem matou uma trouxa ontem à noite. Parecia que a mulher era muito bonita: uma loira de cabelos longos que recebeu várias mordidas no pescoço" – comentou uma menina de cabelos cacheados.

"Ai, credo. "- disse uma ruiva no meio da rodinha.

"E o pior, vocês não sabem quem fez isso. "

"Quem? " – perguntaram todas a meninas em coro.

"Lembram do nosso primeiro professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas? É ele mesmo. O tal Lupin...AI"- gritou a menina.

Tonks acabara de deixar cair a pilha de pacotes na prateleira com o choque da fofoca em cima da estudante.

"Seja mais cuidadosa senhorita. "

Mas Ninfadora já havia saído da loja.

Não demorou muito para chegar na sede do Ministério da Magia e pegar o elevador para entrar no Nível Quatro, que era o de Departamento para Regulação e Controle de Criaturas Mágicas. Correu pelos corredores a procura de alguém. Infelizmente, não conhecia ninguém daquele setor. Até que viu Scrimgeour entrar por uma porta, que por sorte ou não, estava aberta. A metamorfomaga se aproximou dela e ouviu a conversa.

"Então, parece que demos outro passo contra o partido das Trevas. Me disseram que sua equipe capturou um lobisomem, é isso Baldrim? "

"Sim, Ministro. Recebemos uma carta anônima essa manhã sobre um assassinato e fomos conferir a acusação. "

"Fez muito bem. Parece que o amigo de Sirius Black foi longe demais. Se isso fosse há alguns anos atrás talvez pudessem ser vizinhos de cela, não? "

"Sim, senhor. Ele já foi para Azkaban. Mas saiba que ele negou o tempo todo ser culpado pela morte da trouxa Alicia Truman. Estive pensando Ministro, nunca tivemos nenhuma queixa contra esse Lupin...e se talvez ele não fosse o culpado? Ele foi professor do meu filho em seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts e foi um bom profissional. Ele tomou a poção mata-cao ontem. "

"Isso não significa nada, meu caro Baldrim. Lucio Malfoy era um grande bruxo para o Ministério e terminou por ficar em Azkaban. Esse lobisomem deve ficar confinado. "

"Como queira senhor. Com licença. "

Antes de Baldrim sair, Ninfadora entrou na sala.

"Senhorita Tonks. O que faz aqui? "- perguntou Scrimgeour.

"Senhor ministro. Fui...fui..fui eu quem matou A senhorita Truman. "

Os dois homens a fitaram com caras de assombro.

"O que ...disse, senhorita? "- perguntou Scrimgeour, incrédulo.

"Isso mesmo. Fui eu quem matou aquela mulher.

"Não sabe o que está dizendo. "

"Sei sim. Eu matei Alicia Truman. "

"Se fosse você srta. Tonks, por que viria contar para nós, sendo que outra pessoa foi condenada por esse crime? "

"Exatamente por isso. Não queria que ninguém fosse condenado por algo que eu fiz, mas como isso aconteceu só me resta contar a verdade. "

"Sabe de quê a stra. Truman morreu? "

"Sim. Ataque de Lobisomem. "

"Exato, o que a exclui como sendo uma suspeita. "

"Como sabe que não virei uma deles? "- perguntou a ex auror. Sabia que tudo o que dizia era mentira, mas tinha que ajudar Lupin, nem que tivesse que se sacrificar.

"Como poderia...? " – então os olhos de Scrimgeour se arregalaram.

"Foi Remo quem me mordeu. Estávamos sozinhos e de repente a noite nasceu...eu não sabia que era lua cheia...não consegui fugir. "- murmurou a bruxa fitando os pés.

Houve um silencio mortal na sala. Ninguém conseguia acreditar no que Tonks contava, nem ela mesma.

"Está dizendo que foi vitima daquela criatura? "

"Sim senhor. "

"Bem, eu sempre soube que tiveram um caso, mas nunca suspeitei que você se tornou uma delas. "

"Não é crime um lobisomem morder alguém, Scrimgeour"- argumentou Balcrim.

"Eu sei, não.. não acredito. Uma das minhas melhores auror... "

"Não trabalho mais para o Senhor Ministro. "

"Sim...sim...mas...espere. Como vou saber se não está mentindo para tentar ajudar seu namoradinho? "

Mais um momento de silencio. Scrimgeour sabia que a bruxa era uma ótima oclumente e que poderia engana-lo. De fato, era isso que ela fazia naquele momento.

"Eu sei como Rufo. Senhorita, poderia dizer como era a vitima que atacou ontem?- perguntou Baldrim. "

Tonks engoliu em seco. Nem fazia idéia de quem se tratava. Só sabia o que ouvira.

- "Era uma loira de cabelos longos muito bonita que dei várias mordidas no pescoço. "

Os homens se entreolharam. Realmente, era o que havia acontecido. Chocado, Scrimgeour murmurou:

"Ainda não acredito. "

"Rufo, o corpo foi levado. Ninguém teve acesso a ele sem ser minha equipe. Se ela sabe disso é porque... "- Baldrim se calou.

"Façam o que acham melhor comigo. "- falou Ninfadora, com os olhos cheios de lagrimas e a voz embargada.

Depois de alguns minutos de hesitação, Scrimgeour cedeu.

- " Muito bem, darei ordens para que soltem Lupin. Stra. Tonks, a senhorita está presa por assassinato. "

**N/A: **Certo, certo, certo...podem xingar. Eu soh prejudico a vida do casal e tudo... Porem tenho uma má noticia...ou boa ate...depende do angulo q vc vê. A fic está em sua reta final...isso mesmo, depois d meses escrevendo todo fim d semana correndo p/ postar... digo q a fic terá mais uns três capítulos eu acho...chutando alto 4...quando terminar essa fic vou fazer outra d outro casal...mas estou meio em duvida...c tiverem sugestoes... garanto q será bm menor q esta...acho q farei uma fic do Lucio com a Bella. Tá, eu sei q é um shipper bm diferente, mas queria q houvesse gente casada nela. Talvez eu faça do Snape e Hermione...nao sei ainda...estou mais preocupada a "de atração ao amor".

Eu adorei escrever esse capitulo, depois d muito tempo escrevendo... e vcs?

**Be, jah escrevi muito, agora peço q sejam bonzinhos e se escrevessem comentários beeem caprichados eu não acharia ruim não...**

**Ate a próxima atualização...**

**Beijos**

**Gude Potter **


	24. REconciliações, desentendimentos e

24. Reconciliações, desentendimentos e pedidos

O lugar era frio, muito frio. E com os metais das grades das celas, pior ainda. Tonks estava sentada no chão de uma das prisões de Azkaban, apenas fitando as pedras das paredes e deixando com que suas lagrimas, uma de cada vez, escorressem por seu rosto delicado e jovem. Realmente sofria, mas apesar de tudo, não se arrependia. Amava Lupin e não deixaria que nada acontecesse com ele. Era lógico que ele era inocente do assassinato, mas quem seria a trouxa? Uma amiga? Parente? Antiga namorada e por que estava em seu quarto? Se pudesse saber...

Pequenos raios solares entravam pelas frestas da janela gradeada, mas não eram o suficiente para aquecer o ambiente. Estava só naquele cubículo. Os demais prisioneiros permaneciam quietos e suas aparências eram assustadoras. Agora, mais do que nenhum outro momento em sua vida, entendia o por quê de Sirius ter envelhecido tão rápido. Não eram apenas os dementadores e sim aquela rotina, falta de amigos. Esses seriam fatores que ajudariam a enlouquecer mais rápido. Tonks não se alimentava desde o almoço e logo anoiteceria. Provavelmente, ficaria ali até o fim de seus dias.

Um vulto encapuzado com uma capa preta entrava pelo corredor, que possuía celas e prisioneiros em ambos os lados. Ele andava sozinho e todos olhavam-no.

"Tomara que seja alguém interessante. Um Comensal seria muito bom para nos ajudar a sair daqui.- murmurou um dos condenados."

Mas a pessoa pareceu não ouvir o comentário. Ela caminhava direto...para a cela de _Ninfadora._ Esta porem nem lhe deu atenção, continuava absorta em seus pensamentos e lamentações. O estranho chegou e parou diante da metamorfomaga. Esta foi coberta pela sombra do visitante. Quando finalmente ergueu a cabeça para encarar o vulto, este se ajoelhou e abaixou o capuz.

"Sarah! O que...como você soube..?"

A trouxa fitava a prima com tristeza e colocou sua mão sobre a da amiga, tentando anima-la.

"Sei que sou a ultima pessoa que você esperava encontrar aqui, mas não pude te deixar sozinha."

"Como você soube?"

"Molly me disse e me deu essa capa. Parece que o marido dela trabalha no Ministério ou algo assim. Temos mantido contato nesse tempo."

"Minha mãe...?"

"Não, ninguém da nossa família sabe. Bem, pelo menos por enquanto. Mas quando sair o jornal do mundo bruxo..."

Ela se calou. Sabia que Tonks já adivinharia o que aconteceria e dessa vez não poderia escapar de dar um desgosto à família. Escondera que estivera grávida de um lobisomem, que se apaixonou pelo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Seria um desgosto e tanto. Outra desvantagem era que todos pensariam que ela virou uma criatura noturna. Era isso ou condenar Lupin, mas essa hipótese estava fora de cogitação.

"Pobre mamãe." –a moça abaixou a cabeça.

"Me diz, não foi você quem matou aquela mulher, foi? Foi o Lupin,não?"

"Não! Ele não tem culpa de nada."- e murmurou- e eu também.

"Então por que...?"

"Porque ele foi acusado e não quero que caia a culpa sobre ele."

"Posso fazer algo por você?"

"Não, eu teria que fugir, mas não sou um animago para fazer como meu primo. Apesar da metamorfogomagia, não posso mudar tanto, tomar forma de animal, entende? Mesmo por quê meus poderes de metamorfomagia sumiram."

"Tonks, eu estava pensando...se fez isso pelo Remo, então vocês voltaram? Não está mais com o Snape?"

Houve uma pausa. Até os demais prisioneiros ouviam a conversa o Maximo que podiam. A trouxa deixara de lado toda a humilhação da prima e veio lhe ver. Tentou lhe encobrir, evitando que Andrômeda soubesse de tudo. E ela, Tonks, foi aquela idiota. Algo em si a fez se lembra de tudo.

"Sarah, me perdoe. Fui dura demais com você. Eu não devia..."

"Esquece isso, sim?"

"Sei que teve as melhores intenções. Acho que tenho que lhe agradecer por tudo."

"Então...você se convenceu que aquele gordurento é uma farsa e que não te ama?"

"Bem, eu não provei nada."

"Tonks, acredite em mim."

A bruxa ergueu a mão para cala-la.

"Não quero pensar nele agora. É verdade que não provei nada contra ele, porem não quero que briguemos de novo."

"Sim, eu concordo. O que aconteceu com aqueles monstrinhos que me contou certa vez? Demotodores...sei lá."

"Dementadores. Todos foram para o lado do Você-sabe-quem."

"Ah."

"Senão você já estaria morta. E eu também."

"Não diga isso."

"Tenho certeza que não agüentaria ficar com minhas más lembranças. Acho que me suicidaria."

"Não diga isso. Tudo vai dar certo."

A ex-auror sorriu.

"Queria ter seu otimismo. Acho que já lhe disse isso."

"Várias vezes ultimamente. Tenho que ir. Minha mãe vai estranhar minha ausência e não poderia dizer que estive numa prisão bruxa. Acho que eu que seria presa, mas num manicômio."- e a ruiva sorriu.

"É melhor ir. Vá antes que anoiteça."

"Tonks, o que acontecerá quando descobrirem que você não é um lobisomem."

O sangue da prima gelou. Não pensara nisso. Quais seriam as conseqüências? Quando o Ministro descobrisse que mentira sobre um crime, qual seria sua punição? Será que seria condenada por algo que realmente fizera como mentir?

"Tonks, o que foi?"

"Tenho que sair daqui."

"Mas como?"

"Não sei, contudo tenho que me mandar antes da lua cheia nascer. Hoje é seu segundo dia. É melhor que vá Sarah."

"Mas e você?"

"Meu, dou um jeito. Vá e ...fale para meus pais que os amo."

Sarah assentiu com a cabeça, apertou a mão da bruxa como despedida, cobriu a cabeça e se retirou. Tonks deu uma olhada em seu cubículo. Era impossível fugir dali. Teria que arcar com as conseqüências.

SSSSSSSS

xxx "_Se acalme ok? Olha, vamos até a cozinha, você come algo e poderemos encontrar uma solução para o seu problema. Vamos. Snape termine a poção por gentileza? Falta apenas adicionar a essência de semente de girassol."_

_Snape afirmou com a cabeça. A senhorita enxugou as lagrimas e seguiu o professor de poções para fora. Severo foi para as prateleiras pegar o ingrediente restante. Apanhou vários ingredientes e começou a deposita-los no caldeirão.. Dez minutos depois, terminara. A poção mata-cão virou uma poção que atiçava ainda mais os instintos e sentidos dos animais, era ótima para treinar testrálios. Também os deixavam mais ariscos. Se um lobisomem bebesse... Não demorou muito e o professor de poções retornara. _

"_Esses alunos! Sempre acabam me convencendo a fazer algo. Ah, vejo que terminou a poção para mim Severo. Obrigado."_

"_Por nada, foi um prazer- e sorriu, realmente havia sido um prazer ajuda-lo." xxx_

Essa era a lembrança que Snape escolheu para analisar na penseira. Depois de tanto esforço e persistência, não alcançara o seu objetivo. Conseguira, de fato, se vingar de Aluado e Sirius, o problema era que _estava gostando_ disso. Havia gostado de se aproximar de Ninfadora e queria muito mais que uma amizade. Não a amava, com certeza, mas queria ter uma noite com ela. Apenas uma... "se houvessem mais, melhor" Pensava. Era um Comensal, o melhor do Lord da Trevas, e amor não existia em seu vocabulário. De um tempo para cá, passava suas horas de folga revendo suas lembranças sobre seus feitos e tentando sempre arquitetar um plano. Quando saía do escritório de Slughorn, em seu passado, uma voz de longe o chamou.

"Severo."

Snape paralisou. Alguém o chamava no tempo presente. Saiu da lembrança e voltou ao tempo real. Quando o fez, se deparou com um Dumbledore extremamente calmo à sua frente.

"Boa noite, diretor."

"Boa noite, Severo. Me desculpe, mas eu gostaria de lhe pedir um favor. Ainda tem aquela Poção Aquecedora em seu estoque?"

"Sim."

"Oh, que esplendido! Preciso dela agora, acho que encontrei um dos lugares que está escondida uma horcrux, mas infelizmente não sei se sua temperatura é baixa e não sei quando voltarei."

"Irá viajar, Senhor?"

"Sim, tenho que ajudar o Harry com o passado de Voldemort."

O estomago de Snape se contraiu. Sentia medo com a menção do nome de seu Lord, apesar de tudo.

"Irei buscar em meu estoque."

Snape se retirou. Alvo andava pela sala aconchegante, observando tudo. Reparou que Severo, assim com eu próprio, tinha o hábito de vasculhar o passado e aquela penseira no canto lhe mostrava isso. Ele se aproximou dela e passou seus longos dedos cheios de anéis por suas bordas, revisando de como aquele artefato o ajudou em sua luta contra o mal. Sem avisos, uma idéia brotou na cabeça do bruxo: não lembrava se depois que mostrara a Harry a lembrança incompleta de Slughorn sobre as horcrux a retirou do aparelho. Não era conveniente que seu passado ficasse à disposição de qualquer um. Poderiam cair em mãos inimigas. Realmente, com o passar do tempo, sua memória ia ficando cansada, não lembrando de exatamente tudo. Não era mais tão jovem como antes. Tinha que pegar aquilo de volta. Tocou a penseira com a varinha de leve, o líquido prata começou a rodopiar e ficou liso de repente, mostrando ao bruxo uma sala vazia. Parecia estar assistindo à televisão. Na verdade, era a mesma sala que se encontrava naquele momento.Ali, Snape avançava pela sala e segurava um frasquinho negro. Snague de Dragão, era obvio. Esperando que a lembrança terminasse logo, Alvo via. Não poderia ser nada longo.

_xxx Chegou a sua sala. O tempo de descanso da poção já terminava. Quando isso aconteceu, Snape colocou o ultimo ingrediente e finalizou a poção do amor para Ninfadora. Ele aspirou a fumaça em forma de espiral e sorriu._

_É. É melhor a Multicores aproveitar seus últimos momentos de sonhos com aquele lobisomem. xxx_

Isso foi o necessário para fazer com que o mago saísse de perto do artefato mágico, enojado. Pela cor, textura, fumaça saindo em espiral e o uso de sangue de dragão era nítido que Snape preparou uma Amortentia e para_ Ninfadora, _de acordo com o que Severo falouO professor de Defesa contra As Artes da Trevas chegou, trazendo numa das mãos uma garrafinha laranja. Dumbledore o encarou, sério.

"Aqui está diretor."- disse lhe entregando a poção. O outro bruxo não a pegou, apenas fitou ao amigo.

"Aconteceu algo?"

"Como você pôde fazer isso, Severo?"

"O que...?"- mas ele não continuou sua pergunta. Olhou para o objeto e compreendeu tudo.- "O senhor não...não é o que parece..."

"Não se canse tentando se justificar. Seus assuntos particulares não me dizem a respeito, mas nunca pensei que usaria uma poção do amor."

"Eu não usei..."

O diretor levantou a mão para cala-lo.

"Eu ouvi o que você disse. Você queria que a senhorita Tonks ficasse sob o efeito da Amortentia. Não negue. Por isso o desespero dela em encontra-lo vivo, depois que sumiu noutro mês. Eu disse para você e os Marotos que deveriam colocar as diferenças de lado, mas parece que não cumpriu o combinado Severo. Fui um tolo quando deixei me levar que velhas brigas poderiam ser esquecidas. Aposto que quis se vingar de Sirius e talvez até de Remo."

"Não!Não tenho do que me desculpar. Gosto de Ninfadora."

"Sua maneira de gostar é muito estranha."

Snape respirou fundo. Quem aquele velho pensava que era?

"Olha, não é porque eu trabalho com você na Ordem da Fênix que devo fazer tudo o que quer."

"É isso que você pensa?"

"Não tinha nenhum direito em se intrometer na minha vida! Pode ter sido meu professor e até meu salvador que me livrou de Azkaban."

"Tem razão. Porem avisarei Ninfadora de que é enganada por você."

"COMO SE ATREVE?" – Snape se descontrolou. Estava se segurando para não mata-lo ali mesmo, mas escondia esse pensamento com a ajuda da oclumencia.- "Aquele lobsomem não é para ela!"

"E nem você! Não quero mais saber de nenhuma relação entre você e Ninfadora fora da Ordem da Fênix. Estamos entendidos?"

"Caso queira saber, a poção já perdeu seu efeito."

"Ótimo, então volte a sua velha vida de antes."

Algumas batidas na porta interrompeu a discussão.

"Entre" – falou Snape.

Era Hagrid.

"Professor Dumbledore, preciso falar com o senhor."

"Está certo Hagrid, vamos ao meu escritório"- e se encaminhou para a porta, contudo se virou para o Ranhoso- "Lembre-se do que lhe disse Severo."

Ao fechar a porta, Snape deu um murro na mesa. Odiava aquilo. Dumbledore sempre queria que todos seguissem suas ordens. Faltava pouco tempo para acabar o ano e acabar com sua vida, pois Draco não conseguia sucesso em nenhuma de suas tentativas.

SSSSS

Já fazia um mês que estava trancada em Azkaban. Roupas amarrotadas e sujas, cabelos imundos, pois só podia lavá-los uma vez a cada dez dias. Sua única companhia era os ratos, que ficavam em sua sala. Eles não a mordiam, apenas tentavam comer restos de suas comidas. Duas refeições eram servidas por dia e tinham um péssimo sabor. A bruxa havia emagrecido quase quatro quilos e nem pensava em tentar mudar de aparência com a metamorfomagia, que havia desaparecido definitivamente. Todo dia, toda hora, ficava em cima da cama, sentada olhando para o chão, muitas vezes sem pensar em nada. Agora entendia o por quê de Sirius sempre fugir do assunto quando a prisão bruxa era mencionada e ele tinha uma agravante que ela não: os dementadores estavam lá naquela época. Tonks não conseguia imaginar como sua vida seria com aqueles monstros. Certamente, já teria enlouquecido.

A moça não quis um julgamento, pois senão Lupin poderia ser considerado o culpado e não era o que queria. Mas havia um preço para pagar por sua ajuda ao lobisomem: ficaria presa pelo resto de sua vida, perderia sua juventude, seus amigos, sua família e tudo o mais. Sarah uma vez veio visita-la e lhe contou a reação de Andrômeda e Ted. Ambos choraram horas quando leram a noticia do assassinato no Profeta Diário ( nessa edição havia uma foto da auror, quando acabara de se formar em Hogwarts acenando para os leitores. Seus cabelos rosas com mexas roxa, longos que combinavam perfeitamente com seu vestido). Com tanto sofrimento, a mãe de Ninfadora ficou doente e permanecia de cama. Ted não quis visitar a filha, pois não agüentaria vê-la naquele estado. E Lupin? Por que não viera lhe visitar? Estaria bem? O outros lobisomens o encontraram? Eram perguntas que reviravam na cabeça da moça.

A porta do corredor se abriu e dela entrou ... _Lupin! _Ele caminhava até a cela da ex. Ela olhou curiosa para o visitante e surpriendeu com quem viu. Um sorriso involuntário surgiu em seus lábios. Era impossível. Ele não se esquecera dela. Não demorou muito e ele se sentou aos pés das grades de sua cela. Parecia tão magro... Tonks se abaixou tambem para acompanha-lo, de modo que ficasse de frente a frente.

"Remo, você veio!"

"Não devia estar aqui."- ele falou, porem não a olhava nos olhos.

"Não me importo, desde que você seja inocentado."

"Não fui eu."

"Eu sei."

Ele suspirou e murmurou em seguida.

"Eu tinha certeza que nosso relacionamento não iria gerar benefícios."

"O quê?"

"Você me ama e eu dei estímulos para que você se empolgasse comigo."

"Como assim?"

"Nunca deveríamos ter nos envolvidos."

"Esse assunto de novo não.- a bruxa revirou os olhos."

"Olha só onde você está. Fez tudo isso por minha culpa. Se estivéssemos separados desde aquele dia que conversamos no restaurante trouxa, nada disso teria acontecido. Um lobisomem não pode ficar com ninguém, nem com você."

"Por favor, pensei que já tínhamos superado esse fato. Você mesmo viu que não deu certo sua tentativa."

"Não, não deu certo a _sua_ tentativa.Sou uma ameaça para você e quando sair daqui merecerá uma pessoa mais jovem e menos pobre ao seu lado."

Não vou sair daqui e nem quero uma pessoa desse jeito. Só quero você. Por favor, está muito difícil seguir nessa prisão, sem você sei que se tornará impossível. Não vou resistir."

"Vê? Vê o mal que lhe causei. Mas agora, mesmo que não queira ficaremos separados."

"Não quero pensar em ser ignorada por você, Remo"- lágrimas caiam por seu rosto, agora nem tão jovem quanto antes.

"Não será ignorada, apenas não terá meu amor."

"Não, Remo, de novo não! Viu o que aconteceu!"

"Não teremos mais perigo. Me esqueça e dessa vez para sempre."

"Você está me destruindo! Depois daquela manhã na enfermaria e daquela noite chuvosa no meu quarto, vai mesmo desistir de nós?"

"Isso não dói em você mais do que em mim. Não devia ter vindo aqui. Adeus Tonks."

"Remo, não, espere, não faça isso comigo!"- a moça escorregava até o chão, se apoiando nas grades da cela, chorando.

Ele se levantou e foi embora, a capa velha farfalhando conforme seu andar. Foi isso que ele queria dizer? Essa conversa fria e rápida? E o pior era que começava tudo desde o início. Por que tinha que ser tão cabeça dura? Por que não aceitava a felicidade? Poderiam as coisas ficar piores? Dez minutos depois de questionar tudo isso, o Ministro da Magia, Scrimgeour, apareceu no corredor onde Tonks estava. Alguns prisioneiros vaiaram e até disseram palavrões, contudo o homem pareceu não se importar. Parou em frente de Ninfadora, que estava absorta em suas lágrimas. Ela ergueu a cabeça, sem se importar em limpar o rosto e o nariz, que escorria.

"Parece que a senhorita não se cansa em se meter em problemas."- falou Rufo.

"Não entendi."- disse a bruxa limpando pela primeira vez as lágrimas.

"Uma vez me disse que foi seqüestrada por lobisomens e afirmou que estava grávida. Depois assume uma culpa por alguém, livrando-o de parar em Azkaban,mas como diz o ditado, mentira tem perna curta e sua farsa não demorou muito."

"Continuo sem entender."

"Sempre achei estranho você ser a autora daquele assassinato e hoje eu tenho a prova. Você não se transformou em criatura noturna porque um de nossos empregados observaram você durante as noites. Nada, nenhuma simples mudança. Quis te manter aqui por um mês para me certificar se não se transformaria ao longo do tempo e isso de fato não aconteceu. Você não matou aquela mulher.

"Então eu estou livre?"

O Ministro balançou a cabeça.

"Negativo. Apesar de ser inocente em um crime, você mentiu para o Ministério, desviando-o de sua obrigação em desvendar o assassinato. Você nos prejudicou e portanto terá um ano em Azkaban."

"Mas senhor..."

"Não continue. Sabemos de sua mentira e nada podemos fazer por você."

"Vão investigar o assassinato daquela trouxa?"

"Não, infelizmente se passou muito tempo e é quase impossível saber a verdade, mesmo porque temos outros assuntos a tratar mais importante que a morte de uma trouxa. Vim apenas para avisar sua prisão oficial. Quem sabe agora você se acalma? Até mais senhorita."

Se virou e saiu, deixando Tonks. Agora não sairia de lá tão cedo e por algo que realmente era culpada. O que a consolava era que Remo não seria perseguido. Um ano demoraria tanto para passar...

- "Por que só ela recebe visitas?"- perguntou um dos colegas de cela.

SSSSSSSS

Em seu escritório, Kim Shackebolt estava atolado em seu trabalho. Em algumas horas teria que viajar para o sul de Lisboa, pois ali houve um ataque suspeito. Parecia que vários trouxas estavam enfeitiçados. Fez vários memorandos para avisar aos outros aurores que partiram na frente para resolver o problema. Ele iria em seguida. Essa era uma das conseqüência de ser o chefe da equipe. Nada poderia sair de seu controle. Quando guardava, ou melhor, socava alguns pergaminhos numa gaveta, uma coruja cinza desconhecida de torre de igreja parou no parapeito da janela e piava, tentando chamar a atenção de Kim. Este se aproximou dela e pegou o bilhete. Abriu-o e leu.

"Kim

Precisamos de ajuda. Comensais da morte atacaram Hogwarts e Dumbledore está ausente. Traga o máximo de aurores.

M. McGonagall"

Shackebolt leu a mensagem e amassou o papel, entrando em desespero. Todos seus aurores foram para Lisboa e perderia muito tempo em trazer alguns de volta. Franz O'Connel era um auror e acabava de levar um bruxo, que fora pego em flagrante fazendo Magia Negra no Beco Diagonal, até Azkaban. Se pudesse encontra-lo lá e leva-lo para Hogwarts. Dumbledore que o desculpasse, mas ele entaria em missão em minutos, não poderia combater os Comensais. Colocou sua capa verde musgo nos ombros e partiu de seu escritório.

SSSSSSSS

Era hora do jantar em Azkaban. Novamente, uma coisa gosmenta e roxa era servida aos prisioneiros, talvez fosse algo azedo. Havia uma passagem com tamanho suficiente para os detentos colocarem seus pratos de latão para fora da celas e o guarda auror passava e servia cada um dos prisioneiros, que não precisavam sair do lugar. Depois que o bruxo serviu Tonks, que ia começar a comer, Kim entrou correndo pelo corredor e foi em direção ao auror.

"Ryan, onde está O'Connel?"

"Ele já foi, Shackebolt. Deixou esse daí e partiu"- disse o sujeito e apontou com a cabeça para um homemzinho miúdo e loiro, que estava num dos cantos de seu novo lar.

"Escute, preciso que seus aurores vão para Hogwarts. Houve um ataque de Comensais."

Ao dizer isso, Tonks deu um salto igual ao de um gato que acaba de ver um peixe. Aparentemente, os demais também se interessaram pela conversa.

"Não posso manda-los. Mesmo que tenha Comensais lá, pode ser uma armadilha do Você – Sabe- Quem. Não posso me arriscar e deixar que haja outra fuja em massa, como no ano passado."

"Por favor, preciso de ajuda. Vocês são minha última esperança."

Ei Kim, me solte. Me deixe ir, eu quero ajudar Hogwarts.- falou uma voz feminina.

Todos pararam para fitar Tonks. Onde ela pensava que estava?

"Não seja louca Tonks. Você é uma prisioneira e ..."

"E uma auror. Posso ajudar, tenho experiência. Sou uma integrante da Ordem da Fênix. Você conhece meu lado profissional."

"Mas está presa."

"Você não está desesperado? Eu posso ajudar. Me solte sim? Garanto que não fugirei. Você sabe como sou."

"Tonks, você..."

"É A VIDA DAQUELES ALUNOS QUE ESTÁ EM JOGO. DEIXE-ME AJUDAR."- gritou Tonks.

Shackebolt hesitou. Que maluquice era aquela? Estava atrasado, era para ter chegado em Lisboa, sua equipe devia estar com dificuldades. Mas ao mesmo tempo, precisava mandar reforços para a escola. Que decisão difícil...seu emprego poderia entrar em risco com a saída de Ninfadora de Azkaban. Ela era uma excelente auror e daria conta do recado, porem estava presa.

- " Por favor Kim, me deixe ajudar."- a bruxa resmungou.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_ i N/A: bem, finalmente o Dumb descobriu tudo, mas não vai durar muito, como vcs sabem...um ponto contra o seboso...huahuahuahuahuahuahua...eeeeeeeee..boa noticia que a Sarah e Tonks se entenderam...dois pontos contra o Seboso. Bem, eu sei que vcs vão me xingar com a convrsa do Remo e da Tonks. Fazer o q?__  
__Esse capitulo não curti muito, o próximo será melhor, prometo.Por causa da pressa (de novo!)__, não posso hj fazer agradecimentos individuais...me perdoem. Prometo q melhoro na próxima._

Gente, obrigada pelos comentários e peço de novo e façam mais...

Beijos

Gude Potter


	25. Revelações e Traumas

25. Revelações e traumas

Era uma noite fria, apesar de já ser primavera. Tudo em Hogsmeade estava em silencio, porem no Castelo de Hogwarts de calmaria não havia nada. Dentro dele, aconteciam duelos entre Comensais da Morte e integrantes da Ordem da Fênix. Havia um pouco mais de dez seguidores das Trevas contra apenas quatro dos aliados de Dumbledore: McGonagall, Hagrid, Gui e Flitwick. Os intrusos entraram pelo Armário Sumidouro na Sala Precisa e se dividiram: cinco se espalharam pelo Castelo à procura de vítimas, pois a maioria era lobisomens e mesmo não estando na lua cheia, queriam carne fresca. Felizmente, Prof. Flitwick alertou todos os alunos para ficarem nas Salas Comunais de suas respectivas Casas. Apenas Neville e Luna desobedeceram. As moedas que Hermione fez para a Armada de Dumbledore queimaram, alertando aos dois que havia algo errado. Não demorou muito para o grifinório e a corvinória (N/A: gente, desculpe, mas não sei como c chama alguém da Corvinal) encontrarem comensais nos Corredores e na Biblioteca. Ambos duelaram muito bem, deixando os inimigos em estados nem tão saudáveis. Realmente, a AD servira para algo. Os outros comensais davam cobertura para Draco cumprir sua missão; eles então lutavam conta os "mocinhos".

Remo fora chamado por uma coruja de Minerva com praticamente a mesma mensagem que Kim recebera. Depois do "probleminha"com a morte de Alicia, ele teve que morar em outra pensão medíocre. Sua vida era de um nômade no ultimo um ano; nada se estabelecia. Lupin estava lendo o Profeta Diário que fora publicado naquela manhã. Na verdade, ele se concentrava mais especificamente na noticia de uma ex-auror que fora acusada de assassinato, contudo ela assumiu uma culpa enquanto era inocente. O Ministério decidiu então que a jovem deveria pegar um ano de Azkaban por causa de sua mentira e que as investigações sobre o crime,cujo responsável era desconhecido, seria encerrado. O lobisomem suspirou. Era verdade que a noticia havia sido publicada antes mesmo de Tonks saber, porem tinha certeza de que era verídica. Depois do equivoco que a imprensa cometeu com relação ao Dumbledore e ao Harry sobre a volta de Voldemort, o Profeta Diário tomava muito cuidado com o que colocava em suas páginas. Pobre Ninfadora e mais essa! Remo passou sua mão direita em seu rosto, tentando tirar seu suor e talvez alguma lágrima perdida. Definitivamente não poderia ter um vida feliz com a metamorfomaga. Era melhor o que fez.

Uma coruja de torre de igreja tirou o leitor de seus pensamentos. Ele pegou o pergaminho que estava no bico da ave e assimilou o que sua ex professora registrou. Largou o jornal em cima da mesinha de café da manhã, pegou sua capa de viagem, saiu e desaparatou em frente da porta de seu novo lar. Fez isso quando não tinha ninguém olhando, pois seria meio comprometedor para ele se algum trouxa do lugar o visse sumir.

Aparatou em Hogsmeade, para sua surpresa, o portão da escola estava aberto. Com certeza, algum Comensal muito inteligente descobriu os feitiços para destrancar o local. Lupin não ficaria nem um pouco espantado se fosse Snape quem o fez. Ao entrar nos territórios de Hogwarts, começou a correr, correr e correr, talvez nunca houvesse corrido tanto como naquele momento. Porem, algo que ele viu em sua corrida o desconcentrou de seu objetivo. Era possível ver uma grande Marca Negra em cima da torre de Astronomia. Ficou fitando aquilo por alguns segundos, com o coração batendo a mil. Quem morrera? Será que foi alguém da Ordem? Algum aluno? Algum funcionário? Pelo menos, Tonks não era, pois estava a quilômetros dali e isso era um certo consolo. Continuou a correr. No jardins em seu trajeto,viu Hagrid arremessando um enorme tronco de arvore para cima de três seguidores das Trevas. Não reconheceu eles por causa da imensa escuridão, apenas conseguiu identificar Rubeo por causa de sua estatura. Dois dos bruxos se desviaram da madeira, mas um não conseguiu e tombou no chão. Hagrid tirou um guarda-chuva rosa, que estava até então no chão, e começou a se defender dos ataques. Remo não teve tempo para assistir à briga, porque precisava ajudar quem estava no Castelo.

Lupin entrou no Saguão Principal, porem não viu ninguém , nem havia sinais de luta. Continuou a verificar o corredores e ... nada. Que estranho, será que os

Comensais desistiram? Quase impossível. Passava perto da enfermaria e da Sala de Defesa contra as Artes das trevas. Não houve tempo para sentir saudade dos bons tempos que lecionara. Tudo ali passava quase que despercebido, com a exceção de Snape. Onde ele estaria? Será que sabia do ataque? Provavelmente sim, porem não estava perto de sua sala. Seguiu, acelerando ainda mais os passos. Sem avisos, um grito prolongado de agonia cortava o silencio. Era alguém que sentia dor, sem duvidas. O som parecia vir do terceiro andar e sabia disso, pois estava acostumado a localizar barulhos depois de anos de experiência com a lua cheia e sua forma animal. Para chegar ao terceiro andar, Remo teria que subir pelas escadas que mudavam toda hora de lugar. Ao chegar em uma delas, viu quem gritou antes. Neville estava quase em cima do corrimão da escada tentando se livrar da varinha de uma mulher baixinha, cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor. Lupin nunca a vira na vida, mas uma outra figura que a acompanhava conseguiu nomea-la facilmente: Grayback.

— Infelizmente, Bellatriz não pôde vir, Longbottom. Talvez ela fique chateada por eu ter enlouquecido o ultimo de sua família, mas fazer o quê? É como dizem, o primeiro que chega, ganha. Quer outra dose de Cruciato?

O garoto estava desarmado e os inimigos avançavam em sua direção. Ninguém percebeu a presença de Aluado, que chegava por trás.

— Por favor, Perséfone, Não o mate. Quero fazer isso com meus próprios dentes.

— Faça isso com seus amiguinhos imundos. Deste aqui, eu quero cuidar.

À medida que avançavam, Neville, que já subira no corrimão, estava quase caindo. A queda seria de alguns metros e o mataria.

— Expeliarmus! — gritou Lupin, desarmando Perséfone. Ela e Fenrir desviaram seus olhares de Nevillle para fitar o lobisomem.

— Ora, ora,ora, não foi ele quem traiu o Lord, Grayback?

O chefe das criaturas noturnas apenas sorriu em resposta. Como desejava encontrar Lupin e mata-lo pessoalmente. Este subia as escadas, que estavam em pleno movimento, e quando Grayback fez menção em saltar sobre o ex namorado de Ninfadora, Remo ergueu sua varinha e disse:

— Impedimenta!

Grayback simplesmente congelou e, quando Aluado se espremeu contra um dos corrimãos, ele caiu de um dos degraus da escada, rolando até chagar ao piso do segundo andar. Apesar da quedinha, ele ainda não se mexia. Ao ver isso, Perséfone fitou alguns segundos o corpo no chão e uma voz atrás de si falou.

— Calminha aí!

Neville, que aparentemente recuperou sua varinha e a apontava para as costas da mulher, começou a descer as escadas.

— Neville, você ...

— Eu posso cuidar dela, Sr. Lupin — afirmou o rapaz.

Disso, Remo não duvidava. Havia sido de grande ajuda no ano passado e ele agora já tinha quase dezessete anos. Sabia se cuidar. O lobisomem deu um sorrisinho e continuou a subir as escadas, dando espaço para Longbottom e sua refém passarem.

— Tentarei tirar informações dessa aqui.

— Certo, boa sorte.

— O senhor também.

Lupin andou mais um pouco e entrou na sala de troféus. Tudo estava escuro, apenas a luz do luar iluminava a noite e, talvez, a lua da Marca Negra. Taças e mais taças enfeitavam o local. O visitante caminhava cautelosamente e com a varinha erguida, pronta para qualquer surpresa. Andou por poucos minutos ali, até que um vulto, que estava atrás de uma prateleira saltou sobre Remo. Era Grayback, que conseguira sair do feitiço paralisante e perseguira o "coleguinha" em silencio. Maldiçoes bruxas tinham menos efeito em lobisomens que nos próprios bruxos.

O lobisomem selvagem caiu sobre Remo e ambos se arranhavam e até havia tentativa de mordidas. Depois de alguns segundos assim, Lupin empurrou o adversário para longe, fazendo-o bater com as costas numa das janelas. Um pouco confuso com a batida do vidro em sua nuca, Fenrir ainda avançava.

— Pensa que esqueci o que fez comigo? Salvou a Multicores e ainda destruiu meu plano de massacrar aquela cidade trouxa. Jurei que ia me vingar e agora você não vai escapar!

Ao falar isso, o comensal levou uma "trofeuzada"na cabeça. Quando a vitima massageou o lugar onde fora atingido, viu que saia sangue e olhou para ver quem era seu agressor. Gui segurava um pesado troféu com dificuldade nas duas mãos.

— Seu...

Grayback ia falar, porem Gui apontou sua varinha para ele.

— Vocês bruxos são todos iguais. Não sabem se defender sem essa coisa.

— Não pode reclamar, Grayback. Soube que tem atacado fora da lua cheia. Acha isso justo?

— Talvez não seja, mas é satisfatório.

Rapidamente, Fenrir girou a perna e desarmou o ruivo,dando um chute certeiro em seu pulso e fazendo sua varinha voar longe. Com um pulo, o lobisomem se jogou para cima da vítima, colocando uma mão em cada ombro e dando uma mordida no meio do pescoço do rapaz, fazendo o gritar de dor. Remo, que ainda estava no canto, apenas olhando chamou:

— Gui!

Mas Grayback não soltava do rapaz. Mais parecia um vampiro e não um lobisomem. Sangue escorria e pingava pelo chão e aos poucos os gritos de Weasley foram ficando mais baixos.

— Electrus!

Disse Remo, tentando ajudar. O agressor soltou Gui e começou a se contorcer, como se recebesse um choque elétrico. Era um tipo de tortura, porem mais fraca que a Cruciatus. O corpo do ruivo ficou caído e Remo foi até ele. O garoto estava desmaiado e com uma cicatriz feia no pescoço. Se pudesse ajudar...Apesar de suas boas intenções, tinha que sair dali e auxiliar o resto do Castelo. Quando ia se levantar, sentiu uma ponta de uma varinha em suas costas.

— Devagar,solte a varinha e se vire com muita cautela ou do contrário...

Lupin obedeceu. Agora era Alecto quem o ameaçava e apontava a varinha direto para o seu coração, sorrindo.

— O que você fez com meu amiguinho Fenrir? Acho que você não deve sair ileso dessa, que tal um...vamos ver ...um Cruciato? Não, não você enlouqueceria logo, não queremos isso. Um Império? Não, não há nada que eu queira que você faça, pelo menos por enquanto. Um Avada? Não, meu Lord pode precisar de algo que posso arrancar de você. O que posso fazer? — a mulher sugeria e respondia ela mesma. Queria fazer algo com Lupin, porem não sabia o quê. — Já sei! Se não posso mata-lo nem enlouquece-lo, farei com que fique fora cena por uns tempos. — Alecto sorriu, mostrando seus dentes podres na boca. — Petricus Totalus!

Remo juntou seus braços ao tronco e tombou, pois perdera o equilíbrio. Estava endurecido como uma estátua.

— É melhor assim! Depois eu volto e vejo se precisarei de você se Malfoy não encontrar quem procura.Ah, já tinha me esquecido — e fez um movimento com a varinha, fazendo Grayback parar de tremer.

Ele ficou no chão poucos instantes, olhando para o teto, sem se mover. Alecto lhe estendeu a mão para ajuda-lo a se levantar. Ao ver que Remo o enfeitiçara, quis acabar com ele, porem a Comensal o impediu.

— Não, teremos vítimas melhores. Aposto que há varias crianças em algum lugar.

Grayback deu um sorriso, mostrando assim seus dentes.

— Você está certa. É uma pena que esse aí já é de nós, senão eu ia fazer a festa.

E saíram, deixando Lupin e Gui inconscientes. Alguns minutos se passaram e o silencio que havia na sala de troféus foi quebrado. Passos ecoavam no lugar, pareciam botas e cada vez estava mais alto o barulho. Era uma mulher, mais necessariamente Ninfadora Tonks. A moça avançava com a varinha na mão, prevenida no caso de haver algum ataque surpresa. Ela estava muito bonita naquela noite, pois quando Kim a soltou provisoriamente, depositando nela sua confiança, Tonks foi para seu apartamento, colocou uma roupa que era do uniforme de auror e especifica para aquelas missões: uma camisa com dois "M" de Ministério da Magia gravados no canto direito dela, uma calça justa, porem muito flexível e um par de botas maleáveis e sem salto para ter uma melhor agilidade. Tudo preto. A metamorfomaga não poderia sair de Azkaban e ir duelar com suas roupas naquele estado: descosturadas e rasgadas, alem da sujeira, porque os ratos adoraram se alimentar com suas vestes. Sorte que mais cedo pudera tomar banho na prisão e ao chegar no apartamento apenas se trocou e prendeu os cabelos num rabo de cavalo baixo, depois de ter quebrado algns vidros de perfumes por causa da pressa.

Quando a moça entrou, viu um corpo esticado no chão, embaixo de uma janela e foi correndo até ele e se ajoelhou ao seu lado.

— Gui!

Se inclinou sobre ele e deu tapinhas em suas bochechas para tentar reanima-lo, porem foi em vão. Notou a estranha cicatriz em seu pescoço e a analisou. Não demorou muito e suspeitou que o amigo fora mordido por um lobisomem apesar de não ser lua cheia, mas com sua breve experiência com aquelas criaturas que teve a alguns meses, não seria impossível que fosse Grayback quem o atacara.

— Ah não, Gui. Não quero que você também seja um deles. — e deitando a cabeça em seu peito, olhando para os pés do bruxo, reparou em outro corpo.

Ela se levantou e se aproximou cautelosamente e, ao ver de quem se tratava, correu e ajoelhou na frente de Remo. Segurou sua cabeça com a mão direita e tentou reanima-lo com a mão esquerda, igual fez com o Weasley. Suas lágrimas começaram a cair e a moça procurou alguma marca que mostrasse o por quê dele estar daquele jeito. Depois de alguns segundo revisando seu corpo e percebendo que não havia sangue como no de Gui, ela pegou a varinha com a mão esquerda e apontou para o amado.

— Finite.

Era obvio que fora uma azararão. Lupin, mesmo que seus olhos já estavam abertos, encontrou Tonks, que entrava em foco para ele agora. Ele a encarava e ela sorria. Um sorriso feliz e ao mesmo tempo triste por vê-lo assim.

— Será que sou sempre eu quem te salva?

— Você...você...saiu de Azkaban. Como fugiu se não é uma animaga?

— Não fugi, Kim me tirou, porem ainda estou presa. Vim apenas para ajudar Hogwarts.

— Mas pode fugir!

A morena balançou a cabeça.

— Se fizer isso, meteria Kim num grande problema. Ele confiou a mim, entende? Não posso decepciona-lo. Se estou na Ordem da Fênix e fui para o Ministério é porque ele é o principal responsável. Mas não se preocupe, um ano passa logo, mesmo que eu esteja sozinha.

Remo corou levemente e fingiu que não entendeu a indireta, contudo prosseguiu.

— Vamos, antes que os Comensais voltem.

Mas era tarde quando disse isso, pois Alecto e Grayback haviam voltado.

— Será que vocês, mocinhos, nunca se cansam? — Perguntou a Comensal.

— É que somos como gato, temos sete vidas para gastar. — e Ninfadora sorriu.

— Não se intimide, Alecto. Essa Multicores é indefesa só quando está sozinha. — disse Fenrir.

— Porem, ela não está sozinha — falou Remo, se colocando na frente da metamorfomaga.

Alecto avançava, mas Grayback a puxou pelo cotovelo, impedindo-a de prosseguir.

— Não, deixa que deste lobo eu cuido. Pegue a Multicores.

Do nada, Grayback se atirou em cima de Remo e Tonks tentou separa-los, contudo a seguidora das Trevas a agarrou pela cintura e a jogou contra uma das janelas, fazendo o vidro quebrar-se. A ex-auror pegou sua varinha e disse:

— Lacarnum Inflamarae.

Nesse instante, a roupa de Alecto começou a pegar fogo azul. Ela, em pânico, fez com que água saísse de sua varinha e apagasse o fogo, porem teve um pouco de dificuldade. Nesse meio tempo, Tonks tentou ajudar Lupin, que era agarrado pelo lobisomem, que batia a cabeça da vitima contra o chão. O integrante da Ordem da Fênix não tinha oportunidade de pegar sua varinha. Quando Ninfadora deu por si, a outra mulher estava armada e no momento que ia lançar uma maldição...

— Avada Ked...

Tonks conseguiu desarma-la em tempo com um i Expelliarmus /i . Sem saída e sozinha, Alecto começou a correr em direçao a uma das portas que davam para outros corredores. Nisso, Remo e Grayback continuava sua luta mano-a mano. Eram socos, sangue no chão, algumas tentativas de mordidas de Fenrir.

— Está melhorando Lupin.

— Talvez porque eu não tenha mais sete anos de idade como na outra vez.

E ambos contuaram até que, minutos depois, Minerva apareceu e estuporou o chefe dos lobisomens, que estava em cima de Remo no chão. Fenrir caiu pesado no piso frio, enquanto sua presa se levantava.

— Está tudo bem? — perguntou McGonagall.

— Sim, já é a terceira vez que ele me atacou hoje.

— Não entendo como esses ordinários entraram aqui. A escola está protegida contra intrusos.

— Talvez o professor Dumbledore saiba.

— Ele está ausente, Remo. Não sei quando volta.

A professora fez uma cara desanimada. A cara de Lupin de repente se iluminou como se tivesse tido a melhor das idéias. Ele se virou para a bruxa e perguntou.

— Onde está Ninfa?

— Quem?

— Ninfadora Tonks.

— Oh — ela estranhou aquela intimidade de nome, mas prosseguiu — eu a vi perseguindo Alecto depois que passaram por aquela porta. Devem estar perto da sala de feitiços agora. Mas por...Remo volte aqui!

Era tarde, Lupin já saira correndo.

_OOOOOOOOO_

Como aquela imunda corria rápido! Alecto ganhava vantagem na corrida contra a metamorfomaga, que lançava feitiços em direção ao alvo, mas sempre errava. Se estivesse "desenferrujada" em suas condições normais de auror com certeza havia pego a Comensal muito antes.

A distancia entre as duas aumentava a cada segundo até que alguém saiu de uma porta num dos corredores, trombando assim de frente com Tonks. A moça, ao ver de quem se tratava, relaxou, porem viu sua vitima desaparecer.

— Severo.

O professor sorriu e segurou- a em seus ante-braços, levando-a para dentro de uma dos quarto.

— Severo, ela está fugindo!

— Espere, temos que conversar.

— Conversaremos depois.

— Conversaremos agora!

Ela, que tentava se desvencilhar do professor, desistiu de resistir. Quem sabe se cooperasse com ele fosse liberada logo.

— Me diga, Tonks. Como conseguiu sair de Azbakan?

— Severo, falaremos disso depois. Tenho que ajudar os outros lá fora.

— Você não vai a lugar nenhum! — praticamente gritou Snape, de um modo grosseiro e antipático.

Tonks se calou. O que havia de errado com ele? Será que não percebia que haviam vários comensais no castelo? E o que teria causado aquele mau-humor? Snape trancou a porta de seu quarto e fez um aceno com a varinha em direção às paredes. E numa fração de segundo, desarmou Tonks com as mãos.

— O que está fazendo?

— Já disse. Temos que conversar. Prometo que não haverá necessidade disso. Sente-se.

Ela o fez. Admirou por uns instantes aquele lugar, onde certa vez dormira numa poltrona marrom, que justamente estava sentada naquele momento. Não havia niguem nos quadros por algum motivo. A lareira estava apagada e o dono do quarto se sentara à sua frente numa outra poltrona, encarando-a.

— Então, você não contou. Como saiu de Azkaban?

— Bem, foi Kim quem me soltou. Ele precisava de aurores e não havia nenhum à disposição. Sugeri a ele que me soltasse com a promessa de voltar.

— Você vai ser presa de novo?

— Sim, por que?

Ele bufou. Não gostara muito da novidade.

— É incrível como as coisas sempre saem do meu controle. Nada do que eu tento tenho sucesso.

— Do que está falando, Severo?

Ele se levandou e andou cabisbaixo pelo quarto até chegar à janela e a fitou, vendo parte de Hogsmeade.

— Eu tentei de vário jeitos. Armei tudo, pensei nos mínimos detalhes, fiz tudo parecer verídico e você sempre acha um modo de salvar aquela criatura imunda. Por que teve que assumir a culpa? Por que teve que se meter naquele assassinato?

— Eu...eu não estou lhe entendendo.

— A morte da prostituta devia parecer que o seu amorzinho a tivesse feito.

— Ainda continuo sem entender.

Snape apertou os dentes. Como ela não conseguia entender aquilo?

— Não achou estranho que durante esse ultimo ano você e o lobisomem tiveram tantos obstáculos para ficarem juntos?

— O que...foi você! — acusando a moça, estreitando os olhos.

O professor fez uma cara de "finalmente que entendeu".

— Foi você quem matou aquela trouxa!

— Foi. Queria que Lupin fosse para Azkaban.

— Por que?

— Eu queria separa-los, tira-lo do meu caminho. Foi então quando ia mata-lo num supermercado, encontrei uma ex amiguinha de cama dele e pensei "Por que mata-lo se posso fazer sofrer mais ainda estando vivo?" Talvez ele até tivesse o consolo que seu amiguinho cachorro ficou preso ali e não fosse tão difícil. Matei aquela Alicia e chantagiei Grayback. Fiz com que ele a mordesse na noite de lua cheia. Depois foi fácil, levei o corpo até o quarto do seu Aluado. Por sorte, ele estava com o sono muito pesado, eu até imagino depois da transformação. Encontrei-o dormindo, parecia um lobo manso, mas era definitivamente horrível. Foi bom você não terminar com ele, merece alguém melhor e inteiro.

— Mas por que? Esse é seu jeito de amar? Destruindo tudo que eu amo?

— Quem disse que eu te amo, Multicores?

Tonks engoliu em seco. Onde aquilo ia leva-la?

— O quê? Você me disse.

— Eu sei o que disse, mas acha que se eu não lhe contasse do meu amor, acha mesmo que a poção faria efeito completo?

— Poção?

— Sim, poção! Amortentia para ser mais exato.

A moça paralisou. Que historia era aquela?

— Amor...

— É, Amortentia. Fiz você beber umas três vezes para que pensasse estar apaixonada por mim. Eu estava indo bem até que seu namoradinho me estuporou e com minha ausência, o efeito da poção passou. Tentei fazer com que você bebesse novamente, porem foi em vão. O uso dela já estava suspeito, então a suspendi. Tentei apelar para outra estratégia: a morte da trouxa, mas como pode ver, tudo deu errado, graças a você!

Tonks refletiu um momento. Todos lhe preveniram sobre uma poção. Sarah, Remo e até mesmo Rabicho e ela não queria ouvir. Confiava demais em Snape e não quis acreditar nos outros. Fez várias pessoas sofrer com sua teimosia, sua prima, seus pais,Lupin. Que idiota, que idiota!

— Você..você..não presta! Como teve coragem?

— Não é coragem, é criatividade. E isso não é tudo: fui eu quem fez a poção mata-cao modificada, que estimula os sentidos dos animais. Me esforcei ao Maximo para ficar com você. Depois que perdeu seu filho, notei que não acreditava mais em mim. Tive que inventar que te salvei de Belatriz na Sala Precisa e você caiu direitinho.

— Então...foi realmente você quem me enviou para aquela aldeia de lobisomens!

— É, tinha ordens do Lord das Trevas para acabar com você, que estava destruindo os planos dele, foi aí que resolvi te levar para aqueles loucos. Apesar de tudo, eu queria que você se salvasse. É verdade Multicores. Sabia que Lupin estaria lá e arranjaria um jeito de lhe livrar a cara. E estava certo, não? Mesmo com ordens, queria que você sobrevivesse e consegui.

— Você ...você...matou meu filho! — a bruxa já se levantara da poltrona.

— É, indiretamente fui eu.

— Seu maldito! — ela correu até ele e começou a dar socos em seu peito. Snape teve que segurar seus pulsos para faze-la se acalmar. — Remo sempre esteve certo, você ainda é leal ao Lord.

— Verdade, sorte que Dumbledore confia em mim e ignorou o que disseram sobre minha pessoa, embora ele esteja bem desconfiado de mim agora. Falta pouco tempo para ele.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Você verá.

— Snape. O que eu te fiz? Por que essa raiva? Por que não me deixou ser feliz com Remo?

— A resposta é simples e se resume em uma palavra: Vingança.

— Vingança?

— Sim, decidi me vingar dos Marotos.

— Por que?

— Porque sempre viveram me atrapalhando. Já tentaram me matar na Casa dos Gritos, sempre me humilharam. Seu Aluado queria me denunciar. Imagine se Dumbledore descobrisse que eu sou um comensal de verdade? Precisava ficar aqui espionando.

— Você é um falso.

Snape apertou ainda mais os pulsos da garota, fazendo-a gemer.

— Obrigado. Mas lhe pergunto, não consegue imaginar onde você entra nessa historia toda dos marotos?

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente, sem tirar seus olhos dos dele.

— Tentei me vingar de todos os marotos. Veja, Pedro está sob a proteção do Lord, não posso fazer nada contra ele. Tiago já morreu, porem deixou um herdeiro em Hogwarts. Tentei durante todo o ano expulsa-lo, ainda mais que começou a fazer Magia Negra e quase matou Malfoy. Mas os problemas foram seu priminho e seu namoradinho. Eles não tem filhos, não poderia descarregar nada neles. Foi entao que vi você e Lupin juntinhos no Largo Grimmauld e me decidi por te usar.

— Me... usar? — a voz de Ninfadora falhava.

— Você era minha vingança. Me vingaria de Lupin e Black ao mesmo tempo. Seja onde seu priminho estivesse, não ia escapar.

Tonks começava a soluçar. Que espécie de homem era aquele? Como se deixou levar? Uma coruja preta entrou na janela. A ex-auror apertou os olhos para a ave, tentando identifica-la. Foi então que se lembrou: aquele animalzinho sempre a perseguia. Severo soltou um dos pulsos de Ninfadora e acariciou o bico da recém-chegada.

— Ela é sua! Essa coruja vem me espionando todo esse tempo!

— É claro, como acha que sempre sei onde você está ou o que faz?

— Como ela te diz?

— Ah, isso é uma das vantagens de conhecer as artes das Trevas.

Ninfadora começou se agitar novamente para escapar daquele homem, porem este agarrou seu pulso novamente com mais força que antes. E isso fez com que ela desse um gritinho agudo de dor.

— Severo, você é desprezível! Como pôde fazer tudo isso? — falou a bruxa chorando— Agora que você atingiu todos os seus objetivos, nos deixe em paz.

— Bem, nem todos eu consegui.

— Como assim?

Snape começou a andar, ainda segurando os pulsos de Tonks, fazendo-a caminhar tipo "marcha ré" em direção à cama.

— Eu tentei, Multicores. Juro que tentei fazer tudo do melhor jeito, não uma mas várias vezes. Depois que comecei com minha vingança, senti algo por você, era apenas atração. Só senti atração por você. Diferente do seu lobisomem, que se apaixonou, fazendo que tudo passasse de atração ao amor. Eu apenas queria estar com você, nem que fosse uma noite, tudo sem compromisso.

A essas alturas, Tonks tentava se desvencilhar furiosamente da pressão do professor. Ambos estavam na beirada da cama.

— E eu disse que ainda teríamos um momento só nosso e vou cumprir. Tudo que falo eu cumpro.

— Snape, por favor, me solte!

Um sorriso crispou nos lábios dele e, sem avisos, ele atacou sua boca com uma ferocidade incrível. Tonks tentou empurra-lo com as mãos presas, porem foi em vão. Snape fez com que a metamorfomaga dobrasse seu cotovelos às costas dela, isso dava mais proximidade e menos movimento. Não demorou e a língua dele entrou sem timidez em sua boca, tentando explora-la cada centímetro novamente. Tonks sentia nojo a cada segundo, parecia que o músculo dele estava em sua garganta, se pudesse pegar sua varinha do outro lado do quarto...

Durante sua eterna luta para se livrar de seu agressor, ela praticamente perdeu o equilíbrio e essa foi a deixa para Severo empurra-la para a cama. Ambos caíram com um grande baque, fazendo o colchão ranger. O professor era bem pesado e isso fez com que Ninfadora perdesse o movimentos das mãos provisoriamente, pois caira de mal-jeito.

As mãos de Snape começaram a explorar o corpo da mulher, que ainda se debatia. A direita segurava as mãos dela, agora mais debilitadas, e a mão esquerda alcançava a coxa esquerda, apertando-a e arranhando- a, mesmo por cima da calça.

— Snape, me solta! Me deixa, se afaste! — disse entre lágrimas.

Essa foi a pior situação de sua vida. Vivera com trouxas, capturou bruxos dos mais malucos e nunca isso aconteceu. Logo, o "amigo"sentou-se em cima de sua cintura e, mesmo com a defesa das mãos da mulher, ele colocou cada mão em cada metade da gola da camisa negra dela e com pouco esforço, conseguiu abrir de uma só vez a roupa, fazendo com que os botões se descosturassem e se espalhassem pelo lugar. Snape parou e ficou admirando os seios cobertos pelo sutiã de renda rosa. Mesmo com as unhas dela em seu rosto, ergueu o tronco da metamorfomaga, fazendo com que ela ficasse sentada, e começou a baixar a camisa pelos braços, deixando um ombro por vez desnudo. Enquanto o beijava , uma das mãos trabalhava com seus seios ainda cobertos, apertando-os e brincando com eles. Tonks, que ainda gritava, conseguia sentir um liquido oleoso por onde os cabelos do professor encostavam em seu corpo e o nariz gancho lhe pressionando o ombro. Ao terminar de tirar a camisa da moça, ele mesmo começou a tirar sua própria roupa, ficando sentado em sua barriga. Ninfadora fechou os olhos, pois nem queria ver o que acontecia em sua frente e, para seu desespero, sentia a ereção do bruxo cada vez mais latejante.

Ele se debruçou sobre a moça e recomeçou a beija-la na barriga, descendo cada vez mais os lábios em seu corpo.

Um par de mãos fortes, surgidos de algum lugar, pegaram o professor pelo ombro e o jogaram para fora da cama, deixando Tonks aliviada e chorando em cima da cama. Snape fora jogado a uns três metros de distancia e quando ergueu a cabeça para ver quem o atacara, se deparou com Lupin.

— Você?!

— COMO SE ATREVEU A COLOCAR UM DEDO SOBRE ELA?- seus olhos faiscavam. Nunca em sua vida teve tal ira. Era outro, lívido de raiva. — COMO PÔDE PENSAR EM FORÇA-LA?

— Não estava forçando, apenas quis mostra como é ter relações com um homem normal.

Nisso, Severo "voou" pelos ares e caiu sobre a lenha de reserva para sua lareira apenas com um soco de Remo. Snape retrucou com um feitiço não-verbal.

Foi a vez do lobisomem voar e bater com a cabeça num espelho de parede, fazendo-o se quebrar em vários cacos. Enquanto se levantava e segurava a cabeça, pois estava meio zonzo. Com um aceno de varinha, Snape fechou a parte aberta de suas vestes, que ainda estavam com ele, e saiu correndo, indo em direção à Torre de Astronomia.

Remo, ao ver que o Comensal estava muito a sua frente, correu para a cama para ajudar Tonks. Esta ainda permanecia deitada e encolhida numa posição fetal, chorando e cobrindo seu busto com os braços. Lupin se aproximou, tirou seu casaco, o colocou em suas costas, deu a volta em torno da cama e pegou a camisa da auror. Apontou sua varinha para ela e murmurou um "Reparo". Instantaneamente, os botões se encaixaram em seus devidos lugares. Pegou a roupa e a levou até a amada, sentando ao seu lado. Deu um abraço e limpou algumas lágrimas em seu rosto.

— Será que sou sempre eu quem te salva? — e sorriu.

Ninfadora não mostrou indícios que ouvira e Remo concluiu que não era hora para brincadeirinhas.

— Snape...ele...ele...ele...quase...se você não chegasse...ele teria ... — disse a moça entre soluços.

— Shiiii, não se preocupe, tenho certeza que acertarei minhas contas com ele. Não pensei que fosse chegar a tanto.

— Remo, eu nunca pensei...foi o pior momento de minha vida...nunca pensei que ele fosse...por que eu?

— Snape sempre fez o que vinha na cabeça e nunca gostava de ter sua opinião contrariada. Acho que ele nunca aceitou que um lobisomem como eu tem alguém que o ama, enquanto ele não.

— Ele ...ele é um traidor. Disse a mim antes de você che..chegar.

— Eu sempre soube disso.

— Ele matou aquela trouxa, me mandou para a aldeia de lobisomens, preparou Amortentia para mim e alterou sua poção mata-cão. Andou me espionando e queria se vingar dos Marotos.

O ódio dentro de Remo aumentou numa velocidade fantástica. Como se atreveu a tanto?

— Está tudo bem, agora. Contaremos sobre ele para Dumbledore e dessa vez temos provas de que é um traidor.

O choro da ex-auror não cessava. A cada segundo estava mais apegada ao casaco de Lupin, tentando esconder seu corpo.

— Como...como me achou?

— Minerva me disse que te viu correndo por esse corredor atrás de Alecto. Passei em frente do quarto de Snape e vi que estava trancado. Achei estranho, pois pensei que estava lutando com os outros. Não ouvi nenhum ruído, é obvio que ele enfeitiçou as paredes para isolarem o som. Algo dentro de mim me disse que havia coisa errada aqui. Por sorte, acho que algum bruxo dos comensais desativaram o feitiço de anti-aparatação aqui do Castelo. Tentei aparatar para o interior do quarto e consegui.

Ele abraçou Tonks ainda mais forte e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

— Vamos, temos que ajudar os outros.

— Não, eu não vou. Voltarei para Azkaban imediatamente. Ao menos, estou segura lá.

— Não faça isso, Hogwarts precisa de você.

— Não. Não quero ficar só, Snape pode vir e ...

— Ele não vai chegar perto de você porque eu não vou deixar.

— Mesmo assim. Quero sair logo desse lugar.

— Ninfadora! Sei que está passando por um momento delicado mas não pode ficar nessa depressão. A vida continua e garanto que não me separarei de você um minuto. Lembre-se de Dumbledore, você jurou lutar contra o Lord das Trevas até o fim quando decidiu entrar para a Ordem da Fênix e não está fazendo isso. Prof. Dumbledore confia em você. Pense naqueles alunos do primeiro ano que mal sabem se defender contra esses monstros. Seja forte e eu sei que você é.

Tonks fungou e limpou mais uma vez as lágrimas.

— Está certo Remo. Não posso abandonar tudo por um medo meu. Onde está minha camisa?

Lupin a entregou e, antes de tirar o casaco que cobria seu tronco seminu, ela disse:

— Remo, vire-se, por favor.

Ele não entendeu, porem obedeceu. Já havia visto tudo nela meses antes, mas achou que não seria bom contrariar. Levantou-se da cama e ajeitou sua própria roupa um pouco. Quando terminou de abotoar o ultimo botão, ela pegou sua varinha que estava largada no chão. Ia recomeçar a chorar, contudo Lupin a abraçou por trás.

— Eu não vou desistir apenas por causa de um trauma.

— Eu sei.

— Vou lutar até o fim.

— Sirius teria orgulho de você.

— Vamos.

E saíram daquele lugar que trazia más recordações.

OOOOOOOO

i b N/A: Olá, mais uma vez creio que devem estar me xingando. Gente, esse foi o capitulo que mais me dediquei e o pior para escrever. Não gostei de escrever a cena da Tonks com o Snape, porem tinha q faze-lo, pois em vários pontos da fic do Seboso diz que teria um momento com a metamorfomaga. Espero q ninguém tenha tido alguma objeção, mas não gostei d escrever aquilo. Fico pensando no q as vitimas d estupros passam. Li numa revista certa vez que 90 dos casos, o homem é um conhecido da vítima, como aconteceu na fic. De olho nisso, viu meninas?! Espero não influenciar ninguém com o q escrevi, mas tenho certeza q a mídia como novelas globais fazem isso muito. É apenas faz d conta. Certo, me exaltei, voltando para a fic.

Vou contar um segredinho sobre "de atração ao amor" ( bastidores ): Quando comecei a escrever a fic em novembro ( em novembro!!!!), quase na semana que estreou o HP 4 nos cines, tinha em mente apenas fazer poucos capítulos. Tipo seria assim: tudo igual até o capitulo que Tonks sai da Floresta de lobisomens. Remo a salvaria, Tonks teria seu bebê e todos seriam felizes para sempre. Mas achei essa idéia muito rala. Decidi fazer a historia durante todo o Sexto ano letivo de Harry. E reparem q muitas coisas coincidem como a ida da Tonks em Hogwarts para perguntar sobre Remo a Dumbledore, sua ausência no Natal da família Weasley p/ passar com a família. Tambem há coisas nada a ver como Snape ter desaparecido em seu aniversário, Bella ter atacado um shopping trouxa e o cabelo de Tonks quando perde seus poderes de Metamorfomagia. Ainda com algumas exceções, o resto dos fatos foram omitidos pela autora J.K Rowling e fica a nossa imaginação.

Desculpa c nesse capitulo e no próximo tiver erros de concordância, mas estou sem meu 6o livro e não posso consulta-lo. Estou fazendo d memória.

Agradecimentos:

Faz muito tempo q não vejo qm comenta, entao perdi os últimos comentários. Se vc comentou, obrigada e prometo q farei um agradecimento melhor na próxima vez.

Obrigada...não esqueçam de passar nas minhas outras fics atualizadas...

Beijs d novo.

Gude Potter


	26. Sorry

26. Sorry

A noite não melhorou para a Ordem da Fênix. Os Comensais subiram até a Torre de Astronomia, porem nenhum dos aliados de Dumbledore conseguiu chegar no lugar porque havia uma parede invisível impedindo-os de passarem. Na base da escada que dava para a torre, oito seguidores de Voldemort lutavam com Hermione, Rony, Luna, Neville, Minerva, Flitwick, Lupin e Tonks. Esta não conseguia ficar longe de Remo depois do que lhe aconteceu, mesmo assim lutou bravamente contra o inimigo. Quando o derrotou, foi ajudar o professor de feitiços, que passava por apuros, afinal não tinha mais idade para duelos. A moça não se saiu mal, pois sua matéria favorita na escola era feitiços. Talvez fosse injustiça dois lutarem contra um, mas desde quando Comensais eram justos? Snape, que havia subido para a Torre, passou despercebido, porque todos duelavam. Depois de alguns minutos, todos já terminaram de lutar, com exceção de Lupin e Hermione, que se defendiam muito bem. Do nada, Grayback e outros comensais fugiram apressadamente, com Snape em seu encalço. Ao terminar de descer as escadas, os olhares do professor e Ninfadora se encontraram por alguns instantes. Ele a encarava com um certo triunfo estampado no rosto, enquanto ela sentia o lábio inferior tremer. De repente, Ninfadora sentiu um impulso de ir atrás do professor e foi o que acabou fazendo. Ela começou a ir em sua direção e Snape iniciou uma corrida, porem tomou outro caminho que os demais Comensais. Tonks ia com a varinha empunhada e, à distancia, começou a jogar várias azarações nas costas do Ranhoso. Por algum motivo que ela não entendeu no momento, mesmo que os feitiços atingissem suas costas com clareza, ele não mostrava sinais de fraqueza. Foi então que Snape diminuiu o ritmo da corrida até parar e se virou para trás, encarando a bruxa com um sorriso no rosto. Ninfadora, que temia cair numa armadilha, ficou alguns metros longe dele caso precisasse se defender. Ela viu Severo tirar algo de dentro da gola de suas vestes. Parecia uma gargantilha de ouro, porem uma pequena pedra azulada anexada ao objeto: a Pedra Ônix, uma pedra que protegia quem usasse de todos feitiços, maldiçoes e tudo que prejudique um bruxo magicamente, o presente da auror de aniversário. No mesmo segundo que Tonks viu o motivo de Snape ser invulnerável pelo menos naquela noite, percebeu que Harry corria a toda velocidade atrás de Snape, que fora obrigado a fugir novamente. O garoto nem percebeu a presença da metamorfomaga, que decidiu voltar para a base da escada da Torre de Astronomia, pois ajudaria mais do que se ficasse ali ou se perseguisse Snape. Será que Harry conseguira alcançá-lo? Será que Severo conseguiu chegar aos portões ileso? Quando Tonks voltou para junto dos outros, viu que Remo e Hermione eram os únicos que continuavam duelando ainda.

Quando Ninfadora ia dar indícios de começar a chorar, McGonagall, que até então ajudava Neville pois estava ferido, colocou sua mão no ombro direito da moça e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— Não se preocupe Tonks. Severo os alcançará e Hagrid está lá fora também. Tenho certeza de que Alvo encontrará um meio de os fazer pagar por essa invasão. É melhor se espalharem pelo Castelo, pode ser que tenha mais deles.

Todos a obedeceram. Logo, Hermione também terminou por deixar seu

oponente inconsciente e notou que a metamorfomaga estava parada no mesmo lugar, prestes a cair nas lágrimas. Ao ver sua tristeza, ela a abraçou, tentando reconfortá-la, embora não soubesse o motivo que a deixou assim. Segundos depois, Lupin havia ganhado o duelo que participava e reparou nas duas se abraçando. Granger, quando percebeu que era observada pelo ex-professor, deixou Tonks e ele sozinhos, pois há muito tempo já percebera trocas de olhares suspeitos entre ambos e saiu em disparada pelos corredores à procura de mais Comensais.

— Você está bem, Ninfa?

— Não sei. Quando o vi, pensei que ele tentaria de novo. Estava tão seguro de si e tão satisfeito.

— Ele...ele passou por aqui? — perguntou o homem erguendo as sobrancelhas de surpresa.

— Sim, enquanto você duelava. Estava atrás dos outros, mas sei que os ajudava.Ele é um traidor, Remo.

— É. Se o tivesse visto, o teria seguido.

— Tive medo. — ela o abraçou.

— Isso passa. Vamos melhore de cara. Temos que informar a Dumbledore tudo.

SS

Mas isso não foi possível. Mais tarde na Ala Hospitalar, todos estavam em volta de Gui, que permanecia desacordado desde então. Harry avisou que Snape matara o diretor de Hogwarts, fazendo com que todos se entristecessem. Remo se escondeu atrás das mãos, que lhe cobriam o rosto. Alvo tinha sido tão bom com ele. Graças a Dumbledore, conseguira permissão para estudar ali e conhecer seus verdadeiros amigos. Os únicos de sua vida toda. Lhe deu emprego quando precisou, aliviou sua barra quando Sirius fugiu montado num hipogrifo, mandou que lhe preparassem poção mata- cão para tomar na época que trabalhava para Grayback, isso e entre outras coisas. O que seria de Hogwarts? E da Ordem da Fênix? E do mundo mágico? Como poderia dizer a Ninfadora que tudo estaria bem, se ele próprio não acreditava nisso? Por uns instantes pensou que tudo estava perdido, mas logo se retificou. A esperança é a ultima que morre, não? O lobisomem torcia para que o ditado popular fosse verdade. E para Tonks? Seu professor, um dos bruxos que acreditou em seu talento para participar da Ordem, uma pessoa boa e justa falecera. Se alguém como Dumbledore não agüentou até o fim, quem poderia fazê-lo? Que chances teria de salvar o mundo mágico, seus amigos, família e todos da comunidade? Sem duvidas, a noticia piorou ainda mais seu ânimo.

Depois que o casal Weasley foi chamado e chegou, junto com Fleur, Tonks não se controlou. Revelou a todos seus sentimentos pelo lobisomem, que retrucou, dizendo mais uma vez que o sonho de viverem juntos nunca seria possível. (N/A: Gente, como não estou com meu livro, não pude colocar a cena da enfermaria com detalhes). Mais uma vez a culpa era da maldição, da falta de dinheiro e da diferença de idade.

— Dumbledore ficaria muito feliz em saber que há mais amor no mundo, Remo. — comentou McGonagall

— Esse não é o momento. — afirmou Lupin, murmurando com a cabeça baixa.

Poucos minutos depois da declaração de Ninfadora, Minerva se retirou da

enfermaria e foi conversar na sala do ex-diretor com Harry, Hagrid, Slughorn, Flitwick e Sprout para resolverem qual seria o destino de Hogwarts.

Na enfermaria porém, quase nenhuma palavra foi trocada. Fleur continuava

atirada sobre Gui, massageando seu ombro com uma mão e brincando tristemente com seus fios ruivos dos cabelos com a outra; Molly estava sentada numa cadeira próxima. Seu rosto era impossível de se ver, pois ela segurava um lenço para limpar as lágrimas muito próximo aos olhos, fazendo que o pano lhe cobrisse a face. Artur permanecia de pé ao lado da esposa, colocando suas mãos em seus ombros, tentando consolá-la. Granger e os Weasleys jovens estavam encostados em outras cadeiras, já dormindo, um apoiando a cabeça no ombro do outro. Sem perceberem, Rony e Hermione estavam muito próximos durante o cochilo. Com certeza, se ficassem acordados não permitiriam tal aproximação. Remo continuava isolado numa cadeira distante da cama de Gui. Estava encolhido, cansado, com sono e queria ir muito para seu quarto de pensão que conseguira há pouco tempo, mas mesmo assim não queria largar aquela família que tanto precisava de apoio. Pobre garoto Weasley, também sofreu com a maldição dos lobisomens. Era verdade que Grayback o atacou de propósito, mas o que ele, Lupin, sentiria se machucasse Tonks, mesmo que acidentalmente? Não, não podia arriscar a vida de quem mais amava e condená-la desse jeito. Seria melhor se Ninfadora se apaixonasse por outra pessoa e o esquecesse. Enquanto esses pensamentos invadiam a cabeça de Remo, era fácil encontrar a metamorfomaga com as costas encostada numa das paredes, em pé e coçando a cabeça, pensativa. O que faria de sua vida? Com certeza, já havia perdido o emprego na Zonko's e teria que começar novamente sua jornada em busca de trabalho. Se Remo estivesse com ela... A moça o fitou discretamente e, aproveitando, deu um olhada no ambiente. Todos estavam exaustos, sua presença não faria diferença e o mais sensato seria ir embora e descansar o fim da noite em seu apartamento antes de voltar para Azkaban. Sim, teria que voltar para Azkaban, pois iria ser encontrada mais cedo ou mais tarde caso fugisse, alem de deixar Kim numa situação embaraçosa. Se aproximou do senhor Weasley e falou:

— Artur, preciso ir embora. Amanhã terei que voltar para a prisão e estou muito cansada. Mas se precisarem de ajuda para qualquer coisa, farei o Maximo que puder.

— Obrigada, Tonks. Você sabe que você é como se fosse nossa filha mais velha. Te conhecemos a muitos anos, desde quando entrou para Hogwarts e conheceu Gui. Seu apoio é muito importante para Molly e eu. — e o ruivo a abraçou.

Por algum motivo, Ninfadora não se sentiu bem com aqueles braços

masculinos à sua volta, apertando-a. Uma vaga lembrança do que aconteceu no quarto de Snape fez com que seu coração disparasse e num reflexo, empurrou Artur para longe com força, o que fez Molly tirar o lenço que segurava em sua cara e olhar a moça de um modo surpreso. Tonks começou a chorar e saiu dali em alta velocidade. Suas solas das botas fizeram eco nos corredores, tirando Lupin de seus pensamentos e colocando sua atenção em Artur, que ajeitava sua roupa por causa do empurrão. Remo se levantou e caminhou até o casal Weasley. Molly agora já possuía o rosto livre das lágrimas, mas inchado por causa delas.

— O que houve? — perguntou Remo, olhando para a porta vazia que a moça acabara de fugir.

— Não sei. Apenas a abracei e a agradeci pela ajuda. De repente ela me empurrou e saiu correndo.

Remo suspirou.

— Tudo bem. Eu vou ver o que foi. Talvez ela tenha se lembrado de algo urgente para fazer.

Mas Lupin sabia que não era esse o motivo da fuga de Tonks. Por alguma razão, pensou que Snape estaria por trás disso, mesmo que indiretamente. Correu a atrás dela e embora não soubesse a direção que ela havia tomado. Verificou alguns corredores próximos à enfermaria, correndo para achar a moça logo. Depois de alguns segundos com seu fracasso, apoiou suas mãos em um parapeito de uma das janelas de um corredor para tomar ar. Através do vidro,olhou a lua que iluminava grande parte da extensão de Hogwarts. Viu um pontinho correndo em direção ao portão e ele identificou longos cabelos negros ondulados balançando nas costas de alguém de acordo com a corrida da pessoa. Só poderia ser Ninfadora e com essa idéia, Lupin começou uma nova maratona mas na direção dos portões.

Por sorte, a distancia entre Remo e Tonks ia diminuindo, até que ele

começou a chamar seu nome.

— Tonks... Ei, Tonks. Espera... Ninfa!

Ao ouvir seu apelido, que só era dito por apenas uma pessoa, a

garota diminuiu o ritmo até parar e Lupin logo a alcançou. Ela apenas fitava suas próprias botas, porem Remo por causa da luz do luar notou seu rosto molhado por lagrimas.

— Tonks, o qu...o que aconteceu? — disse se aproximando dela. — Por que tratou Artur assim?

Ninfadora deu um soluço.

— Eu..eu..

— Eu sei o que foi. Foi o Snape. Algo me diz que ele está envolvido.

— Bem, não...sim...oras, eu não sei. Quando Artur me abraçou senti algo ruim em mim. Foi como se uma onda de pânico tomasse conta do meu corpo. Acho que ser abraçada por um homem me faz lembrar daquilo . — e ela deu uma fungada com o nariz.— Não sei por que o tratei assim. Acho que foi um impulso.

— Ninfa, você está traumatizada, é isso. Depois do que aconteceu, você se sente insegura, tem medo de ficar só e isso é normal. Agora acha que todos irão fazer mal para você tenho certeza que isso não é verdade. Artur nunca faria...

— Eu também pensava isso do Snape e olha só o que aconteceu.

— Calma, você apenas sofreu uma tentativa. Sei que é difícil, mas já está tudo bem. Snape nunca se aproximará de você.

Tonks enxugou outra lágrima. Lupin se aproximou lentamente da

metamorfomaga e a abraçou devagar e com cuidado. Sentiu sua amada recuar alguns passos discretamente até que ela se acostumou com aquele calor irresistível tomando conta de seu corpo e com desespero, abraçou seu salvador, não querendo que nunca mais a deixasse. Sem saber o que fazer, o bruxo começou a afagar a raiz de seus longos cabelos negros.

— Remo, por favor, acabe com essa idiotice que nos separa. Eu te amo e te quero. Não me deixe. Pare de colocar obstáculos que não existem e vamos começar uma vida nova. Chega de tanto sofrimento.

À medida que Ninfadora lhe dizia cada palavra, Lupin a sentia se

apegar cada vez mais em seu corpo, como se alguém a tivesse pressionando contra ele. Não podia fazer o que ela queria. Era loucura. Já haviam tentado uma vez e não houve sucesso. Por que ela tinha que ter se apaixonado por ele? Eram tão diferentes...

— Não, Tonks. Não devemos ficar juntos e você sabe muito bem os motivos. Apenas quero que melhore desse trauma. Por que não passa essa noite com seus pais? Estará protegida. — ele falou isso enquanto desgrudava o corpo de Tonks do seu.

— Não posso voltar para casa. Minha mãe está de cama por minha culpa e eu se voltar nesse estado ela vai perceber que há algo errado comigo. Poderia piorar se visse que eu não contei a verdade do que aconteceu e se eu falar tudo, tenho certeza que ela vai piorar. Minha mãe me conhece muito bem.

— Vá para a casa da Sarah então.

— Não posso. Que explicação eu diria para os meus tios que estaria chegando nessa hora e nesse estado? Eles não sabem que sou bruxa, Remo. Não se preocupe, irei para meu apartamento e de manhã voltarei para Azkaban. Ao menos, lá sempre estarei sendo vigiada e segura.

Era uma situação complicada. Tudo que a bruxa dizia era verdade, mas

o que ele poderia fazer? Pensou em sugerir passar a noite com ela, porem ficaria no sofá e ela na cama, como fizeram a anos atrás na noite em que o noivado de Tiago e Lílian fora atacado por Comensais e ele teve que proteger a pequena Ninfadora daqueles bruxos. Lupin também sabia que sugerisse para acompanhá-la naquela noite, com certeza não iria resistir à Tonks e faria uma loucura, como sempre. Ultimamente, nas poucas vezes que ficava a sós com Ninfadora, ele não resistia ao seu charme e caia em tentação: faziam amor ou ficavam a ponto de fazê-lo. Remo sabia que na hora H não conseguiria se conter, então era melhor descartar logo a hipótese de ficar uma noite com ela, embora seus grandes olhos verdes encharcados de água lhe pedissem que viesse com ela. Caso o fizesse, mais uma vez deixaria de protegê-la e afastá-la de si.

Tonks entendeu exatamente o que passava na mente de Aluado, apenas

encarando aqueles olhos azuis profundos. Não queria que ela virasse um peso para ele e então finalmente desistiu da idéia de passar sua ultima noite livre, até o próximo ano, acompanhada.

— Ninfa, tranque suas portas e janelas e não se separe de sua varinha, entendeu? —perguntou Remo, segurando os ombros a mulher e a encarando sério. Sabia que ela tinha treinamento de uma auror, porem não era por que estavam separados que deveriam deixar de cuidar da segurança um do outro.

— Eu vou me cuidar. — e jogou um ultimo olhar para o amado. — Adeus, Remo.

E desaparatou. Remo havia demorado tanto para alcançá-la que a moça já

havia passado pelos portões da escola há tempo. Talvez, ela pensou que com uma corrida no meio da madrugada faria com que suas lembranças se apagassem.

SS

Quando chegou pela segunda vez naquela noite no seu apartamento,

trancado há um mês, somente agora viu que tinham camadas de poeira em todo lugar: nos moveis, no chão, nos porta retratos. No momento em que Tonks viera ali mais cedo para trocar de roupa, nem havia percebido tal falta de limpeza, pois estava com muita pressa. Mesmo com o ambiente assim, não poderia abrir a janela para ventilar, afinal concordara em seguir os conselhos sensatos de Lupin. Conforme andava, pequenas nuvens de poeira se levantavam em seus pés e com o resto da sujeira no lugar, Tonks começou a espirrar. Tirou sua varinha das vestes, e com um movimento, fez com que toda a poeira desaparecesse.

— Assim está melhor. — disse enquanto esfregava o nariz.

Verificou se todas janelas e a porta de entrada estavam fechadas. Em seu

quarto, jogou novamente o feitiço para limpá-lo. Decidiu tomar um banho decente, portanto pegou um pijama e foi para o banheiro. Despiu-se, entrou debaixo do chuveiro, e molhou a cabeça, pois também queria lavá- la por causa da imundice, apesar de seu relógio marcar quatro horas da madrugada. Pegou o sabonete feito por elfos e sua esponja derivada de escamas de sereianos, que eram ótimas para limpeza. Começou a chorar e a se esfregar dolorosamente com o objeto. Esfregou-se tanto que sua pele começou a ficar vermelha, quase a ponto de ficar esfolada. Não queria que nenhum átomo vindo de Snape ficasse em seu corpo. Queria que todo o seu cheiro, seu óleo capilar, restos de sua saliva, tudo desaparecesse. Lavou sua cabeça como nunca havia feito, do modo mais caprichado que encontrou. Não por causa de estética, mas pelo mesmo motivo de não querer nada de Snape em si. Quando terminou, quase uma hora depois do inicio, secou seus cabelos com um feitiço, os prendeu numa trança nem tão bem feita, se enxugou com uma toalha fofa que estava no armário e vestiu seu baby-doll com estampas de ursinhos, roupa que a muito tempo não usava.

Apesar de estar cheirosa, quentinha, muito confortável em sua cama de

casal e embaixo dos lençóis, demorou duas horas para dormir. Tudo naquela noite a abalava: a morte de Dumbledore, o problema de Gui, a negação de Remo em ser feliz e, é claro, a tentativa de Snape. Como ela poderia ter sido tão burra? Todos haviam avisado e nunca quis acreditar. Com certeza, se tivesse dado ouvidos aos outros, nada daquilo teria acontecido. Agora entendia o que Severo lhe disse em seu quarto: faltava pouco tempo para Dumbledrore. Todo mínimo barulho que ouvia, Tonks empunhava sua varinha, que estava embaixo de seu travesseiro, à procura de algum invasor. Será que Snape tentaria atacá-la novamente? Com medo, ela não conseguia pregar seus olhos e apenas o fez quando o sol já havia nascido e mesmo assim acordava a cada meia hora.

SS

Lupin chegou exausto no seu quarto de pensão, atirou sua capa de viagem e a jogou em cima de uma cadeira solitária num canto, trancou a porta, abriu alguns botões de sua camisa velha e se jogou na cama. Estava tão exausto que nem tinha vontade e forças para tomar um banho. Assim como Tonks, entrou debaixo das cobertas ainda com a roupa que usara na noite, mas demorou para dormir e ficou pensando em como tudo seria dali para frente. Pobre Ninfa, apesar de não escutá-lo na época, ficou triste dela cair no plano de Snape. Que raiva daquele Seboso! Uma vingança contra os Marotos? Era verdade que Sirius e Tiago pegavam pesado com ele de vez em quando, porem ninguém tinha o direito de fazer o que Snape estava a ponto de fazer com nenhuma mulher. Talvez devesse dormir com Tonks, pelo menos naquela noite, pois ela estava sozinha e abatida. Abraçá-la e lhe mostrar que apesar de tudo sempre estaria ali para protegê-la. Com um impulso, Lupin se livrou das cobertas cheirando a mofo e ia pegar novamente sua capa de viagem na cadeira, porem parou. Como poderia convencer Tonks de que o relacionamento deles era um erro se ele próprio não deixava ela em paz? Como poderia parar de iludi-la se quando ele chegasse no apartamento a encheria de mimos e com certeza terminariam a noite de um jeito agradável? Por mais que tentasse resistir, sabia que acabaria se entregando à paixão que sente pela moça e isso não poderia acontecer.

Resolveu deixar a capa no mesmo lugar e foi para sua cama novamente, desistindo assim de ajudar Tonks. Rolou por algum tempo, mas depois o sono veio.

SS

Lupin caminhava lentamente em direção a uma casa muito bonita em Godric's Hollow, havia um vasto jardim na frente e as cores da fachada eram azuis e brancas. "Tomara que Harry goste do presente. É simples, mas de coração"pensou Remo, que parou em frente à porta do lugar, apertou a campainha e escutou seu som dentro da casa. Ninguém respondeu, porem conseguiu ouvir algumas vozes distantes vindas no interior. Decidiu então tocar novamente a campainha e ouviu seu som mais uma vez. Porem alguém o recebeu depois que o toque do aparelho desapareceu. Uma mulher muito bonita que aparentava ter uns trinta e cinco anos abriu a porta. Ela tinha cabelos espessos e vermelhos, estatura média e olhos como pedras de esmeraldas.

— Remo! Que bom que chegou.

— Olá Lily. Espero não ter chegado muito cedo. — respondeu o lobisomem enquanto entrava.

— Não, não. Está no horário, mas acho que os outros se atrasaram. — disse a ruiva enquanto fechava a porta.

— E o Tiago?

— Lá trás arrumando tudo. Vem comigo.

E Remo a seguiu. Era impressionante como Lílian ainda permanecia bonita depois de tanto tempo, afinal ela já tinha quase quarenta anos. Ao entrar no quintal de trás da casa, viu Tiago vestindo um avental e colocando alguns hambúrgueres numa churrasqueira. O espaço era aconchegante e havia ali uma grande piscina, com cadeiras de sol ao seu redor, porem o senhor Potter estava numa casinha típica de churrasco. Ao notar a presença do recém chegado, Tiago parou o que fazia e se aproximou do amigo.

— Aluado! Que bom que veio! — disse Tiago enquanto abraçava o amigo.

— Pontas, como vai?

— Bem, bem, vejo que ainda está um pouco abatido por causa da lua cheia. Depois que me casei não pude mais te acompanhar.

— Sim, faz poucos dias que ela apareceu, mas eu me sinto ótimo, sério. E cadê o aniversariante?

— Ah, o Harry foi buscar a namorada.

— Quem é?

— Gina Weasley. Você a conheceu, estava no segundo ano em Hogwarts quando você lecionou lá.

— Ah sim, a irmã de Rony.

— Essa mesma. Harry foi buscá-la de vassoura. Comprei uma Nimbus Milenium para ele de aniversário. Esse garoto adora voar, não sei quem puxou. — e fez uma cara de quem fingia pensar no assunto. Lily apenas riu.

— Tio Remo!

Uma menina de uns sete anos de idade veio correndo até ele e o abraçou. A garotinha tinha cabelos longos e cor de fogo vivo, olhos castanhos e era muito graciosa.

— Olá, como está minha afilhada favorita? — perguntou Lupin pegando a menina no colo e se sentando em uma das cadeiras de plástico embaixo da casinha para churrasco.

A menina riu.

— Estou ótima. Comprou algo para mim?

— Alana! — censurou Lílian, que separava os copos na mesa em que Remo estava.

— Está tudo bem Lily. Ah...não...não comprei nada para você, só para o Harry.

— O que é?

— Você terá que ver quando seu irmão abrir o presente.

— É brinquedo?

— Não.

— Ah, então não tem graça! — a menina cruzou os braços enraivecida, fazendo biquinho e franzindo o cenho.

E todos riram com a braveza da pequena. Uma outra menina também se aproximou do grupo, mas ela era diferente da pequena Alana. Era uma adolescente que tinha uns quinze anos, olhos castanhos, cabelos da mesma cor, mas longos e lisos e seu corpo era muito bem definido.

— Remo, que bom que já chegou. Tudo bem?

— Sim e você Ann? — perguntou o bruxo se levantando e trocando beijinhos com a adolescente depois de ter posto Alana no chão, para desgosto dela.

— Ótima. Estudando muito. Os N.O.M's estão chegando, acho que vou enlouquecer antes do fim do ano.

— Mas nem começaram suas aulas deste ano em Hogwarts.

— Eu sei, mas se deixar tudo para a ultima hora não terei tempo.

— Enquanto Harry puxou o Tiago por gostar tanto de voar, você puxou sua mãe que é tão certinha.

— Pior que é verdade Remo. Se não fosse a Hermione, o Harry já tinha repetido de ano junto com o Rony. — contou Lily.

— Ah, eu também era bastante estudioso, tá Lily?— falou o marido virando os hambúrgueres com uma espátula.

—Você era exibido, isso sim. Só o Remo e eu estudávamos. Você, o Sirius e o Pedro só farreavam. — defendeu-se a ruiva.

— Eu ouvi meu nomizinho por acaso? — perguntou uma voz nova no grupinho.

— Finalmente você chegou Almofadinhas. — disse Tiago abraçando o melhor amigo.

Sirius ainda continuava lindo apesar dos anos e talvez mais charmoso. O maroto cumprimentou cada um, junto com um rapaz e uma menininha da mesma idade que Alana. Ela, ao ver quem estava ali disse para a recém-chegada, que era morena e tinha os cabelos acinzentados iguais aos de Sirius.

— Que bom que você chegou Stefanni. Ganhei uma boneca nova e meu pai a enfeitiçou, agora ela anda sozinha e até fala! — contou Alana agitada ao ver a amiguinha.

— Oba, eu quero ver. — respondeu Stefanni.

— Vem.

— Sem bagunça. — falou Sirius ao ver as duas se afastarem e entrarem na casa.

O rapaz que acompanhava Sirius continuou saudando todos do lugar, mas se deteve em Ann.

— Olá? Como vai a minha princesa?

— Eu não sou sua princesa!

— Por que tão rebelde hoje? Você devia estar feliz porque seu irmão está fazendo aniversário.

— Eu não sou o Harry, sabia John? — retrucou a moça.

John, o filho de Sirius mais velho, era idêntico ao pai quando tinha a

mesma idade, sem pôr nem tirar. Olhos acinzentados, cabelos negros que lhe caíam no rosto e era um menino muito mais bonito que Harry.

— Por que não pode ser legal comigo pelo menos uma vez?— perguntou o rapaz fazendo cara de triste para Ann.

— Porque eu te conheço. Fica dando em cima de mim, mas é o maior galinha de toda a Hogwarts.

— Como você me interpreta mal, Ann.— se defendeu John sacudindo a cabeça.

— Pai,dá um jeito no seu afilhado? —reclamou a moça não agüentando mais .

— Não sei o quê seu pai pode fazer, Ann.— Falou Sirius.— ele e sua mãe eram idênticos a você e ao John quando tinham a idade de vocês.

— Mas papai mudou, tanto que se casou com minha mãe e tem três filhos.

— E estamos casados até hoje, não minha ruivinha?— perguntou Tiago, enquanto abraçava a esposa e lhe dava um selinho.

— Tiago!— ralhou Lily corada, pois todos olhavam.

— É pai. Estão casados a tanto tempo e ficam se agarrando por ai.— argumentou Ann.

— Você vai ver que quando se casar pode não ser diferente, filha. Pensou num casamento entre os Potter e os Black?— falou Tiago.

— É princesa. Pensou nisso? — falou John.

Ann apenas bufou. Odiava o filho do padrinho do irmão, pois ele era

bem persistente.

— Por falar em casamento, sabiam que Rabicho está na China? — perguntou Tiago enquanto retirava os hambúrgueres do fogo e os serviam.

— Não. Está sozinho?— indagou Lupin.

— Não, foi com uma mulher. Eu não a conheço, mas por foto digo que ela não é muito bonita não. — falou Tiago.

— O Rabicho nunca teve bom gosto para escolher mulheres e posso dizer isso porque entendo do assunto. Me casei uma vez, tive um filho, me separei, me casei de novo, tive uma filha, me separei. Isso fora os namoros a parte. Ainda estou à procura da minha alma gêmea. — disse Sirius fazendo uma cara de falso apaixonado.

— É uma pena que Pedro não está aqui. Eu acho ele legal. — comentou Ann.

— Ao menos está acompanhado. E você Aluado? Já está com quarenta anos e nada de se acertar com nenhuma moça— disse Tiago ajeitando o avental.

— Acho que meu caso não é mais para moças, Pontas.

— Nada a ver. Se é moça ou não, não importa. O importante é ficar com alguém que você goste e que goste de você. Não adianta você se isolar todo por causa de uma maldição. O Gui também não foi mordido por um lobisomem? E ele está casado e você sabe que a família Weasley não tem a melhor situação financeira, mesmo assim ele está com uma mulher e se amam.

Lupin deu um suspiro. Por que seus amigos sempre tinham.

Que tentar lhe ajudar nesse assunto? Ele estava bem, não precisava de ninguém para dividir nada. O grupo foi conversando por alguns minutos sobre quadribol até que Harry chegou de braços dados com Gina Weasley, sua namorada. Atrás do casal também vinham Hermione Granger e Rony Weasley andando de mãos dadas. Todos cumprimentaram o aniversariante e lhe entregaram presentes. Lily, Tiago e Ann já haviam lhe dado os seus antes da festa. Sirius deu ao afilhado um livro sobre a historia do Quadribol e John lhe deu uma roupa própria para voar, parecida com o velho uniforme dele para os jogos de quadribol na escola. Gina lhe deu um livro sobre aurores, Hermione deu um relógio de ouro e Rony um aparelho que ajudaria Harry em suas missões como auror no Ministério.

— Grande Harry, como você cresceu! Parabéns, quantos anos está completando?— perguntou o padrinho, abraçando-o .

— Vinte.

— Vinte? Estamos ficando velhos, heim marotos?

— Realmente, aqui está o meu presente. Espero que goste. Felicidades Harry. — falou Lupin, entregando ao rapaz um embrulho marrom.

— Obrigado Remo.

Ao desembrulhar, Harry viu que era uma jaqueta. Não era roupa de marca,

na verdade era bem simples, mas elegante.

— E os Weasley's filho?— perguntou Tiago.

— Os gêmeos tiveram que trabalhar na loja de logros hoje. O Percy também tinha trabalho no Ministério com o Scrimgeor e o Carlinhos está na Romênia. Nenhum deles vêm. Só o Gui.

— Mas que pena!

— Quando chegamos na sala, Hermione e Rony saiam da lareira e os trouxe até aqui. — completou Harry.

— Seus pais vêm Rony? — perguntou Lily.

— Sim, senhora. Virão com o Gui.

— Não me chamem de Senhora. Me chamem de Lily. — falou a ruiva. — Hermione, quando o Harry me disse que você estava namorando o Rony eu não acreditei.

A garota riu. Praticamente não havia mudado nada desde que saiu da

escola, diferente que Rony, que usava cavanhaque. Harry continuava a cara de Tiago, mas com os olhos de Lílian.

— Bem, depois de tantas brigas... — e Hermione riu.

— Gina, sirva-se.

— Obrigada, querido.— disse ela agradecendo a gentileza do namorado, que lhe servia petiscos.

— É, Gina sinta-se em casa. — pediu Tiago.

Dez minutos depois, Molly e Artur Weasley chegaram e

cumprimentaram todos. Logo atrás, veio Gui com sua esposa de braços dados, como Harry e Gina haviam feito. O olhar de Lupin se estreitou ao ver o casal: Gui Weasley com Ninfadora Tonks Weasley. Eles se aproximavam sorrindo e Tonks meio que fez menção de torcer o tornozelo enquanto caminhava, mas o marido a segurou e ambos riram da cena. O que mais surpreendeu Remo não foi apenas saber que Tonks e Gui estavam casados, mas também foi constatar outra coisa: Tonks estava grávida. Um grande barrigão era exibido na frente de seu peito. Sua roupa era um vestido amarelo simples, contudo combinavam com seus cabelos loiros e seus olhos azuis, que irradiavam felicidade para todos os lugares em que passava.

Algo em Lupin mudou. Não estava mais gostando da festa, queria sair

dali. Por que Tonks tinha que ter casado com Gui? Era horrível vê-la com outro, porém todos pareciam apreciar o casal.

— Olhem só a mamãe do ano! — falou Tiago enquanto cumprimentava com cuidado Ninfadora.

— Já sabem se será menina ou menino? — perguntou Lily, fazendo carinho na barriga da amiga.

— Será menina. Por sorte, esse era o desejo de Gui: ter uma menina primeiro.

Na verdade, também era o desejo de Lupin ter com Tonks uma menina

primeiro. Ao olhar de esgueira, ele viu Gui felicitando Harry por mais um ano de vida e justificar a falta de presente, pois não trazia nada nas mãos.

— Prometo que lhe trarei na outra semana. Como esses dias foram lua cheia, não fiquei com uma boa disposição e enquanto não acho emprego só estamos vivendo com o salário de Ninfadora.

— Tonks!— exclamou a esposa.

— Não tem problema. Guardem o dinheiro do presente para o bebê. Sabe, fico feliz que estejam bem apesar de todos os problemas que vocês têm. — disse Harry.

— Temos que enfrentar nossos problemas e não fugir deles. Não existiria felicidade para ninguém se eles não fossem enfrentados. É uma pena que nem todos pensam assim, não é Remo?— falou Tonks para Harry, embora nas últimas palavras lançou um olhar mortal para Lupin e o encarou, assim como todos, fazendo todo e qualquer vestígio de uma festa animada evaporar.

Lupin ergueu ambas sobrancelhas ao ver que todos mostravam ódio ao

fitá-lo.

— Você me abandonou quando eu mais precisei. Negou todo meu amor por causa de uma maldição estúpida! Mas saiba que agora estou muito feliz ao lado de quem realmente me ama. EU TE ODEIO REMO LUPIN! — as lágrimas rolavam no rosto da matamorfomaga.

— Como pôde fazer isso Aluado? Com a minha prima? Você não tem coração!— disse Sirius irritado.

— Sempre foi um covarde e nunca assumiu nada na vida e o pior é que agora fez a Tonks sofrer. Não acha que foi muita infantilidade? — atacou Tiago, jogando os espetos de ferro no chão.

— Eu diria que foi covardia. — disse Harry.

— Não é porque cresceu fisicamente que tudo o que faz é certo — foi a vez de Lily.

— Você tem noção de quantas vezes tive que enxugar as lágrimas da Tonks por sua causa? – perguntou Hermione.

— Eu e a Sarah sempre quisemos te ajudar, mas você ignorou tudo. Nunca se esforçou realmente. — Molly dizia com o dedo em riste para Lupin.

— Volte agora para seus lobisomens! Não é isso que você gosta tanto de afirmar?Que não passa de um mestiço? — falou Gina.

— Saiba que depois de tudo que você fez essa mulher sofrer, eu a transformei. Fiz dela uma pessoa feliz, coisa que você não fez. Não por falta de dinheiro, idade ou maldições, mas por causa de falta de vontade — alfinetou Gui.

— Não podia deixar de protegê-la. Se eu a mordesse.. — tentou argumentar Lupin.

— Mentira! Fez por que você não presta, senão iria mostrar seus amor com ações: me fazendo feliz. Não importa se é certo ou errado para a sociedade, o que importa para duas pessoas que se amam é uma fazer feliz a outra — avançava Tonks enquanto empunhava sua varinha.

Lupin não acreditava em toda aquela fúria deles. Num momento, tudo estava

bem e no outro, aquilo. De repente, todos começaram imitar Tonks, apontando para ele suas varinhas e o deixando encurralado. Tentou procurar sua própria varinha, mas foi em vão, não estava em nenhuma parte de sua roupa, porém tinha certeza que a trouxera.

— Procura por isso, Tio Remo? — Alana, a filha mais nova dos Potter lhe mostrava a varinha do lobisomem, sorrindo ameaçadoramente.

Não, vocês não entendem...por...por ...por favor. Eu te amo Tonks. — o maroto olhava aterrorizado para a menina.

— Agora é tarde Remo. Parece que não, mas chega uma hora em nossas vidas que não conseguimos mais reparar os danos. Não é ruim ver quem amamos com outra pessoa? Agora, eu sou feliz, tenho um marido que mesmo sendo um lobisomem e pobre, ele me completa e me deu um filho. Nada dos seus motivos são reais para sermos separados — disse Ninfadora.

— Não...esperem...não ..não podem... eu não tive escolha...

E todos avançavam armados para cima dele.

Remo finalmente abriu os olhos e se levantou numa fração de segundo na

cama. Passou a mão na testa e viu que seu corpo estava coberto por suor e sua camisa se encontrava jogada num canto do quarto. Não soube exatamente em que momento do pesadelo se livrou dela. Tonks com outro? E grávida? Não, isso não poderia acontecer...seus melhores amigos estavam mortos. Tudo não passou de um sonho ruim, sim era só isso. Olhou para o relógio no criado mudo e viu que eram seis e meia ainda. Voltou a se deitar e tentou dormir novamente.

SS

A campainha soou alta em todo o apartamento. Foram necessários quatro

toques para despertar Tonks, que estava esparramada em sua cama, com os pés na cabeceira, fora das cobertas e segurando um dos travesseiros junto ao peito. A bruxa abriu os olhos com muito esforço e se levantou, depois de gritar um "Já vai!". Assim, a visita parou de tocar a campainha e aguardou do lado de fora do apartamento, esperando ser atendida.

Ninfadora colocou seu penhoar vinho e se direcionou para a porta da sala,

contudo sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça devido à noite mal dormida, pois se revirara a noite inteira por causa das más lembranças e pelo choro. Seus olhos verdes estavam inchados e seu corpo bastante dolorido devido à força de Snape, sua luta em Hogwarts e suas várias noites dormidas em posições ruins em Azkaban. Ainda se espreguiçando e bocejando, Tonks abriu a porta de visitas e viu a silhueta de dois homens que ela não conseguiu identificar por causa da falta de luz no corredor de seu andar. "Que cabeça" pensou "estou sem minha varinha". Ela estava com a cabeça tão nas nuvens e esquecera de que haviam Comensais soltos e um novo assassino e estuprador entre eles. Deu alguns passos para trás ainda tentando identificar os rostos, porem um dos estranho lhe disse:

— Podemos entrar, Srta Tonks? — perguntou uma voz conhecida.

— Senhor Scrimgeor? — disse a moça insegura.

— Sim.

— Entrem. — convidou e logo fechou a porta.

Um homem com a aparência de um leão velho entrou no apartamento

mancando, seguido de um rapaz negro e alto, que empunhava uma varinha na mão esquerda. A metamorfomaga olhou para seu relógio de parede, que marcavam duas da tarde. "Ah não, esqueci de voltar para Azkaban e vieram me buscar!" pensou.

— O senhor Shackebolt aqui me contou o que aconteceu na noite passada, Srta Tonks— começou o Ministro, fazendo uma breve indicação com a cabeça para Kim, que estava ao seu lado.

— Senhor, posso explicar, não foi culpa do... — Tonks tentou defender seu amigo, mas foi impedida por Rufo, que levantou a mão para calá-la.

— Shackebolt me disse que a senhorita insistiu muito em ir para Hogwarts ajudar no combate contra os Comensais, estou correto?

— Sim, senhor.

— E que você tinha todas as chances de escapar da prisão fugindo, não?

— Senhor, eu juro que ia...

— Não terminei Srta Tonks. — disse o bruxo novamente interrompendo Ninfadora. — O que acha que deveria fazer agora, que te encontro longe da prisão e no seu apartamento?

— Não sei...ficarei presa mais alguns anos? — perguntou enquanto fitava o chão.

— Talvez, mas acho que na ocasião, o mais certo a fazer é devolver seu emprego de auror.

— O QUÊ?

— Não gostou da idéia, senhorita?

— Não é isso. É que ...eu não esperava. Pensei que houvesse me despedido por andar me envolvendo com lobisomens.

— Não foi apenas por isso. Soube que a escola foi atacada por um monte deles, mas a professora McGonagall me contou que também que havia um deles que lutou a favor de Hogwarts.

Tonks não pôde evitar um sorriso.

— Lamento muito a forma em que lhe tratei nos nossos últimos encontros, mas ao constatar que não fugiu enquanto podia, que fez um trabalho fundamental ontem na escola e que precisa de um emprego, você voltará a ser auror, se quiser.

— Eu...eu...não entendo... — era muita informação para o seu cérebro de uma vez só. Voltar a ser auror? Era verdade que amava sua antiga profissão e que financeiramente era muito gratificante, mas assim? Do nada? Tonks deixou escapar uma pergunta que ao mesmo tempo sentiu que não devia fazê-la. — Mas eu não estou presa?

— Seus serviços prestados à comunidade ontem foram perfeitos e todos da sociedade bruxa estão muito gratos por nenhum aluno ter sido ferido e mandaram centenas de corujas essa manhã para meu escritório para que eu recompensasse os responsáveis por tal feito. Mesmo o Ministério não ter lhe dado o melhor tratamento ultimamente, ele concordou que Ninfadora Tonks deveria voltar a fazer parte de seu quartel general e quanto à sua pena de prisão, eu a considero suspensa, pois afinal o que é um ano?

Tonks refletiu aquelas palavras. Sabia muito bem que o Ministério precisava

de reforços urgentemente, ainda mais com a ausência permanente de Dumbledore. Ao mesmo tempo, precisava de emprego e ter sua liberdade de volta era tudo o que mais almejava naquele momento.

— Está bem senhor. Eu concordo em voltar a trabalhar para o Ministério.

— Excelente. Vá depois mais tarde na sede do Ministério acertar o seu contrato. Shackebolt cuidará disso.

O outro bruxo começou a falar.

— É bom ter você novamente na equipe. Posso lhe adiantar que seu salário teve um reajuste e que você receberá quinhentos galeões por serviços prestados à comunidade voluntariamente quando vier assinar seu contrato como gratificação.

Ela só poderia estar sonhando. Voltara a ser livre, a ter seu emprego

e ainda receber um bônus, isso era muito bom.

— Você está bem Tonks? Está com uma cara de choro. — perguntou Kim.

— Apenas cansada, fiquei muito triste com o que aconteceu com Dumbledore ontem.

— Sim, foi horrível— e ele deu um suspiro.

— Como foi sue trabalho em Lisboa? — perguntou a bruxa.

— Foi tudo uma armadilha. Comensais enfeitiçaram trouxas para que o Ministério levassem seus aurores para Portugal enquanto havia um ataque em Hogwarts. Queriam nos despistar, por isso que a escola ficou sem ninguém do Quartel General dos aurores.

— Muito espertos esses Comensais. — comentou Tonks alisando seu queixo.

— Bom, é isso Srta Tonks. Lhe esperamos essa tarde no Nível dois da Sede do Ministério. Tenha um bom dia— falou Scrimgeor cortante.

— Até mais Tonks. — disse o amigo da Ordem da Fênix.

— Até.

A bruxa estava ainda abobada com o que lhe aconteceu nos últimos dez minutos. Remo tinha razão, não poderia ficar afundada em seu trauma para sempre, a vida continuava e coisas boas poderiam acontecer. Finalmente poderia ir visitar sua mãe e lhe contar que já estava tudo bem, fazendo-a se recuperar. E aproveitando o dinheiro extra que ganharia, poderia pagar parte da divida que tinha com ela quando Andrômeda lhe emprestou galeões para comprar a pedra Ônix para Snape. Como Tonks se arrependia de ter comprado aquela pedra agora.

SS

Mesmo com as solas de seus sapatos estarem gastas, o som do eco que elas faziam ao tocar o chão eram perfeitamente audíveis. Os corredores estavam desertos, pois provavelmente os alunos já deveriam saber da morte do diretor e isso fazia com que ficassem em suas salas comunais. Remo procurava a Professora Minerva para comunicar que viajaria por um tempo. O que lhe prendia ali? A Ordem da Fênix provavelmente terminaria, porque alem da morte de Dumbledore, que era o maior cooperador e fundador, Snape também deveria estar ao par de todas estratégias da Ordem para deter o Lord das Trevas. Era obvio que contaria tudo para Voldemort. Lupin foi até a sala da professora para dizer sobre sua decisão, mas não a encontrou. Deveria estar muito atarefada por causa dos últimos acontecimentos. Talvez ela estivesse na sala do diretor e seguindo essa idéia, o lobisomem se direcionou para lá, contudo encontrou com uma pessoa inesperada no meio dos corredores. Hagrid tinha uma cara péssima, parecia que não dormira nada na ultima noite e seus olhos negros estavam bem inchados. Dando passos largos e pesados, parecia ir para o mesmo lugar que Lupin.

— Hagrid?

O meio gigante, que andava cabisbaixo, ergueu a cabeça à procura de quem

lhe chamou.

— Ah, olá Lupin — disse ao avistar o colega, depois voltou a andar de cabeça baixa.

— Você está bem? — perguntou Remo, embora já imaginasse a resposta.

Rubeo apenas suspirou. Era evidente que a ausência do professor o

incomodava e muito.

— Posso fazer algo por você?

Hagrid parou de andar e fitou Remo.

— Pode me fazer um favor?

— Claro, me diga.

— Bem, eu não consigo fazer nada hoje. A morte do professor Dumbledore me despedaçou, nem tenho mais coragem de entrar em sua sala sozinho. Na verdade, eu a evito agora. Ele foi uma pessoa tão boa comigo e não merecia ser traído daquela maneira. — e grande gotas da lagrimas começaram a cair de seus.olhos. Nem parecia aquele bravo ser que enfrentou Comensais há algumas horas— Você poderia...poderia...levar este pacote para a sala do diretor? É para o funeral amanhã. A professora McGonagall me pediu ajuda, mas não consigo mais entrar naquele lugar.

— Bem, para falar a verdade, eu precisava mesmo ir até o escritório do diretor falar com Minerva.

— Ah, mas ela não está aqui. Foi para o Ministério resolver alguns problemas relacionados com ontem a noite.

Que ótimo! Perdera sua viagem indo até a escola, contudo Hagrid passava

por um momento difícil e precisava de ajuda. O que custava levar um embrulho azul para um escritório?

— Tudo bem, eu levo.

— Obrigado, Remo. De verdade, obrigado.

— Sem problema— disse o lobisomem pegando o embrulho das mãos do professor, que enxugava as lagrimas com uma das mãos.

Ambos tomaram rumos diferentes: Hagrid foi para fora e Lupin para a

sala com uma Gárgula na frente. Falou a senha, que há pouco tempo Dumbledore fez questão de dizer a todos da Ordem da Fênix à senha de sua sala para o caso de procurarem-no para uma emergência. A gárgula se movimentou para o lado, dando espaço para Lupin subir a escada em espiral. Ao chegar em seu topo, ele empurrou a porta que dava na sala do diretor.

Um profundo silencio estava ali. Não havia mais Dumbledore, Fênix e até

os aparelhos de prata que o diretor usava pareciam estar fora de controle com sua ausência. Lupin depositou o embrulho em cima da mesa principal e sentiu uma leve curiosidade em saber o que era, porem não se atreveria a abrir. Ainda olhando para o pacote, lobisomem foi se afastando dele, mas sem tirar seus olhos do objeto.

— Pronto, minha missão aqui já terminou.

— Você é que pensa Remo.

O homem deu um pulo. Conhecia aquela voz muito bem. Olhou ao seu

redor desesperadamente, como se esperasse encontrar uma fortuna em galeões perdida no chão, contudo não encontrou ninguém.

— A sua missão não é apenas lutar contra Lord Voldemort.

A mesma voz falou. Remo, talvez acostumado em reconhecer sons com

mais facilidade que os outros por causa de sua maldição, se voltou para as paredes, à procura da pessoa que lhe falara. Viu vários quadros de todos os tipos de diretores e diretoras, porem seus olhos azuis caíram sobre um novo quadro com fundo azul. Tinha uma poltrona vermelha no centro e nela, um velhinho com longa barba branca, oclinhos meia lua, vestia uma roupa típica de bruxos prata e a pontas de seus dedos estavam unidas sobre o joelho, com seus cotovelos se apoiando nos braços da poltrona.

Lupin olhou admirado para aquela imagem. Como poderia ter se esquecido

que ele voltaria.

— Professor Dumbledore?— um sorriso nasceu em seus lábios.

O quadro apenas assentiu.

— O que ...o que quer dizer com isso? Minha missão aqui terminou sim. Não vou desistir de lutar contra os partidos das trevas.

— Então por quê vai viajar, meu caro Remo?

Como ele poderia saber disso? Realmente, havia muito no mundo mágico

que o lobisomem desconhecia.

— Eu..eu..não posso mais ficar aqui. Ajudarei em outro lugar a combater Voldemort.

— Não duvido. Mas quem disse que a missão que me refiro tem a ver com Lord Voldemort?— e a imagem do quadro sorriu.

— Eu ...não estou entendendo.

— Ah...entendeu sim, Remo.

Lupin engoliu em seco. O que mais o prenderia ali?

— Talvez uma certa auror precise de você.

— Senhor, por favor, não quero falar sobre isso.— Remo desviou o olhar.— Não é possível eu e Tonks ficarmos juntos.

— E por que não?

— Ela merece alguém melhor.

— Alguém melhor que você? Acho difícil. Você é um excelente bruxo, é inteligente, nobre, bom, tudo o que é necessário para merecer alguém.

— O senhor esqueceu de mencionar que sou um lobisomem também— disse entediado, se sentando numa cadeira do escritório.

Um breve silêncio se instalou na sala.

— Remo, você se lembra do que eu lhe disse no seu primeiro dia como aluno aqui em Hogwarts?

Ele assentiu. Como era possível esquecer?

— Disse que você poderia estudar aqui sem problema, mas teria que ter alguns cuidados. Todas as pessoas têm defeitos e sofrem por causa disso. Você não é nenhuma exceção. Disse que temos que saber usá-los para algo que nos seja conveniente. Com o tanto que você me ajudou espionando o grupo de Grayback este ano pude salvar muitas vidas.

— Então está dizendo que devo agradecer por seu um mestiço?— disse Lupin com sarcasmo.

— Não, estou dizendo que mesmo com nossos problemas, podemos dar um jeito na situação e sermos felizes. Você não encontrou os marotos em seus anos de escola? Garanto que a amizade de vocês ficou mais forte depois que passaram a acompanhá-lo em aventuras noturnas durante a lua cheia. Você não fez amigos verdadeiros, mesmo eles sabendo que você era um lobisomem? Você poderia ter feito amigos sim, independente de saberem de seu probleminha, mas Tiago, Sirius e Pedro sempre estiveram com você, não foi? Por que Tonks não pode fazer o mesmo?

— É diferente. Eu poderia machucá-la por acidente.

— E com os marotos também não poderia?

Remo desviou seu olhar para o chão. Aquilo era diferente. O quê exatamente,

ele não sabia, mas tinha que ser diferente.

— A sociedade me despreza, não quero que isso aconteça com ela, que acabou perdendo o emprego por minha causa.

Um outro quadro começou a falar.

— A jovem colorida voltou a ser auror. Tenho um correspondente na sede do Ministério e ele me contou. Ouviu uma conversa da menina com Fudge falando sobre a recontratação e que ela não voltará mais para Azkaban

Era incrível como aqueles ex diretores adoravam uma fofoca.

— Fillius está certo. Nos dias de hoje, o que importa é o que a pessoa realmente é. Tonks é uma ótima auror e por isso foi contratada. Ninguém está interessado em saber se ela é puro sangue ou não, apenas a querem por causa de seu profissionalismo.— voltou a falar Dumbledore.

— Comigo é diferente.

— Sim. Não nego que há preconceito para os lobisomens, mas acho que o maior preconceito vem de você mesmo, Remo.

Lupin se calou alguns minutos. Não podia se deixar convencer, era errado

Tonks voltar com ele. Ela merecia alguém melhor.

— Eu não tenho dinheiro. Como posso sustentar uma família?

— Algum tempo atrás , os Weasley's também passavam por dificuldade financeiras. Artur e Molly estão casados a mais de vinte e cinco anos e eles têm sete filhos. Dois deles já trabalhavam nessa época, porem eles ainda estão juntos e muito bruxos não gostam dessa família por causa de sua pobreza. Mesmo assim, Molly e Artur estão juntos ate hoje e não se importam com a opinião dos outros. Dinheiro é o de menos, o importante é o amor. Esse exemplo já te satisfaz?

Lupin respirou fundo. Mesmo assim, era impossível a união dos dois e

tinha que provar isso para Alvo.

— Apesar de tudo, sou mais velho que ela. Já me disseram que sou o pai de Tonks. Ela merece alguém mais jovem.

— Por acaso, amor tem idade? Nos últimos anos de Ninfadora aqui na escola, sempre a vi com rapazes mais jovens nos corredores, porem eram garotos mais novos do que ela ou da mesma idade. Seus relacionamentos nunca duravam. Tonks sempre foi madura, embora às vezes ainda aja como uma adolescente. Apesar disso, ela sempre tinha idéias mais avançadas para alguém de sua idade. Se Tonks quer ficar com você é porque achou alguém com quem se identifica.

Dumbledore, falando sobre os sentimentos de alguém? O que ele poderia

saber sobre os relacionamentos de Tonks? Uma breve lembrança veio à cabeça de Lupin. Quando Ninfadora entrou na Ordem da Fênix e depois terminou com seu namorado mais novo, ela mencionou que iria só namorar homens mais velhos (N/A: Gente, na minha outra fic R/L terá essa parte melhor explicada, pois como eu disse, é uma anterior à essa) O lobisomem não estava mais tão seguro se fizera a coisa certa terminando seu relacionamento com Tonks. Alvo começava a convencê-lo a mudar de atitude, porem ainda faltava um "empurrãozinho"para que isso acontecesse.

— Mesmo sendo assim, ela deveria encontrar uma pessoa mais velha e que não seja eu.

Alvo ajeitou os oclinhos e falou.

— Tem certeza?

— Claro.

— Então não se importaria de me contar do seu sonho ontem à noite.

Remo piscou. Como ele sabia disso? Como sabia que sonhara com Tonks e Gui

formando uma família? Será que ele lhe mandou o sonho? Não, isso era impossível. Ele estava morto. Remo tinha certeza também que não ingeriu nenhuma poção de Sonhos, pois tinha muito cuidado com o que bebia desde a falsa poção mata-cão que Snape lhe enviou. Realmente, havia muito do mundo bruxo a aprender.

— Eu, aquilo foi só um sonho— argumentou Remo, que estava certo de que Dumbledore sabia do sonho da noite passada.

— Será? O que você viu na outra noite, não é nada mais do que seria a vida de seus amigos se não houvesse existido Voldemort. Tiago e Lílian estariam vivos e com mais filhos, Sirius também, Pedro estaria viajando, mesmo assim Tonks teria se apaixonado por você, que por sua vez a teria desprezado, fazendo-a se casar com Gui e ter um filho dele. Tem coisas na nossa vida não conseguimos mudar no nosso destino e um exemplo disso é que Gui foi mordido. Com ou sem Voldemort, isso iria acontecer, assim como o casamento de Lílian e Tiago.

— Como soube do sonho?

— Ah, Remo. Isso é o que acontece quando se tem anos de experiência.

Lupin odiava quando alguém lhe falava em código, porem percebeu que não

era hora de ficar entrando em detalhe.

— Escute, não deixe para fazer algo amanhã que você pode fazer hoje. Pode se arrepender e o seu sonho é uma boa amostra do que lhe digo. Você queria estudar em Hogwarts, eu lhe dei a oportunidade e você acabou conseguindo concluir seus estudos. É a mesma coisa agora. Você gostaria de formar uma família com Tonks, ela lhe deu a oportunidade, mas você está desperdiçando-a.

O lobisomem pensou por alguns minutos. Isso foi o empurrãozinho para

convencer Lupin de que agia errado durante todos esses meses. Ele tinha razão. O que faria se ela aparecesse com outra pessoa? Não podia deixar acontecer algo assim. Como sempre deixava a razão comandar seus atos, agora era a vez do coração faze-lo. Ao ver que suas palavras tocaram Remo, Dumbledore deu um leve sorriso e encorajou o ex aluno.

— Vá. Acho que a minha missão terminou.

Lupin saiu sem demora, sem nem mesmo agradecer, porem Alvo sabia que ele

estava agradecido.

Depois que saiu da sala de Dumbledore, Remo rumava feliz pelo segundo

andar. Na verdade, ele sempre quis ficar com Tonks, mas algo nunca o deixava e agora tinha todos os argumentos para que essa união desse certo. Entrava em um corredor, saía, ele fazia praticamente com ronda pela escola, pois estava tão distraído pensando que finalmente tudo se ajeitaria. Por sorte, ou não, Remo viu uma mulher muito conhecida num dos corredores e gritou.

— Tonks.

A moça de longos cabelos negros e olhos verdes se virou para o lobisomem,

porém ela não sorriu, diferente de Remo.

— O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou o bruxo.

— Estou vigiando a escola conforme Minerva me pediu. Ela foi para o Ministério e acha que agora mais do que nunca Hogwarts corre perigo. Estamos passando por um período difícil com a morte de Dumbledore e Você –sabe- quem pode aproveitar qualquer brecha para nos atacar.

— Soube que saiu de Azkaban e que voltou a ser auror. Parabéns.

— Obrigada— disse a garota dando um sorriso amarelo. Era obvio que não queria estar ali com ele.

Permaneceram em silencio por alguns segundos. Lupin queria muito lhe

falar sobre seus sentimentos, mas morria de vergonha. Diferente de Tiago e Sirius, nunca tivera muito jeito para pedir para ficar com alguma mulher. Tentando fazer com que tudo fosse perfeito e que não fossem interrompidos, Remo sugeriu:

— Posso conversar um momento com você?

— Claro, pode falar.

— É...bem...não aqui. É pessoal. Podemos conversarmos a sós numa sala?

A metamorfomaga refletiu por alguns instantes. Não gostou muito da idéia

de ficar sozinha com um homem num lugar fechado por causa de sua ultima experiência. Percebendo a hesitação de Tonks, Remo acrescentou:

— Só quero conversar, eu juro.

— Tenho que continuar a ronda.

— Por favor.— ele suplicou.

Depois de alguns segundos ainda de pensamentos, a bruxa concordou com a

cabeça. A sala mais próxima era a de defesa contra as artes das trevas e foram até ela. Ao abrir a porta, Lupin recordou das vezes em que lecionara ali e bons momentos de sua vida profissional que passou. Teve medo de que Ninfadora não tivesse a melhor das reações, pois Snape também trabalhou naquele lugar nos últimos meses, mas se fosse assim, ela nem entraria mais no Castelo, pois o Ranhoso já havia estado em cada canto dele. Felizmente, Tonks agiu normal. Ambos caminharam até a mesas do professor, onde a moça se sentou e Remo ficou de pé.

— E então? O que quer me falar?— perguntou de maneira bem direta.

— Bem, eu...queria...na verdade...não sei como falar...

— Assim fica difícil Remo. Quando conseguir falar me avisa, ok?— disse enquanto ela.

Saiu de cima da mesa e se fez menção de ir para a porta. Por que ela estaria tão objetiva?

— Espera— o maroto segurou seus pulsos, a obrigando a voltar se sentar. – Eu tenho que lhe falar.

— Então fale— ela desviava seu olhar daqueles olhos incrivelmente azuis.

— Eu ..eu queria me desculpar com você. Fui um idiota inventando artifícios para nos separar. Perdoe-me, eu te amo e quero que comecemos uma vida nova, nós dois.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Tonks não se moveu continuou fitando o chão e seus olhos

começavam a ficar marejados.

— Remo...eu...

— Não...espera. Eu sei que fiz tudo errado, que fiz você sofrer muito, mas agora podemos deixar tudo isso para trás e iniciar uma nova vida. Eu ia até viajar, mas mudei de idéia por sua causa.

— Re...

— É eu sei que terei que dar um jeito na minha aparência para quando for te pedir em namoro para os seus pais. Continuarei tomando a poção na mesma rotina. Já conversei com Slughorn e ele concordou em fazê-la ainda.

— Remo...

— Eu sei que você também sempre quis isso e finalmente tudo agora vai se acertar, você vai ver. No começo vai ser difícil, mas vamos ficar bem.

— Remo, espera, deixe-me falar.

— Eu sei o que é. Não vamos morar juntos, só depois do casamento.

— Não é isso. Esse não é o problema.

— Então qual é?

— Eu..eu..eu..não quero mais que fiquemos juntos.— murmurou.

— Perdão?

Ela finalmente o olhou nos olhos e duas lágrimas saíram de seus olhos.

— Não quero mais saber de você.

**Sorry – Madonna**

Je suis désolé Me perdoe Lo siento Me perdoe 

**Iek ben droevig**

Me perdoe 

**Sono spiacente**

Me perdoe 

**Perdóname**

Me perdoe 

**I've heard it all before **

Eu já ouvi tudo isso antes 

Lupin pensou sentir seu coração travar e seu rosto empalidecer. Como assim

não queria mais? Ela queria isso há algumas horas.

— O quê? Por que?

— Remo, não agüento mais essa pressão. Eu te conheço. Sei que me magoará de novo. Que quando qualquer coisinha der errado vai querer se afastar e me deixar de reserva. Foi assim em todas às vezes.

— Eu ..eu não estou te entendendo.

— É simples. Quando fui demitida, você já quis terminar tudo. Depois quando foi atacado nós nos entendemos na Ala Hospitalar— Tonks deu um breve sorriso, mas prosseguiu— Quando houve aquela confusão da morte daquela tal de Alicia, você me disse mais uma vez que nossa união era impossível. Acha que depois de tudo o que me falou posso te aceitar de volta e fingir que está tudo bem?

— Eu ...eu..

— Eu sei que logo você vai arranjar uma nova desculpa para nos separar e eu não agüento mais isso. Não agüento.

**I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know**

Eu não quero ouvir, eu não quero saber 

**Please don't say you're sorry**

Por favor não diga que você lamenta 

**I've heard it all before**

Eu já ouvi tudo isso antes And i can take care of myself 

_E e_u posso cuidar de mim

**I don't wanna hear, i don't wanna know**

Eu não quero ouvir, eu não quero saber 

**Please don't say forgive me**

Por favor não diga me perdoe 

**I've seen it all before **

Eu já ouvi tudo isso antes 

**And i can't take it anymore**

E eu não agüento mais 

— Não vou mais te magoar, eu juro.

— Não Remo. Não posso mais acreditar no que me diz, você perdeu minha confiança.

— Por favor...

— Você me humilhou ontem. Precisava falar aquilo na frente de todos?

— Eu queria que você entendesse...

— Oh, eu entendo. Me usou e depois jogou fora

— NÃO FALE ISSO.

— É a verdade. O que o faria mudar de idéia?

— Eu tive um sonho.

**You're not half the man you thing you are**

Você não é a metade do homem que pensa que é 

**Save your words because you've gone too far**

Salve suas palavras porque você já foi muito longe 

**I've listened to your lies and all your stories**

Eu escutei suas mentiras e todas suas historias 

**( listen to your stories) **

_escute suas historias_

**You're not half the man you'd like to be**

Você não é a metade do homem que gostaria de ser 

— Um sonho? Acha que é o suficiente?

— Eu te vi com outra pessoa e grávida.

Ela refletiu por alguns momentos.

— Quer saber? Estou torcendo para que isso aconteça. Adoraria encontrar uma pessoa que não fosse covarde.

— É isso que pensa de mim? Que sou um covarde?

— Sim. Falar é fácil, mas e depois? Eu te conheço. Você tem razão quando me disse que mereço alguém melhor. Eu já ouvi tudo isso antes, já me acostumei. Me diz que me ama, que me adora, mas depois me larga, mas dessa vez não vou cair nessa.

Remo suspirou ao ver Tonks encharcada pelas lágrimas.

**I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know**

Eu não quero ouvir, eu não quero saber 

**Please don't say you're sorry**

Por favor não diga que você lamenta 

**I've heard it all before**

Eu já ouvi tudo isso antes And i can take care of myself 

_E e_u posso cuidar de mim

**I don't wanna hear, i don't wanna know**

Eu não quero ouvir, eu não quero saber 

**Please don't say forgive me**

Por favor não diga me perdoa 

**I've seen it all before **

Eu já ouvi tudo isso antes 

**And i can't take it anymore**

E eu não agüento mais 

**Don't explain yourself cause talk is cheap**

Não se explique porque falar é fácil 

**There's more important things than hearing you speak**

Há coisas mais importantes que ouvirvocê falar 

**Mistake me cause i made it so convenient**

Me engane porque isso é tão conveniente 

**Don't explain yourself, you'll never see**

Não se explique, você nunca entenderá 

— É sua ultima palavra?

— Sim. Dessa vez quem nega um romance sou eu. Quero que saia da minha vida. Vá viajar e me deixe em paz.

Ele a segurou pelos pulsos ao ver que a moça se descontrolava.

— Tonks, Tonks, me escuta, me dê a ultima chance. Eu não vou falhar.

— Não, não. Você diz que vai mudar e me pede outra oportunidade, mas no fundo sempre será o mesmo. Não adianta mudar isso.

**Gomen nasai**

Me perdoe 

**Mujhe maph kardo**

Me perdoe 

**Przepraszam**

Me perdoe 

**Slicha**

Me perdoe 

**Forgive me**

Me perdoe 

**( sorry, sorry, sorry) **

_( desculpa, desculpa, desculpa)_

**I've heard it all before ( repeat) **

Eu já ouvi tudo isso antes 

**I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know**

Eu não quero ouvir, eu não quero saber 

**Please don't say you're sorry**

Por favor não diga que você lamenta 

**I've heard it all before**

Eu já ouvi tudo isso antes 

**And i can take care of myself**

E eu posso cuidar de mim 

**I don't wanna hear, i don't wanna know**

Eu não quero ouvir, eu não quero saber 

**Please don't say forgive me**

Por favor não diga me perdoe 

**I've seen it all before **

Eu já ouvi tudo isso antes 

**And i can't take it anymore**

E eu não agüento mais 

— Tonks...

— Não, eu não quero mais ouvir, chega.

Colocando as mãos em seus próprios ouvidos como se estivesse ensandecida,

ela se desvencilhou dele e saiu correndo para fora da sala, deixando Remo com seus pensamentos.

**I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know**

Eu não quero ouvir, eu não quero saber 

**Please don't say you're sorry**

Por favor não diga que lamenta 

**( Don't explain yourself cause talk is cheap) **

Não se explique porque falar é fácil 

**I've heard it all before. **

Eu já ouvi tudo isso antes 

**And i can take care of myself**

E eu posso cuidar de mim 

**(There's more important things than hearing you speak) **

Há coisas mais importantes do que ouvir você falar 

**I don't wanna hear, i don't wanna know**

Eu não quero ouvir, eu não quero saber 

**Please don't say forgive me**

Por favor não diga me perdoe 

Como se atreveu a pedir aquilo depois de tudo que fez a ela? Até quando iria

durar a felicidade de ambos? Até Remo desistir dela? Não foi ele mesmo que pediu que o esquecesse? Por que fazia aquilo? Tonks pisava duro num corredor do Castelo em busca da lareira mais próxima. Logo chegou no primeiro andar e entrou na sala de aula de Historia da Magia. Um lareira de bronze estava num dos cantos. Ninfadora a acendeu com a ajuda de sua varinha e, com raiva, jogou um pouco de pó de flu que trazia na bolsa no fogo. Segundos depois a moça entrou nas chamas verde- esmeraldas.

**N/A: O q acharam da musicaaaaa? Eu a amo muito, não sou tão fã da Madonna, porem me apaixonei pela musica e acho q caiu como uma luva aqui no contexto da fic.****  
****O q vcs acharam?******

**Sei que estou sendo xingada agora...talvez por causa da reação da Tonks, talvez por causa da proteção da Pedra Ônix sobre o Snape, pela demora do capitulo...e quem sabe até pela finalização dele...mas tenho uma boa explicação...******

**1o caso: Achei q seria interessante vermos uma imagem de uma Tonks chateada com Lupin e q o desprezasse. Adoro ver esses dois juntos, mas acho q ela tinha q mostrar dignidade e dizer um Não p/ ele. Sempre q foi ela q correu atrás dele. Achei legal inverter os papeis.******

**2o Caso: Eu jah tinha pensado em algo para proteger o Ranhoso, há algo melhor q uma pedra mágica dada pela Tonks? Pq vcs acham q ele não sofreu nenhum arranhão, tanto da Tonks como do Harry, no livro no caso? Essa é minha teoria p/ fic.**

**  
****3o caso: Tempo...é a única palavra que não está no meu dicionário ultimamente. Tanto que nem li o DH inteiro. Disseram –me q esta fic contem spoilers, mas juro que se têm eu não sei, foi pura coincidência. Mesmo assim, podem ler esta fic sem problema. Além do mais...odeio esse site p/ postar, mas fazer o que?**

**  
****4o caso: O fim do capitulo foi assim pq não era minha intenção escrever capítulos 26 e 27. Eu queria terminar a fic com o 26 e fui escrevendo o melhor que pude. Quando terminei, vi que tinha 40 paginas então resolvi dividir ao meio. Ia ficar algo cansativo. Agora, se meu computador se comportar bem essa semana, vcs lerão no sábado os finais de Tonks, Lupin e Snape...sim, Snape também tem seu final. Eu adorei o fim dele, acho que combinou muito com seu jeito de ser.******

**Não escrevi mais sobre a noite da morte do Alvo pq o resto tah no livro, e o meu não está comigo, como jah disse.****  
****Desculpem se tiver erros gritantes d coerência. **

**Gente, muuito obrigada por tudo, mais uma vez e peço que comentem. Obrigada tambem àqueles que leram e não comentaram por algum motivo...**

**Mas comentários são sempre bons e bem-vindos.**

**Beijos, c cuidem...e feliz ano novo.**

**Gude Potter**

****


	27. Novos amantes

27. Novos Amantes

Tonks chegou numa sala de estar muito conhecida. Olhou em volta e concluiu que se houvesse gente em casa deveriam estar no andar superior. A metamorfomaga conjurou um pequeno espelho na mão esquerda para que pudesse ver seu reflexo. Seu rosto estava um pouco vermelho e seus olhos já tinham secado suas lágrimas, enfim nada que não devesse disfarçar. Guardou o espelho na bolsa e subia as escadas sem tentar fazer barulho, porem foi em vão. Ainda desconcertada com o pedido de Lupin, ela escorregou no tapete que acompanhava a escada à cima. Com isso, fez um barulho quando seu corpo coincidiu com o chão e rolou alguns degraus abaixo.  
- Quem está aí? Ah, Ninfadora- perguntou a figura de Ted Tonks aparecendo no andar superior e vendo a filha caída. Assim, desceu e começou a ajuda-la a se levantar.  
- O que aconteceu?  
- Eu caí.  
- Bem, isso não é novidade. Ah, deixe-me ver você. Não nos manda noticias a meses. Só ficamos sabendo o que acontece com você graças ao Profeta Diário. E digo que ultimamente você tem aparecido bastante nele.- disse o pai amoroso abraçando a filha e tirando seus cabelos negros da frente dos olhos para fita-la melhor.  
- Nem tudo que aparece nos jornais é verdade. Como está mamãe?  
- Ah, depois da manchete de hoje bem melhor.  
- Por que?  
- Ora, você não leu? Eu sei que a morte de um certo senhor, que parecia ser muito poderoso em seu mundo morreu, mas o jornal mencionou você como uma dos responsáveis pela salvação dos alunos. Eu e sua mãe estamos orgulhosos de você Ninfadora.  
- Eu quero vê-la.  
- Ela está no quarto com a Sarah.  
Tonks subiu e entrou no quarto. Ao lado da janela, uma menina muito bonita, ruiva dava um sorriso para a recém-chegada e na cama sua mãe, Andrômeda, olhava para ela.  
- Mamãe.- falou a bruxa se atirando nos braços da mulher.- Me perdoa, eu não queria te fazer mal. Me perdoa de ter saído de casa daquele jeito.  
- Meu bebê. Não tenho o que lhe perdoar. Você está livre e comigo.  
- Eu nunca mais a farei sofrer assim por minha culpa.  
Andrômeda afagava os cabelos da filha e secava suas lágrimas ao mesmo tempo. Não era doença que tinha, era depressão ao ver a filha mal falada no jornal e trancada em Azkaban como uma criminosa.  
- Está tudo bem meu anjo, Agora eu sei que vou me recuperar rápido. Morri de saudade de você.  
- E eu de você.  
- Eu soube o que aconteceu ontem à noite. Como podem existir homens com tamanha falta de vergonha e tentar se aproveitar das outras pessoas?  
Tonks se soltou da mãe e a encarou. O que ela sabia? O que fora publicado no Profeta Diário? Será que seu "momento" com Snape fora publicado?  
- Ma-mamãe. Não aconteceu nada. Eu estou bem.  
- Mas isso ficará marcado pelo resto de sua vida. O que você faria se o pior acontecesse?  
- Remo me salvou mamãe.- Tonks soluçava e suas lágrimas não cessavam ao recordar da noite anterior.  
- Ele sempre foi um bom homem desde o tempo do seu primo, Sirius. Ainda não entendo como têm homens que tentam...  
- SNAPE VAI PAGAR, EU JURO, MÃE.  
Um silencio audível ecoou no quarto e todos os olhares se voltaram para Ninfadora.  
- Snape? O que ele tem a ver com o ataque de Comensais que eu estava falando, filha?  
- Be...err- disse a moça confusa. Pensava que a mãe já soubesse e que falava de Snape. – Bem, Snape matou Dumbledore.  
Andrômeda fitou a filha, para o medo desta. Com todas suas forças, usou oclumencia para evitar que sua mãe soubesse de algo a mais.  
- Tenho certeza que vai Ninfadora, mas mudando de assunto. O que faz nesse tempo? Arrumou emprego novo?  
Tonks começou a contar tudo, ou quase tudo, que lhe aconteceu nos últimos tempos. Sua prisão, como fora solta, sua volta no grupo de aurores, porem num canto da sala, Sarah a olhava com uma sobrancelha erguida, mostrando desconfiança.

- Muito bem, pode ir contando -intimou Sarah fechando a porta e apoiando as costas na mesma, com cara de poucos amigos, depois do jantar.  
- Contar o quê?- perguntou a prima fazendo cara de inocente e dando um sorrisinho para disfarçar.  
- Como assim o quê? Eu e você sabemos perfeitamente que o que te deixou alterada a pouco não foi o fato de Snape ter matado o Dumbledore. O que aconteceu para você falar assim dele?  
- Nada.  
- Ninfadora...  
- Não me cham...  
- Ninfadora, Ninfadora, Ninfadora, Ninfadora, Ninfadora, Ninfadora, Ninfadora, Ninfadora, Ninfadora, Ninfadora...  
- Tá bom, chega. Não aconteceu nada  
Sarah ficou quieta por alguns instantes, mas prosseguiu.  
- Ninfadora, Ninfadora, Ninfadora, Ninfadora, Ninfadora, Ninfadora, Ninfadora, Ninfadora, Ninfadora, Ninfadora...  
- Ahh...pára com isso! Você não tem que ir para casa?  
- Eu ia, mas como você vai passar a noite aqui, eu liguei para o meu pai e avisei que também ficaria. Sua mãe melhorou ao te ver.  
- É eu sei.  
Sarah sentou na cama da anfitriã e ficou observando Tonks conjurar uma outra para ela dormir.  
- Você não vai contar mesmo?- sussurrou a prima.- Vai guardar para si e esconder da sua melhor amiga?  
A bruxa parou o que estava fazendo e começou a chorar, ajoelhando-se no chão. Sarah veio e a abraçou, tentando conforta-la.  
- Voc-ce ju-jura que não contara-ra para ni-ninguem?  
- Alguma vez eu contei?- Sarah sorriu.- Pode confiar em mim como nos velhos tempos.  
Ninfadora contou tudo desde sua saída de Azkaban até quando Remo a salvou.  
- Ele tentou fazer... O QUÊ?  
- Shiii...meus pais estão aqui do lado, vão te ouvir.  
- Tonks, eu não acredito no que você me contou. Sempre soube que aquele Snape era um cara que não prestava, mas fazer _isso_. É demais.  
- Eu ainda o persegui, mas a pedra Ônix o protegia de qualquer coisa.  
- Eu bem que te falei que não devia ter dado aquilo para ele.  
- Ah, Obrigada Sarah, isso me faz me sentir bem melhor.- Tonks falou fazendo uma careta.  
- Ao menos o seu lobisomem te salvou. Eu não disse que ele gostava de você?  
- Ele faria isso com qualquer pessoa Sarah. Ah, você não sabe a nova dele.  
- O que aconteceu?  
E mais uma vez Ninfadora contou sobre a noite anterior e passagens da tarde quando foi para Hogwarts. Contou tudo que Remo lhe disse. O sorriso de Sarah crescia a cada segundo, até que num momento da historia ela simplesmente passou a olhar Tonks com uma cara de psicopata.  
- Você disse...O QUÊ?  
- Francamente, não dá pra contar nada para você sem que esteja amordaçada.  
- Tonks, ele pede para que comecem um romance e de um jeito bem tradicional e você diz que não? Não me diga que você pretende não aceitar.  
- Eu não vou aceitar. Tem algumas complicações.  
- Você está grávida de outro?  
- Não.  
- Você foi ameaçada de morte por alguma das fãs dele?  
- Não.  
- Ai, meu Deus, você é lésbica!  
Tonks a olhou com uma profunda irritação.  
- Se você disser mais alguma de suas teorias brilhantes antes de eu continuar, você não sai daqui vida.- disse com sarcasmo.  
- Certo, certo, mas não entendo o quê a impede de ficar com ele.  
- Sarah, é o que ele quer para que depois venha tacar na minha cara que não é digno de estar comigo, que é pobre, que é vitima de uma maldição e bla bla bla. Já conheço tudo isso de não agüento mais sofrer por causa dele. Quando tudo está bem, ele vem e me diz que não pode mais continuar comigo.  
A ruiva entrou debaixo das cobertas de sua cama e passou a apoiar a cabeça no cotovelo, ainda olhando a prima, que trocava de roupa.  
- Mas você não acha que se ele te pegou, te levou para uma sala vazia para não serem interrompidos e pediu para que começassem tudo de novo, não acha que ele pensou muito bem antes de faze-lo para não se arrepender depois?  
Tonks parou. Todas as vezes que ficavam juntos era por impulso. A primeira quando ele praticamente invadiu sua casa numa noite chuvosa e ambos acabaram por...dormirem juntos. A segunda foi quando ele estava na Ala Hospitalar e ela o visitara e os dois quase cometeriam uma loucura se não fosse o aviso de Snape do lado de fora. Realmente, nunca haviam se compromissado seriamente, apenas julgavam compromissados. Lupin nunca a puxou e lhe pediu para voltassem e que nunca a abandonaria de novo.  
- Talvez, tenha sido impulso.  
- O que ele disse exatamente que sonhou?  
- Ele não disse. Só mencionou que me viu grávida e com outra pessoa.  
- Sabe, há lendas que contam que os sonhos se realizam. Talvez isso tenha feito ele abrir os olhos.  
- Claro que não. Acho que eu gostaria de realmente ter uma família com outro bruxo.  
- E se ele tivesse uma família com outra mulher, como você ficaria?  
Tonks, vestida com seu pijama de tartaruguinha, se jogou em sua cama e pensou por alguns instantes.  
- Eu não ligaria a mínima.  
- É mesmo? Da outra vez que nos encontramos você me disse que uma manhã o viu com marca de batom no colarinho da camisa e cheirando a perfume barato de mulher. Se você fica assim só dele se relacionar uma noite com uma mulher o que faria se o visse com filhos?  
Um silencio marcou a conversa. Não, não podia deixar Sarah lhe convencer a dar outra oportunidade para Lupin embora isso era o que ela mais queria. Sabia que não agüentaria ver ele com outra e também sabia que ela nunca acharia um homem como ele apesar de seus "probleminhas noturnos".  
- Você acha mesmo que ele vai viajar?- Tonks perguntou à prima murmurando.  
- Se eu estivesse no lugar dele, já teria ido. O que o prende aqui? A Ordem da Fênix praticamente acabou, Dumbledore morreu, não tem mais amigos, ele não tem emprego, não tem família, não tem casa própria, iria para um lugar onde ninguém o conhece e tentaria refazer sua vida. Acho que já vai tarde.  
- Sarah!  
- Ah, viu? Você ainda gosta dele, mas não quer mostrar.  
Tonks sorriu.  
- Vamos prima, você tem que impedir. Ninguém é perfeito e depois que ele sair daqui já era e você não terá motivos do que reclamar. Lembre-se: nós plantamos nosso presente e colhemos nosso futuro. O que quer que você faça, terá conseqüências depois. Depende de você se as conseqüências são boas ou não. Boa noite.  
Pensando nisso, Ninfadora passou horas acordada, chegando até mesmo se levantar da cama e pegar sua capa para ir até a pensão onde seu amado estava, porem desistia e voltava para a cama, pois não sabia onde ele morava agora. Chorou por um bom tempo em silencio e ouviu Sarah se mexer e até murmurar algo durante seu sono. A trouxa estava certa, não podia ficar sem Lupin e mesmo que o seu pedido enchia seu coração de medo de ser desprezada mais uma vez, também o enchia de esperança, fazendo-a pensar que finalmente se acertaria na vida. Ainda sorrindo e com o pensamento de que tudo daria certo, ela dormiu.

Tonks acordou bem cedo com a idéia fixa de resolver tudo com Remo. Se levantou, colocou uma roupa de bruxa de reserva que tinha no armário, escreveu um bilhete à sua família, dizendo que precisava ir ao enterro de Dumbledore que aconteceria em poucas horas.  
Tomou um rápido café da manhã e saiu pela lareira, aparecendo em Hogwarts na sala de Minerva. "Será que Remo está aqui? Acho que ele iria ao enterro antes de viajar" pensou a moça, explorando os corredores à procura de alguém. Era obvio que todos estavam dentro de suas Salas Comunais, tristes por causa do evento que logo aconteceria. Por sorte a metamorfomaga só começaria a trabalhar no dia seguinte, pois pediu permissão a Scrimgeor para assistir ao enterro.  
Depois de tanto andar pelo Castelo e não encontrar ninguém, concluiu que deveria procurar nos jardins. Os quadros, fantasmas e até mesmo cada tijolo que era feita a escola pareciam desanimados. Aquele lugar nunca voltaria a ser o mesmo, infelizmente.  
Ao entrar nos jardins, viu Hagrid organizando várias fileiras de cadeiras numa das planícies. Sua aparência não era a melhor: rosto inchado, olheiras, lágrimas nos olhos e pareciam que suas costas estavam o incomodando. Provavelmente dormiu em más condições.  
- Hagrid.- chamou a garota se aproximando.  
O meio gigante se virou e fungou ao olha-la.  
- Olá, Tonks. O que faz aqui tão cedo?  
- Eu... bem... estava procurando uma pessoa. Mas vejo que não está aqui. Posso te ajudar a organizar as cadeiras?  
- Eu agradeço, mas prefiro fazer isso sozinho. Não é nada pessoal, apenas não quero companhia agora.- disse com a voz embargada.  
Ninfadora não insistiu. Sabia que era difícil para o amigo aquela situaçã fora muito bom para ele e sua morte o deixava muito mal.  
- Certo, tudo bem. Você viu ...  
- Lupin? Não. Ele me disse que ia viajar.- interrompeu Rubeo.  
- É. Eu vou dar uma volta por aí. Até mais.  
- Até.  
Ele não podia ter viajado. Tinha que ter outra chance. Por que quando agiu com a razão sempre terminava em fracasso? Definitivamente, ela não era um dos pontos positivos na vida de Tonks. Enquanto andava sem rumo certo e com lagrimas escorrendo no rosto, o casal Wealey e Lupin saíam da lareira da sala de McGonagall e iam conversando ao longo dos corredores.  
- Remo, entenda, não estou apoiando Tonks, mas é muito compreensiva a atitude dela. Ela está cansada de sofrer, de ser desprezada. Ela não quer outra desilusão e tem medo que isso aconteça.  
- Eu sei Molly, mas não era o que ela queria? Eu lhe dei minha palavra de que não machucaria de novo.  
- Talvez ela venha lhe falar ainda hoje, antes de sua viagem para a Irlanda.  
- Não, ela quer me esquecer, Artur.  
- Será? Eu acho que não.- acrescentou o senhor Weasley ao ver uma linda jovem andando de cabeça baixa no corredor indo de encontro a eles.  
Quando estavam prestes a se trombarem de frente, Tonks levantou a cabeça e pulou para trás. Não soube ao certo se o motivo disso foi a surpresa de ver que quase colidiu com alguém ou se foi porque _avistou_ alguém diante de seus olhos.  
- Er..bom dia.  
- Bom dia .- responderam os três, porem Remo desviou seu olhar ao perceber que ele era o alvo que Tonks fitava.  
- Bem...vamos indo querido, talvez Hagrid queria ajuda lá fora.- disse a sra Weasley pegando no braço direito do marido e o levando para fora, com a finalidade de deixar o lobisomem e a auror sozinhos.  
Lupin fez menção de segui-los, porem Tonks se interpôs em sua frente.  
- Espere Remo. Eu gostaria de trocar uma palavrinha com você.  
- Pensei que não queria mais saber nada de mim.  
- Por favor, não me faça sentir pior que já estou.  
O bruxo suspirou. Ele não queria ouvir. Não queria que ela jogasse em sua cara tudo de novo.  
- Tonks, acho melhor não.- e fez menção em sair, porem a garota o segurou pelo pulso e fitou seus olhos azuis.  
- Por favor, é muito importante para mim.  
Ele suspirou de novo. Como ela era insistente!  
- Está bem, o que quer me falar?  
- Aqui não. Vamos.  
E segurando sua mão, ela o arrastou para a sala mais próxima, que era a de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, o mesmíssimo lugar onde conversaram no dia anterior. Tonks o guiou até a mesa do professor e ela se sentou na mesma. Tudo igualzinho da outra vez. Ambos olhares se encontraram por um momento.  
- O que você quer me dizer?- perguntou Remo desviando o olhar- Veio jogar na cara tudo o que eu fiz?  
- Na..não ...eu queria que me perdoasse por ontem.  
- Acho que não há nada o que perdoar senhorita. Você me disse apenas o que pensava. É perfeitamente compreensivo.  
- Eu não devia ter tratado você daquela forma, me perdoe.  
Lupin hesitou por um momento, mas continuou, depois de dar um sorriso amarelo.  
- Tudo bem, esqueça, sim? Agora, com licença. Logo vai começar o enterro.  
- Ainda vai demorar. Remo, por favor, eu não sinto que você tenha me perdoado.  
- Impressão sua.  
Ele se adiantou e começou a andar em direção à porta. "Pensa Tonks, pensa!" falava a bruxa para si mesma.  
- Eu quero ficar com você!  
As palavras saíram de sua boca num impulso. Remo parou seu caminhar e virou para olha-la.  
- Você não sabe o que diz.- murmurou de um modo veemente.  
- Sim eu sei- Ninfadora afirmou- Eu...eu sei que falei barbaridades ontem, mas refleti e percebi que não devia te-lo feito. Eu te amo e você me ama. Não tem sentido ficarmos separados.  
Lupin suspirou. Aquilo era real?  
- Talvez se não conseguimos ficar juntos até agora é porque o destino...  
A moça o interrompeu.  
- OLHA, EU ERREI E VOCE TAMBEM. SÓ AGORA CONSEGUIMOS RECONHECER ISSO. VAMOS PARAR DE AGIR COMO CRIANÇAS PORQUE EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS.- Tonks gritou no meio do choro.  
Lupin suspirou de novo. Odiava aquela situação, que vinha se repetindo a meses. Tinha que por um ponto final naquilo tudo e o faria já.  
- É verdade. Acho que o meio mais fácil é abandonarmos tudo e seguir nossa vida.  
"O que ele queria dizer com aquilo?" pensou Ninfadora.  
- Se tem que ser, será. Os problemas teremos de qualquer jeito, mas acho que seria mais agradável se os enfrentássemos juntos.  
Tonks quase que caiu da mesa ao ouvir aquilo. Será que endoidara?  
- Remo...Remo...você está dizendo que...me aceita?  
- Bem, acho que quando alguém tem o apoio de outra pessoa a situação melhora e ...  
Mas quando falava, Tonks veio correndo até Remo e o abraçou, fazendo com que os dois perdessem o equilíbrio e caíssem no chão. A bruxa, que ficou em cima do lobisomem, estava com a cabeça mergulhada em seu peito de tanta força que o abraçava. Lupin começou a afagar aqueles cabelos e se perguntou como conseguiu viver todos aqueles meses sem seu cheiro campestre. Ambos se encararam novamente e sorrisos nasceram de cada lábio. Finalmente, depois de tanto tempo. Aos poucos, os rostos foram se aproximando e os olhos se fechando, ate que num momento os lábios levemente começaram a se roçar, reconhecendo aquela parte do corpo do parceiro. Ficaram dando beijinhos por algum tempo, mas depois os beijos começaram a ficar mais ardente, mostrando realmente a necessidade que sentiam de ter alguém para amar. Tonks fazia carinho no peito de Lupin, enquanto este fazia menção de colocar as mãos nas costas da amada, tentando a cada segundo entrar com elas embaixo da blusa da mulher. Ao perceber isso, outra recordação de Snape forçando-a naquela noite veio à cabeça da auror.  
Rapidamente, ela afastou as mãos de Lupin, que estavam acariciando seu corpo perto do sutiã, e se levantou de cima dele, sentando-se no chão frio. Ao perceber a reação dela, Remo também se sentou ao seu lado.  
- Ninfa, o que foi?  
- Eu, eu, eu acho melhor irmos devagar. Você sabe...ainda tenho ...lembranças...- sua voz foi sumindo enquanto olhava para os sapatos.  
- Eu...ah...esqueci daquilo..me desculpa. Não quero te forçar a nada.  
- Eu sei. Mas quero te pedir algo.  
- O que? – perguntou beijando sua mão direita carinhosamente.  
- Vá com calma. Depois daquilo, eu me sinto insegura. Parece que minha vida amorosa está começando agora. Me dê tempo.  
Lupin notou no beijo que Tonks ainda tinha medo e trauma, porem concordou fazer tudo que ele pedisse.  
- Não forçarei a nada, nunca. Você decidirá o que é bom para você e eu respeitarei isso.  
Tonks sorriu. Só podia estar sonhando...mas queria que nunca acordasse.  
- Eu te amo- disse  
- Eu também te amo- Lupin respondeu e voltou a beija-la de uma forma delicada. Não queria fazer nada que deixasse Tonks mal.  
Quando terminaram e abriram os olhos, Lupin sorriu mecanicamente, porem fez um ruído com a boca e se afastou alguns centímetros da moça como se ele visse o próprio Lord Voldemort na frente.  
- O que foi?- perguntou Ninfadora.  
- Veja você mesmo.- ele falou, entregando lhe um espelho que acabou de conjurar.  
Tonks viu se reflexo, mas levou um susto e deixou o objeto cair no chão e rachar. Pegando sua varinha e murmurando um "Reparo!", tudo foi consertado e a menina pôde se ver melhor: seus cabelos voltaram a ficar rosa choque e curtos. A ultima vez que os vira coloridos foi quando Snape sumiu em seu aniversário.  
- Nossa, acho que a metamorfomagia voltou.- e sorriu.  
Ainda se encarando no espelho, ela começou a mudar varias vezes a cor dos cabelos seguidamente.  
- Agora eu sei porque os Comensais te chamam de Multicores.  
E ambos riram. Aquilo era ótimo. O que faltava em sua vida era que se ajeitasse com o homem que amava. Quando deixou os cabelos curtos e rosa choque mesmo, Lupin pensou que seria bom se dissesse que essa não era o melhor visual para ir num enterro, contudo a namorada parecia tão feliz com a volta de seus poderes que resolveu ficar quieto.  
Os dois continuaram ali por mais algum tempo, conversando, namorando até quando faltram alguns minutos para o enterro começar. Quem disse que é só aluno que se beija escondido em sala de aula?

Snape estava sentado numa poltrona de couro de dragão pensando no que aconteceria com sua vida agora. Lord Voldemort havia ficado realmente satisfeito com seu serviço, porem não se podia dizer o mesmo de Draco. Desde que se reuniram na Casa abandonada de trouxa há dois dias atrás, ele não soube nada do garoto ou de sua mãe. Talvez eles já estivessem mortos ou pagando pela incompetência do rapaz. O fato era que ele, Severo Snape, tinha feito o Voto Perpétuo e se não matasse Dumbledore, quem morreria seria ele próprio. Tomou um gole da taça que continha hidromel que estava numa de suas mãos.  
Aquela outra noite tinha sido quase perfeita, isso por causa que não atingira seu propósito com Tonks. Por que aquele lobisomem tinha que aparecer? Estava quase conseguindo... Aquela metamorfomaga era tão perfeita...e depois de meses de investidas tudo falhou. Snape bebeu outro gole de sua bebida, esvaziando assim sua taça. Com um aceno da varinha, a garrafa de hidromel, que estava numa mesinha perto de sua poltrona, veio levitando e encheu novamente a taça. Com outro longo gole, o recipiente ficou vazio.  
Sem avisos, a porta se abriu e dela entrou uma mulher que foi se aproximando de Severo, pois chamou sua atenção com seu perfume tão conhecido. As mesmas roupas, o mesmo cabelo, mesma forma de andar...era ela. "Impossível"pensou Snape, mas era ela. _Ninfadora Tonks_.  
A jovem se aproximou do bruxo. Os cabelos rosa gritante, a calça rasgada e uma camisa das Esquisitonas desbotada, os tênis gastos...era ela, tinha que ser. A jovem se aproximou do bruxo e se sentou em seu colo. Severo ficou sem reação. O que era aquilo? Depois de tudo que aconteceu na outra noite, agora ali ...ela estava ali, sentada sobre ele e o encarava de forma sedutora. Aos poucos, Tonks levou seus dedos até os lábios finos do ex professor e os acariciou lentamente. Logo, juntou suas bocas e começaram a se beijar vorazmente, como se precisassem daquilo para viver. Línguas se tocavam e dentes se entrechocavam por causa da tamanha volúpia naquele ato. Quando se desgrudaram depois de certo tempo e um pouco ofegantes, Ninfadora continuou com seus beijos, mas no pescoço de Severo, afastando seus oleósos cabelos por onde sua boca passava.  
- Sabe, me impressionou. Serio, quase se enganou, porem foi quase.  
Ainda beijando seu corpo e se dirigindo para a nuca do ex professor, a mulher comentou entre suspiros.  
- O que você quer dizer com isso? Hum...Severo?- a voz da garota saía abafada.  
- Bem, seu disfarce é perfeito e talvez nem tivesse te reconhecido, mas consegui sentir claramente o gosto da Poção Polissuco na sua boca. Acho que você não esperava por isso não é, Bellatriz Lestrange.  
A mulher deu um pulo para fora da poltrona, como se Snape a tivesse xingado do nome mais vulgar que existe.  
- Ah, acho que você descobriu meu disfarce.  
Severo deu uma risada seca mostrando seu triunfo sobre a Comensal.  
- Seu marido não iria gostar de te ver assim comigo.  
- Ah, Rodolfo é um idiota. Nunca atendeu às minhas necessidades femininas e..  
- Por isso tem que procurar fora do casamento.- o bruxo a interrompeu.  
Bellatriz sorriu.  
- Então me diga, como foi em Hogwarts?  
- Por que me faz uma pergunta se já sabe a resposta?  
- E por que acha que fiz a pergunta se eu já sei a resposta?  
Snape bufou. Ela adorava brincar com as palavras.  
- Tudo o que você já sabe. Draco não cumpriu a ordem do Lord e eu fui obrigado a fazer.  
- Foi obrigado? Deixe-me corrigir, querido Severo. Você fez o Voto Perpetuo com minha irmã. Se não matasse o velho, quem teria morrido seria você.  
- Bem, digamos que uma coisa levou à outra. Como estão Draco e Narcisa?  
- Draco está sendo punido severamente. Aposto que ele se arrependeu de ter virado Comensal da Morte. Sempre foi um chorão, um mimado aquele garoto. E quanto à minha irmã, bem, ela fugiu. É outra que não se dedica ao Lord. Parece mais uma bonequinha de porcelana. Sabe, cheguei numa conclusão.  
- E qual foi?  
- Esses novos Comensais não são tão dedicados como os antigos. Nós, eu, você, Rodolfo e outros sempre fizemos tudo o que nos foi mandado. Eu recebi créditos justos pelo o que fiz, embora sempre tenha a facção da oposição que inventa fofocas como eu ser amante do Lord das Trevas.  
- Você sempre aparentou isso.  
- Bem, não me importo com a opinião de vocês Comensais, mas tenho que admitir que tem coisas verdadeiras que já ficaram mais que evidente.  
Dizendo isso, Snape passou a ter certeza do envolvimento de seu Senhor com ela.  
- Você não veio aqui para me falar de sua vida intima, veio?  
- Não. Eu vim aqui unir o útil ao agradável.  
- Ah é? E o que seria útil?  
- Bem, pense. Nós dois somos os favoritos do Lord e há muito tempo existem briguinhas entre a gente. O que acha de nos juntarmos e esquecer do passado, assim o partido das trevas ficará mais fortalecido. O que me diz?  
Snape pensou por alguns momentos. Ninguém era amigo de Bellatriz, porem, aprendera na vida que os verdadeiros amigos devem ficar próximos e inimigos mais próximos ainda. Talvez não fosse uma má idéia.  
- Eu concordo. Não seremos amigo, mas ficaremos perto um do outro.  
- Isso.  
- E o que seria a parte agradável?  
A bruxa sorriu maliciosamente e foi se aproximando perigosamente de Snape. Colocou cada perna em volta da cintura dele e as apoiou no estofado da poltrona, de modo que Severo não conseguia sair dali. Aquela imagem de Tonks perfeita na sua frente o deixava ensandecido e começou a sentir o sangue borbulhando nas veias.  
- A parte agradável, bem- e ela se abaixou e sussurrou em sua orelha- nós podemos descobrir juntos.  
E riu roucamente, sendo acompanhada por Severo. Ela se sentou no colo dele e sentiu uma pressão vinda do meio das pernas de Snape.  
- Ah- lamentou a moça, fazendo cara de falso desagrado.- Eu ainda nem comecei e você já está assim!  
- Você ainda não viu nada.  
O bruxo respondeu e ouviu a bruxa rindo enquanto ele tirava sua camiseta de banda de rock sem nenhum cuidado. Bellatriz também começou a abrir as vestes do parceiro e a lamber seu peito. Conseguiu ouvir um gemido abafado saindo dos lábios do homem e passou a beijar seu corpo. Snape fez menção em pega-la no colo e leva-la para a cama, porem ela não deixou.  
- Não, não. Vamos fazer aqui. Quero inovar um pouco.  
- Você é uma vadia mesmo.- falou ele enquanto abria seu sutiã preto e começou a se deliciar com o que havia nele. A mulher apenas riu com o comentário.  
- Mas você gosta!  
- Espero que...hum...que nada disso tenha conseqüências.  
- Um filho, por exemplo? Nunca deixaria ele nascer. Por que acha que nunca tivemos bebês eu e o Rodolfo?  
Snape, que já havia colocado a amante deitada numa posição que fazia o formato de uma cruz com a poltrona, olhou para Bellatriz, parando de beijar sua barriga.  
- Você..você...é um monstro!- e voltou com os beijos e lambidas, enquanto suas mãos começavam a baixar suas calças jeans rasgadas.  
- Nunca teria um filho. Sirvo para o Lord e não para a maternidade.- ela falou entre breves ondas de prazer que lhe passavam pelo corpo.- Severo, vá mais rápido com isso!  
- Não, aqui que manda sou eu.- disse colocando sua boca na virilha da mulher.  
- Certo, venha para sua Tonks então. – com isso, ela sabia perfeitamente que dominava a situação.  
- Como você...como você conseguiu algo del para a poção.  
- Tenho meios meios. Ela trabalho no Ministério e temos alguns espiões lá. Não foi difícil arrancar...hum... fios de cabe...  
Bella perdeu a firmeza na fala. Não demorou muito e gritos e gemidos foram possíveis serem ouvidos no corredor, mesmo com a porta do quarto trancada. Esse foi o primeiro de muitos encontros ardentes entre os dois às escondidas de Rodolfo.

5 MESES DEPOIS

As luzes vindas do sol entravam no quarto sem serem convidadas e acordaram uma jovem de cabelos loiros e médios. Ela abriu os olhos e viu o teto sobre sua cabeça. Por algum motivo, se sentia feliz e satisfeita, completamente realizada. Virou o rosto para encarar seu redor e sorriu ao constatar que as roupas da noite anterior ainda estavam jogadas no chão de seu quarto. Com muito cuidado, virou o corpo para o lado oposto e viu um homem de cabelos castanhos salpicados de fios brancos deitado de bruços.  
Devagar, Tonks se aproximou mais ainda dele e começou a distribuir beijinhos carinhosos em sua nuca, fazendo o bruxo se mexer uns instantes e virar-se para encarar a amada, passando seu braço esquerdo pelo ombro da mulher e massageá-lo.  
- Bom dia, dorminhoco!- falou Tonks alisando a bochecha do namorado e sorrindo para o mesmo.  
- Hum...olá..você tinha que me acordar justo agora? Estou com o sono atrasado. Semana passada foi lua cheia sabia?- perguntou com a voz manhosa.  
- Oh, desculpa. É que logo terei que entrar em missão e queria te ver acordado antes de sair.  
- Hum...bem já viu, agora pode ir embora.  
- Ei, vai me dispensar assim?- perguntou a moça, fingindo falsa irritação.  
- É brincadeira querida- e deu um selinho na namorada, que afagava seus cabelos.  
- Vai brincando _meu amor_ ! Sabe, eu acho que não te contei sobre o que meus pais acharam de você no outro dia naquele jantar lá em casa.  
- Não me diga que eles não gostaram de mim.  
- Não, não, eles gostaram. Eles acham que fui muito feliz na minha escolha. Ainda estão muito gratos por ter salvo minha vida quando eu era pequena. Pensam que você colocará juízo na minha cabeça.  
- Bem, já surtiu efeito. Agora você não usa com tanta freqüência aqueles cabelos escandalosos- Lupin falou analisando as madeixas loiras de Tonks.  
- A Sarah me falou a mesma coisa. Eu não te disse que combinávamos?  
Ela riu do próprio comentário, porem Remo olhava um ponto fixo da parede.  
- Ninfa, posso te fazer uma pergunta?  
- Claro.- a menina assentiu, beijando o pescoço do lobisomem.  
- Como...como foi para você?  
- Não entendi.- sua voz saiu abafada.  
- Certo, como foi para você a noite passada? Sabe, quando nós íamos...ah...você sabe..ontem a noite...o que você sentiu?- e fez alguns gestos impacientes com as mãos. Ele era tímido até mesmo para falar sobre seus momentos mais pessoais0 com a namorada.  
Tonks parou com os carinhos e subiu em cima de Lupin de modo que ficasse deitada sobre ele e seus corpos se encaixassem, assim podia ver os olhos azuis dele melhor.  
- Remo, você sabe que não sou mais virgem há mais de um ano.  
- Sim, sim, mas nós nunca tínhamos ficado juntos depois que Snape...- ele parou para medir suas palavras- bem...que Snape matou Dumbledore.  
Ninfadora entendeu perfeitamente o que o namorado tentou ocultar e respondeu com sinceridade.  
- Bem, confesso que fiquei insegura, mas quando senti você me beijando de uma forma tão..tão..cuidadosa, delicada, eu senti que nada de ruim poderia acontecer comigo com você aqui.  
- Bem, eu pensei que...  
A metamorfomaga colocou um dedo na boca de Lupin para cala-lo.  
- Eu sei o que você pensou. Eu não estou mais traumatizada. Sei que ficamos todos esses meses sem fazer nada de mais íntimo e só ontem consegui tirar aquela cena da minha cabeça. Obrigada por não ter me forçado a nada Remo.  
- Nunca faria isso, Ninfa- e ele deu um selinho nela.  
- Sabe, foi muito bom. Eu tinha quase me esquecido de como era fazer amor. Acho que você foi melhor que da outra vez.  
- Ah, eu não te disse? Eu tenho treinado com outras mulheres.- disse Remo, desviando o olhar e dando um leve sorriso.  
- Não se atreva, Remo! Você não é nem louco.- a bruxa riu e deu um tapa no peito de Lupin.  
- Brincadeira, querida.  
- Me diga, tem falado com Harry?- perguntou Tonks antes de começar a brincar com os mamilos do namorado usando a boca e os dedos.  
- Sim. Bem ele ainda está abatido com a morte de Artur. Foi um golpe duro para ele. A Molly então nem falo. Foi um grande choque para ela. E pensar que começaram a se entender com Percy há pouco tempo. Acho que a Hestia vai consolar a pobrezinha. AI.  
- Desculpa- falou Tonks depois de ter mordido com força um mamilo de Remo.- Foi sem querer.  
- Sei, me diz onde você aprendeu a fazer essas coisas?  
- A pergunta é "onde" eu aprendi ou "com quem"?- e sorriu maliciosamente.  
- Você não era assim.  
- E nem você, que passou a ser um desavergonhado. Olha só, tem ate emprego agora em Hogsmead na Zonko's. O mesmo emprego que eu tinha.  
- Ganhei esse emprego porque ajudei a combater os Comensais no outro mês e colocaram meu nome no jornal. Só porque faço parte da Ordem da Fênix que me aceitaram no povoado. Vamos ver quanto tempo eu duro lá.  
- Não fale assim, mesmo com a escola reaberta, nada de mal vai acontecer. Agora, eu tenho que ir. Tenho uma missão para cumprir no Ministério.  
- Mas ainda é cedo, Ninfa. Fica mais um pouquinho.  
A mulher fez um muxoxo com a boca.  
- É, estou morrendo de preguiça em sair daqui. Acho que vou pensar em fazer algo aqui na cama ate dar o horário.- e Tonks fez uma cara de segundas intenções- E acho que já sei o que vou fazer.  
- O que?- perguntou Lupin, embora já tivesse uma hipótese.  
- Você não imagina? – ambos se olharam profundamente nos olhos e sorriram. Ninfadora beijou o peito do namorado.  
- Ninfa, estou te falando que você está diferente. Você não era assim.  
- Ah, então quer que eu seja uma menina certinha?  
- Não, apenas quero que você seja como sempre foi.  
A auror sorriu, o beijou profundamente e logo recomeçaram a se amar. O casal continuou na cama por mais algum tempo e isso fez com que a moça quase perdesse a hora.

b

N/A: Oi Gente, estou mais do que sumida né?

Realmente, me desculpem...ainda mais que esta fic já está mais do que concluída. Bom, a fic ainda não acabou...temos mais um capitulo..o epílogo, rss, p/ mostrar como td terminou, rss.

Naty, Vivi, Glaape, Noturninha, lud, renata…mto obrigada meninas pelos comentários e puxões de orelha. Eu precisava! E prometo que logo terão o fim da história! Até agosto, mas ainda peço comentários

Bom, eu sei que não é o tema da fic, aliás está longe, rss, mas pretendo semana que vem publicar uma fic nova, mas da saga Crepúsculo. Bom, eu não gosto mto, espcialmente da Bella songa ( tanto q ela nem vai aparecer na fic rss)...mas Adoro Carlisle/Esme e a fic será em torno deles...quem se interessar, ai está o convite. A fic se chamará "os embalos de sábado a noite"

Um super beijo!

Bjao!


End file.
